Ask the Mugiwaras
by Deji-Suta
Summary: ask the straw hats your questions! or comments... We compile all our reviews, and it should be up before 11. so you'll probably see it about 30 minutes afterward. thx for all the reviews! please r&r! We have a record of 6407 words and and about 12 reviews
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

Deji-Suta:Ask the One Piece Characters and have your questions answered. Ask questions pls!!

in police interview room all of a sudden

Luffy: turns on light so, what's your favorite color?

Nami: nani Luffy? They're asking **us** the questions!

Luffy: oh oh, right right. Gomen!

Zoro: baka.

gomen sorry


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

Takono:yo dudes!

Everyone: hey!

Takono: luffy, meet homestar runner!  
Luffy: Okay!

Tokono: zoro, blah i dont like you.

Zoro: fine. I don't like you either.

Deji: you had better prepare for some pranks or something Zoro. Because Takono is going to torture you every time she comments.

Zoro: whatever. (snore)

Deji: don't fall asleep now! 

Takono: sanji, SANJI KUN! (hug)

Sanji: MELLORINE!! ARIGATOU FOR THE HUG, TAKONO-CHWAN!

Deji: stop yelling! You're too loud.

Sanji: yes, Deji-swan

Deji: don't call me that. Just Deji

Sanji: all right…Deji-swan (runs)

Deji: Zoro, sick 'em.

Zoro: No. I'm sleeping.

Deji: In the middle of a chapter?! Oh well, no matter (chases after Sanji) (sees Luffy and Suta yelling like manacs) AHH! I give up.

Takono : sorry 'bout ask one piece btw...

Deji-Suta: we forgive you, we just wanted to know why.

If you were all wondering, Takono had made her own ask one piece, but deleted it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

Deji-Suta: it's Kilala10's turn! Who will be nicknamed K10

K10:questions eh? um...kk. 

Deji-Suta: e-yup. Questions or comments

**Zoro**: what made you go to the dojo when you were a kid in the first place? Before you even met Kuina? there had to be some reason you wanted to chalenge someone...and why do people wana dye your hair pink? I'm still baffled how it became green.(btw you're cool.) 

Zoro: competition. I DON'T KNOW!! WHAT IS WITH THAT? It's _really_ annoying.. I was born with it green, it's natural. Get it, got it, good.

De-Ji: everbody knows you're hair isn't pink Zoro, they're just trying to get your goat… I think…

**Sanji**:Do you think that Zoro's hair is actually grass?...a friend of mine said he looked like a carrot.  
and may I have a smoothie? It's really warm where live...hugs thanks!(you're cool too!) 

Sanji-Yes, yes I do Kilala-chan. Or maybe seaweed, hence the name marimo. And I will make** anything** for you Kilala-swan!♥ (gives her strawberry and kiwi smoothie)

Luffy and Suta: I WANT ONE! I WANT ONE!

Sanji- HAI! SUTA-CHWAN!♥ I'm only giving one to you Luffy so I won't look mean in front of Suta-chwan and De-ji.

Luffy and Suta: YAY! (grabs smoothie and runs off)

**Nami**: Why do you think zoro and sanji hate eachother? in the other "ask the Mugiwara pirates" colums, they really don't know why...  
and how do you survive with the chaos of this crew? with my luck,I think I just might go insane...just a little.I admire your sanity. 

Because they have totally opposite ways of thinking. I survive by having my own time to myself. Thanx  for your nice comment I won't charge you a fee.

K10: bows Arigatou, Deji-san,I wish you luck on this colum, I shall review more...eventually...-.-;

ja ne

Suta: what about me?!

Luffy: Me too!

(ding dong)

Luffy: is this the house of Homestar Runner?

Homestar: it most certainwy is! ♪Ho-mest-ar… is wunning… awong… with Wuffy♪

Luffy: you talk funny.

Takono's 2nd comment! Arigatou!

Takono:I RETURN! 

(hears ♪the return of the king, the return of the king♪)

De-Ji: Luffy! Turn off that movie! (the old return of the king cartoon) 

LUFFY: (feeds u tons of sugar) BWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHA! I HAD TONS OF SUGAR BEFORE THIS(actually just mac and cheese.) 

(Suta steals some sugar from Luffy)

Luffy and Suta: … WOOOOOOOOOOO!! (start going at light speed)

Usopp: I can't even see them!

De-Ji: they're going too fast! We're going back in time!

LUFFY: (feeds u tons of sugar)

Everyone: NO TAKONO! NOOOOOO!

ZORO: (pokes zoros forehead repeatedly) 

Zoro: STOP IT!

HI GAY MAN! 

Zoro: I AM NOT GAY!! Although Sanji is…

De-Ji: hahahaha! Sorry Takono, Sanji is gay

I LIKE TOAST! 

Suta & De-Ji: YEAH TOAST!

EARRINGS ARE GIRLY (no offense to those people out there who wear earrings) WHICH IS WHY I DONT WEAR ANY!

Zoro: for your information, De-Ji ripped out my earrings, so I don't wear them any more.

YOU UGLY! 

Zoro: your mom's ugly.

De-Ji: now Zoro, be nice to the reviewers, or I'll have to throw you in the ocean

Zoro: you know that would work better on Luffy, right?

De-Ji: yeah… but it would still be funny!

USOPP: YO WAZZUP DUDE!

Usopp: shhh! I'm coloring Chopper's nose red!

Chopper: (snore)

SANJI: (hugs you again) i saw you get kicked in the balls by kalifa...it was so funny! that looked like it hurt ALOT. i mean considering how sensitive men are there and how your face looked AND how hard kalifa kicked i cant IMAGINE how bad that hurt!

Sanji: MELLORINE!♥ thanks for noticing Takono-chwan! …That did hurt.. a LOT.

Suta and Luffy: (dancing in a circle) ♪NIKU NIKU♪


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

De-Ji: this one is from HogwartShinobi.

HS:This isnt a question to the straw hats, Im just wondering. How is

seaweed like marimo?

De-Ji: well, of what I understand marimo is a kind of seaweed.

Suta: yay! K10 is back!

Luffy: yay!

I'm back. suprisingly.

Zoro: being born with green hair? That's possible?  
and I asked one of my friends why people want to dye your hair pink...she said, and I quote, "pink is the new green"...I have tied her up and thrown her into a empty safe so she wont bug you but I can't stop the other fan girls. 

Zoro: in anime, you can be born with any hair color… plus it's fiction. Pink is the new green? What is that supposed to mean?

De-Ji: well… thx for the comment!

Sanji: Arigatou! (hugs sanji and sips on smoothie)..is it true that zoro steals your strawberries from your fridge/freezer? I heard that he was a fanatic about those. 

Sanji: YOUR WELCOME K10!! MELLORINE!♥ hmm… that's a good theory on why they disappear so fast. Of course, it could be Luffy too…

Luffy:have you actually eaten a vegitable in your life?at all? 

Luffy: yes, but the meat drowns it out, because I eat all my food in one bite, so I don't know what it tastes like.

Suta: (giggle)

Nami:Arigatou.  
having time to yourself is nice but with all the noise(and possibly explosions...), ...how do you do it?does it acutally get quiet on the ship?? 

Nami: you're welcome. My me time is at night, when they're all sleeping.

Usopp: Your stories are amazing. How do you come up with them??  
and by coloring choppers nose red...are you trying to make him look like rudough(?) the red nosed reigndeer? 

Usopp: Captain Usopp's mighty imagination never stops! (evil smile) yes, I am so I can act out my play where I save Rudolph(sp?) on christmas eve!

De-Ji: don't you mean captain (cough) underpants (cough)?

Chopper: you saved rudolph? Sugoi!!

chopper: do you have a cure for the common cold? 

Chopper: not yet, but I am working on a wonder drug that can heal almost anything!

bowsarigatou! and gomen, Suta-san, I forgot last time. 

Suta: it's okay..

ja ne

everyone –Zoro: bye!

De-Ji: Zoro is sleeping, but I'm sure he would have said goodbye with us

Zoro: (still has eyes closed) not on your life.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

Takono: who missed me? ( i know sanji did...)

**Zoro**: why are you so ugly?  
(paints ur face pink)  
(kicks u)

Zoro: AHHHH! GET IT OFF! (jumps into ocean)

De-Ji: that was just a _bit_ of an overreaction… then again, it was pink. Pink and lemons are evil. (shudders)

(in the background you can hear Luffy and Suta playing and being hyper)

**Sanji**: why is Zoro so ugly?  
can he do this? (does a bridge) OW! MY BACK! im still working on it tho!

Sanji: how did you know I missed you? (whispers to Nami) she can read minds…

De-Ji: what a blonde

Sanji: …

Sanji: everything about him is ugly I guess.

Zoro: (does a bridge) ha! I didn't even know I could do that! Oh well, means I'm better than you at something!

**Takono**: CHOPPY SO CUTE!

Chopper: I AM NOT! (Hides behind the mast) STAY AWAY FROM ME!

* * *

De-Ji: HogwartShinobi is back! 

**HS**: I always thought the definition of Marimo was algae or mold O.o

De-Ji: (looks it up) oh it is algae… guess I was wrong the first time O.o. gomen nasai for the trouble! But pls come back again!

Deji-Suta: we are going to be gone tommorow so we can't update, sorry! but keep sending in questions and comments pls!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

De-Ji: welcome back K10!

K10:I'm sleepy...yet..awake. does anybody have this problum?

De-Ji: all the time.. it gets pretty annoying

Zoro: tell me about it.

Luffy and Suta: nope!

Suta: jinx! 12345678910!

Luffy: hey!

Suta: ha! You owe me a soda!

Luffy: (pouts)

**Zoro**:"pink is the new green"...means..um...deji-san?help?

Zoro: I knew what it meant, but why _pink_? Pink is an evil color.

De-Ji: I agree. Yellow, pink and lemons are evil.

**Sanji**:I need advice. I have to go to a church picnic today and it's a potluck sorta thing.what should I bring? I was thinking deviled eggs but some people don't like there eggs cold.

Sanji: Just go ahead and bring the deviled eggs, if they don't like their eggs cold, then they don't have to eat it.

(Suta tickles Luffy)

Luffy: (face turns red from trying not to laugh)

**Usopp**: There's a play?? Do tell

Luffy, Suta and Chopper: (gets starry eyes)

Usopp: YOSH! It all started when the GREAT—

De-Ji: Usopp, you can't tell your story, sorry man.

Usopp: (whinily) but why?

De-Ji: because it would take too long.

Luffy, Suta, Chopper: ohhh…

Suta: oh! You owe me another soda, Luffy!

Luffy: ha! You said my name!

Suta: donuts!

Sanji: I'LL GET YOU ANYTHING SUTA-CHWAN!!

Luffy, Suta, De-Ji, and Zoro: …

**Robin**: I really admire you!  
That move you pulled on franky to join you guys was briliant

Robin: arigatou, K10-san.

**Nami**: amazing...simply amazing.-speechless-  
...I have no idea why this popped into my head..but it just did. what's your favorite drink Sanji has prepared for you?

Nami: I would have to say that my favorite drink Sanji-kun made is the green one he made in the Alabasta arc.

Sanji: NAMI-SWAN! (comes out of kitchen holding a tray of green drinks) anything for you, Nami-chwan!

Luffy and Suta: ooh! Green drinks!

Sanji: MELLORINE!

**Franky**: You're Supa'thumbs up

Franky: SUPA-! (drinks cola)

Nami: hey! That's my cola! Give it back! (chases Franky)

bows thank you

K10:(I'ma about to do somethin' totally outta character to myself: (walks over to zoro's sleeping form with angry twitch mark) (pinches his cheek on his face really hard) Oh, can't my cute wittle swordsmen even say goodbye to a fangirl?(pinches harder then runs)

Zoro: ouch! Get back here!

K10:ja ne everyone!(runs before killed by zoro)

* * *

Sanji-kunZoro-san: Honestly, do we not have enough of these on this site? I understand that it seems fun, BUT BE ORIGINAL PEOPLE! It's not that hard.

Everyone: (gasp)

Suta: yeah, but not everyone gets the character's personalities right, and that's our goal! It's like a test!

Luffy: AH A TEST! NO—(runs away into a corner)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

De-Ji: yay! We have 2 peoples asking!

K10:howdy, I had to get up at 5 this morning... and it's raining...it's gonna be one of those days.

De-Ji: oh, gomen nasai!

**Zoro**:...um...really couldn't answer that for you.well if you had to change it...IF(I said if.) what color would it be...besides a darker/lighter shade of green or black?

Zoro: blue would be the new pink

**Sanji**:...so apparently the eggs were a big hit (are people lying to me?...)bows and hugs thanks!, and can I have one of those green drinks too, sanji-san?

Sanji:I don't think they are lying to you(tries deviled egg) yummy! MELLORINE! OF COURSE YOU CAN! (hands you green drink)

**Usopp**:...oh I was looking forward to that.Ah well. ...what's your latest invention you created?

Usopp:a peanut butter jelly sandwich maker (portable) good for picnics!

Chopper: SUGOI!

Luffy and Suta: I WANT TO TRY IT!

Usopp: it's not done yet! Captain Usopp always gets the job done…

**Nami**:(see's sanji appear out of no-where with drinks)...he has good hearing...

Nami: yes he does. He must be stalking us, just waiting… waiting…

**Franky**: what happens when you drink diet-cola? and that move robin pulled on you to join the crew had to be...painful.'

Franky: I don't know, never tried (drinks diet cola) SUPA! (hair goes curly, and he starts talking about shopping and shoes)

Suta and Luffy: I WANT COLA!!

Nami: That's mine! AGAIN! I'M CHARGING YOU DOUBLE THIS TIME! (chases Franky)

Franky: (is answering while being chased) yeah… I don't want to talk about it, instead, let's dance (stops running and starts dancing) OUW!

Nami: (tackles Franky) (insert catfight sound effect)

K10: (bow's) Arigatou! ( is tempted to call zoro a name.)  
and you don't have to say "bye"...littlezoromarmio-KUN!  
(run's) JA NE

Zoro: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? (chases K10)

Everyone: (laughs)

De-Ji: she runs from Zoro a lot at the end…

* * *

De-Ji: yay! Go newbie!

WolfGirl88:Ello, this is good so far but i got some questions 2,

Suta: allo govna!

Luffy: (laughs)

**Zoro**: Do you do anything besides sleep, train, and eat?

Zoro: yep, I play pranks on Sanji with De-Ji.

**Sanji**: Why are you such a pervert?

Sanji: (whinily) don't say that, WolfGirl-chwan! (mutters) Well, I guess I just can't help it.

WolfGirl88: Well i guess thats it, BYE-BYE (waves till her hand hurts) ow that hurt! anyway bye:) :)

Suta and Luffy: Bye!...(waves arms wildly) Bye!

De-Ji: come back pls, and read our fanfic (and review pls!)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

K10:(Appears with bumps on head from Zoro) it was worth it(whispers to Deji-san)I just wanted to see what he'd do actually, I think he needs anger management.

De-Ji: (giggles) I don't think he needs it, because he works with his anger, without it, he just wouldn't be Zoro.

Zoro: you got that right.

**Zoro**:..Nice! I like-- ...wait...like Franky?...(turns a way from Zoro)(pictures Zoro with franky hair -no offense Franky-san bows-) Or dark blue...(thinks Tashigi)...(turns back with forced smile)I like the color

Zoro: oh, you meant for a hair color? (grumbles) why didn't you say that? Anyway, for a new hair color besides green and black, I would choose brown probably.

**Sanji**:...You really like them?...Really?..thas impressive.

Sanji: well sure, why not? They were very good! MELLORINE!

**Usopp**: Woah really?! I so call a PB&J sandwich after you're done!

Luffy and Suta: US TOO, US TOO!

**Chopper**:...smiles you're really cute

Chopper: I AM NOT! BAKA (cute little dance)

Suta and Luffy: yes you are.

Chopper: I AM NOT!

Luffy and Suta: (chases Chopper trying to hug him)

**Nami**: A stalker?...turns to Sanji...when you put it that way...Oh man Nami we have a stalker.

Nami: yep and for that, he owes me money. By the way, he's behind the corner.

Sanji: (comes out from behind the corner) NAMI-SWAN! YOU'RE SO SMART!

**Franky**: ...Oh man. (hands you 12 packs of Cola -regular-) I'm sorry!Turn back! (Hand Nami money plus interest for Cola!) I won't ask again I swear...bows to Nami.

Franky: (shudders) I'm never doing that again… COLA! (runs off to go hide cola before Luffy and Suta want some)

Luffy and Suta: cola? Did I hear cola? (looks around)

Franky: (runs for his cola-ran life)

Nami: money! (eyes turn into belis)

K10:(Bow's...again XD) Arigatou! (turns to Zoro in thinking pose)  
...Zoro. You--..nevermind.pausethrows pebble at Zoro's head at 99 miles per hour with base ball pitcher outfit on Strike!

Zoro: (pebble hits his head) OWCH! (chases K10) I'LL KILL YOU!

K10:(runs by DeJi-san,) He's all your's! Ja ne! (I'll knock it off soon. Promise This is just fun)

De-Ji: oh-, but it was fun to watch… and I can tell him about it numerous times until I drive him crazy… you shouldn't stop unless you get bored of it.

* * *

De-Ji: yay! Another newbie! This is AlchemicBankai, who's name will be shortened to AB, hope you don't mind!

AB:Yo! What's up! I got some questions.

Everyone: (looks up) the sky

**Zoro**: Do you make your moves up as you go along?

Zoro: kind of, I find new ones when I train, so I'll probably find lots more.

**Luffy**: How do you feel about vegitarians?

Luffy: what's that?

De-Ji: somebody who doesn't eat meat

Luffy and Suta: AAHHH-! THAT'S CRAZY!

Luffy: THEY DON'T EAT MEAT? WHY NOT?

De-Ji: because they don't want to harm the animals

Luffy: THE ANIMALS DON'T CARE IF YOU EAT THEM OR NOT!

Suta: YEAH REALLY!

De-Ji: Luffy, Suta, calm down.

**Usopp**: Why not just use a gun?

Usopp: because I like my slingshot, guns are overrated.

**Robin**: Dereshi!

Robin: dereshi-shi-shi!

**Nami**: Tangerines rock!

Nami: have you taken any of mine? (chases)

**Franky**: Im gonna be an engineer and design some SUPA stuff! Would you give me some tips?

Franky: I'm more of a shipwright, you should probably ask Usopp.

**Sanji**: Can you make a burger as good as McDonalds?

Sanji: OF COURSE AB-CHWAN! Wait, what is McDonalds?

De-Ji: a restaurant. I personally don't like it, but some people do.

Sanji: (makes Red Robin quality hamburgers)

AB: Burger eating contest! I eat burgers at least five times a week, and keep my weight at 120! My secret is swinging a wooden sword and off my parents w/ it!

De-Ji: bad idea…

(whole ship turns into a frenzy with everyone eating hamburgers)

De-Ji: I think Luffy is going to win…

* * *

De-Ji: welcome back WolfGirl88!

WolfGirl88: ello, ow are you all? its me again! i got more questions!

**Zoro**: out of all the people on the ship who is the least annoying (as in does not annoy you)

Zoro: Robin I guess

De-Ji: what about me?

Zoro: you annoy me once in a while

De-Ji: oh…

**Sanji**: i guess i will not call you a pervert even if you are one.

Sanji: arigatou, WolfGirl-chwan!

**Chopper**: Have you ever gotten drunk before?

Chopper: If I have I don't remember.

WolfGirl88: Well i guess thats all for now (trys to walk away but falls) ow...

De-Ji: (winces) that looked painful!

* * *

De-Ji: thanks for all the reviews, keep sending them in pls! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

De-Ji: woot! WolfGirl88 has come to ask more questions!

WolfGirl88: Ello, Again! I'm BACK! Zoro just for the hex of it i'm going to call

You Neko-san!

Zoro: …

**Neko-san**: do you like your new name?

Zoro: why would you call me cat? Cats are evil.

De-Ji: I agree. Cats, lemons, and pink are all evil

Luffy and Suta: La la la….

**Sanji**: I'm really thirsty. can you make me something to drink?

Sanji: OF COURSE WOLFGIRL-SWAN! (gives you a watermelon smoothie)

Luffy Suta: ME TOO! ME TOO!

Sanji:HAI!! SUTA-SWAN!!

Sanji: (mutters to Luffy) Don't push your luck…..

Luffy and Suta: (slurp, slurp)

**De-ji**: HI!!

De-Ji: Hello!

**Nami**: Does that fact that Sanji is a pervert bug you a lot? or not?

Nami: it does bug me once in a while, but that's just the way he is. I've given up on trying to beat that out of him.

WolfGirl88: Well i guess thats it! (Throws arms in arm but falls chair falls) Can't

I exit with out hurting my self? i'm really clumsy :()

De-Ji: I guess not…

Zoro: clumsy oaf.

De-Ji: Zoro, don't insult the reviewers!

* * *

De-Ji: another from K10!

K10: sup?

what whould you do for a Klondike Bar?

Everyone: …

**Zoro**:...I thought you knew I was talking about your hair... Do you have an odd obsession for strawberries? We thought it was Luffy, but I

thought he'd go for the meat first...(holds bowl of strawberries in front of

Zoro) ...U sure?

Zoro: (sees strawberries) nope… (starts sweating nervously) … OKAY! I'll admit it, I like strawberries! (grabs bowls and eats all of them in one bite)

De-Ji: there's something I didn't know…

Luffy and Suta: (mutters) I wanted some…..

**Sanji**: wow. (Hugs!) Thanks!! Not alot of people comment my cooking so I don't

really know how it taste...mainly it's because when I try to actually cook. my

dad takes over. (he's posessive like that. sad no?)

Sanji: MELLORINE! And yes, K10-chwan, it is sad.

**Chopper**: (blinks) but you are (pats head)

Chopper: (runs away) AHH! Everyone thinks I'm cute!

**Nami**:(falls over from sudden presence of sanji appearing out of

no-where)

...no kidding...

Nami: for doubting me, I'll have to charge you 500 belis.

**Franky**: gomen ne...have you ever tried diffrent kinds of cola before,

Not including the diet? what happened?

Franky: nope. I always just drank cola.

De-Ji: (hands Franky root beer)

Franky: arigatou! (drinks) SUPA! (turns into a hillbilly) how y' all doin'?

De-Ji: (laughs so hard she falls over)

Luffy and Suta: ROOTBEER!!!! GIMME!! GIMME!! (chases De-Ji)

De-ji: AHH! SPARE ME! TAKE IT! (throws root beer at Luffy and Suta)

**Robin**: is there a certian kind of history that you like to study in

particular? or is it pretty much everything?

Robin: pretty much everything.

K10: (bow's) thank you! (Oh...I'll continue to annoy the crap out-of him if

you want me tooi just didn't know if it was getting annoying...I'M NEVER

BORED OF THIS!...ahem.les-see...)

De-Ji: if it starts getting annoying, I'll tell you. No worries!

K10: ..thinkfast!(throws random flipflop at zoro's head at 99.9MPH..)Strike

tw-(..accidently knocking him over board)...oops.My bad...(See's Zoro

climb

back up in record time-evil glair-)...Sanji! please stop zoro from

ending my life!! (gives quick hug then runs) Ja Ne! (sweatdrop)

Sanji: MELLORINE! SHIAWASE!

Zoro: I'LL KILL YOU AGAIN! (knocks Sanji down, who was doing the noodle dance) (chases K10)

De-Ji: (anime sweatdrop) wow you really can't leave without bieng chased by Zoro, can you? Oh well, it's entertaining!

Zoro: WHY YOU! (chases De-Ji)

De-Ji: oh crap! (runs until she falls over, tripping Zoro and ending up in a kissing scene with blushing)

Zoro and De-Ji: (blushes so hard they look like strawberries) (especially Zoro,

because of his green hair!) gomen ne…(said at the same time) (starts arguing about whos fault it was)

Luffy and Suta: (in dark corner watching with rootbeer and popcorn)

Suta: It's just like a movie. (Munch Munch)

Luffy: Yep. (Chomp Chomp)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

WolfGirl88: I'm Back and better then EVER! cause i will hug everyone! 

Everyone: run and hide!

**Chopper**: admit it, you are cute! (hugs chopper) 

Chopper: AHHH GET HER OFF!

Luffy: OK! (tackles Chopper) oops sorry

Suta: (still in the corner) awesome- action! This one must be an action movie!

**Luffy**: HI!! (hugs him)! 

Luffy: umm… hi. What are you doing?

**Zoro**: cats are not Evil! i have two cats! (hugs zoro) 

Zoro: get off me. And cats are evil.

**Sanji**: Huggie (hugs) 

Sanji: MELLORINE! SHIAWASE!

**Everyone else**: (hugs) 

Everyone else: group hug!

Suta: HOW DID SHE FIND ME?! (anime fall)

WolfGirl88: Well i guess thats it (trips over her cat) maybe cats are evil!

De-Ji: see? Told ya so.

Zoro: aha! I'm right, you're wrong, admit it!

K10: (snickers at black mail photo of the previous kissing scene.)...(quickly hides photo behind back) eh heheh..Hi 

De-Ji: hand it over, or I'll sick Zoro on you.

Zoro: (starts to unsheath swords) gladly!

**Zoro**:(watches him eat straberries)...wow. ..is it the same with Choclate?(holds out 2 hershey bars)

Zoro: no. only strawberries. And corn.

**Luffy and Suta**:(gives you strawberries) sorry, didn't know he'd eat 'em all. 

Luffy and Suta: STRAWBERRIES!! (tackles) arigatou!

**Sanji**: I have found your culpret of the missing strawberries...(points to Zoro). 

Sanji: now I need some uncuttable locks for my fridge…

**Chopper**:...would you prefer the term cuddly? 

Chopper: NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME! I'M NOT CUTE OR CUDDLY!

De-Ji: how about adorable?

Chopper: I'M NOT THAT EITHER!

Usopp: (comes out of nowhere) whatever

**Nami**:...(raises hand with sack of money containing 500 belie.)here you go...(looks up)...where'd he go? 

Nami: MONEY! He's listening to our conversation from under the floor.

Sanji: (comes out) MELLORINE!

De-Ji: hissssss (punch)

Zoro: go De-Ji!

**Franky**: (watches him go hillbilly)...I like rootbeer. (takles De-Ji) gimme! 

De-Ji: AHH! Here have some! (throws root beer at WolfGirl88)

Franky: 'jeet yet?

Luffy and Suta: (out of total randomness) fixin' too!

Zoro: do you guys always say the same things at the same time?

De-Ji: yes, because they're too much alike

K10: (random strawberry attaches to a fishing poll dangles in front of Zoro's sleeping form...waits for him to smell it) (pulls it away when he spots it...then does it again) I shall never get bored(get's pulled downwards by yank of fishing line)...Oh .(falls...face first on top of zoro)(Scrambles away...or tries to -.-;...)(tries to plead)Spare me!(...gets beat up anyway.)

Zoro: give me the strawberry, and nobody gets hurt.

De-Ji: (makes trail of strawberries leading off the edge of the boat)

Zoro: (peck) (peck) (falls off boat)

Luffy and Suta: CHICKEN!

De-Ji: (looks around) where did that come from? (puts strawberry on fishing pole and moves it around)

Zoro: (eyes and head follow strawberry) (tackles De-Ji) GIVE ME THE STRAWBERRY!

De-Ji: AHHH! I SURRENDER! HERE YA GO!

Zoro: (munch)

De-Ji: well, you got the strawberry it was worth it right? Right? I think I'm right! (runs into room and locks door)

Luffy and Suta: (in corner…again) this time it's a horror movie! (gasp)

Deji: somebody spiked the watermelon!

Luffy and Suta: there's watermelon? WHERE? (tackles) GIMME WATERMELON!

De-Ji: AHHHH! (dies)

Zoro: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (kneels on floor and raises arms)

De-Ji: what are you doing? I was just kidding...

Zoro: oh…(does penguin motions from Madagascar) you didn't see anything.

De-Ji: YAY! TAKONO CAME BACK! YOSHA!

Takono: Sanji-kun, just to annoy you which i LOVE to do...

I LOVE BEAST BOY HIKARU AND TAMAKI! I AM NOW THEIR FANGIRL!

if we get married, ADOPTION!

NO SMOKIN' IN DA AREA!

ERO! ERO! ERO! ERO! E-R-O-!

sorry sanji-kun, couldnt resist!

Sanji: but _why _Takono-chwan, why? (runs off into corner crying)

Zoro: baby.

De-Ji: (whispers to Zoro) I dyed all of his clothes bright colors. Let's watch…

Sanji: NOOOO! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CLOTHES?!

De-Ji and Zoro: (laugh so hard they fall over) can't…breathe…

Zoro: let's go play some more pranks on Sanji!

De-Ji: YATTA!! Let's go!

De-Ji: yay! Welcome newbie!

ba.na.na. peach: Luffy: I think you like-like Suta. Do you?

Luffy: NO! (blushes)

Zoro and De-Ji: I think you do…

Luffy: DO NOT! (blushes harder)

Suta: (blushes)

**Zoro**: You should paint your face red on Halloween. That way you could be a strawberry!

Zoro: that would be interesting. But I like to eat strawberries, not be them. And for halloween, I want to be the grim reaper.

**Chopper:** You are so CUTE!!

Chopper: I AM NOT! Why does everyone think I'm cute?

De-Ji: because you are!

**Sanji**: Can I have a smoothie? I'm really craving one right now.

Sanji: HAI BP-CHWAN!! (hands you plum smoothie)

**Robin**: Have you ever been to Texas?

Robin: no, because Texas doesn't exist on the Grand Line, sorry. Have you been there?

De-Ji: I have, it's hot.

**Nami**: If you could have a different hair color what would it be?

Nami: hmm… it would probably be red. Like a natural red, not bright red.

**Usopp**:Is your PB&J maker done yet?

Usopp: actually, I just finished it. (starts using it)

(KABOOM!) (peanut butter, jelly and bread start flying everywhere)

Zoro: well THAT didn't work.

Usopp: looks like I need to make some minor adjustments

De-Ji: minor…ri-ght…

Usopp: (starts to leave to work on PB&J maker)

Nami: where are you going? You need to clean this mess up!

Usopp: AHH! BUT I NEED TO FINISH THIS!

Nami: no you don't, get back here! (chases Usopp)

Luffy and Suta: PEANUT BUTTER!!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

De-Ji: ready everyone? WolfGirl88 is back!

WolfGirl88: ME AGAIN! Fine zoro i was wrong, cats are Evil!

**Zoro**: aha! See, I was right. Cats are evil, along with pink and lemons.

De-Ji: yep. I have brainwashed another person about cats! Whoops, did I say that out loud?

Everyone: YES!

De-Ji: oops, sorry mina.

**Sanji**: HI! i'm feeling sad right now can i have a hug? please (puppy

dog eyes)

Sanji: OF COURSE WOLFGIRL-CHWAN!! (hugs) MELLORINE!

**Everyone**: I think it would be cool if you guys painted the ship TEAL!

Everyone: NANI? Teal? We think it's fine the way it is.

**Zoro**: Do you like puppys?!

Zoro: puppies are ok. But dogs are better. Especially the big ones. I actually have a puppy. His name is Monkey. He is a puppy Irish Wolf Hound.

De-Ji: yay! Puppies! And doggies! They're all good!

WolfGirl88: Well thats all for now! BYE BYE! HAY, i left with out hurting myself!

(smiles)

De-Ji: congrats!

Zoro: it's not THAT exciting…

* * *

De-Ji: this next one is from K10!

K10: (Glances at De-Ji and Zoro)...Ok (hands it to Nami for blackmail) and

Zoro couldn't hurt a Fly because they escape to easily. Prove me wrong.

Zoro: (slices a fly in two in mid-air) done. And by the way, since I just killed that fly, and I also killed a DINOSAUR in Little Garden, what makes you think I won't hurt you?

De-Ji: YOU CAN'T HURT A REVIWER!!

**Zoro**:...Corn? Really?!...I wouldn't have guessed. See, I just guessed The strawberries because of a romance fan fict-...I read a fan fic about how

You like straberries. I'll leave it at that.

Zoro: It was the most random thing I could think of… and scared for my love life…

De-Ji: yeah… I've read a few of those fics…(remembers some of them) (face turns green) ew…

**Luffy and Suta**:(get's tackled) off! off! please get off, can't breathe!

Luffy and Suta:Oh… gomen.

**Sanji**: Sorry, I don't think I can provide you one...can I have a

Strawberry smoothie?(innocent eyes)

Sanji: ANYTHING FOR YOU! Except for one thing… we're out of strawberries (glares at Zoro) how about a banana smoothie?

Luffy and Suta: OOO!!! BANANA SMOOTHIIE!!!

Sanji: HAI!! SUTA-SWAN!! (hands her banana smoothie)

Luffy: Hey! What about me?! (Suta does puppy dog eyes at Sanji)

Sanji: HOW CAN I IGNORE THAT BEAUTIFUL FACE?!! (hands Luffy a smoothie.)

Luffy: YAY!!

**Chopper**:...how about Chi-bi?

Chopper: um… ok.

**Nami**: He appears everywhere...maybe he's a Spy. spies can do that kind

Of stuff, you know...

Nami: hmm… maybe he is… but then, he would have to betray us, and Luffy would kill him to death… that would be a suicide job.

Sanji: (appears out of nowhere) NAMI-SWAN!! I would NEVER betray you! (heart eyes and noodle dance)

K10: (gives Zoro strawberry) here you go...(before he grabs it, K10 puts is

on a

fishing line: runs up mast to crows nest...watches him chase it) He's

like a cat chasing a bird...hahaha

Zoro: (stops chasing strawberry and starts chasing K10)

De-Ji: they're at it again…

Usopp: yep… you'd think they would learn.

De-Ji: AHH! Where did you come from?

Usopp: everywhere and nowhere…

De-Ji: could you be a little more vague pls? (sarcastically)

* * *

De-Ji: AB is back! Hooray!

AB: I'm back from camping. Normally, I think camping sucks, but this time it was ok.

De-Ji: CAMPING IS AWESOME! HOW COULD YOU NOT LIKE IT?!

Luffy and Suta: I AGREE!!

Zoro: it's not THAT great, but it is awesome.

**Zoro**: (Pulls out portable DVD player) Here's FFVII:Advent Children. Watch it.

Zoro: I've already seen it. It's ok. De-Ji got a tv and brought it to the Grand Line for us. A dvd player too.

**Luffy**: My sister's a vegitarian...I don't like it. If we were not meant to eat animals, they would not taste so good.

Luffy and Suta: EXACTLY!!!

**Usopp**: Yes, guns are overrated, swords are much much better. Why don't you use more dials?

Usopp: oh, the dials? I lost some of them… but mostly because I had forgotten about them. That's a very good idea! I shall be the GREAT DIAL USER USOPP! (who is a captain)

**Robin**: Why not use the Dereshi laugh more often? It's lot of fun. Dereshi dereshi!

Robin: Because the crew doen't know about it. And I don't want to bring it up…it's too sad…

**Nami**: Do I seem so stupid as to steal from a thief? If I do, I'm sorry.

Nami: I don't think so…

**Franky**: So...what did you do with your intestines?

Franky: I donated them to a hospital…

**Sanji**: I am not a girl. I am a boy. I will not tolerate "-chwan". Say it again and I teach Luffy how to pick locks. Points at fridge

Sanji: GOMEN NASAI!! I DIDN'T KNOW!! (faints)

Zoro: AHA! Proof dartbrow is gay!

**Chopper**: Hahaha...50 berries. You must learn to control the 3rd rumble. You shall be (poses) SUPER CHOPPER!

Chopper: THAT WOULD BE VERY AWESOME!! And hard…

**Brook**: How do your bones heal? And do you have a (drumroll) skeleton key? Hohohohoho!

Brook: I'm cursed….

AB: Burgers were good, but now steak eating contest!

Luffy and Suta: SUGOI!! (start eating steak like maniacs)

De-Ji: uh-oh… oh well, if you can't beat them, join them! (starts eating steak)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

K10: that wasn't a fly, that was a bee.

Zoro: same/difference

**Zoro**:wait...if you think sanji is gay, shouldn't you be worried?...you know what people write about you and Sanji right?

Zoro: nope. I ain't worried because if he came near me, I'd kill him.

De-Ji: and then I would dig him up, clone him, and then kill all his clones.

Sanji: I'M NOT GAY!! Even if I was, I wouldn't go near Marimo.

**Sanji**: yay! a banana smoothie will be fine!

Sanji: YOSH!! (hands you banana smoothie)

Suta and Luffy: I WANT ONE! GIMME GIMME!

Sanji: sorry, I just ran out of bananas

Luffy: why? (finishes his banana he was eating)

Sanji: if you don't know already, I'm not going to tell you…

Luffy: ok! (walks off to go play with Suta)

**Chopper**:...you know Chi-bi's are cute-like right?

Chopper: REALLY? (sparkly eyes)

De-Ji: (whispers to Zoro) awww kawaii!

**Nami**:true. he just doesn't seem...very stalker like though...sort-of...maybe.

Nami: he could maybe be a stalker, but I doubt it.

K10: (drops random potion on zoro...which gives him tiger ear's, tail, and...unfortunatly, fangs and claws..XD)  
hahaha! wow it worked! He's so cute -...i just said that out loud didn't I?...(runs) Ja ne!

Zoro: NANI? IMA KILL YOU! (chases K10)

De-Ji: they just don't get along very well

Sanji: no, they don't…

De-Ji: AHH! I was expecting Usopp this time! Speaking of which, where is he?

Sanji: repairing his PB&J maker.

De-Ji: so we can expect an explosion at any second?

Chopper: yep!

De-Ji: AAHH! STOP THAT! It's unnerving…


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

AB: Yohoho and a bottle of milk.

Zoro: how about a bottle of rum?

De-Ji: NO! You're underage! You can't drink!

Zoro: So are you gonna collect the best swords you can? Can I get an old one if you do? 

Zoro: not really, I'm just going to keep my three swords, unless they break, then I'll get a suitable new one.

Luffy: How far can you stretch? 

Luffy: 72 gum gums.

Usopp: Can you make a heat sword for me with those dials? 

Usopp: I don't know, I'll have to experiment with that…

De-Ji: that reminds me of something one of the characters in one of my books can do, he has a certain power (different from devil fruits) that he can make a sword out of fire.

Robin: I'm sorry. Please don't be sad. I can't stand making people sad. 

Robin: I'm not sad, though it would make me sad to have to mention my past to the crew.

Brook: What's up with you, get hit by an emo ghost? You're usually livelier than this! 

De-Ji: oh sorry, he was only there for that time. He's gone now. He left because he realized this is ask the mugiwaras, not ask one piece.

Chopper: That would be hard, huh? How 'bout not screwing up the 2nd rumble then? 

Chopper: URUSE!

Franky: So you just waltzed in carrying your organs? Eww... 

Franky: NO! they were in a cooler filled with ice so they wouldn't rot…

AB: Pie!

De-Ji: oh boy…

(another huge fight starts over to see who will eat the pie)

Luffy: (steals the pie and eats it whole)

Everyone: HEY!!

K10: no it ain't. there's a big diff. 

Zoro: they both buzz around and bug you, other than that, there is no difference to me

De-Ji: what about the honey the bees make?

Zoro: … other than that too.

**Zoro**: ... -sigh-Why do you guys hate each other anyway? 

Zoro: Me and Sanji? (looks around to see if Sanji is too close) (whispers to K10) we don't _really_ hate each other, it's a sign of a kind of friendship right? (stops whispering) though he is SUPER annoying a lot.

**Sanji**: Thank you!hugs 

Sanji: um… please get off me

**Chopper**: yepp! and since you don't mind me calling you chi-bi AKA:cute, that means you're cute 

Chopper: it means cute? AHHH! NO DON'T CALL ME THAT!

**Nami**:...so in otherwords, he's just Sanji? 

Nami: yep I'm pretty sure he's just a normal perv-cook.

Sanji: Nami-swan! Please don't call me that!

Nami: ok Sanji-kun!

K10: What you talking about Deji?(grabs zoro in a loose head lock and scratches his tiger ear.)( Zoro starts to purr)Ahh,see? teasing is a sign of friendship. (though he struggles he cannot escape the petting!!XD) 

Zoro: (still purring) let (purr) go of (purr) me!

De-Ji: hey Chopper, can you fix up an antidote to K10's potion?

Chopper: sure! (runs off) (comes back with a bottle in his hands) (throws the liquid on Zoro's head)

Zoro: I'LL KILL YOU AGAIN! (starts to chase K10)

De-Ji: (grabs Zoro) what if she changes you into something even cuter?

Zoro: she can do that? (starts edging away slowly)

K10: (Seriously, if you met my friends and there crazy level, I'd be perfectly sane, not bothering zoro, and just asking questions compared to what they'd do.)

Zoro: wow. I'm scared.

De-Ji: I'm not even Zoro, and I'm scared for him too.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

De-Ji: drumroll pls! (hears drumroll from nowhere) ?? oh well, no matter here's K10!

K10: And they also sting you.

Zoro: and some flies bite, so they both hurt you.

**Zoro**:...Really?? that's cool! I just thought you out-right hated

eachother. good to know though...sorry for turning you into a tiger

too, actually. I just wanted to see what would happen...(sweatdrop)

Zoro: shhh! I don't want love-cook to hear you! Since I was turned back in the end, I forgive you…

**Sanji**: (gets off) Gomen ne! I didn't know you didn't like hugs...I

Still thank you for the banana smoothie though.

Sanji: (blushes from embarrassment) I didn't feel like a hug…

De-Ji: don't lie Sanji, that's Usopp's job. You thought she was AB, didn't you?

Sanji: maybe…

**Chopper**: Ok, gomen ne, I wont call you cute...is there a cure for

Stopping your cousins from running away from home that I can borrow?

Chopper: (pout) well… you could try a sedative.

De-Ji: well… actually he loves to be called cute (whispers) he just doesn't like to admit it.

Nami:Cool

what's the latest thing you've spent your money on, Nami?

Nami: a cute little ring with a rose on it.

K10: (is eating corn on the cob while watching Zoro and De-Ji talk)(there's a

plate of cooked corn on the cob in front of K10.)

De-Ji: (walks up and takes 2 corncobs)(walks back to Zoro) (continues talking)

Luffy and Suta: CORN ON THE COB!!! (runs up and steals the whole plate)

K10: Ofcourse I can change him again! I can take requests too.

Zoro: NANI?

De-Ji: No! that's okay… I don't feel like being murdered today (glances at a fuming Zoro)

Sanji: can you turn him into a…

Everyone-Sanji: NOOOO!!! (tackles)


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

K10: but I don't think flys can kill you (can they??) there is such a thing

called a "Killer bee"

Zoro: … as far as I know, there aren't any killer flies.

**Zoro**: (smiles) gomen ne ...(thinks)I won't tell him if you let

me...sit on your lap.

Zoro: you've got to be joking…

K10: ...no, I'm not joking.Don't ask why either. I have no

idea.

Zoro: as long as it keeps you quiet… (looks at De-Ji with a apologetic face)

De-Ji: (looks back with an understanding expression)

Zoro: (sits down in chair) ok… ready.

**Sanji**:(blank expression:obviously confused) ...um, what's a hug supose

To feel like then?

Sanji: I'm not sure, but I think it's supposed to feel like this! (hugs K10) MELLORINE!

**De-Ji**:...Do I act like AB?...(twitchmark) and I also didn't get any root

Beer a couple chapters ago. you said you gave it to WolfGirl(...did I spell that right?) I forgive sanji for thinking I was AB though.Sorry for the confusion?

De-Ji: I don't think so… I'm so sorry! I thought I gave you some! (yes, you spelled that right) (hands K10 ten packs of root beer)

Sanji: ARIGATOU K10-CHWAN!!

De-Ji: no, that's ok. I think he just got mixed up for a minute there.

**Chopper**: Ah thanks that'd be sorta hard to do since he lives on the

Other side of the country.

Chopper: uh… mail it to him saying it's candy?

**Nami**: (smiles) How cute may I see?

Nami: just as long as you don't steal it. (hands you ring)

K10: (Sill muching on corn on the cob)...(munch) this is really sad...I

can't think of any way to annoysign of friendship Zoro...(starts to cry)...that's just sad.

Zoro: that's fine with me.

De-Ji: (pats K10 on the back) don't cry… I'm sure you'll think of something! In the meantime, how about I play a trick on him?

Zoro: but those are reserved for Sanji!

De-Ji: but she's crying! Look at her!

Zoro: (glances at K10) all right… I'm getting you back for this though!

De-Ji: (ties up Zoro and hangs him from the ceiling) there! (dissappointed look) it's no fun when they don't struggle or anything…

* * *

De-Ji: Takono came back! Victory screech!

Everyone: (does victory screech)

Takono: YO!

De-Ji: yay! You came back! I thought you had left for forever…

Takono: i really dont know what to ask. but in the meantime...

**SANJI KUN!**: (hugs sanji-kun supa tight)

Sanji: MELLORINE! SHIAWASE!! Wait a minute… I thought you were a beastboy fangirl or something like that…(confused look)

* * *

De-Ji: sorry we were late, but I was gone. 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

K10: ...what were we arguing about? 

De-Ji: at first, you said Zoro couldn't hurt a fly, then he killed a bee, and you guys started arguing about how they were different.

Zoro: it sounds pretty stupid when you put it that way…

**Zoro**:...(glances at De-Ji...then back...then back to De-Ji)...(smirk) Oh, was'this? a crush?? ...(pause)..(sits on lap anyway.) it wont be long. 

Zoro: (grumbles) raggle fraggle…

**Sanji**: Yay! (hugs back) 

Sanji: MELLORINE!!

**Deji**: (takes rootbeer and sits in a corner)(gives look of warning) 

De-Ji: (gets scared look on her face) what?

**chopper**: thanks for helping, but...I just found out he went to jail for breaking and entering.(no joke...)(mumbles) Baka cousin. 

Chopper: wow. That's bad.

**Nami**:ah, it's cute!(gives it back) 

Nami: (smiles) yep, I like it.

K10: (glances up at zoro hanging from the ceiling)...I can fix that...(holds out 2 bowls of straberries, both of wich have a sign saying "zoro's" on them.) 

Zoro: (sees strawberries) NOOOO!!! (breaks ropes and starts eating strawberries)

De-Ji: hmm… maybe I should have used chains…

K10: (thas ok that you were gone, De-Ji. actually in a couple of weeks...I'm gonna be gone a week an I dunno if I'll be able to review.XD I'll try but I'm not promising anything)

De-Ji: you're practically the life blood of this fic, though, and I'm actually going to be gone tonight too… that's why I updated sooner. Btw, thanx for all the reviews!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

K10: ...oh right...(turns to zoro) you still haven't killed a fly though.

**Zoro**: (talks to zoro while Deji isn't paying attention) (whispers) Oh,

Stop being a grumpy-butt.I was just cerious...ya know, I can set up a date for you and her. I don't mind really.(Deji looks at our general direction) (we

Both smile innocently)

De-Ji: …

**Zoro**: (once she turns away)...so?yes?no?maybe so?

Zoro: (blushes) (glances at De-Ji nervously) (whispers) yes…

**Sanji**:I think hugs make the world go round

Sanji: indeed, (hugs K10) MELLORINE!!

**Chopper**:..yepp.that pretty much explains it.

Chopper: (smiles)

**Usopp**: Hey, have you fixed the PP&J invention yet??

Usopp: not quite, but I'm real close

Luffy and Suta: PB&J!!!

**Deji**: you should've used chains...the fun ended too fast. (saying about

To eat a strawberry she stole before zoro took the strawberries.)

De-Ji: yeah well… I didn't want to make it too bad anyway. Besides, I saved the chains so I can use that one on Sanji 

K10: (that'd explain alot! I was wondering why I saw a review update when I

checked my email.)

De-Ji: sorry for any confusion!

De-Ji: (siren goes off) warning, code red, Takono has returned, go to your battle stations, this is not a drill… Just kidding!

Takono: leave forever, what are you, nuts?

De-Ji: what?

Takono: no 'fense...

Takono: and sanji, just beacause im a beast boy (AND tamaki AND hikaru)

fangirl,

doesnt mean im not also a sanji fangirl!

and enough with the confused look!

truth or dare?

DANCE LIKE A MONKEY!

TALK LIKE ONE TOO!

I LUV YOU!

Sanji: MELLORINE!!! (dances) (starts to talk like a monkey)

De-Ji: (snaps picture) (records talk) muhahahaha! Blackmail material!

Luffy and Suta: ……


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

De-Ji: (K10 runs by really quick over to Zoro) hey… I have to introduce you first!

**Zoro**: GREAT!( gets a palm smacked over mouth by zoro) ...momen

me...(translation:gomen ne) (whispers) Ok, all you need to do...is just

sit tight! (pause) Hey, I may be a natural blonde but I'm good at setting

these up. Um..less see.(thinks) Well, in the end, the best way to get the

good mood is...yea just sit tight!(starts to run off) --Oh You owe me

one!(smiles)

Zoro: just as long as you get the job done!

**Sanji**: Sanji!! I have a favor to ask of you!!(hugs back) You

see(whispers to sanji about the date planning and..) I need you to make him look nice.like a suit.and stuff.(big puppy eyes)PWEZE?

Sanji: MELLORINE!! Anything for you, K10-chwan!! It'll be really tough though…

**Chopper**:(also tells about plan)So I need you to help out Sanji and

make...somethin he can put in the food to make Zoro and deji ...sleep. for

about...5 hours? please?

Chopper: sure! (starts stirring up medicines)

**Nami**:(Tells plan) I swear I'll pay any ammount plus intrest! Just help

me out here?? I need you to get a nice(whatever your deffinition of nice is)

dress for her! ((and I don't care if you don't like dresses, you're wearing

one Deji.)) Remember, any price! please?!

Nami: … okay, as long as you pay up!

De-Ji: (catches the part about dresses by accident) how did you know I don't like dresses?

**Deji**: (runs into deji...not litterally) (Smiles innocently, gives her

rootbeer, and goes on her way!)

De-Ji: (recieves rootbeer) suspicous…

**Usopp**: Stop the PB&J maker!! I need you help on something I thought

only the

brave capitan usopp can do! (tells plan and asks to make-an fancy table

and stuff like that-senery-etc...)for it.and make it portable, we'll need it.

Usopp: YOSH!! The great captain Usopp can do anything! (starts working on plan)

**Franky**!: Sup! I shall give you a 2 year supply of cola, IF you help me

with this!(tells plan) Now I need a little ship. Can you do it?

Franky: SUPAAA!!! (starts building ship)

**Luffy and Suta**: I'll give you guys whatever you want in exchange for(

tells plan here.) Keeping Zoro and Deji seperated. at all times. they never

making eye contact.Deal?

Luffy and Suta: ME—AT!!! (Luffy rushes Zoro off while Suta rushes De-Ji off into different rooms)

K10: (Everyone:including me, glances at Zoro and Deji with a smirk on their

Face and a evil glint in their eye)

De-Ji and Zoro: (gulp) creepy!

K10: This is gonna be fun. Very fun.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

**Deji**:(stops running suddenly)...(turns to deji) I need to be introduced?what?I'm confused. 

De-Ji: nevermind… this is K10 btw…

**Zoro**:(watches as Luffy suddenly appears as I hand luffy meat for payment) Take 'em away Luffy! (watches zoro's frantic expression here.) (smiles) Don't worry, you'll just have to go with him and Sanji for a few hours of Shopping(pause) Yes, shopping. Have fun! 

Zoro: NANI?! I HATE SHOPPING! (gets dragged off by Luffy and Sanji)

**Sanji**: Sanji-kun! Can you help with the "Shopping" now? I'll give you a kiss...(pause) On the lips if you do well(whispers) and when you get back I need you to make lunch. Chopper will help out with that(tells sanji what choppers making and what to do with it) 

Sanji: ANYTHING FOR YOU K10-SWAN!!

**Nami**:(points to fork lift lifting "a whole lotta money...dunno 5 million?) (waits) You get this half. When she the dress is set and the date is done, you get the other half. Deal? 

Nami: MONEY!!! De-Ji, let's go shopping!

De-Ji: why?

Nami: no reason, just cause.

De-Ji: …

**Deji**: Hey, I hate dresses too, It was mainly just a guess...(walks away before she can ask why I was talking to Nami about dresses) 

De-Ji: okay… still confused.

K10: (watches Franky and Ussop working) (forklift brings 2 year suppy of cola) Oi, Franky, where do you want this? 

Franky: SUPAA!! Just over there! (recieves cola)

**Deji**: (Notices her confused face about all the sudden chaos that's going on)...(smiles) is there a problum??(before she finishes her sentence) Oi, Suta?Nami? Can you take her shopping too??I think she's ready!(watches as a flash goes by)(Deji,Suta,and Nami are no where to be found)Hee 

De-Ji: do we have to? (gets dragged off by Suta and Nami)

K10: Yay!! (whips out her cell phone) Now it's my turn.(beep boop bop-random cell phone noises) Hey Mr.Lasley? It's Carmen(AKA:K10), I have an offer for our band to play at somethin'...Really? Great!...KK, I'll call back later(click)  
(looks at choppers confused face)...Oh, forgot. I'm a Musician!(it's true! I play the trumpet!) 

Chopper: SUGOI!!

K10: (See's zoro, sanji and luffy-which is currently at my leg wanting meat...gives luffy meat-) (looks up)Hey Sanji-kun! How'd it- ...(blush) Woah...I'm speachless.You look Amazing!(what outfit does he wear?? Oh but thas the suprise ...since SOMEONE-cough-deji-cough already told the zoro on "ask one piece" that they were goin on a date...I shall keep it a suprise.) Sanji, I owe you two kisses.(still baffled)

De-Ji: but it wasn't me… I'm a made up character to be paired with Zoro, my writer has the pen name though. We are two different people!(pouts at not bieng able to see Zoro)

K10: -hee Clift hanger!-

De-Ji: NOOO!!! I HATE cliffhangers!!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

De-Ji: Zoro, you have a visitor. It's K10.

**Zoro**: Oh quit complaining you big baby. You wanted this date, I'm getting you this date. So if you want things to run Smoothly, you will shut up(pause)Do as I say(pause) and shut up now. Sanji?? is that food ready yet? With choppers potion in it?? (yay! -shoves food down Zoro's mouth) (zoro passes out either from not enough air or potion...either way hes knocked out)(finally get's a good look of the outfit: long black coat with a dark blue button down shirt, black slacks and shoes) Hee Great job Sanji and Chopper!!

Zoro: all I said was that I hate shopping…

**Sanji**: (kisses him on the cheek) Don't worry I wont forget you're payment.just not now. it's more exciting that way.

Sanji: MELLORINE!!

K10: (See's Nami, Deji, and Suta...but Deji is passed out from all the running around.)...That worked well(see's Deji wearing a light blue sparkly pretty dress, not too fancy but fancy plus accesories) Well done! (gives Suta meat) this is what you wanted yes?

Suta: NIKU!!!!

**Usopp**:..(looks over). Oh, is it done?

Usopp: yes! It is done! Captain Usopp always finishes on time!

**Franky**: will do! (directs forklift toward's unloading location)

Franky: SUPAA! (runs over to cola)

K10: (see's Deji gain conciousness) NO! (throws strawberry w/ potion in Deji's mouth)Go to sleep!

De-Ji: (falls asleep again)

K10: (ah, but cliffhangers are fun.XD)

De-Ji: not for the person who is waiting though…

* * *

De-Ji: Welcome back BP! 

Everyone:  
(\/)  
(..)-Bunny! (Just because)

Everyone: …

Luffy Suta: BUNNY!!!

**Zoro**: If Kuina was still alive would you be dating her instead?

Zoro: no. Hey, I'm awake!

**Luffy**: How do you feel about the LuNa pairing? Have you ever had coffee?

Luffy: She's more like an older sister. I'm not allowed (pout)

De-Ji: I wonder why…

Suta: I WANT COFFEE!!!

**Nami**: Why do you like short hair?  
(\/)  
($$)-Ckik Ching!! (Nami's symbol)

Nami: because it's low maintenance

**Sanji**: Smoothie?

Sanji: ANYTHING FOR BP-CHWAN!! (hands you pomegranite smoothie)

**Usopp**: Do you put on mascara? (No offense)

Usopp: The Great Captain Usopp doesn't need mascara!

**Chopper**: You are so CUTE!! No matter what you say it won't change my mind! (chases to hug like teddybear)

Chopper: AHHHH!!! (runs away)

**Franky**: PLS put some pants on!! No offense... It's just that I'm blind enough already!! SHEESH!

Franky: NEVA!!!

De-Ji: (throws pants at Franky)

Franky: NOOO!!!!!! (runs)

**Robin**: What if you could go to Atlantis?

Robin: I would study their history.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

**Zoro**:(whacks him over the head with a frying pan(not sanji's) till he's knocked out) you're supose to be asleep! Now Sleep! 

Zoro: (gets kluncked on the head) oww… (snore)

K10: Alright people! (reaches up and pulls the top...well of nothing at the moment. pulls a zipper down making it a sudden change in background in scenery(?). It is now night time, everyone is present(besides Deji and Sanji), We are actually at a Christmas Ball in a mansion! With a croud of people of course. There's a band playing(the one I play in but I'm taking the night off!) Ball room music, refreshments, food, etc...) 

Zoro: where's De-Ji? And where's Sanji? They're not near each other are they? (grumbles)

K10: Oh just be patient, She's comming. (the trumpets sound and everyone looks up at the top of the stair case...and See Sanji start to Escort Deji to Zoro) Oh, don't forget to compliment her. It's the least you could do...and you owe me the money I spent to rent this place plus intrest. (Pushes Zoro towards Deji before he starts complaining.) 

Zoro: (stares) (hears the compliment part) uh… you look nice…

De-Ji: (blushes) thank you… you do too.

De-Ji and Zoro: (start dancing)

**Nami**: (while we both drink somethin) I say this is turning out well And I'm not even done yet...you're money will arrive tomorrow. Cheers! (holds up glass) 

Nami: kanpai! Money! Yay! (sips drink)

**Sanji**: Great job Sanji-kun! (kisses on the lips) Care to dance with me? 

Sanji: MELLORINE!!! OF COURSE K10!! (starts dancing)

De-Ji and Zoro: (look at him for being so loud) (mutters something about ruining the moment)

Nami: (sees De-Ji rest her head on Zoro's shoulder while dancing) (giggles)

K10: (See's usopp tell one of his stories to chopper while Suta and Luffy eat at the buffee table, Franky is drinking cola...and Robin appeared) 

I don't think there's gonna be even a table left

**Robin**: Hello Robin I'm glad you could make it! Is everything ready? Hope it hasn't been too much trouble... 

Robin: yes, I actually finished it just a few minutes ago…

K10: (true..clift hangers are evil then...but no more cliffhangers! see?)...IT'S MY BIRTHDAY MONTH!! I just realised it was August!! yay!!(random note!)

De-Ji: yay! You have to say when it's your birthday, and we'll all throw you a big party!

Luffy and Suta: PARTY--!!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

K10: Ahh it's so cute! (watching deji and zoro dance) (takes picture)

hee...hahaha now for the fun part. Luffy!Usopp! Chopper! I need you're

assistance! I need you to...kidnap Deji and take it to where usopp's

table is by the lake. GO!

Usopp Luffy and Chopper: YOSH!!

K10: (see's Deji get sweaped off her feet and tooken away) (a big golem

appears

after the "kidnappers" take off)

**Zoro**: (realises that he left his katanas on the ship and the ships a 100

Miles away.)(everyone else knows about the plan, that's why they're not helping) Better hurry up zoro, who knows how far they are now. (XD) (Enter zoro finding some way to distroy it and chases after deji...in the wrong direction.)

K10: WRONG WAY IDIOT!

Zoro: eh? (turns around and runs)

(at this point deji is at the table utterly confused on what just

happend and why she is now surrounded by random pirates that aren't the strawhats) (usopp luffy and chopper are now back at the mansion)

K10: Shall we go to the lake now? The -fireworks- are gonna start soon, thanks for arranging those Robin!

Robin: no problem, Kilala-san.

(all take off towards the lake)

(Zoro arrives with a stick that he found on the ground and starts beating all the pirates' butts off)

De-Ji and Zoro: (turn around and see a little dinner and kit candles at the table with drinks)

K10: (cue luffy appearing out of nowhere at the smell of food, right before deji and zoro romanticly --kiss-- (I'm so evil!! hahaha))

(I should so write a story about this.. XD but I'm lazy, you should do

that Deji.XD)

De-Ji: hmm… that's a good idea. Maybe I will.

Luffy and Suta: OOH-! AHH-!

Nami: They haven't started yet!

Luffy and Suta: Oh!

K10: (we all appear!) (get's glairs from Zoro) ...What?... Oh, come on it

Was fun! (sound of fireworks) Just enjoy the view with her on the hill ok?

(smiles kindly at Zoro then glances over at Deji) It's still a date, We're just enjoying ourselfs too. hee(turns back towards fireworks)

Luffy and Suta: OOH-! AHH-!

De-Ji and Zoro: (start talking about random things)

Zoro: (starts leaning in for a kiss)

Luffy: DID YOU SEE THAT FIREWORK ZORO?!

Suta: IT WAS SO COOL!!

Zoro: I'LL KILL YOU!

**Sanji**:...We should go out sometime. (smiles and holds hands) I think

i'd be pretty cool

Sanji: (smiles) we should!

K10: (See's everyone being happy.) Hee this turned out so well!!I don't want

This to end, (but if it didn't I wouldn't be able to go on vacation to

Indiana and see the firefly's!)

De-Ji: wow, all the way out in Indiana? Cool!

K10: (Band music in the background: good times)

K10: (the night goes on with fun in the air, Laughter in the wind and snow falling down--hey suposably it was a X-mas ball, so it's X-mas.-- Quite a night

I say it was, and a X-mas eve to be remembered.)(Til the next chapter, happy X-mas in August to all, and to all a good read)(laughs)

De-Ji: (giggles) Merry Christmas everybody!

(random cymbal from drumset hit's Zoro in the head.)...that had to hurt.

De-Ji: (winces) owie… here's some advil (hands Zoro advil)

Zoro: arigatou, De-Ji (takes advil and swallows some)

K10: ((actually My B-day is in the week I'm gone! how about the next couple

reviews I do?))

De-Ji: sounds great to me!

K10: (Hope you liked the date!! I'm so proud of myself!! thanks for letting

me do this and if you do write a story about this, let me know! I'd review it

A-sap!! hee)

De-Ji: it was awesome! Was totally not expecting most of it! I might write that… or have Akua111 write it. She has a good story that you might like. You should check it out, it's called the small flower.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

K10: (It is now augest 16th -cause I said so and I won't actually have time to review that day and/or week So it's K10's "Birth Day") 

Everyone: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!

K10: Sigh, 17 years -today- time flies. 

De-Ji: were you born in 1990?

**Zoro**: So did the Date do ok?? I thought it went well! Besides, you're now togeather right? Hee...Come on I at least deserve a pat on the head or somethin. 

Zoro: except for Luffy interrupting…TWICE… it was great! Um… (pats K10 on the head)

De-Ji: you know she didn't mean literally, right?

Zoro: …oh well, it's in the past now.

**Sanji**: Sanji-kun!! I forgot your other kiss! (kisses sanji on lips) 

Sanji: MELLORINE!!! AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! (kisses K10 again)

**Nami**:(nami has already recieved the other half of money K10 owed her) Thanks, Nami! I hope I covered the ammount.(smiles) 

Nami: (sparkly eyes) m-m-money!! Arigatou K10-san! And Happy Birthday!

**Chopper**: Thanks a bunch about the date! You did well! hee 

Chopper: (happy dance) DON'T COMPLIMENT ME!

**Usopp**: You are truely the Great Capitan Usopp! I thank thee for thy assistance! now about the PP&J maker? 

Usopp: FINALLY!! A BELIEVER!! THE GREAT CAPTAIN USOPP FINISHED THE PB&J MAKER ON YOUR BIRTHDAY! (hands everybody PB&Js)

Luffy and Suta: MEEESSSHHHIIIIIIII!!!!! (tackles Usopp)

**Franky**: YOU ROCK DUDE! thanks for the ship for getting us back to the going merry! Is the Cola Great? I tried to order the good kind! 

Franky: (drinking cola) it's SUPAA!!

**Robin**: (hugs) Thank you so much! I really apreciate it! 

Robin: you're welcome, K10-san! And happy birthday! (hands you book of history)

**Luffy & Suta**: We still got a load of meat comming!(from payment) you guys holding up ok? 

Luffy and Suta: MEE—(hours later)—AT!!!!!!!!!

**Deji**: (enthusiastic) did the date go well? it did right? hee!! 

De-Ji: (nods head excitedly) yep! It was awesome!

**Sanji-again**: Sanji-kun! Bring out the Rootbeer please!! 

Sanji: OF COURSE, K10-CHWAN!! (gives you rootbeer)

Everybody: (runs off leaving K10 confused)

Everbody: (comes out of nowhere) HAPPY BIRTHDAY KILALA10!!! (starts singing the happy birthday song)

De-Ji: you already got some of your presents (glares at Sanji, Usopp, ((not Robin, but still looks at her a little disappointed)) ) but you still have some to open!

Sanji: (walks out with cake) blow out the candles K10-swan! (fights Luffy and Suta off)

Luffy ans Suta: CAKE!!CAKE !!CAKE!! (etc)

Chopper: (walks up) happy birthday! (hands you medical book)

Nami: (smiles) (hands you a a nice dress) you'll need it later! (smiles deviously)

Luffy: (hands you meat) NO, WAIT!! (takes back meat and starts petting it)

De-Ji: … (rips meat out of Luffy's grasp (amazingly)) here ya go (hands K10 meat)

Suta: (sketches pic real fast and fast like) happy birthday! It's… it's… (whispers) Bat thumb! JK! (hands K10 a drawing of K10 and Sanji kissing wih a romantic background.) Hee hee!!

Franky: (hands you root beer) happy birthday!

De-Ji: (hands you a slip of paper reading: 1 date with Sanji) have fun!

Zoro: you think you're getting something? Well you're wrong! (hands K10 De-Ji's present and hands it to her)

De-Ji: HEY! Anyway… you thought that we werent' going to through you a party for a while, admit it!

--  
K10: ((I have realitives back in indiana! and one of em's got an in-ground pool (thumbs up) talk about lucky!! And we're flying there too!-lives in oregon- I love to fly!-plans on working in aviation-))

De-Ji: yeah… I was guessing that was your reason for going. That's nice that your flying! (driving would be a real pain) ooh swimming pool! I love swimming! you live in oregon, eh? We live semi-close by! (don't want to say where we live on the internet) flying is fun! (starts flying)

Luffy and Suta: (Jumps off crows nest (NOT holding hands!)) (singing) I believe I can fly… I believe I can touch the sky! (CRASH!!!)

Zoro: yep… they fell.

K10: oh look! An anonomous gift! (opens paper bag) (a stinky explosion scorches K10's face and spikes her hair upward) ………(cough)

Sanji: K10-CHWAAANNN!!!

Luffy and Suta: (giggles while leaning around a corner)

De-Ji: LUFFYYY! SUTTTAAA!! (runs after them)

Luffy and Suta: AHHHH!!! (runs away)

Sanji: Don't worry I'll get Luffy, K10-chwan!!


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

K10: (smiles) Yepp Born in 1990 I'm one of the youngest in my class. I'd be one grade lower if I was born in September so I got lucky.

Everyone: (confused look)

K10: (See's the strawhats with confused looks about the mention of grades)...nevermind 

De-Ji: that's awesome! What grade are you in? 11th?

**Zoro**: Oh, yeah, that. Sorry about Luffy...XD(get's patted on head)

Zoro: … it was worth having to stand Luffy. (rare smile)

Everyone: (gasp) he smiled!

De-Ji: (giggles) so, did you like the birthday party? I hope you did! There was no feedback… Except for the prank present from Luffy and Suta. They are so immature sometimes… then again, everyone is. It's fun!


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

Takono: IM BACK BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**luffeh**: name ONE thing that tastes better than meat! AND IT CANT BE CHICKEN OR FISH!

Luffy: NOTHING IS BETTER THAN NIKU!!!

Suta: THAT'S ABSOLUTELY RIGHT!!!

De-Ji and Zoro: (sweat drop)

**zoro**: i saw a zosan yaoi pic w/ u 2 sleeping and u were dreaming about DANCING SWORDS! whadda u think of that?

Zoro: (shudder) THAT IS SO CREEPY!! That would be the ultmate torture!!!!! Dancing swords? Well it was only a dream…

Luffy: I can be the _ul-timate dad!_

Suta: (backs away slowly)

De-Ji: (stomps over and slaps Sanji) HUMPH!!

**nami**: (gives nami 40,000 beli) wanna be friends?

Nami: MONEYYYYYY!! Of course onee-san!!

**Usopp**: which is worse, zosan, or smokace?

Usopp: How about equally GROSS!

**Sanji**: u think i resemble more like a bunny or a cat?

Sanji: You resemble the cutest kitty ever, Takono-san!!!!

**Chopper**: 1. does anyone on the mugiwara remind you of hiruluk?  
2. (hugs choppy) aaww its ok, ill make u feel better about hiruluk being gone!

Chopper: Dr. Hiruluk….. (sob… sob)

**franky**: SUPA!

Franky: SUPAAAAAA!!! OUWWWWW!! (Drinks cola) Man, that was my last bottle…..

De-Ji:You REALLY need to slow down on that stuff!

Franky: NEVER!!

De-Ji: Oh.. but you will… or I'll put pants on you.

(A part of the deck rotates showing Luffy and Suta with a cannon)

Luffy and Suta: PREPARED TO BE PANTSED!! (starts firing pants form the cannon at Franky)

Franky: AHHH!!!! (dodges pants matrix style)

Cannon: (ssssss)

Franky: HA! You didn't get me!!

Luffy: Look down….

Suta: ♪ You'll always be a slave….

Luffy: SHHHHH! You're ruining the moment!

De-Ji and Zoro: WHAT MOMENT!!?

Franky: (looks down) GAHH! My worst nightmare!! (faints)

Luffy: (to Suta) High five!!

Luffy and Suta: YEAH!! (SLAP!)

Chopper: (runs around in circles) DOCTORDOCTORDOCTOR!!! OH, RIGHT!


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

K10:((actually, I'm in the 12th grade this year, not 11th.You're close

Though, Deji))

De-Ji: Yay! I was close!

Zoro: Whoopdy doo.

**Zoro**: Good glad Luffy wasn't a ...well too much of a bother.

Zoro: You better be. (glare)

**Sanji**: Hee thank you! (hugs)

Samji: MELLORIIINEEEEEEE!!!!

**Nami**: The money was no trouble at all(picturing an empty savings

account:cue empty wind sound)) and thanks

Nami: Heh…It would be gone sooner or later. Oh, and you're welcome!

**Chopper**: ah but you where! besides, I'm sure deji and Zoro didn't mind

Being knocked out for a few hours

De-Ji and Zoro: Actually... (chopper hits them on the head knocking them out)

Chopper: Nope...not one bit. And… DON'T COMMPLIMENT MEEEE!!!!

Luffy and Suta: Hey Chooper!!

Chopper: DON'T CALL ME THAT!!

**Usopp**: Yay! recieves PB&J sandwich Thank you! and of course I believe

you why would I say otherwise? (inwardly shifty eye look)

Usopp:

**Franky**:Yay! I'm glad i got the good kind!

Franky: It's SUPAAA!!

**Robin**: Thank you (recieves history book)

Robin: (smiles politely)

**Luffy and Suta**: (points to truck) oh, there's the rest of it.

Luffy and Suta: AH! NIIKKKUUUUU!! (drool waterfall)

De-Ji: ew… Zoro clean it up!

Zoro: What?! Why don't you?!!

De-Ji: cause it's gross…

Zoro: No excuse!

De-JI: (mumble grumble) Sanji! Clean it up!

Sanji: Hai!

**Deji**:Good! Glad you liked it! hee

De-Ji: (big smile with giggle)

K10: Yay! rootbeer! (watches everyone dissapear randomly)...huh? (They

Pop outta knowhere) Gah!(falls over from the suprise)

K10:(blows out candles before Sanji starts to fall over from being tackled)

eek! Are you ok?

Sanji: HAI!! K10-swan!!

**Chopper**: (recieves medical book) Oh, thanks

Chopper: You're not welcome!!!! (happy dance)

**Nami**: (blinks at Nami worriedly)...i will?-sweatdrop-it's

pretty...thanks?I think?

Nami: You owe me 300 belli... jk... and you're welcome!

**Luffy**: Um...I'll share? (shares meat with Luffy)

Luffy: You will? WOO-HOO!!

Suta: (pouty face)

Luffy: Aw… here you go! (Suta recieves big hunk of meat)

Suta: YAY!!

De-Ji: He gave her that much?! Wow… scary…

**Suta**:(laughs at the Bat thumb comment) Ah thank-(sees pic)...um...(blush)

Suta: Have you seen Bat thumb? (pouty voice) I haven't. Hee

De-Ji: You like right? I'm right, right? I think I'm right.

Zoro, Luffy, and Suta: confusing…

De-Ji: Yeah…. Real big words here.

**Franky**: (recieves rootbeer) Hee thank you!

Franky: Let's party! OUWWWW!!!

K10:(watches zoro and Deji argue over the present -the piece of paper-) Um,

can I just consiter it from both of you? (recieves looks of suprise and anger

w/ a "what are you, stupid" look)...nevermind.-sweat-

K10:(ah yes...and they have Fire Flys( lightening bugs) too)and yes,

Flying rules. (see's Deji suddenly Fly).. O.o? Zoro has she always been able to do that?

Zoro: Yep. She ate the Taka Taka no mi. (hawk hawk fruit)

K10: (watches Luffy and Suta Fall) -flinches- Ow...that looked painfull...

Luffy and Suta: (sits up) YYAAAAA-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! LETS DO IT AGAIN!!!

K10:(recieves paper bag) (explosion)...(coughs a black puff cloud)

(See's Sanji and Deji ) Uh, WAit! it's ok!-(they're already

gone)..um...guys(hears icky noises and screams)...um..-sweatdrop-

(De-Ji beating up Suta and Sanji beating up Luffy)

(a few minutes later)

Luffy and Suta: (covered in bumps, lumps, and bruises) (moan…. moan)


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

K10: (It is now augest 16th -cause I said so and I won't actually have time to review that day and/or week So it's K10's "Birth Day") 

Everyone: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!

K10: Sigh, 17 years -today- time flies. 

De-Ji: were you born in 1990?

**Zoro**: So did the Date do ok?? I thought it went well! Besides, you're now togeather right? Hee...Come on I at least deserve a pat on the head or somethin. 

Zoro: except for Luffy interrupting…TWICE… it was great! Um… (pats K10 on the head)

De-Ji: you know she didn't mean literally, right?

Zoro: …oh well, it's in the past now.

**Sanji**: Sanji-kun!! I forgot your other kiss! (kisses sanji on lips) 

Sanji: MELLORINE!!! AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! (kisses K10 again)

**Nami**:(nami has already recieved the other half of money K10 owed her) Thanks, Nami! I hope I covered the ammount.(smiles) 

Nami: (sparkly eyes) m-m-money!! Arigatou K10-san! And Happy Birthday!

**Chopper**: Thanks a bunch about the date! You did well! hee 

Chopper: (happy dance) DON'T COMPLIMENT ME!

**Usopp**: You are truely the Great Capitan Usopp! I thank thee for thy assistance! now about the PP&J maker? 

Usopp: FINALLY!! A BELIEVER!! THE GREAT CAPTAIN USOPP FINISHED THE PB&J MAKER ON YOUR BIRTHDAY! (hands everybody PB&Js)

Luffy and Suta: MEEESSSHHHIIIIIIII!!!!! (tackles Usopp)

**Franky**: YOU ROCK DUDE! thanks for the ship for getting us back to the going merry! Is the Cola Great? I tried to order the good kind! 

Franky: (drinking cola) it's SUPAA!!

**Robin**: (hugs) Thank you so much! I really apreciate it! 

Robin: you're welcome, K10-san! And happy birthday! (hands you book of history)

**Luffy & Suta**: We still got a load of meat comming!(from payment) you guys holding up ok? 

Luffy and Suta: MEE—(hours later)—AT!!!!!!!!!

**Deji**: (enthusiastic) did the date go well? it did right? hee!! 

De-Ji: (nods head excitedly) yep! It was awesome!

**Sanji-again**: Sanji-kun! Bring out the Rootbeer please!! 

Sanji: OF COURSE, K10-CHWAN!! (gives you rootbeer)

Everybody: (runs off leaving K10 confused)

Everbody: (comes out of nowhere) HAPPY BIRTHDAY KILALA10!!! (starts singing the happy birthday song)

De-Ji: you already got some of your presents (glares at Sanji, Usopp, ((not Robin, but still looks at her a little disappointed)) ) but you still have some to open!

Sanji: (walks out with cake) blow out the candles K10-swan! (fights Luffy and Suta off)

Luffy ans Suta: CAKE!!CAKE !!CAKE!! (etc)

Chopper: (walks up) happy birthday! (hands you medical book)

Nami: (smiles) (hands you a a nice dress) you'll need it later! (smiles deviously)

Luffy: (hands you meat) NO, WAIT!! (takes back meat and starts petting it)

De-Ji: … (rips meat out of Luffy's grasp (amazingly)) here ya go (hands K10 meat)

Suta: (sketches pic real fast and fast like) happy birthday! It's… it's… (whispers) Bat thumb! JK! (hands K10 a drawing of K10 and Sanji kissing wih a romantic background.) Hee hee!!

Franky: (hands you root beer) happy birthday!

De-Ji: (hands you a slip of paper reading: 1 date with Sanji) have fun!

Zoro: you think you're getting something? Well you're wrong! (hands K10 De-Ji's present and hands it to her)

De-Ji: HEY! Anyway… you thought that we werent' going to through you a party for a while, admit it!

--  
K10: ((I have realitives back in indiana! and one of em's got an in-ground pool (thumbs up) talk about lucky!! And we're flying there too!-lives in oregon- I love to fly!-plans on working in aviation-))

De-Ji: yeah… I was guessing that was your reason for going. That's nice that your flying! (driving would be a real pain) ooh swimming pool! I love swimming! you live in oregon, eh? We live semi-close by! (don't want to say where we live on the internet) flying is fun! (starts flying)

Luffy and Suta: (Jumps off crows nest (NOT holding hands!)) (singing) I believe I can fly… I believe I can touch the sky! (CRASH!!!)

Zoro: yep… they fell.

K10: oh look! An anonomous gift! (opens paper bag) (a stinky explosion scorches K10's face and spikes her hair upward) ………(cough)

Sanji: K10-CHWAAANNN!!!

Luffy and Suta: (giggles while leaning around a corner)

De-Ji: LUFFYYY! SUTTTAAA!! (runs after them)

Luffy and Suta: AHHHH!!! (runs away)

Sanji: Don't worry I'll get Luffy, K10-chwan!!


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

Everyone: YAY! K10!!

**Zoro**:...(recieves glair)...Oh come on, I was thinking of letting nami

set it up for you...that or luffy. Besides! you did a kissing scene already how-many-chapters-ago back! at least you kissed somewhere!

Zoro: NANI?! NAMI?! LUFFY?! (imagines date set up by Luffy or Nami) (Shudder) creepy...

**Sanji**: Sanji! guess what? I get to review on more time after

this!..before I have to leave to indiana...-sniff- I'll miss you!(hugs) I'll be back though!

Sanji: (sniffle) I WILL TOO, K10-CHWAN!!!

**Nami**:..yeah, you're right. it would. -sweatdrop-...(still holding

dress)...why do I need this again (worrying glance..)

Nami: (smirk) Heh, heh...

**Chopper**: (hits deji and zoro over the head) Leave 'em alone! You got

the date didn't you?

De-Ji and Zoro: (grumbles) yeah… but wasn't this a Chooper question?

Chopper: I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT!!

**Usopp**: what're you working on now (peeks over usopp's shoulder)

Usopp: I The Great Captain Usopp am making

**Franky**: anything SUPA going on?

Franky: Yep. I'm chugging a lot a cola to recover from being pantsed. (chug, chug, chugz)

Luffy and Suta: We're going to win!!

Franky: AH! When did you get here?! And this isn't a competition!! (gulp, gulp, gulp)

Luffy and Suta : If we win we get to pants you again!

Franky: AHHH! NEVERRR! (chugs faster)

De-Ji and Zoro: (chants) CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! (etc)

**Luffy and suta**: (k10 is suddenly in a diffrent out fit: wearing light

Blue pants, a sweat cloth tied around her head. T-shirt, gloves and shoes and is now helping cleaning up the mess of...well drool.) Please stop drooling or the meat is being shipped back...

Luffy and Suta: Nev- AHHH!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO---!!!! GOMEN NASAI!!!! (stops drooling)

K10:(smiles at sanji and eats a piece of cake) YUMMY it's great!

arigatou!

Sanji: SHIAWASE!!

**Deji**:..(light blush while looking at pic) (still blushing) yeah, I like

it... (k10 notices sanji appear behind her looking over the shoulder to see what was in current hand) Gack!(quickly hides picture) H-hi,

S-sanji-kun!

De-Ji: I knew it…

Sanji: huh? What do you have, K10-swan?

**Suta**: (whispers to luffy to make a bat thumb costume for his thumb and

Show it to Suta)

Luffy: Hee Hee Okay!! (turns around for a few minutes) THERE! SUUTTTAAAAAAAAA---!!!!!!

Suta: Hai?

Luffy: Look! (shows Suta an amazingly good costume of Bat Thumb)

Suta: AHHHHHHH--!! What's wrong with your thumb??!! Zoro cut it off before it infects the rest of his body!!!

Luffy: AHHH!! NOOOOOOOOO!!! WWAAAIIIITTTTT!!! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINNNNK!!! (runs off)

Zoro: GET BACK HERE!! (runs toward him for awhile before he gives up and sits down next to De-Ji.)

Luffy: Phew. SUTA! IT'S A FINGER PUPPET!

Suta: Oh! COOOOOOOOL-! LEMME SEE!

**Franky**: We shall party!

Franky: SUPPPAAAAAA!! (poses)

K10: WAH? taka-taka no mi?! since when? I swore I saw her swimming earlier!

De-Ji: When was that? I don't remember that!

K10:(watches Luffy and Suta...actually try and fly again an fall)...Luffy

Can bounce back unharmed but how can Suta...?

Luffy: Well, you see Suta-swan just lands on top of me!

Suta:… Suta- **swan**?! Why did you call me that?

Luffy: I didn't call you that.

Suta: Yes you did!

Luffy: No I didn't!

Suta: YES YOU DID!!

Luffy: NO I DIDN'T!!

(etc)

De-Ji and Zoro: Yep, proof..

K10: (see's sanji and deji satisfied of their beatings)..Um...well ok

they're not dead...that's a good thing. I hope...

Luffy and Suta: (groan)

Usopp: Don't you think you beat on them a little too hard?

De-Ji: Nope!

(one more review then I'm gone till next Saturday...NO! I'll miss

this...-sniffle-)

Everyone – Zoro: WE'LL MISS YOU!! (sniffle)

THE EVIL TAKONO: im just gonna say ONE thing... (gives everyone coffee and A TON of sugar...)

THE EVIL TAKONO: COFFEE!

Luffy and Suta: COFFEE!! SUGAR!!

De-Ji: Bad idea!

Luffy and Suta: (pounces on into sugar and coffee)

-ultra hyperness ensues-


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

Takono: aww what a cute couple...(pushes suta unto luffy making them lip lock and pushes deji into zoro making THEM lip lock) ha. try to get revenge...YOU'LL

NEVER CATCH ME!

Zoro and De-Ji: (blush) (Zoro runs toward Takono) I'LL KILL YOU!!

Luffy and Suta: (turns from each and blushes) (Luffy nervously twiddles his thumbs)

Takono: oh and luffy, howdja feel? that tingly feeling you got, its called

LOVE.

Luffy: love?...

Suta: (turns back around) …

Takono: CHOPPY SO CUTE!

Chopper: I'M NOT CUTE!! (happy dance)

**Franky**: (gets franky DIET cola) HERE FRANKY! (puts pants on franky when

hes drinking cola so he doesnt notice)

Franky: (girliness) AAHHHHH PANTS!!!

**Sanji**: 1. i heart you

2. i love you

3. i love you

4. describe zoro in one word. dont say marimo or whatever you usually

call him.

5. describe chopper.

6. I LUV YOU!

Sanji: I LOVE YOU TOO TAKONO-CHWAN!!! MELLORINE!! SHIAWASE!! Hmm… something other than marimo… how about baka?

De-Ji: (wacks Sanji over the head)

Sanji: ow! Ok… how about swordsman?

* * *

K10: HI Everyone! I can review!...just not much sadly.

Everyone: yay!

**Zoro**: Yeah, that's right, so be gratefull.

Zoro: …

**Sanji**: SANJI-KUN!Glomps'ELLO

Sanji: SHIAWASE!!! MELLORINE!!

**Nami**:(gives worried look)...I should hide shouldn't I?

Nami: NO!! that would ruin everything!! I mean… maybe…

**Chopper**: Why are they calling you Chooper? I liked cute Chibi Chopper

better...

Chopper: Luffy and Suta just called me that one day… (pout) AND I'M NOT CUTE!!! (happy dance)

**Usopp**:...you're making what?((the sentence got cut off in the last

chapter De-Ji-san.))

Usopp: it's a hair potion! Don't know why… just am…

**Franky**: (watching Luffy, Suta, and Franky chug)...Wow...that's

amazing.

Franky: can't talk… chugging too fast!!

**Luffy and Suta**:(done cleaning up) that's ok just don't do it

again...the meats over ther by the way. it's done loading.

Luffy and Suta: YAAYYY!! NIKKUUU!!! (runs over and dives in)

**Sanji**:( is "playing" keep-the-drawing-out-of-sanji's-reach game)

Sanji: what is that?

K10: N-n-n-nothing! It's nothing! J-just a card! Yeah, Only a Card!(Is still

"playing" the game)

Sanji: (tries to see the "card")

**Deji**: of course I saw you swimming. I was hiding in a bush 'casue Zoro

asked me to take a picture of you in your swimsuit-- ...I wasn't supose to tell you that.-sweat-

De-Ji: I must have had an inner tube… (stomps toward Zoro)

Zoro: uh-oh… I didn't do it, I swear!

Luffy and Suta: he's gonna regret that… Run Zoro RUNNN!!

**Luffy**: (giggles at the part calling Suta, Suta-swan) don't tell me

you're picking up habits from Sanji.XD at least you keep her safe I say

Luffy: I DIDN'T SAY SUTA-SWAN!!

Suta: Yes you did.

De-Ji: (groan) Not that again…

K10: (Hit's Zoro over the head) YOU STILL WON'T SAY GOODBYE TO ME?

Un-gratefull marimo-KUN!

Zoro: goodbye… man…

De-Ji: what did you say?!


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

De-Ji: We're up again! Wow… it's kinda been a long time… anyway, K10 is still here! Yay!

**Nami**:...uh oh...yepp, I should deffinitly hide (starts to walk away)

Nami: no wait! Come back! (starts to walk toward K10)

**Chopper**: yeah, you're cute.

Chopper: (happy dance) am not…

De-Ji: (glomps Chopper) yes you are!

Chopper: (wriggles out of glompage) I AM NOT!! (runs and hides behind the mast) AND DON'T HUG ME!! (happy dance again)

**Usopp**: a hair potion? ...What would one use this for?

Usopp: the Great Captain Usopp can't afford to go bald if he wants to keep his image!

**Franky**: um...you know you can stop right? you won so you wont be pantsed..but be on the look out, I don't see suta or luffy anywhere.

Franky: (stops chugging) (looks around and doesn't see Suta or Luffy) uh-oh…

**Sanji**:(unfortunatly, Sanji is taller than K10 and is having difficulty keeping out of reach) It's nothing! (trips and looses paper to De-Ji's hands...looks up to see De-Ji showing pic to Sanji) (Blush)! Ima KIll you!

De-Ji: whoops sorry, I couldn't control myself! Please don't kill me! (runs off)

Zoro: oi… don't you even try anything (hefts katanas)

Sanji: MELLORINE!! (walks over to K10) (hands her the paper) I promise I didn't look!!

De-Ji: (sweat drop) Whatever…

**Zoro**: (See's zoro about ready to face the wrath of Deji) Gomen ne...

De-Ji: feel my wrath!! (pokes Zoro in the side) ha!

Zoro: AAHHHH!! NOOO!! STOO- wait, that was it? (walks off with De-Ji)

**Luffy**: (plays a recording of where luffy said "Suta-swan") yeah, you did

De-Ji: good luck trying to deny that one!

Luffy: You said that in the recording, not me!!

Suta: (takes tape recorder and listens to it again) Nope. It was you Luffy.

Luffy: Nope!

Suta: Yep!

Luffy: Niku!

Suta: NIKKUUU!!

Suta and Luffy: (runs off to the kitchen screaming niku)

Sanji: LUFFY!! STAY OUT OF THE FRIDGE!!! (runs to the kitchen)

**Zoro**:(kicks zoro over the side of the ship) I'M NOT A GUY! (i probubly miss read that, but it was still funny so I put it in the review...)

Zoro: huh? When did I say that you were a guy?

De-Ji: yeah, I don't remember that… (confused look)

* * *

Takono: and where may i ask is revenge, eh deji? eh, suta?

De-Ji and Suta: revenge? Why would I wanna do that?

**Luffy**: how was your kiss, luffy?

Luffy: Good.

Suta: Oh, and Luffy the piece of food in your mouth was rotten.

De-Ji: THAT'S SO GROSS!! BRUSH YOUR TEETH MORE OFTEN!!!

Nami: I thought that it was a lip lock…

De-Ji: hmm… interesting…

Luffy and Suta: Ah!

**Zoro**: NYAH! CATCH ME IF YOU CAN, BUCKET HEAD! (throws bucket at marimos head) BWAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA!

Zoro: (gets hit in the head with a bucket) I'LL KEEL-HAWL YOU FOR THAT!!

**Nami**: hi nee san!! (gives nami more money)

Nami: m-m-money! Arigatou, onee-san

**Usopp**: ok, 2 things...1, kaya called me. she said she loves you, she

feels better, she saw your bounty (the nose gave it away) and she thinks you're a great pirate.

Usopp: (blushes) OF COURSE THE GREAT CAPTAIN USOPP IS!!

2. i read manga online. you even said youre sogeking. it was so sad

when you apologized to the crew!!

Usopp: (still blushing) …

Luffy, Suta, and Chopper: YOU ARE?! SUGOI!!

De-Ji: you already forgot?

Zoro: I told you that we have another feeble-minded fool of the Luffy species.

**Sanji**: as much as i luv you...look at my user-page thingy, it has ur

bounty picture!! HAHA! YOU LOOK SO UGLY! DUMB MARINES! HAHAHA!

Sanji: (sniffle) don't say that, Takono-chan…

De-Ji: I AGREE!!

Zoro: ha. Baka cook.

Sanji: nani, marimo?!

De-Ji: GO ZORO!! (Zoro and Sanji start fighting)

Nami: (wacks them on the head) STOP THAT ALREADY!

Zoro and Sanji: (groan) owww…

**Choppy**: i think you shouldve taken the levers from the merry and make a mini merry model! i mean it HAS the ram head on it, in MINI version!! (gives broken merry lever to chopper) HERE YA GO!! (hugs chopper)

Chopper: Merry… (Chopper and Usopp start crying)

**Robin**: my friend kurrys catching up to you when it comes to reading

books!!

Robin: really? Reading is a good habit.

De-Ji: I agree.

Zoro: hitting baka cook is a good habit.

De-Ji: I AGREE!! (wacks Sanji on the head) dartbrow.

Luffy and Suta: what about meat? Is that a good habit?

De-Ji: no!


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

**Nami**:...Why?(worried)should I be concerned...Deji...nami is being wierd... 

Nami: can't say… but I don't think we're going to anyway, so I'll tell you (De-Ji's hand is suddenly over Nami's mouth)

De-Ji: you can't say anything! We'll eventually get to it. Oh, and K10 Nami has a reason for being weird. 

**Usopp**: I don't think anybody wants to be bald usopp...XD 

Usopp: that's the whole point! But it does make a good trick for in a bathtub or something…

De-Ji: (big smile) I already did that on Sanji in Takono's Ask Sanji.

**Franky**: (k10 looks up) Found em...(points upwards to Luffy and Suta holding a net.) 

Franky: (looks up) aha! Think you could catch me that way, eh? Too bad! (runs off)

Luffy: Aw! I really thought we could catch him that way!

Suta: Me too!

**Zoro**: (glair) I don't think i could hurt her if I tried... 

Zoro: (glares back) …

**Sanji**:(revieces paper)...(blushes) you don't have to lie...I know you saw it (faint glair at Deji) 

Sanji: well… I loved it.

De-Ji: (glances at Zoro in case of an attack)

Zoro: (puts a hand on his katanas)

K10: (See's Deji's "wrath")...that's it?(see's em walk off)...Don't do anything too perverted.(smirks) 

De-Ji: (hears the perverted part) (freezes in her tracks) EWWW!!! No offense Zoro, but that had never crossed my mind! I was just gonna read while Zoro slept!

"**Zoro**:goodbye… man…" 

Zoro: bye…

Everyone: (confused looks)

K10: ...(see's confused looks) (sighs) nevermind...it's been a long day (just got back from traveling back to home from indiana.)

De-Ji: wow. Long day, huh? Must be pretty tired from traveling all that way.

K10: (re-kicks zoro over boat)I'm gonna regret that..meh..(falls asleep)

Zoro: (climbs up the side of the boat) why you little…

De-Ji: calm down Zoro, and go change clothes before you get sick.

Zoro: (walks off grumbling)

Luffy and Suta: (holding pants) ( chasing franky) GET BACK HERE!!!

Franky: NEVVVEERRRR!!!

De-Ji: Oh boy….


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

De-Ji: hee—re's Takono!

**Luffy**: whats ur favorite pet?

Luffy: Does niku count?

Suta: I like German Shepherds!

**Zoro**: remember episode 318 where you had to wear a shirt saying "mama" on it

and babysit 3 toddlers and like 8 kids? I didnt know YOU were a MOTHER, Zoro!

Zoro: yes… that was the stupidest day of my life. AND I'M NOT A MOTHER!! And I wasn't a brother either.

**Nami**: who do you love? i'll admit I love sanji, but who do YOU love??

Nami: I have no love other than for money!

Zoro: (whisper) money grubbing witch…

**Usopp**: ZORO AND DE-JI STOLE UR HAIR TONIC THINGY AND TRIED TO TURN SANJI INTO A BIGFOOT!

Usopp: interesting… did it work?

**Sanji**: did you ever see episode 318 where zoro has to be babysitter? and how do you feel about De-Ji being a ZORO fangirl??

Sanji: no, but now I know! Arigatou, Takono-chwan! I'm gonna go look that up!(almost starts crying) very sad.. WHY DE-JI-SAN?

De-Ji: ero-cook.

**Chopper**: can u be my pet reindeer? PWEEZE?

Chopper: NO! I WON'T BE ANYBODY'S PET!

Luffy and Suta: Chooper!!

Chopper: STOP IT!!

**Robin**: name ONE NAME besides "spanda" that u could rename spandam as

using HIS name! i said spandex!!

Robin: how about Spam?

Luffy and Suta: (sings) Spam, spam, spam!!! (etc)

**Franky**: you think i should let you on ask sanji for a couple editions?? I mean to answer questions!!

Franky: It would be SUPA if you did!!!!

* * *

De-Ji: the next is from a newbie called Flame Rising!

May I ask you a personal question? Yes? Su-s.u.c.k.i.n.g-perb. Here we

go: What did you smoke, snort, or otherwise spray up your nose that made

you think that you could write?

I am curious.

It must have been something dang good. Spray paint? Lighter fluid?

Acid?

Because you have to know that no normal human being believes the

douched-up excrement you posted for all the world to see is actually a good story. No normal human being tells the English language to bend over, grab its ankles and wait to be violated by the horrors you call writing No normal human being thinks that people on a fan fiction site want to read something that diarrhea out of my dogs b.u.t.t. could write better. And no normal human being thinks that getting omg! u r such a go0od wrighter!11!1! reviews

from inbred circus freaks actually makes them a good writer.

Therefore, I must conclude that you were pretty s.u.c.k.e.d-up on

Something to post it here.

At least, thats what I hope, if I am to have any faith left in the

rest of humanity.

In case you just cant see the message behind my philosophical ramblings, I'll put it into words even you can understand:

YOUR STORY IS C.R.AP.

Everyone: (gapes) …

Suta: Ok, first of all watch your language!! Holy cow! (We edited it all out btw) Second, WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM??!!!! People like you just make me sick! If you don't like then don't read it!! So what if our writing sucks, we write it for fun and for other people's enjoyment!!! Sheesh!!

Luffy: O.o (thinks) _I've never seen Suta so mad…_

De-Ji: wow… that was… (ahem) strongly worded.

Zoro: oi… you threatening them? (draws Wado)

De-Ji: it's not that big of a deal Zoro, everybody has their own opinions.

* * *

De-Ji: yay! A nice reviewer! K10!

**Nami**:...um...ok?' (walks away quickly)

Nami: …

**Usopp**: I see...What other tricks do you have to play on peple?

Usopp: not yet.

Sanji: yet? (glances at De-Ji and Zoro) uh-oh…

**Zoro**: Well I probably couldn't! I don't really feel like being turned

into a fillet by your swords!...and I'm not going to attack her for

showing Sanji the pic...

Zoro: (smirk) I thought not…

**Sanji**:...(still blushing...-how can one blush for so long?? XD-) ...you do?...(side glance) um...Suta made it...(has no idea what to do and/or say)

Sanji: yep… no need for the blushing so much, K10-swan!

Suta: (big smile) hee!

K10: yeah, I'm alittle tired from traveling...i got up at 6:30...6:30! how

sad is that? -sigh- it'll take awhile to get use to my own time-zone again..that

reminds me, do you guys(strawhats) have a wierd sleep paturn? I mean,

from traveling along the grandline, you're probably going through a whole lot of

time-zones, does that throw off you're sleep patturn at all?

De-Ji: 6:30 a.m.?! insaneness…

Zoro: I don't… I pretty much just sleep all day.

De-Ji: that counts as a weird sleep pattern for me!

Luffy and Suta: Nope! (grabs pitchfork and torches from behind backs) (starts chasing Franky randomly)

**Franky**: (watches him get chased by Suta and Luffy)...poor guy...


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

Takono: GO DIE IN HELL, FLAME RISING! (throws empty can at him) i got the SAME PM from him. he copies and pastes his PMs. he flames people for no reason.

De-Ji: I feel your anger…

**Luffy**: food doesnt count as a pet!! (shifts eyes at pet marshmallow)

Luffy: (sad face) Ohhhhh…… then how about….. Chooper!!!

Luffy and Suta: CHOOPER!

Chopper: WOULD YOU STOP ALREADY?!! (happy dance) IT DOESN'T MAKE ME HAPPY!!

**Zoro**: (singing) ZOROS A MOMMY! ZOROS A MOMMY! ZOROS A MOMMY!

De-Ji: (starts singing along with Takono)

Zoro: (evil glare) …

De-Ji: (sees glare) gomen nasai…

Luffy and Suta: Zoro's a mother?! WHERE'S THE BABY?!!! (LOL)

De-Ji: baby? What baby? ZORO'S A MOTHER?! (super short memory)

Zoro: I AM NOT A MOTHER!! GUYS CAN'T HAVE **BABIES**!!

Luffy and Suta: na?...

**Nami**: i said WHO do you love not WHAT do you love?? (dont say money or

mikans)

Nami: I love all my nakama, AS NAKAMA!!! SANJI-KUN!

Sanji: (ladies man mode) MELLORINE!!

**usopp**: it didnt work cuz i didnt let him in the bathtub:) USE IT ON

ARLONG! I WANNA SEE A HAIRY MERMAN!

Usopp: hmm… that would be interesting! (womy!) (Arlong appears out of no where)

Arlong: What am I doin here with this feeble minded species!!!?

De-Ji: (hands Arlong the potion) here's a toast to mermen! (Arlong drinks)

Arlong: (hair tonic takes effect) AHH!! WHAT'S GOING ON?!!

Luffy and Suta: (tries to hold laugh) Pfffff!... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! IT"S BIGFOOT!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!! (grabs pitchforks and torches again) GET HIM!!!!

Arlong: wait! What are you doing??!! (Luffy and Suta pin him in corner)

Luffy and Suta: Sanji!! COOK IT!!

Sanji: I CAN'T COOK THAT!!! BAKA!!

(womy) (Arlong suddenly disappears)

**Sanji**: didja see ur bounty on my page? ITS FUNNY! i saw the RAW version

of epi 320 and u were all mopey :P its uglier than in the manga (no

offense) I bet there was a picture contest and the funniest picture of you was put there!

Sanji: (depression) why, Takono-chwan?

De-Ji: we watched it too, SO FUNNY!!

**chopper**: but i have a big house, air hockey, a wii, toys for u, YOUD

LOVE IT! PLEZ CAN I KEEP U AS A PET!! I EVEN HAVE WIGS AND HATS FOR US TO PLAY WITH TOO! AND A GIANT STUFFED FROGGY!

Chopper: (frog wins him over) FROGGY!! (runs up and glomps froggy)

Luffy and Suta: FORGGY!!

Chopper: STAY AWAY FROM MY FROG!!!

Luffy and Suta: (sad, pitiful face) You can't leave Chooper….. WAHHHHHHHH!!!

Chopper: I'll stay if you stop calling me Chooper!

Luffy and Suta: Ok, Copper…

Chopper: NOT THAT EITHERR!!

Luffy and Suta: ok Cooper!!

Chopper: Maybe I will stay Takono……

Luffy and Suta: (bawls) NOOO!!! PLEASE!! WE'RE SORRY!!!

Chopper: say my name and I'll come back!

Luffy and Suta: YAY! CHOPPER!!

Luffy, Suta, and Chopper: YAY!!

Chopper: Sorry, Takono…

**Franky**: imma let u on ask sanji! GO FRANKY! SUPA COLA POWA!

Franky: SUPAA!! MY COLA POWA CAN NEVA B BEAT!!

* * *

De-Ji: yay! WolfGirl88 came back!

WolfGirl88: Hay, i'm back (i guess) Sorry i would have reivewed again sooner but i was busy...

De-Ji: that's ok!

**De-Ji**: I hate flame rising, he flames everyone if you have like one mistake. Plus he has like 9 acconets.

De-Ji: yay! You spelled my name right! Usually I have to fix the spelling, but that's ok! Anyway, yeah. Flame Rising is a pain.

**Luffy**: Whats your favorite none-meat food?

Luffy: BANANAAAASSSSSSS!!!!!!!

Suta: GO BANANAS!!!!!

**Sanji**: Hi...

Sanji: HELLO WOLFGIRL88-CHWAN!!

**Nami**: do you want to do anything in life besides colleted money?

Nami: I want to draw a world map!

WolfGirl88: Well i guess thats all for now... bye (i guess)

Everyone: ja ne!


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

WolfGirl88: HI! I keep trying to type but my 2 cats stand in front of the screen!

it's driving me nuts!

De-Ji: yeah… cats are evil.

Zoro: yep. So is pink, yellow, and lemons.

**De-Ji**: I spelled it right? YAY GO SPELLING THINGS RIGHT! WOO-HOO! I

normally suck at spelling.. But it's not my fault i have dyslexia.

De-Ji: wow… I met somebody else who had deslexia too, and I had never known until like the 7th time they e-mailed me.

**Luff**y: Whats up?

Luffy: (looks up) the sky?

Nami: Baka! She means what's going on?

Luffy: ohhhhhh….. um… NIKUUU!!!!! AND PLAYING GAMMEEEESSS!!

Suta: NIKKKUU!!! … GAMMEESS!!!

**Sanji**: HI! (hugs)

Sanji: HELLO WOLFGIRL88-SWAN!! (recieves hug) MELLORINE!!

**Nami**: Oh yay, i forgot... I'm an idiot for forgeting that.

Nami: that's okay, it wasn't as bad as De-Ji and the Zoro mother thing…

De-Ji: (pouty face)

Zoro: oi…

Nami: whoops…

**Usopp**: HI!

Usopp: hello!

WolfGirl88: Well that's all i can think of right now. BYE!

Everyone: ja ne WolfGirl88!

* * *

Everyone-Zoro: YAY! TAKONO!!

**Luffy**: can i wear ur hat?? i promise to be extra careful, give you tons of meat, and let you use the stuff in my house like the wii, air hockey, dress up, and the froggy!

Luffy: (pouty face) (whiny tone) but… but… its special…

Nami: You're special.. special ed!

**Zoro**: whos ur husband, zoro?

Zoro: WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM? GAY?!

De-Ji: Zoro, calm down, she's trying to make you mad.

Zoro: (huff, huff) (evil glare)

**Nami**: u like sanji as a FRIEND? u dont LOVE HIM? W00TN3$$! (gives u

trillions of beli)

Nami: MONEY!! I love you Takono-neesan!

**Usopp**: i made an invention! it takes away the effect of not being able to swim from a devil fruit user for 5 hours! it even gives you the knowledge of how to swim!!

Usopp: cool!! I mean… (ahem) good job.

De-Ji: hmm… that might explain the swimming thing…

**Sanji**: sorry, it just HAD to be said, sanji-kun!! besides, I CAN REDRAW

UR BOUNTY...WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT...

Sanji: I forgive you, Takono-chwan! MELLORINE!! COULD YOU?!

**Chopper**: (sniff) i thought you liked my froggy, chopper! anyway, theres

also couple of big beds you can jump on, flat screen tvs, playing cards, a

rubberband ball(made by me!!) and i can draw a new bounty for ya! im a great

artist! "candy lover chopper, not 50 beli, but 500,0,0 beli!" how about that??

and there are SOFT PILLOWS. NOT HAMOCKS AND A FLOOR AND DESK TO SLEEP ON!! Oh and one more thing, i made this invention that lets u swim!! and theres a pool nearby where i live!!

Chopper: (adorable puppy face) AH! SUGOI!!! …but I want to stay with my nakama…

**Robin**: i want hair like you! mines all tangly and it hurts :'(

Robin: (smiles) I'll get Usopp right on it!

De-Ji: wouldn't that mean you'll be bald though? (imagines Robin bald) scary…

Luffy and Suta: (imagines Robin bald too) pffffff…. AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! YOU SHOULD DO THAT!!!!

Robin: I meant for Usopp to fix how tangly her hair is or to duplicate my hair.

De-Ji: oh… cool!


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

Sanji: TAKONO-SWAN!! WELCOME BACK!

De-Ji: hey, that's my job! Oh well… onto the questions!

**Luffy**: (puppy face) PWEEZ? PLEASE PLEASE CAN I WEAR UR HAT! I KNOW ITS SPECIAL SO I'LL TAKE EXTRA CARE OF IT!

Luffy: (pouty face) but.. but…

Nami:OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! GIMME THAT!!! (steals Luffy's hat)

Luffy: Na?... Hey! Give it back!!

Nami: Here Takono. (starts to throw hat) Wait, we should play monkey in the middle. (evil smirk)

Luffy: Give it back!!!!

**Zoro**: YEP!(grin) YOURE GAY! EXACTLY!(laughs)

Zoro: I'LL SHOW YOU GAY! (points to Sanji) AND I'LL SHOW YOU NOT GAY!! (grabs De-Ji and kisses her)

De-Ji: (blushes) what was that for? (reads text above) oh…

**Nami**: YAY WE'RE BEST FRIENDS, NEESAN!

Nami: (smiles) yep! As long as you have more money! (keeps smiling)

**Usopp**: its ok to be REALLY impressed with my invention, i'll still

think ur the great captain usopp even if u act as stupid as luffy.

Usopp: as stupid as Luffy? (imagines himself acting like Luffy) weird… (shudders)

**Sanji**: already drew it! gonna put it up!! look for it!

Sanji: MELLORINE!! I'M GONNA GO LOOK RIGHT NOW!!

**Chopper**: ok... but can i still have a hug?

Chopper: (feels guilty about turning Takono down) okay..

Sanji: (reappears all of a sudden) I SAW MY NEW BOUNTY PICTURE!! IT'S **WAY** BETTER THAN THE MARINE'S!! ARIGATOU TAKONO-CHWAN!!

**Robin**:

THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!

Robin: no problem, Takono-san.

* * *

K10: (reads the review for flame-what's his-face)...Wow, cranky much?? If thy don't like the tea, Don't drink the dang tea. XP

De-Ji: yeah… that was the first time we've been flamed too.

**Zoro**:...(kicks you overboard) ha ha, I can still do that though! XD

De-Ji: (grumpy face) please don't do that, he really doesn't like it.

Zoro: (climbs back onboard) oi… I'll kill you!! (chases K10 with his three swords drawn)

De-Ji: … (sigh)

**Usopp**: Hey, usopp, where'd you get your slingshot anyway?

Usopp: I made it!

**Sanji**:...(skoots in for a hug)

Sanji: (hugs and kisses) MELLORINE!!

-

K10: yes 6:30, quite sad. that's the time I get up for school...T.T I don't wana go back to school!

De-Ji: (pouty face) TT I don't wanna go back either!

Zoro: you're making a lot of faces

De-Ji: (weird face) really?

Zoro: yep. There's one now.

De-Ji: really? Where? (confused look)

**Luffy and Suta**: Pitchforks?!?...Run Franky!!

Franky: AAHHHH!!!! (runs)

Luffy and Suta: GET HIIIIIMMMMMMM!!! (Runs after Franky with pants)

K10: (If i stair at the review page long enough, maybe I'll think of something to talk about...XD)

De-Ji: we could talk about something random like… purple penguins!

* * *

De-Ji: HogwartShinobi came by. TACOMAN CAME BY TOO!

HogwartShinobi: ...AHAHAHA! OMG This is so funny! F/R's flaming all you guys XDD

De-Ji: I don't see what's so funny… but ok.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

WolfGirl88: Hi! My sister just scared me :( She wanted to show me this "Car AD" She said that if you look closely you can see white mist and hear a faint noise, So I looked really close and the sound was up load (Its like midnight) And like part way into the "Ad" A zombie pops up and Screams! That scared me...

De-Ji: I remember watching that ad about 3 years ago. The first time I saw it, I was so scared! Then I showed it to Suta, who freaked out worse than I did. It was hilarious!!

Luffy: Ah! I'll protect you!

Suta: um… okay!

De-Ji: From what?!

**Zoro**: Pink is not evil. My friend dyed her hair pink! It lookes really

cool! (but cats are evil)

Zoro: people have tried to dye my hair pink. Well not mine personally, but other people's Zoros. So yeah, I still think pink is evil.

De-Ji: I'm with Zoro.

Nami: when aren't you?

De-Ji: good point…

**Sanji**: (starts to cry) My dog just had a seizure, i'm worried about

him...

Sanji: (pats WolfGirl88 on the back) I'm sure he'll be okay, WolfGirl88-chwan…

Chopper: Did your dog get into any chocolate? That may be what caused it.

**De-Ji**: Um. HI!

De-Ji: (smiles) hi!

WolfGirl88: Well that's all for now! BYE BYE!

Everyone: ja ne!

* * *

K10: there's always a first flame to everything, De-ji...XD but that's what

you have Zoro for, so he can kick their butts.

De-Ji: (glances at Zoro and giggles)

Zoro: …

**Zoro**:(while being chased)...Aww, but it's fun to annoy him...ok...(suddenly stops and bows) Gomen ne...

Zoro: (stops chasing K10) (is confused and walks back to De-Ji)

De-Ji: (mouth drops open) wow that was easy! I usually have to fight to get somebody to do what I tell them… cool! Arigatou, K10. you may continue bugging him in the next chapter!

Zoro: NANI?!!

De-Ji: oh okay, the chapter after the next. Happy?

Zoro: (pouty) fine.

**Usopp**: Awesome! what's it made of??

Usopp: (whispers) don't tell Franky, but I stole some of his Adam wood and made it out of that)

**Sanji**:(Blushes)...(gives quick kiss back)

Sanji: MELLORINE!!! ARIGATOU K10-CHWAN!!!

**Deji**: have you ever heard of a gold quarter, as in money wise?

apparently my grampa had some and gave them to me...in clear cases made only for quarters...and single 2 dollar bills still exist! my dad has one in a glass case and I got another one at a super market...I thought that was wierd..

De-Ji: I haven't heard of gold quarters, but I have some 2 dollar bills.. those things are so cool!

Suta: Yeah! Yeah! Me too! I have like eight of 'em!

Nami: Hey Suta!

Suta: Hi!

De-Ji: Nami, don't take advantage of Suta.

Nami: (false surprised look) What would make you think I would do that?

De-Ji: oh, I don't know….

K10: …but i'll see my friends again at school too...and I'd like to

graduate...but then theres homework...why do things have both a good

side and a bad side to them?!?!?!

De-Ji: I don't know… but Zoro is the same way. That's interesting, I never thought about that until now..

K10: ...oh and zoro, making faces is fun! you should try it.

Zoro: (tries to make a face) whatever…

De-Ji: (laughs) can't …breathe…

Luffy and Suta: (laughs insanely)

Zoro: (screams at Luffy and Suta) You wanna die??!!!!

K10: (read's takano's saying that you're gay comment)...(reads your

answer)(smiles) you know you should do that more often, kissing De-Ji

that is...or hold hands..or somethin...(pushes Zoro into De-Ji -gently-)(whispers)

hint hint.

Zoro and De-Ji: (blush) (starts holding hands)

Luffy: na? (slips his hand into Suta's)

Suta: Luffy…

Luffy: (swings his arms) REDROVER REDROVER SEND ZORO RIGHT OVER!!

Everyone-Luffy: (anime fall)

Luffy: Na? What did I do?

**Franky**: maybe if you wear short shorts, they'll stop chasing you. I mean

they're like pants with cut off leggings...(thinks about this)...or maybe not...Well I'm trying to help.

Franky: whose side are you on anyway?!

Luffy and Suta: Hee Hee! Ours!!

**De-Ji**: my cousin likes penguins...that's like his favorite animal...but

if he saw it was purple, he'd probably think it's dead and like hunt down the

guy or thing that killed it...even if it was a disease, he'd probably find a

way...

De-Ji: I just meant that it was born purple… like Chopper was born with a blue nose! Aww so cute!!

Chopper: I AM NOT CUTE!! (happy dance)

Luffy and Suta: Choppa!!

* * *

De-Ji: welcome Cattsuki!

Cattsuki: hello. This Cattsuki. i was in the One Piece area when i found this;

so; yeah. By the way; that Flame dude doesn't know what hes talking about. Ignore him. I enjoyed this; its funny; and I normally am not fazed by what most people call funny. My friend Nicole fell over laughing.

De-Ji: arigatou, Cattsuki!

**Chopper**: Nicole has a concussion from falling over. Help; please.

Chopper: AAHHH!! DOCTOR, DOCTOR!! Oh, right. (goes and helps Nicole) she'll be fine, she just needs some rest.

**Sanji**: I may be a pretty girl; but one wrong look and you're dead.

Sanji: (gulp) ok, Cattsuki-san.

De-Ji and Zoro: SWEET!! Another ero-cook non-fan!!

**Nami**:Simply because I feel like it; here is 10(hours later)o(more hours

later)0 belli. Ughh... my friends Bella and Edward (from Twilight) are

getting married; and I have to do something with my hair or Alice will dye it pink. Pink is evil. (starts randomly giving a desciption of what i look like)

I am two inches shorter than Luffy-darn you Luffy!-and have black shiny hair

to my midback. I am really pale and have black eyes. I am thin and am really

strong. Oh; and since Alice will probaly ruin me if I ask her; will you go shopping with me? I need a dress (i hate those things)for the wedding; but I

can't wear black (gr). I'll buy you whatever you want; I'm loaded. heres more

money. (months of zeroes; than I finally finish repeating every zero)

Nami: MONEY!!!! Ok, Cattsuki-neesan! Let's go shopping!

De-Ji and Zoro: pink is evil. (nods head)

**Luffy**: My friend Nicole wants to shred your hat.

De-Ji: (mouth falls open) why?

Luffy: bosshhhiii!!! (whispers) It's ok, I wont let her hurt you.

Suta: O.o

**Usopp**: This is random. Go to youtube and type in One Piece Shrek party. I think the video I want you to see is the top one. Also; I like your inventions.

Usopp: I've seen that! It's pretty cool… and arigatou! Another captain Usopp fan!

**Sanji**: your a good cook; but if you call me anything other than

Cattsuki you are dead. I can beat you easy- I'm a half cat demon.

Sanji: (gulps again) (thinks) I already did… (runs off screaming)

De-Ji: nice!!

Luffy and Suta: (laughs so hard falls over)

**Zoro**: Cats are evil; but half cat demons aren't. I'm not going to bother you. Unless you give me a reason to bother you. By the way; I can't imagine you with anything but green hair.

Zoro: whatever. And thanks for not wanting to paint my hair pink. (falls asleep)

De-Ji: (splashes water on his head) wake up!

Sanji: (is trying to sneak peeks at Cattsuki)

**Luffy**: I don't like steak. I don't really like any meat. I like Slightly crispy bacon; though. Oh! I have a recipe I'm gonna have Sanji make you. I'm sure you'll love it.

De-Ji: (mouth agape again) you don't like meat?! Wow… I love meat! Not as much as Luffy though… or Suta…

Luffy and Suta: AHHH!!!!! (faints)

Chopper: AHHH!! DOCTOR DOCTOR!! OH RIGHT!!!! (runs over)

**Sanji**:Don't think I don't see you staring at me. I can hear

everything-half demon here. Anyway. The order is completely random; but you'll get it right. Here what the breakfast sandwich is. Just give me a sec.

Sanji: (scared out of his wits) (looks down) I think I wet myself…

Luffy and Suta: Pfffffff….. (laughs so hard falls on the ground) (their faces turn red) can't…..breathe…… (starts laughing again but even harder)

Chopper: Ah! Not again! Are they dead??!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (runs over to Luffy and Suta)

Luffy and Suta: (faces are now blue) (laughing so hard not making any sounds)

Chopper: Luffy! Suta! Speak to me!!!

Zoro: (starts laughing at Sanji)

**Zoro**: DO NOT LAUGH AT ME! SO WHAT IF THE RECIPE I AM ABOUT TO RECITE IS WEIRD? IT TASTES GOOD AND YOU ALL SHOULD ALL TRY IT! AND IF YOU FALL ASLEEP ONE TIME; I'LL WHACK YOU!

**De-Ji**: Sorry for yelling; Zoro is just... well; you know.

De-Ji: (uncovers ears) I know what you mean… (glances at Zoro)

Zoro: what does she mean?

De-Ji: you wouldn't get it…

Zoro: (grumbles)

**Sanji**: Recipe time! Its actually quite delicious! Especially with O.J!!

toast; but put mayo on it while its hot

tomato

hash brown

scrambled (sp. I'm tired; don't expect much) eggs

bacon.

very good sandwich! (grins rare grin)

Sanji: (comes back from changing his pants) hmm… looks interesting! I'll try it! (walks to the kitchen)

Luffy and Suta: AHHH! UMMAE!!!!!(yummy) (starts drooling insanely)

**Luffy**: I hope you like! I'm about to be random thanks to sugarrush; so I will be acting not myself! I DON'T LIKE STEAK! OR PORK! OR CRAB OR LOBSTER! BUT I LOVE SHRIMP! Ok... i'm done...

Luffy and Suta: THOSE WORDS!! IS IT POSSIBLE TO USE THEM TOGETHER IN ONE SENTENCE??!!??!

De-Ji: (jaw starts to hurt from so much dropping) those are like my favorite foods!

**Zoro**:Since I have a feeling you insulted me in some way; MAN OVER BOARD! (throws you overboard)

Zoro: (climbs back on board spluttering) WHAT DID I DO?!

De-Ji: just go get dry (throws him a towel)

Cattsuki: Umm... i forgot my questions... well most of them...

De-Ji: that's ok!

**Usopp**: Was your nose always that big?

Usopp: It's not big! But yes…

**De-Ji**: (is bored and pushes you into the sea and you mysteriously can't

swim and are just floating)

De-Ji: (starts to sink) that's not good…

**Zoro**: Save her.

Zoro: but I just got dry! (jumps over anyway) (saves De-Ji and they go walk off to go get dry)

**Luffy**:In some weird story; you became Santa Claus after defeating the evil christmas carolors.

Luffy: Aha! I knew it!

Everyone-Suta and Luffy: O.o WHAT??!!!

Suta: SUGOI!!!

De-Ji: (raises one eyebrow questioningly) that sounds really weird…

Zoro: (walks out of his room grumbling with a scary mean face)

**Zoro**: You do not scare me.

Zoro: I wasn't trying to…

**everyone:** Though I act indiffrent; you all rock. Most of all; Luffy, De-Ji, Suta, and Zoro!

Everyone: arigatou, Cattsuki!!

* * *

De-Ji: TAKONO CAME BY AND GAVE ME WATER!!!

Zoro: isn't that off Homestar Runner?

Luffy and Suta: (sings in background) Ho----me st—ar is wunnimg… awong… with wuffy! And Suta!

De-Ji: yep, but it was originally Taco man. And it was the halloween-a-ma-jig or something like that.

**Luffy**: W0T! MONKEH IN DA MIDDLE!

Luffy: Ah! NOO! BOSHIIII!!!!

Suta: Ah! I'm a monkey!!

Everyone-Suta and Luffy: (gapes) O.o

De-Ji: (thinks) When did that happen?!

Suta: (does monkey immpression) Ook! Ook!

Everyone-Suta and Luffy: Oh, phew.

**Zoro**: aw you 2 look so cute!

Zoro: (mumbles) whatever…

**Nami**:D i have more money but its for future reference so i can do something stupid like buy 200 paperclips :)

Nami: paperclips?

**Usopp**: MAKE A TRAMPOLINE!

Usopp: (has no idea what a trampoline is) yosh! (starts making something really weird)

De-Ji: what's that? (points to weird contraption)

Usopp: a trampoline!

De-Ji: no, it's not. (starts explaining a trampoline)

Usopp: ohhh… (kidnaps Luffy)

Suta: Ah! Luffy!

Usopp: (stretches him across a trampoline frame)

Luffy: Hey! BLEH! I want to BLEH! Play too! BLEH! (readers note: every bleh is when some one jumps on him)

Suta: WHEEEEEE!!

**Sanji**: trust me, LUFFY drawing ur bounty would look better than what the marines did!

De-Ji: are you sure about that?

Luffy: (starts drawing Sanji for a bounty poster)

Suta: (peeks over shoulder) Oo! Creative!

**Chopper**: aww dont feel bad chopper!! (gives him a trampoline and some

chocolate pudding)

Chopper: oohhh!! Arigatou, Takono! (runs off to play on the tramp with Usopp and eat his pudding)

Luffy; Yay! Now I don't have to be the trampoline and I can jump on it too!!!

Suta: Yay!

De-Ji: Sorry but we won't be able to update the whole weekend cause we'll be gone camping. But keep reviewing please!!

Suta: And if you have to send them in PMs!


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

De-Ji: we're back from camping!! K10 is first!

K10: You're Leaving?for the whole weekend? TT.TT -sniff- you will be missed.

De-Ji: XD it's nice to know you have friends… (looks at crew being crazy) sane friends anyway…

**De-ji**: Ah you know it's true, it's part of his 10,001,010,010,101.9

talents

that he has!! (( got the idea from Mokona From Tsubasa C.R.))

De-Ji: .9? that's a little… weird…

**Zoro**: WHAT?! you're not going to kill me?! after all I did even...did

you wake up on the wierd side of the hamock this morning?

Zoro: well… actually the weird side of the sleeping bag, but… hey wait a minute, NO!!

De-Ji: (tries to hold in giggles) I guess he just got tired of chasing you around…

**De-ji**: You sure you don't mind me buggin him chap. after next? Even though I

have no idea what to do??

De-Ji: you don't have to if you don't want to… I'm sure there's plenty of people who want to bug him already (looks at Sanji)

**Usopp**: That's awesome! Slingshots are awesome.

Usopp: yes, and the great captain Usopp knows how to make perfect slingshots!!

De-Ji: (sarcastically) really? (picks up one of his slingshots and tries to shoot it) (the missile falls straight to the ground) right…

**Sanji**: that was my 'thank you' kiss. (looks down in arms... still

holding dress)...(turns head to De-ji, since k10 is in hug) I'm supose to put this on, aren't I?

Sanji: MELLORINE ANYWAY!!! (dances off)

De-Ji: not yet…

**De-ji**: ok, I might be a little slow to just now ask this but are you and Suta

sisters? (if you do not want to answer, taht is fine) and Yes! gold quarters.

basicly look at a quarter and picture it gold, shiny and in a case. that is

basicly what i have.

De-Ji: yep! (looks over at Suta playing with Luffy) unfortunately…

**Nami**: You know what Belli is obviously, but do you know what a quarter

is?..besides it being money too... cause you count everything as belli but I

was just cerious since we have dimes, nickels, pennies, etc..

Nami: Of course I know! I have researched all kinds of money! But belli is my favorite currency.

**Deji**:and it's true too, 2 sides of the same face...odd...(ponders)

De-Ji: 2 sides of the same face? Weird…

**Zoro**: you can't make a face?...hn...(pulls back corners of his mouth real

fast to make him smile) there's one!(let's go and scoots back to Sanji)

Zoro: (makes a confused face) huh… maybe I can. (smiles just to prove he can)

De-Ji: woah… cool!

K10: (smiles at De-ji and Zoro holding hands) hee

Zoro: (blushes and lets go of De-Ji's hand)

K10: (See's luffy and Suta hold hands)

K10: (Hear's luffy say the Redrover part) PFTT!(laughs histaricly)

Luffy: Na? What did I do?

**Franky**: (confused) I was on a side? I was just speaking my mind.

(See's Suta and Luffy somehow hover over Franky with a net)..Um...(points

upwards)

Franky: (looks upwards) AAHHHH!!!! (runs) hey I just realized that I'm not in ask Sanji anymore… weird!!

Luffy and Suta: You shall not escape!!!

De-Ji: I don't think you were at first, but Luffy and Suta just made you take their side…

**De-ji**: Oh, born that way? I'd have to wonder how it got that way. maybe the

pink mother pinguin and the blue pinguin had a son...or daughter.

De-Ji: wouldn't one of them have to be red? Because red and blue make purple…

**De-ji and Zoro**: Ok, I know that pink is evil but I say if it went with a

mostly black outfit, it'd look cool depending on the type of pink.

De-Ji: that would be ok I guess, but I just don't like the bright colors… pastel are ok.

Zoro: but pink is still evil.

De-Ji: yep.

K10: Cat's? that's what I don't get. Why are cats evil?? because they scratch you? I don't complain, it happens to me all the time. and mostly they sleep all day like zoro so i think you'd get along fine

De-Ji: he actually only sleeps about 75 of the day… including night.

Zoro: (snores)

Luffy: (whispers to Suta) Hey lets paint his face!

Suta: Yeah!

Zoro: You shouldn't have screamed… now I'm awake.

Luffy and Suta: Ahhhh…

Luffy: TO THE…. The….

Suta: Crow's Nest?

Luffy: YEAH!! (runs over and climbs to the crow's nest)

K10: lemons? yeah I understand that..Anyway..(forgot what else you said was

evil)

De-Ji: you actually got them all.

K10: (See's Cattsuki throw Zoro overboard)XD (Laughs) YES! and it wasn't even my fault this time!! Way to go Cattsuki!

Zoro: (evil glare)

K10: (hides behind mast giggling as a glair

is recieved from zoro)

**Luffy**:..you were turned into santa clause... from defeating...evil

Christmas carolors?? Seriously?

Luffy: Yep!

De-Ji: I still don't believe it...

K10: (read's Cattsuki's recipe) Yumm! that sounds good! I should try that

sometime.(goes into Kitchen to watch him cook)

De-Ji: that actually does sound good… I should make that sometime.

* * *

De-Ji: Takono is next!!

**Luffy**: I LOVE HOMESTAR TOO!

Luffy: SUGOI!!!

**Suta**: (psst! pretend youre dead)

Suta: ok. (lies on floor)

**Luffy**: LUFFY! SUTA PASSED OUT! DO CPR!! (explains cpr)

Luffy: Na? (tilts head)...

Suta: …How long am I supposed to stay like this?

De-Ji: (slaps her forehead)

Takono: Ok, lets try this again.

Luffy and Suta: ok.

Zoro and De-Ji: Oi….

(Takono explains CPR again to Luffy)

Luffy: ohhhhh, I get it now!

Zoro and De-Ji: AHHHH!!!! THE APOCALYPSE!!!!!

(Suta lays down)

Takono: AH!! SUTA IS DYING!! SAVE HER LUFFY!!

Luffy: AHHH!!! SUTA'S DYING!!! (runs in circles)

Takono: Oi… (slaps Luffy) CPR!! NOW!!!

Luffy: (salutes) HAI!!! (runs over to Suta and kneels down) (tilts her chin up) (Luffy then lip locked with Suta)

Suta: (opens eyes suddenly and then starts to blush)

Luffy: You're okay!!!!!! (lifts her head up and hugs her)

Suta: (thinks) What just happened?

**Zoro**: (pushes zoro into deji making them lip lock AGAIN) sorry, you two are

just so cute!! ehehe...RUN AWAY! (runs like a turtle)

Zoro and De-Ji: (blush)

Takono: I...am...running...at...the...speed...of...light...

Zoro: (looks at Takono running) meh… too tired today

Takono: (kicks zoro where it hurts, HARD)

Zoro: (winces and falls to the ground writhing in pain)

**Sanji**: PfFTH! ZOROS SUCH A SISSY! does it hurt THAT badly on a guy??

Sanji: yes, he is a sissy. And actually, it does…

De-Ji: why you… (kicks Sanji in the same place as Zoro) I'll show you the meaning of pain!!

**Chopper**: Zoros not hurt, he's just doing a dance on the floor!! HE'S BREAK

DANCING!

Chopper: aha!! (tries to imitate Zoro)

**Luffy**: BREAK DANCE WITH ZORO!

Luffy: OKAY!!! (imitates Zoro)

Suta: (laughs hysterically)

Takono: (paints zoros hair pink and purple while he's "BREAK DANCING")

Zoro: (still writhing in pain)

De-Ji: PINK! EVIL!! (hisses at pinkness)

**Zoro**: NYAH! CANT CATCH MEH, GRAVY HEAD! )(runs away)

Zoro: (stops writhing in pain) I'LL KILL YOU!! (runs after Takono)

De-Ji: who ever heard of gravy being green?

Luffy: Moldy gravy isn't that great!!

De-Ji: (blanches) gross!!

**Luffy**: (grabs luffys hat and runs) YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE, COPPERS!

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!

Luffy: NOOO!!! BOSSHHHIII!!!! (chases hat)

**Nami**: CATCH!! (throws hat to her) PASS IT TO USOPP!!

Nami: (catches hat) why should I? (sees Luffy running toward her) AAHHH!!! (throws it to Usopp)

**Usopp**: PASS IT! I'M OPEN!

Usopp: (catches hat and immediately throws it to Takono) (runs away from Luffy screaming)

Takono: (catches hat and plops it on luffys head)

(Takono didn't notice that she plopped it on Suta's head)

Luffy: GIVE IT BACKKK!!!! (tackles Suta)

**Sanji**: (glomp) I LURV JOO!

Sanji: MELLORINE!! I LUV JOO 2!!! (squiggly noodle dance)

De-Ji: since you're going to do the noodle dance, I'll put noodles down your pants!! (puts noodless down Sanji's pants)

Luffy and Suta: IT RHYMES!!!

Takono: ja ne!! g2g

De-Ji: ja ne!

* * *

De-Ji: Cattsuki came back!

Cattsuki: This is once again Cattsuki.

**Luffy**: yes; its possible to not like meat. And i convinced Nicole not to

bother you.

Luffy: Poor boshi…. (hugs hat)

**Chopper**: Thanks for helping Nicole. You really are a good doctor.

Chopper: DON'T COMMPLIMENT ME!!! IT WON'T MAKE HAPPY!!! (smiles and does happy dance)

**Zoro**: Sorry for throwing you overboard. I was on sugar-high. Also; I was

wondering if you would spar with me? Sanji would never hit a girl; and i need

someone who uses a sword properly anyway. I promise not to use my demon

powers; unless you want me to. And, I have a qustion! Will you help me prank

Sanji? I don't like him much... I admit hes a good cook, but he likes girls to

much! i bet he couldn't go ONE DAY without crushing on a girl!

Zoro: s'okay… sure I'll spar with you, and it depends on how powerful you are without your demon powers… (evil smile) I'll help you prank Sanji. He is a good cook, but he couldn't last one HOUR without flirting…

**Sanji**: (chases you down for adding san to my name) YOU ARE DEAD; IDIOT! BY THE WAY; IF YOUR CREW DOESN'T HELP YOU OUT YOU WILL BE SERIOUSLY INJURED/DEAD!

Sanji: (screams like a little girl and runs) GOMEN NASAI!!!

Nami: (looks at the rest of the crew) (sighs) I have to help him don't I?

Everyone-Sanji: (nods heads)

Nami: fine. (goes over and helps Sanji)

**Luffy**: Sanji is very easy to scare. Why is that?

Luffy: I think (in background Zoro and De-Ji scream: THE APOCALYPSE!!!!) that he's scared that he can't defend himself since he won't kick a woman.

Everyone-Luffy: O.o

**Nami**: Heres more money. and heres a dress i'm sure you'll love! (passes you

very expensive dress that costs more than all the money you ever had and is a

orange that goes very nicely for you)

Nami: (looks at everything) ARIGATOU!!! (runs into room and starts couting her money in her new dress)

**Sanji**: Your still alive...grr... Anyway; spar with me and actually hit me-or

at try to hit me; I'm really fast-or you are as good as dead!

Sanji: (gulp) but it's against my code to hit a lady…

**Luffy**: Wanna help Zoro and I prank Sanji?

Luffy: Na? SURE!

**De-Ji**: Wanna help to?

De-Ji: (evil smile) you bet!

**Suta**:Help to?

Suta: Uh… I'M WITH LUFFY!!!

**Nami**:Sorry; you were supposed to be on my list from eariler for awesome

people. Also; I have a qustion. Did you always like navagating; or did

something get you interested? If the answer is you got interested; what got

you interested?

Nami: really? Cool! Arigatou again, Cattsuki! And yes, I always liked navigating and map-making.

**Zoro**: (smacks you for falling asleep; but is held back from hurting you

further by Alice; who is a vampire) DON'T FALL ASLEEP AGAIN! EXCEPT WHEN YOUR SUPPOSED TO!

Zoro: (wakes up) you're not the boss of me.

**De-Ji**: Sorry for yelling. About the meat comment; I barely eat as it is. And

I just don't really have a taste for meat; I suppose.

De-Ji: O.O really? No taste for meat? You barely eat?

**Luffy and Suta**: You fell over laughing? (laughs myself) HA!! Sanji wet

himself; the scardy cat!

Luffy and Suta: PFFFFF…. DON'T REMIND US!!!

Chopper: IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN I WON'T SAVE YOU!!

Luffy and Suta: AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! (falls over, etc)

Chopper: AHHHH!!! I'M COMING!! (rushes over)

Zoro and De-Ji: (laughs at Luffy, Suta, and Sanji)

**Sanji**:BEWARE!

Sanji: yipe! (hides behind the mast)

**Zoro**:I was just letting you know that you don't scare me; and you never

will.

Zoro: ok then.

**De-Ji**:I'm sorry your jaw hurt.

De-Ji: s'okay. Thanks though

**Luffy**: Get ready to laugh.

Luffy: (bites lip in anticipation) EEEEE!!!!!! I'm ready!!!!!!

Suta: Me too!!!

Chopper: (sweat drop) not again…

**Sanji**: HUT TWO HUT TWO! GIVE ME ONE THOUSAND LAPS! AND I WANT TEN THOUSAND PUSHUPS! MARCH! MARCH! I WANT YOU TO GO THROUGH TEN TIMES THE AMOUNT OF TRAINING ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS DO ADDED TOGETHER! WHILE COOKING! AND I DON'T WANT YOU TO EVER LOOK AT ME IN THE WRONG WAY AGAIN!

Sanji: (jumps up and obeys)

Zoro: OI!! YOU TOUCH MY WEIGHTS AND YOU'RE DEAD!!

Luffy: LOOK AT HIM GO!!!

Luffy and Suta: (rolls on the floor laughing)

Chopper: (ready to attend when needed) oh boy…

**Zoro**: Is he always this easy to scare?

Zoro: (watches sleepily) actually, no. it's probably because you're a girl.

**Ussop**: Don't worry; I have nothing against you. Yet. You better hope you

don't get me angry; but I'm sure you won't. Can I use the PB&J maker? I'm

hungry! I think you are a great inventer!

Usopp: (watches Sanji) yay! (gulp) I won't! yep! (hands you PB&J maker) arigatou!

**Sanji**: Did you like the recipe? Can you make everyone one of those

sandwichs?

Sanji: y-yes… (makes everybody breakfast sandwiches)

**Luffy**: Is it good?

Luffy: (chews and pauses for a few seconds) YUMMMMMMYYYYYY!!!!!!! (starts wolfing down all sandwiches in sight)

Usopp: Hey! GIVE IT BACK!!

Nami: No stretching!!! (punches Luffy)

**Suta**: What do you think?

Suta: UMMAE!!!!! (starts eatting as fast as Luffy)

**Nami**: What do you think? Also; heres a million belli for every word I ever

said to you! Also; do you think this is a good dress for me? (shows you white

dress that has a belt at the waist that is tan and has flower designs and the

bottom of the dress goes to my knees) Also; what should I wear to the wedding?

You are a fashion expert! And I'll pay you double your normal price for a

tangerine; plus lots of interest! (smiles at you)

Nami: m-m-MONEY!!!! (looks at the dress) yeah, it's very pretty on you! I think you should wear that dress to the wedding.

Sanji: (peeks at Cattsuki from behind the mast)

**De-Ji**: You rock!

De-Ji: XD arigatou!!

**Sanji**: DON'T THINK I DIDN'T SEE YOU LOOKING AT ME BEFORE! (chases you

down)

Sanji: AAHHHHH!!!! (runs)

**Luffy, Suta, Zoro, and De-Ji**: I have photos of Sanji when he wet his pants!

(shows photos) Want a copy?

Zoro and De-Ji: (evil smirk) yeah!

Luffy and Suta: (starts rolling on ground laughing AGAIN)

Chopper: oi….

**Ussop**: Do you have any new inventions? I'd love to see! Oh; and do you

have a peatnutbutter banana sandwich maker?

Usopp: not yet, but thanks for the idea! (goes to his workshop place and starts working on a pbb sandwich maker)

Cattsuki: I gotta go; but I'll see ya later!

De-Ji: ahhh… but you were causing so much havoc for Sanji… (laughs) see ya later!


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

De-Ji: Takono is our first questioner!

**Zoro**:(kicks him where it hurts AGAIN!)

Zoro: (falls on the ground in pain, and starts squirming in pain…AGAIN!)

De-Ji: (kicks Sanji where it hurts… HARDER!)

Sanji: (rolls on the ground in pain) oww… Takono-chwan… everytime you do that to Zoro, De-Ji will do it to me… please stop!!

**Usopp, Luffy, Chopper**:BREAK DANCE WITH ZORO!

Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper: RIGHT! (starts break dancing)

Suta: (laughs hysterically)

De-Ji: make sure to break dance with baka-cook too!

Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy: Oh! RIGHT!!

Takono: g2g sleepy now :P byes!

Everyone-Zoro and Sanji: ja ne!

* * *

De-Ji: next up is K10!

K10: You're back! (glomps De-ji) XD how was camping?

De-Ji: camping was awesome!! Glompage… weird…

**De-ji**: yes, .9, I don't remember which one but that talent isn't perfected

yet.

De-Ji: aha! I see… I'm gonna have to bug him about that sometime…

**Zoro**: out of your 10,001,010,010,101.9 secret talents you have, which one was

the .9? and you're tired of chasing me? ah man...(smirks) (pulls out fishing

poll with a strawberry on it and walks around randomly but keeping it out of

his reach.) yay strawberries!

Zoro: it was the one I tried on Mihawk that didn't work… I still need to perfect that one… and I never really did like it, I only did so I could try to kill you. (sees strawberry) (follows strawberry)

De-Ji: I agree! Yay strawberries!

**Usopp**: Cool! what other things have you made??

Usopp: I actually have been kinda out of making stuff for a little while, but I'm working on that pbb sandwich maker!

**Sanji**: What does Mellorine actually stand for and/or mean? I forgot.

Sanji: it's actually a dessert-like dish that is very sweet. I use to try and say how sweet girl are!

**De-ji**: um, ok I'll wait then...? I can't believe I just figured out you were sisters, I'm sorry for not figuring it out sooner. I have no idea what it's like to have one actually, I'm an only child.

De-Ji: hehehe… I mean… nevermind. You might not have to wear it at all, unless you want to. that's ok. Wow… it would be so weird to be an only child… no offense or anything, but I've lived with three siblings for almost my whole life.

**Nami**: (smiles) I'm not suprised ...so, for example, is 500 belli the same as

500 US dollars?

Nami: Nope, its 1,000 in U.s. dollars. You times the number by 2. for example Luffy's bounty would be 600,000,000 U.S. dollars. Now you owe me 100 belli for the explaination!

**Zoro**: See?? it ain't tht hard. and you made a confused face right before the

one where you smiled! and don't forget when you glair, that's one...oh! and

when you blush! can't forget that!

Zoro: (grimace) yeah… I got it.

De-Ji: you'll have to excuse him, he went with me to school today, so he's a bit more grumpy. TT.TT I DON'T WANNA GO BACK TO SCHOOL!!!! Oh, sorry about that, but I'm sure you understand.

**De-ji and Zoro**:...so cat's are evil 'cause the scratch you?...

De-Ji and Zoro: well actually, cats don't really have a reason for being evil, they just are…

Luffy and Suta: (sees cat) KITTY KAT!!!!! (chases it around the merry to pet it)

**Zoro**: (hands you a scavenger hunt paper that leads to strawberries) Do

it!(pushes him towards the first clue)

Zoro: (looks at map) ok… (walks off in the opposite direction)

Nami: ZORO, YOU'RE HEADED IN THE WRONG DIRECTION!!!

Robin: (sprouts hands, and turns Zoro around while he's still looking at the map)

**De-ji**: hurry put this on! (gives you a dress with straberry designs on it)

(after shes done, gives her a bowl of strawberries) stay right...(moves her to

the left alittle) here! (k10 see's zoro comming,runs away)

De-Ji: okay then…

Zoro: (looks up from the map and sees De-Ji holding strawberries) (drools) (tackles De-Ji and grabs the strawberries)

De-Ji: (watches Zoro eat the strawberries) hello? You just tackled me?

Zoro: (is done eating strawberries) gomen ne…

De-Ji: (smiles) that's ok… (finds a napkin in her pocket) here… wipe the juice off your face. (hands him the napkin)

Zoro: (wipes off the juice and walks off to go find a comfortable spot to sleep)

**Sanji**: Sanji-kun! can I have one of those breakfast sanwiches?

Sanji: OF COURSE!!!! (goes to the kitchen and makes a breakfast sandwich) here ya go! (hands K10 the sandwich) do you like it?

**De-ji**: depending on the shade of purple..yes I did mean red gomen but still,

there are diffrent shades of purple.

De-Ji: didn't think about that…

K10: ...(gasps from realisation)

**Robin**: TT.TT Gomenasai! I forgot to comment you for so long! (hugs)

Robin: (hugs K10 back) that's quite alright, I was having fun watching all the chaos from over here anyway. (laughs)

* * *

Cattsuki: cattsuki here.

**Zoro**:I'm pretty strong without my demon powers, as in no ones beaten me

except my sensei and my sis. Anyways... would you really back down? You want

to be the best swordsman, and you can't be unless you beat me! Plus, do

you really want people to know you got scared off by a girl? That won't

help matters... also, (whacks you) thats for sleeping AGAIN! But, you are now free to sleep as much as you want because Alice pointed out that I take several

short naps throughout the day... but, if you sleep while i talk to you, i'll

dye your hair blue!

Zoro: nope… I wouldn't back down.. bring it on! (gets whacked) ow! (grumbles)…

**nami**: Um... I think i will wear this!(shows the white dress i showed

earlier) are we still on for shopping? And heres the money for the tangerine. (hands you triple what you normally ask for) can i have a tangerine now?

Nami: ok! (stares at money) so much money… (hands you tangerine) I'll have to charge you triple for another though!

**Zoro**: Luffy thinks! occansionally...

Zoro: occasionally… but not often.

De-Ji: indeed… (giggles)

**Sanji**: I want you to go cook with your ears plugged until Luffy goes and gets

you, and (WHAM! I hit you) thats for looking at me earlier!

Sanji: (receives earplugs) ok… (starts heading off to the kitchen, but gets whacked) WHAT DID YOU SAY?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU WITH EARPLUGS ON!

**Zoro, Suta, De-Ji, and Luffy**: (whispers) alright! Prank time!! (grins)

Zoro and De-Ji: (whispers) sweet!

Luffy and Suta: Hee Hee!!

**Zoro**:Here. (passes you rainbow colored hair dye) Dye Sanji's hair. Give me a

sec. (blindfolds Sanji) Don't get caught! And this has no blond in it, so make

sure theres no trace of blond in his hair! And don't ask me how he cooks when

he can't hear or see, its magic! Really, it is! I'm a spellcaster!

Zoro: (recieves hair dye and looks at you funny) (hears the rest) oh, ok… at first I thought you wanted me to dye my hair rainbow colored… (evil smile and walks off to dye Sanji's hair)

**Luffy**: I want you to eat all the food on your whole ship. But make sure Sanji

doesn't know, ok?

Luffy: OOOKKKAAAYYYY!!! (appears in kitchen suddenly and starts gobbling the food REAL fast)

**Nami**:I have double all your food that Luffy's going to eat, and I'll pay you,

so please just go along with it.

Nami: Make it double the money and its all good!!

**everyone who is here**: Don't worry, I have replacement food, but don't let

Sanji know that!

Nami: (watches Luffy eat all their food) good… we were getting low anyway!

**Zoro**: If you want, help Luffy with eating. Don't worry, this is only

the beginning of my massive prank...

Zoro: nah.. not very hungry right now

De-Ji: I'LL HELP!! (runs over and starts eating)

Suta: Oh… (whiny tone) I wanted to help!

**peoples who r here**: Can anyone guess what i'm doing to prank Sanji?

Everyone-Sanji, Luffy and De-Ji: nope…

**Luffy**: Let Sanji see and hear again.

Luffy: Na? ( Luffy is immensely fat) Ok! (takes out ear plugs and blind fold) There!

**Ussop**: Distract him, and make sure he doesn't know about anything we did!

Make sure he doesn't touch a mirror, and keep him away from the kitchen and

everyone else! oh, and thanks, the pb&j was really good! Are you done with the

pbb sandwich maker?

Usopp: ok… HEY SANJI!! THERE'S SOME GIRLS OVER THERE!!!!

Sanji: (runs over) Where?!! Whrere?!!

Usopp: uh… they jumped overboard!

Sanji: DON'T WORRY I'LL SAVE YOU!!! (jumps in the water)

Usopp: That should keep him busy for awhile…

**De-Ji**: I need you turn his room to a girls paradise: pink, fluff, the whole

lot. I'm sorry you have to see the horrors, but its important to pranking

Sanji!

De-Ji: (shudders) ok, as long as it bugs Sanji!! (runs to the mens' quarters and starts decorating it)

**Suta**: No way i could forget you! I need you to gather about twenty pretty

girls and put them on the ship! And Haku, who is a boy who looks like a girl!

In fact, make sure Snaji thinks hes a girl! But not yet, Sanji needs to stay

oblivious to all this until next time!

Suta: HAI!! (jumps overboard) AHHH!! I CAN'T SWIM!!!

Luffy: I'm coming!!!! (jumps in too)

Zoro: OI!! (jumps in to save them) (comes back up with both) BAKA!!!!

Suta: (cough) thanks Luffy! (cough)

Luffy: Yep!! (cough)

Zoro: BUT I SAVED YOU!! (whispers) Nevermind….

Suta: (coughs) I guess I should have jumped the other way! (coughs again)

Zoro: NANI?! WHERE DID THAT ISLAND COME FROM!!!

De-Ji: Oi…

**Nami**: I'm paying you, so please just go along. I need you to act as though

you hurt... but not until I come next time, this prank is far from over, I

just have to go!

Nami: ok… (runs over to Usopp) can I borrow your ketchup star?

Usopp: ok… sure!

**everyone-Sanji cause hes being distracted**: You all rock and this prank is

huge!

Everyone-Sanji: arigatou!!

Cattsuki: Ps; Gather ramen, lots and lots of ramen!

De-Ji: ok!

Luffy and Suta: RAMEN!!


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

De-Ji: WE'RE BACK FROM TEXAS!! And Takono is our first questioner!

Takono: i guess i dont have to kick ZORO anymore then! (holds up film) I GOTS

BLACKMAIL!!(hides it in a safe place)

De-Ji and Zoro: woohoo!! Wait, blackmail? That's not good…

**Luffy**: was it fun break dancing?

Luffy: Yep! (big smile)

**Zoro**: aww, how about i make it up to ya? (covers self in mustard) how

about a

HUG??(hugs zoro)

Zoro: (starts backing off) no, not the mustard!! (recieves hug) (is covered in mustard) WHY YOU LITTLE!! GET BACK HERE!!! (chases Takono)

**Nami**: i gave u a copy of the blackmail! HAVE FUN!

Nami: (evil smirk) oh I will… I will…

**Usopp**: how much fun was break dancing?

Usopp: IT WAS SUPA!!! (does Franky impression)

Luffy Suta and Chopper: (starts laughing)

De-Ji: it's Frankly!!

Franky: what?

**Sanji**: sorry if u got kicked, I just wanted to see luffy, usopp, and chopper

break dancing!! (kisses ur cheek)

Sanji: (recieves kiss) MELLORINE!!! (noodle dance)

**Choppeh**: i made a chopper pillow!! (gives you stuffed version of

chopper)

Chopper: AHHHH! I LOVE I-T!!! (hugs it tightly)

Luffy and Suta: AH! It's so cute! (chases Chopper)

Chopper: AHHH!! (runs away) HELP ME USOPP!!!

Usopp: The Great Captain Usopp-sama will not fail!! (runs after Luffy and Suta)

**franky**: didja see them break dancing yesterday?

Franky: yeah, it was SUPA!!

Zoro: (death glare at Franky)

Franky: except for the part where Zoro was hurt, of course!!

Zoro: (looks away)

**deji**: i can see WHY you kicked sanji there, so i'll just say sorry. i didnt

wanna hurt zoro, i just wanted him to have that look on his face and see him

"break dancing" with the boys! HAHA!

De-Ji: (smiles) you're forgiven!

Zoro: oi… that quick?

De-Ji: anyway… you really didn't mean to hurt him huh? You probably could have just asked him… if he was in the right mood, he probably would have started break dancing…(imagines Zoro break dancing) (shudders) scary thoughts…

**suta**: DO DA CHICKEN DANCE WITH LUFFY! BAWK BAWK! (dances in a chicken suit

Suta: OKAY!!

Luffy and Suta: (already had chicken suit on) (plays song on stereo) (starts to dance and laugh)

Takono: ja ne!

Everyone: ja ne!

* * *

K10: camping is awesome. but I don't go much.at all realy, it's sad. 

De-Ji: really? Camping is like life for me… that is very sad!

Luffy and Suta: US TOO!! US TOO!!!

**Zoro**: (gives zoro Strawberry) (then walks away with a bowl full of

strawberries.)

Zoro: (eats strawberry) (follows K10)

De-Ji: oi… get back here!

Zoro: (zombified from strawberries) (drools)

De-Ji: (sees drool) on second thought, nevermind…

**Usopp**: a PBB sandwich sounds good, never had one though. let me know when

you're done!

Usopp: you never had a peanut butter and banana sandwich? Wow… you should have Sanji make one for you! Oi Sanji!! Make K10 a sandwich!!

Sanji: don't order me around, long nose! But I will for my K10-swan!!! (goes and makes a pbb) here ya go! (hands you sandwich)

Luffy and Suta: OOOO!!!! (readers note: You all know where this will end)

**Sanji**: Really? That's cute!(smiles)

Sanji: arigatou K10-swan!

**Deji**: no,no, I'll wear it, I was just cerious

and is there any name you'd like Zoro to call you Besides "De-ji"?

De-Ji: oh okay, I bet it'll look nice on you! Hmm… any other name besides De-Ji eh? Hm… nope not really, why?

**Nami**: should've saw that comming (hands you 100 belli) the explination was

helpful though!

Nami: anything for mon—you!

**Zoro**:...ah, got it. first day of school is when all the kids at my school

wear a "I will kill my teacher if he gives us homework" face...I just sleep cause they do lectures.

Zoro: Texas was awesome. Except for the heat. But there was no school, so it was ok! The first day of school sucks… I don't have to go, but De-Ji makes me come to her classes. Ugh… bored out of my mind…

De-Ji: it's actually a lot better with him there though…

**De-ji**: yes, school sucks, but honestly, sometimes when my mind has lost it, I

don't mind it 'cause I have nothing else to do.

De-Ji: yeah.. boredom is bad, but not nearly as bad as school!

**De-ji and Zoro**:...will you like, utterly hate me for liking cats more than dogs?

De-Ji and Zoro: no, everybody has their own preferences. We just don't like them because of their snotty attitude… maybe their not like that to everybody, but they are to us.

(after scavenger hunt senario)

K10: SANJI! Can we have strawberry shortcake?! and yes, the breakfast sandwich was delicious(?-I can't spell..XD-)

Sanji: ANYTHING FOR K10-CHWAN!! (makes strawberry shortcake for everybody)

Zoro: (has never had it before) it looks weird… (pokes it with his fork) BUT IT HAS STRAWBERRIES!!! (eats it in one bite) (talks while mouth is full) this is really good!! (shortcake is flying everywhere)

De-Ji: (watches Zoro's food fly) eww… (looks at her shortcake) FOOD FIGHT!!! (throws her shortcake)

Zoro: (slow motion) NOOOO! (catches shortcake in his mouth)

Everyone-Zoro Suta and Luffy: O.O woah!!

**Robin**: I can see why you're amused..maybe I should record this or somethin...

Robin: it is being recorded though… on the computer!

De-Ji: O.o Robin is so smart… hey Robin, want to go to school for me?

Robin: but then you couldn't learn it for yourself, De-Ji-san.

De-Ji: (pouty face)

* * *

WolfGirl88: Hi! My dog's ok! it turns out he's epileptic... 

Everyone: HOORAY!! PARTY!!

(insane partying starts)

**Sanji**: I'm so happy my dog's better! (hugs)

Sanji: (recieves hug) MELLORINE!! ARIGATOU WOLFGIRL-SWAN!!

**Zoro**: what do you plan to do once you become the best sword's men?

Zoro: hmm… I don't know yet.. I guess I'll figure that out when I come to it…

De-Ji: wait a sec, he's gonna be more than one man? WEIRD!! (runs off screaming)

Zoro: oi…

**De-Ji**: I can't think of anything to say...

De-Ji: that's ok! I can come up with something random like… orange batteries!

WolfGirl88: Well i guess thats it! um bye

Everyone: ja ne!


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

K10: You were in Texas?, XP was it really hot?? (did you see any tornatos? XD)

De-Ji: yep. Me and Suta and Luffy and Zoro were. Nope… no tornados…IT WAS REALLY HOT!! Especially with a black t-shirt… that was probably a stupid choice to wear…

Zoro: ya think?

De-Ji: yeah well you had black pants, so you can't say anything!

Zoro: humph! (crosses arms in an annoyed way)

**Zoro**: (see's his Zombie like state) Yes! It's halloween!(is suddenly in a

football uniform for Halloween.) De-ji!Catch! (Throws bowl of Strawberries to

De-ji, Miraculously, not one strawberry falls out of the bowl)

Zoro: halloween? What? Did I miss a month or something?

De-Ji: nope. You were hypnotized by the strawberries.

Zoro: (stares at strawberries that De-Ji is still holding) (drools) (starts walking toward De-Ji)

De-Ji: (sees drool) Take the sacrifice!! (throws strawberries to Zoro and eats them)

K10: Halloween Party! (XD)

Everyone: PARTY!!!!

**Sanji**: yay (eats PPB sandwich) yumm thank you!(hugs)We should make candy for the halloween party...I picture zoro as a vampire! (suddedenly in cute witch costume, hat and all) I'll be this What's your's?

Sanji: shiawase!! (recieves hug) MELLORINE!!! (heart eyes and noodle dance) that marimo… I was gonna be the vampire…

Zoro: I'm a vampire? But I wanted to be the Grim Reaper…(hands Sanji the costume and changes into a grim reaper costume) sweet…

**Usopp**: yes, I never had one till recently, but I have now so it's ok! Can you

tell us a --quick-- story of how Zoro became a vampire and somehow include

De-ji in this cenario??

Usopp: wow… I've had those almost all of my life! Of course I can! First, the great captain Usopp majestically leaped aboard the Going Merry, to find that a vampire had come aboard earlier, and was starting to drink Zoro's blood… De-Ji then came out and screamed so loud…

Zoro: wait, I thought I was the grim reaper?

De-Ji: (shrugs)

**De-ji**: no reason actually...it was just a thought that popped up in my head

how about De-ji chan? too much?

De-Ji: I dunno. It would be a little weird though…

**Zoro**: I don't think the word "bored" begins to cover the term

"school"...When'd she start school anyway? I start it tomorrow...or

today(tuesday) depending on when you read this.

Zoro: well said. Last Monday… I still hate going no matter what anybody does or says though… stupid assignments… homework (starts mumbling to himself grumpily about school)

**De-ji and Zoro**: Cat's must not seem to like you...I don't mind them but one

of my friends cats always climbs up my leg and attacks my arm, thinking it's a

string or somethin...XD I just think it's funny but my friend freaks over it

alot. quite amusing.(she tells Zoro and De-ji this while there's a

--innocent-- kitten sleeping on her head.)

Zoro and De-Ji: (stares at the –innocent—kitten) evil…

**Zoro**: You can do Slow motion?! COOL! Matrix!

Zoro: actually, I didn't even know I could do that…

**Robin**: I was going camera wise, but this will do!...what're you dressed as

for halloween?

Robin: oh, I see. I think I'll be Cleopatra…

Luffy: I'M A MONKEY!!

Suta: AND I'M A PRINCESS!!

Sanji: MELLORINE!!! (does noodle dance)

Luffy: Huh? Mellorine? (looks at Suta more carefully) (stares blankly)…

Suta: (recieves stare) um… Luffy??

**Sanji**: Can you make choclate for halloween?( gives cute puppy eyes)

Sanji: OF COURSE!!!! ANYTHING FOR K10-CHWAN!!! (sees puppy eyes) KAWAII!!!!

K10: YAY Party!! (points stick in air that's --suposably-- immitating a wand for

witch costume) Happy H--(sudden fireworks appear in the air)..Halloween slash

Forth of july?(looks back at "wand" to sky then back again)...col.

De-Ji: Halloween/Fourth of July? Sweet!!

* * *

just so you peoples know, Suta is a big part in this too, and she is getting lonely... pls send her reviews! 


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

**De-ji**:...you wore a black t-shirt...in Texas. Please tell me you were smart

and put on sunscreen. and did you have Airconditioner?

De-Ji: uh… actually… no sunscreen, I got sunburned… but there was air conditioning when we went inside… about every two or three hours… yeah it was hot.

**Zoro**: I said I "pictured you as a vampire", you didn't need to dress as

one...(whispers) Call De-ji "De-ji Chan" and I'll give you Two strawberries.

Awesome Grim Reaper costume by the way.

Zoro: I knew that… but De-Ji has a whole bowl of strawberries… (goes and grabs three strawberries just to spite you) thanks, yours is nice too (whispers) not. (eats all the strawberries in one bite)

**Luffy**: Luffy! you're princess (Suta) looks hungry, give her meat!

Luffy: HAII!!! (kneels down and pulls meat out of pocket) Here you are Princess Suta!

Suta: Thanks! And here's a reward for your kindness! (kisses Luffy on the cheek)

Luffy: (blushes)

**Sanji**: (smiles) Yay You're a vampire now! I like Halloween! (hugs)

Sanji: (recieves hug) MELLORINE!!! (playfully bites neck)

**Usopp**: (hit's Zoro over the head for interupting) Sorry for the interuption,

please continue?

Zoro: ow…

Usopp: let's see where was I… oh yeah, De-Ji screamed so loud, that it turned into a supersonic wave, that was so loud and high-pitched that the vampire couldn't stand it and turned into a bat and flew off. And then Zoro turned into a vampire, and the great captain Usopp made a remedy really fast, but accidentally made a mistake so he turned into the grim reaper, but he was ok with that, so he just stayed that for Halloween/Fourth of July.

**De-ji**: school didn't go so bad...ofcourse it was only intro back to school

day. I'm going to dread it...dunno what but I shal expect it.

De-Ji: I still hate it. Except for my Astronomy class. The teacher uses metric (which I love) and I have a friend in there, and it's gonna actually be an interesting class.

Zoro: I hate all your classes.

De-Ji: (sticks her tongue out at Zoro)

**Zoro and De-ji**: (puts kitten in lap) what?? did you even hear a word of my

story? ( cat's gives evil glint of eye's towards Zoro and De-ji, k10 doesn't

notice this.)

De-Ji and Zoro: maybe… (stares at kitten's evil glint) umm… K10…

**Zoro**: slo-mo must be one of your many hidden talents.

Zoro: must be…

**Suta**: Suta?? do you think cats are evil??

Suta: Nope! (cat appears out of nowhere) Kitty!!!

Luffy: YAY!! Kitty Cat!!!

Luffy and Suta: (chases cat)

**Sanji**: Sanji-vampire-kun?what other candies can you make for

halloween??(flutters eyes: --mainly for the heck of it--...--but he doesn't

know that--)

Sanji: chocolate (as you already know), taffy, caramel, jawbreakers, and all sorts of things that are probably not counted as candy. (sees K10 flutter her eyes) MELLORINE K10-CHWAN IS FLIRTING WITH ME!!! (noodle dances away)

De-Ji: idiot.

**Suta and Luffy**: I know that you two love meat, but what's your favorite kind of candy??

Suta: Mine is chocolate!!!

Luffy: Is there meat flavored candy?

De-Ji: No.

Luffy: Oh. Then… MINE IS CHOCOLATE TOO!!!

**Usopp**: Do you have fireworks?for the halloween/4th of july party? ...what're

you dressed as?

Usopp: yep. I'm gonna be pinocchio(sp?) just because the costume will be easy.

**Nami**:have you ever been trick or treating?mainly for candy or did you try to

pick-pocket their wallets?

Nami: actually, I went trick or treating for the candy, and I pick-pocketed the money, and the candy from the kids! MUHAHAHAHA!!! Oh sorry, I'll stop now…

**Robin**: How cool! I love you're costume, Robin

Robin: arigatou, K10-san. I believe cook-san likes it too…

Sanji: (heart eye and noodle dance)

K10:(random slow dance music starts playing out of nowhere) ...--romantic

comedy?-

De-Ji: a romantic comedy would be really hard to do I think…

K10:(pushes Suta gently into luffy)(whispers)dance w/ luffy!

Suta: (blushes) uh.. ok. (puts her hands around Luffy's neck)

Luffy: (blushes) (puts his hands on her waist)

Luffy and Suta: (starts slowly stepping side to side)

Suta: (rests her head against his chest and closes her eyes)

Luffy: (laid his head against her's and closed his eyes as well)

K10: (does the same with De-ji and Zoro) hint hint.

De-Ji: (collides with Zoro) (blushes)

Zoro: (blushes) wanna dance?

De-Ji: (blushes harder and nods her head)

Zoro and De-Ji: (start dancing)

**Sanji**: wana dance? (kisses and hugs him)

Sanji: MELLORINE!!! (suddenly turns back to normal) I would love to dance, miss K10! (starts dancing with K10)

Suta: (swings her arms in while turning and singing) Loves like diharrea!…

Luffy: (comes behind Suta doing the same thing) I just can't hold it in!

Sanji and K10: O.o

De-Ji and Zoro: ((start laughing so hard they stop dancing and start rolling on the floor) –two minutes later- (get up and start dancing again)

Luffy and Suta: (starts laughing and rolling also)

(soft fireworks in the background while a nice melody can be heard--..you

know all the romantic stuff. XD)

* * *

De-Ji: XD next up is a newbie called 8yume!!

8yume: yo hihi peoples!suta, u and luffy have fun now (wink wink) NOW ITS CHRISTMAS!JINGLE BELLS JINGLE BELLS EVERYONE!!JINGLES ALL THE WAY...UH..HM...(sweatdrop)...i forgot the rest hehehe:)...hey guys? do u know what time it is?

De-Ji: (looks at her watch) 1800 why?

8yume: (leaves room...comes back with a banana costume on!) its peanut butter jelly time!do the peanutbutterjelly peanutbutterjelly peanutbutter jelly with a

base ball bat! now for the questions!

De-Ji: aha! WOOHOO!!! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY!!!

Zoro: O.o

**Luffy**: say if u was in a HUGE battle against fellow pirates but u won,only

to realize somone has demolished ur hat how would u explain this to shanks?

srry guys ill ask the rest of u guys questions later! ja ne!

Luffy: BOSHIIIIII!!! (weeps)

De-Ji: Luffy, it didn't REALLY happen but IF it did what would you do?

Luffy: Oh. I'd tell him the truth!

* * *

If you like any of the De-Ji and Zoro or Luffy and Suta pairings may we suggest:

One Piece to Our World by: US!!!

Saving Suta by: THE EVIL TAKONO

The Small Flower by: Akua111

An Unlocked Heart by: ba.na.na.peach

Loneliness and Distrust by: Akua111

Luffy's Reflection by: ba.na.na.peach


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

Takono: YO'Z!!

**Luffy**: NUU!! WHY MUST SCHOOL START AGAIN?! Lucky... I WISH I WAS A PIRATE!! (dresses up like bon clay) eww... wrong costume... (dresses like buggy) THAT'S BETTER! YAR HAR FIDDLE DEE DEE!

Luffy: Hee Hee! (laughs)

Suta: If you love to sail the sea!!!

Luffy: YOU ARE A PIRATE!!!

Luffy and Suta: (laughs)

**Zoro**: if you were a girl for ONE DAY, how would you feel? and no, sanji knows

its you so he wont go ero cook on ya.

Zoro: sick.

**Usopp**: i read in the manga that YOU said you were sogeking.

AAND, YOURE SO COOL DUDE!! (PSST! USE AN EXPLODING STAR AND BLOW UP ZOROS BUTT!!)

Usopp: shh!! They don't know that yet! Thanks! Another loyal captain Usopp fan! (starts to run off to grab an exploding star)

De-Ji: (death glare)

Usopp: AAHHHH!! RUN AWAY!!! (runs off)

**Sanji**: aww, i wish you werent JUST k10s vampire... CAN YOU BE MY VAMPIRE, SANJI-KUN?? (hugs)

Sanji: MELLORINE!! (heart eyes and noodle dance) OF COURSE, TAKONO-SWAN!!! (playfully bites Takono's neck)

Takono: (recives bite) hehehe! that tickles!

Sanji: ooo!! Takono-chwan is ticklish!! (tickles Takono)

**chopper**: can you be a werewolf for halloween?

Chopper: yeah! (suddenly has ragged fur and false sharp teeth) GRRR!!!

**Sanji**: (bites ur neck back)

Sanji: MELLORINE!!! (noodle dance and heart eyes)

**Zoro**: (puts you in a pink dress)

Zoro: (looks down) AAHHHH!! IT'S PINK GET IT OFF!! (rips off dress and throws it in the ocean)

De-Ji: uh… Zoro?

Zoro: yeah?

De-Ji: (points at Zoro)

Zoro: (looks down again) grrr… (evil glare at Takono) (walks off to go get dressed)

**Luffy**: LUFFEH!! SAVE THE PRINCESS! SHE ATE POISON! GIVE HER CPR!! (points to zoro)

Luffy: Right!!

Zoro: GAH!! LUFFY IT'S ME ZORO!!!! (runs off)

Luffy: (catches up and tackles him) Gotcha!

Zoro: LUFFY!!! **STOP!!! IT'S ME!! ZORO!!!**

Luffy: Na? Really? (gets off) Wari. (walks off)

Zoro: Phew!

Takono: HAHAHAHA! JA NE!!

Everyone: ja ne!

De-Ji: next up is K10!

**De-ji**: hopefully the sunburn wasn't..too terrible.

De-Ji: it was kinda bad at first, but it never really hurt, and it got way better the second day, and it's almost gone now, so no worries!

**Zoro**:..Ah, come on! just call her that once

Zoro: do I have to?

**Sanji**:(giggles at gesture) hee

Sanji: is K10-chwan ticklish too? (test tickles K10)

**Usopp**: That's Awesome!..but since he's the grim reaper, he controls death

now...that could be bad.(glances at zoro.)

Usopp: (glances at Zoro) (knees start shaking) well, it was only a story, right Zoro?

Zoro: maybe… (evil smirk)

Usopp: AAAHHHHH!!!! (runs off)

**De-ji**:...I think my brain shut down around 12 in the afternoon

yesterday, i

don't really remember the rest of my school day.

You have an Astronomy class? I don't think they offer that at my

school...never really paid attention though.

De-Ji:D yep, it's my favorite class. That's a bummer if your school doesn't have it, it's really interesting and fun! (hard to believe for school, isn't it?) of course, it may be just one of those random classes where it's the teacher who makes it fun, even if it's originally not…

**Zoro and De-ji**: (confused look) yes??

Zoro and De-Ji: (points to cat that is now starting to look menacing)

**Sanji**: (blinks)..you make jawbreakers??(smiles) that's Awesome!

Sanji: (smiles real big) yip, but don't ask how. It's a special recipe, and I can make them any flavor! (whispers) even meat! But don't tell Luffy or Suta!

**Suta and Luffy**: How about a favorite drink?

Luffy and Suta: DR. PEPPER!!

Suta: Either that of Lipton Green Tea!!!

**Usopp**: Awesome..can we shoot off some fireworks??

Usopp: of course! The great captain Usopp-sama would be glad to help with the party!

**Nami**: Nice

Nami: arigatou!

**Robin**: want to help me make a jack-o-lantern?(holds pumpkin)

Robin: (giggles softly) that would be fun!

**De-ji**: it isn't really that hard to pull off...I think. I mean, we already

got the humor/crazy part, and there's couples so...i dunno.

De-Ji: true.. true…

**Sanji**: (dance's with sanji)(smiles)

Sanji: (says softly) mellorine…

K10: (hears 8yumi say it's christmas) (sudden sceme change: no everyone's wearing X-mas suits and dresses with a ligh snowfall in the background, and light playing X-mas music) o.O woah...

De-Ji: cool! (continues dancing with Zoro)


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

De-Ji: wow! We got four reviews today! The first is from K10, so let's get started!

**De-ji**: XD good to know it wasn't too bad.

De-Ji: yep.. but now I got blisters from pulling weeds… man. I've been kinda hard on myself lately, I guess I better stop.

Suta: Ooh! Ooh! I helped!!

Luffy: Me too!!

**Zoro**:...Please?

Zoro: maybe…

**Sanji**:(starts to laugh) no tickling!(is continued to be tickled)

Sanji: (stops tickling and runs off to make something chocolatey)

K10: (whatches Usopp run off)..I was parshally joking...

De-Ji: (watches Usopp run around) oh well…

**De-ji**: sometimes, yes, it is actually hard to believe school is fun but it

does have it's moments of fame too.

De-Ji: yep. True.

Zoro: I doubt it.

De-Ji: just for that, you're doing my homework.

Zoro: NANI?! IT'S YOUR HOMEWORK!!

De-Ji: calm down, I was just kidding.

**De-ji and Zoro**:(looks down at cat which give a innocent kitten

expression)(looks back up while cat gives a smirk towards Zoro and

De-ji)What's the matter?

De-Ji and Zoro: (whispers so the cat can't hear) that cat is gonna attack or something…

**Sanji**: I shall not tell!(whispers) meat flavor though, huh?? that's

impressive!

Sanji: SHIAWASE!! You wanna try some?

**Suta and Luffy**: I like green tea and Dr.pepper...How about favorite

Dessert?

Luffy and Suta: COFFEE CAKE!!!! And chocolate cake with choco bread and choco icing with chocolate chips chocolate filling and last but not least a side of chocolate icecream!!!

De-Ji: yeah… AKA death by chocolate…

**Usopp**: what kind of fireworks do you have?

Usopp: tons! I have stars, hearts, big boomy ones, octopuses, I even have some with the faces of the crew!

**Robin**: Well..it appears to be a christmans party now so...I guess we can

carve a X-mas tree in it or something (stairs at pumpkin, pondering)

Robin: (giggles softly) how about we carve a smiley face, in case the holiday changes again?

K10: (see's De-ji and zoro dancing by the mast...has a cat look feature in her

face)

De-Ji and Zoro: (don't see the face… too hypnotized)

K10: (point's up to a mistletoe)

Zoro: (looks up) (whispers) De-Ji-chan, wanna? (leans in for a kiss slowly)

De-Ji: (looks and blushes) (recieves kiss from Zoro) (blushes)

* * *

De-Ji: next is Takono!

**Luffy**: (paints on your face) you look like a puppy!!

Luffy: Na:3

Suta: PUPPY!!! (tackles Luffy)

**Zoro**: if i was a zoro fangirl, how would you feel?

Zoro: Because you are mean and nice to Sanji, I assume that you would do the same, so I dunno…

**Usopp**: you told THE CREW that you were sogeking...

ILL DO IT FOR YA!! (uses exploding star to blow up zoros butt)

Zoro: (butt gets blown up) OWWW!!! (glares at Usopp, even though it was Takon's fault)

Usopp: (gulp) I'm in trouble…

Takono: and deji, to make it fair...(does the same thing to sanji) i was gonna do

that anyway :) (uses exploding star on self) KABOOM! HEHEH!! THAT DIDNT

HURT!!

De-Ji: O.o Houston, we have a weirdo…

Zoro: you can't say anything, weirdo.

De-Ji: heehee!

**Sanji**: 笙･笙･ EEII!! HOT VAMPIRE!!

HAHAHAHAHA!(cracks up from tickling) I-I HATE YOU, YA CHEATER!! HAHAHA!! YOUR TURN!! (escapes and tickles Sanji) REVENGE!!

Sanji: (teary eyes) you hate me? (gets tickled) ahahahaha!! Stop STOP!

**Chopper**: AWW SO CUTE WEREWOLF!!

Chopper: I'M NOT CUTE!! (happy dance)

**Sanji**: (keeps biting neck) rawr :3

Sanji: (bites neck back)

De-Ji: uh… you two do know it's Christmas now, right?

Takono: boohawhaw!!

Everyone: …

* * *

De-Ji: next up is a newbie called Mewgirl35! Woohoo!

Kat: Hello everyone! Call me Kat if you would.

De-Ji: oh, ok!

**Suta and Luffy**:PLEASE put some pants on Franky the first time I saw that guy

scarred me for life! Also hands over some steaks I love meat but seafood is

my favorite!

Franky: What?! NEVER!!! (jumps into the ocean) Ha! You can't swim!!

Luffy and Suta: NNNIIIKKKUUUUU!!!!! (eats REAL fast)

**Nami**:hands over 10,0 belli hope you enjoy it!

Nami: (stares at money) oh, I will… (grabs money and runs to put it in one of her treasure chests)

**Usopp**: Hey what do you think of this claw weapeon I made out of diamonds? Oh by the way I love your stories.

Usopp: (looks at claw weapon) hmm… it's good, but nothing like the great captain Usopp's! oooh!! Another Usopp-sama fan!

**Zoro and De-Ji**:How could you say cats are evil?! I help out at the Humane

Society so im surrounded by cats all the time they are all so sweet. But I

agree pink is evil but theres one pink thing that I love and it isnt evil

(anything else thats pink is evil)

De-Ji and Zoro: (shrugs) cats are just mean to us we guess…

**De-ji**:I know I hate school especially if your picked on like getting called

names,people kick your chair,throw rocks and chips at you,scare you by putting a praying mantis on your back,kicking you,and making fun of the kind of music you like yup all that happened to me today. Also I hope this isnt bothering you but can you explain some of the japanese words mean that you use in this? Its really hard for me to learn.

De-Ji: all of that? I'm so sorry! My school isn't that bad, but I still hate it… let's see… gomen nasai is I'm sorry, arigatou is thank you, De-Ji is daisy, Suta is star, ja ne is goodbye, any others?

**Robin**:Your so cool.

Robin: (smiles) arigatou, Kat-san.

**Chopper**:KAWAII YOU SO CUTE!

Chopper: (hides behind mast) I AM NOT!! (comes out and dances happily and smiling)

**Sanji**:(hands tapes of Zoro "Break Dancing") Give one to everyone except

Zoro.

Sanji: ooh… blackmail! Ok, arigatou Kat-swan! (runs out and gives tapes to everyone)

De-Ji: (gets a tape) huh? (watches tape) grr… (takes out tape and smashes it)

**Everyone-Zoro**:Imagine Zoro with an afro I laughed at that image.

Everyone-Zoro: (cracks up)

De-Ji: heehee! I actually have a picture of that!

Zoro: when was that?

De-Ji: when you were on top of the roof to save Robin before Sanji.

Zoro: oh yeah…

Kat: Well I should be going.

Everyone: ja ne!

* * *

Suta: Hey Cattsuki is here!!!

Cattsuki: Sorry, I had to go... stupid school... (covers Sanji's ears and blindfolds him)

De-Ji: (smiles) that's ok!

**everyone but Sanji**: I will prank him later, but my sister, Kittsuki, who is a

fox demon, has forbiddin me from pranking anybody... AND i have to be nice to everyone... GR! (uncovers Sanji's eyes and ears)

everyone-Sanji: bummer…

**Sanji**: I'm being nice today cuz its Christmas and my sis told me to be nice.

So you get a brief hug (hugs you). Thats your present. Also, (kisses you

quickly). Then heres this. (hands you cooking book that has recipes that you

have never heard of and taste very good)Enjoy me being nice while you can.

(really smiles at you, and that is very big cuz I pretty much never smile

unless its fake)

Sanji: (flinches) wait, you're not gonna hurt me? (recieves hug and kiss) uh… I don't know if I should say mellorine or not.. (recieves book) arigatou, Cattsuki-san! (starts flipping through the pages)

**Zoro**: Sorry for beating you at the sparring match. You okay? I didn't hurt

you too badly, did I? Here. This is your present. (hands you a black jacket

that can hold anything and make it weigh very little, it can even hold the

Merry Go, no sweat. It also has a bunch of sword stuff in it) Merry x-mas!

(smiles)

Zoro: you beat me?

De-Ji: she must have accidentally knocked it out of your head…

Zoro: (grumbles quietly over being beaten) (recieves jacket) cool… thanks.

**Robin**: Sorry, I haven't talked to you much, have I? (hugs you) Heres your

present. Its a history book on Nataca, the planet I come from. It has magical properties and if you ask something, the book will give you the answer. It

will answer anything truthfully. It also can keep track of your friends and

enemies. It also has a section for pretty much every historic event of your

planet, this book is thousands of pages. But magic makes it look small, and it

weighs only one pound. Also, the pages will be blank for everyone but you. And

you can change its color at any time, just think it. (hands you thin black

book with flower designs)

Robin: thank you very much, Cattsuki-san, it is very nice! (starts reading the book)

**Nami**: You rock, girl! (hugs you) Heres your present. Its a endless bag of

money of any currency, that only works for you. Its weightless, and you can

store anything you want in it, even if its huge. (hands you small red bag) It

also changes color, if you want it to. Your other present is this. (hands you

blank piece of paper) This will fill as you travel, and keeps track of your

friends and enemies. It will only work for you, and also shows scenes of your

past when you want. It can also be used to see if your friends are in trouble, the map will show scenes of whats happening. It is already filled with

everywhere you have been. Enjoy!

Nami: (recieves bag) seriously? (looks inside bag) SUGOI!! (eyes turn into stars) (recieves paper) that'll be nice for when Zoro gets lost… arigatou, Cattsuki-nee-san!

Zoro: oi…

**Suta**: (hugs you) Heres a magic bag! It holds an endless supply of meat!

(hands you small orange bag) This also changes color according to your

will!

Suta: OOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! (tips bag so niku fills her mouth) ARIGATOU!! (turns midnight blue) SUGOI!!

**Luffy**: You get a red bag of what I gave Suta! (hands you bag) Kittsuki says I

have to hug you to... (hugs you) Also, here! This charm makes your hat so it

can't be damaged in anyway! (casts charm on hat) This next charm makes your

hat hold endless things while looking like a ordinary hat! It also only works

for you! Oh, and the hat will still weigh the same even if you put a town in

it. Please, don't try it.

Luffy: OOO!! SUUUGGGIOOOOO!!!! (grabs Suta and stuffs her in his hat) Hee Hee!

Suta: (muffled voice) Luffy?? What are you doing???

Luffy: Testing it out!

Suta:…… can I come out now??

Luffy: No.

Suta:…. Now??

Luffy: Ok! (tips hat and shakes it)

Suta: Oof!!

**Franky**: (breif, half second hug) Heres a endless supply of your favorite

soda.

Franky: (recieves hug) uh… oooh! Soda! (grabs a soda and poses) ouw!

**Chopper**: (tearful look along with puppy dog pout) Every one else got at least

one hug from you at one point, what about me? Please, Chopper? I really want

at least one hug! Pwease? Heres your present Chopper... (hands you medical

book to cure dieases you have never heard of) I really want a hug, Chopper!

Pretty pwetty pwease?

Chopper: (sees pitiful look) hmm… (recieves book) COOL! (starry eyes) (hugs Cattsuki) arigatou!

**Ussop**: (hugs you) Heres somesharpshooter stuff, and I hear you are a artist,

so heres some supplies. Also, a bag that will give you whatever you want when

you ask that will only work for you. ANd a story book, filled with others

stories and your stories. If you are telling a story, it will project the

scenes and be movin and stuff as you continue. (smiles) By the way, is the pbb

sandwich maker done?

Usopp: (recieves hug) um… (recieves gifts) how does it work? (starts to inspect his gifts) cool! Arigatou, Cattsuki! Almost, I just need to tweak it a bit.

**De-ji**: (hugs you) I didn't really know what to get you... so i got you a

black bag that will give you whatever you want. Ask me you want and I'll give

you that to. Sorry! (smiles)

De-Ji: (hugs you back) that's ok! (recieves bag) cool! But I can't think of anything I really want…

**Sanji**: Grr... (kisses you, then breaks the kiss and makes choking

sounds)

Sanji: (tries to control ladies' manness, but bursts out noodle dancing anyway) MELLORINE!!

De-Ji: (makes a weird face) wow… I could never have done that…

**everyone**: did you all like your presents? I hope so! Bye!

Everyone: ARIGATOU, CATTSUKI!! And ja ne!


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

K10: Pulling weeds??ouch. I'm sorry.

De-Ji: (pokes blister) oh! Feels weird!

Suta: (pokes De-Ji's blister) It feels stiff.. last time we pulled weeds my blister was the size of a jelly bean and it was squishy like memory foam!!!

Luffy: OO!!! SUGOI!!!

**Zoro**:...pretty please with a strawberry on top??

Zoro: I already did… what? You want me to again?

De-Ji: Zoro, don't be so grumpy… just because I made you help pick weeds is no reason to be grumpy.

Zoro: (grumbles)

**Sanji**:(watches him go into kitchen)...(confused)

Sanji: (comes back out with chocolate cake) here you are, K10-chwan! (hands you cake while fighting off Suta and Luffy)

**De-ji**:...Ok my feet really hurt. I had to stand on death trap benches for a

home football game for 2 hours...I'll never trust those benches. when ever you

walk acroos one it sinks down 4 inches and one of the benches are cracked. I

think I'm gonna die.

De-Ji: wow… I hope you don't die! O.o that would be really bad!

**De-ji and Zoro**:...are you ok? l you look like you've seen a ghost or

something? (the cat dissapeared, vanishing into thin air.k10, being slow,

didn't notice this.)

De-Ji and Zoro: (looks around) where did the cat go?

**Sanji**:...Really?? Sure

Sanji: okay! (runs off and makes one) (runs back out and hands you it)

**Suta and Luffy**:..What about favorite TYPE of MEAT?

Luffy and Suta: STEAKKK!!!

Luffy: BOOM BABY!!

Suta: Um…

Luffy: What?

**Usopp**: faces of the crew??really? May we set one off?

Usopp: yep! I can always make more later! Let's set this one off! (takes out firework that looks like Usopp, but stronger and stuff) Oh! And my PBB is done!! (pulls out gadget) Enough for everyone!!

Everyone: WHOO HOO!!!

Usopp: (starts making sandwiches)

**Robin**:(blinks) Good idea! lets (starts drawing out smiley face design)

Robin: (watches you draw the face on)

K10: (tries to think of something to say)...yeah, I got nothin.

De-Ji: braindedism has struck again!

De-Ji: Takono was bored… so she came here!

**Luffy**: yo!

Luffy: Yo!

**Zoro**: yo!(im just bored)

Zoro: (eyes you suspicously) hi…

**Usopp**: yo!

Usopp: hey!

**Sanji**: i didnt really mean it by that...YO!(keeps tickling u)

Sanji: HAHAHAHA!!!! STOP TICKLING ME!! (face turns blue)

**Choppa**: YO!

Chopper: YAY!!!

Takono: bye...hehe

Everyone: ja ne!

De-Ji: Kat came back!

Kat: Hi everyone again heh.

**Franky**:I can always freeze the water you know (touches water water freezes

then pulles Franky out and drags back to the ship)

Franky: WAHH!... cold…

**Luffy and Suta**:Ill give you a years worth of meat if you put some pants on

that guy and when the water thaws and if he jumps in again poke the water with this needle.

Luffy and Suta: OK!!!!!! (sits) (whistles)

Usopp: What are you doing??

Luffy: He needs to thaw out…. Then we'll strike!!! (pulls out needle and pants) Hee hee!

Suta: (smirk)

**De-Ji and Zoro**:So whos going to be the flower girl at your guys wedding

(laughs)

De-Ji and Zoro: (sarcastically) ha.. ha.. ha.

**Sanji**:Uhh I cant find anything to say so..Ill just hug you (hugs)

Sanji: (recieves hug) MELLORINE!! (hugs you back)

De-Ji: wow… Sanji has been getting a lot of hugs recently. Zoro needs one! (chases Zoro with arms open wide)

Zoro: NO!! (runs away)

Luffy and Suta: (rolls on the floor laughing)

Usopp: Hey! I have the best idea ever!!! (pours soapy water on floor) There! Now they can clean the floor at the same time!!

**Robin**:History has always interested me but for some reason its confused me at

the same time.

Robin: (smiles) it can be a little confusing at times.

**De-Ji**:Meh I find a way to get by ya know? Ok im going to try arigatou for

teaching me thats all I need to know for right now.

De-Ji: you're welcome! XD

Kat: Ja ne everyone!

Everyone: ja ne!


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

Cattsuki: Hi, this is Cattsuki, AGAIN.

De-Ji: welcome back! What do you mean by again? Do you not want to come? (sad face)

**Zoro**: I hugged everyone but you... hm... (disappears, pops up behind you,

whips you around and hugs you) And yes, I beat you! And my eyes were closed

while I was fighting! Anyway... what kind of stuff are you keeping in your

jacket?

Zoro: (recieves hug) AHH! WHAT IS IT WITH PEOPLE AND HUGGING ME LATELY? … I still don't remember. Oh well. I actually keep food in there, so when Luffy steals my food from our meals, I can still have a full meal.

De-Ji: (pouty face) I chased him all around the ship, and I still didn't get to hug him… oh well! He got one, so that's good!

**Sanji**: Did I hear a san added to my name? (whacks you unconcious with one

slap)

Sanji: sorry! (gets knocked out by your slap)

**Zoro**: Its fun messing with him, but i'm STILL not allowed to do anything

drastic. So i leave annoying him beyond all reason up to you! If you choose to

accept this mission (you don't have a choice. (evil music and evil lauging

begins)), you are to annoy him even if he is really nice to you! If you

fail... MYHAHAHHAHAHAH! basically, you don't want to know. You are free to ask for help from your crewmates. In fact, you can trick Sanji into helping you!

Zoro: beyond all reason, eh? Muhahahahaha! I will need the help of De-Ji, and anybody else who wants to help…(looks over at Suta)

De-Ji: ooh! Ooh! Can we trick him into playing a prank on himself! That would be awesome!

**De-ji**: It was hard being nice to Sanji. But i had no choice. Grr... and i

will NEVER kiss him again... ever! you hear that Sanji? NEVER!

De-Ji: (blanches) I would rather die than kiss him…

Sanji: why, De-Ji-san?

**Ussop**: Can i have a pbb sandwich, please? An heres some tools to help you

invent, i forgot to give it to you the other day!

Usopp: of course! (hands you pbb sandwich) we are slowly replacing Sanji with machines! I mean… (glances at the knocked-out Sanji) oh, phew! Anyway, thanks for the tools!

**Sanji**: (uses potion to wake him up) idiot, you said mellorine twice! (uses

potion so you can't have the luxury of going unconcious. and yes, in this case

its a luxury) IDIOT! (slaps you, kicks you where it hurts, pulls your hair,

and ties you up and hangs you up side down from the mast. Then punches you in the face and you get a blackeye.)

Sanji: (wakes up) ow… my head… (is forced to drink potion) (recieves torture) OWWW!!!!

De-Ji: (thumbs up) nice!

**Chopper**: Heres a potion. It will heal Sanji completely of any injuries I have

given him. The supplies never end. But don't give it to him until he properly

apologizes. As in he begs, pleads, cries, and swears he will never do things

like that again. (hands you small blue potion in a flask) it will take about a

teaspoon per a use, and will work after about two seconds.

Chopper: are you sure of anything? (looks at Sanji and winces) … I'm pretty sure that's against my ethics… thanks.

**Sanji**: i NEVER want to see you noddle dancing around me again, got it? Good!

Sanji: (ducks behind Nami) but I was noodle dancing around Nami, because I was hiding from you!

**Suta**: You know, in Luffy's hat is a big mansion and tons of waitors with

plates of meat? theres a whole world in there! It would be fun in there! You

should explore his hat! also, if Luffy goes in there, hes in the hat while

wearing the hat and can pull himself out at any time!

Suta: SUGOOOOOOIIIIIII!!!!

Luffy: (takes off hat) (smiles) Hee! (takes Suta's hand and jumps in)

Everyone else: O.o

**Robin**: Likeing the book? i hope so!

Robin: (looks up from reading) yes, thank you, it's very fascinating! (smiles and goes back to reading)

**Franky**: Um... Pants! (uses powers to make you wear pants while i don't

actually touch you)

Franky: AAHHH!! GET IT OFF!! (runs around in circles and eventually rips off the pants) phew… now I'm gonna go drink some cola to recharge my batteries… (walks off)

**Luffy**: HA! I beat you to getting Franky to wear pants, so you don't get the

reward! but... since i like you... you can have the reward! (passes you the

reward)

Luffy: NNNIIIKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!! (eyes Suta)

Suta: Ohhhh… can't I have some?? (does cute puppy face) :3

Luffy: Yep!!!

**De-ji**: Oh? Well, if you think of something you want, tell me.

De-Ji: sure thing! (smiles)

**Chopper**: Thank you for the hug. Can i please compliment you? I won't if you

don't want me to, but I really wnat to... pwease?

Chopper: (really big smile and happy dance) of course not, I would hate it if you complimented me!

De-Ji: (watches Chopper) go ahead and compliment him, he'll like it no matter what he says…

**everyone**: I have to go, but expect me back soon!

everyone-Sanji: come back real soon!

Suta: YAY!!! TAKONO IS HERE!!!

**Luffy**: LETS GO TO THE CARNIVAL!

Luffy: Yay!! Lets ride the ponies!!!!

Suta: The ponies!!!

**Usopp luffy and chopper**: WERE OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD! OF OZ!

Usopp Luffy Chopper and Suta: (plays music) WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD THE WONDERFUL WIZARD OF OZ!!!

Luffy: NEXT VERSE!!!!

Usopp Chopper Luffy and Suta: FOLLOW THE YELLOW BRICK ROAD!! FOLLOW THE YELLOW BRICK ROAD!!

**Zoro**: YO!

Zoro: yo… (takes a few steps backward)

**Sanji**: (Keeps tickling) BWAHAHAHAHA!

Sanji: (gets tickled) HAHAHAHAHA!!! STOP!!! (somehow grabs your arms and starts tickling you)

Takono: (arms get grabbed by u) uh ohh...

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA CHEATEER!!

De-Ji: Next up is Kat!

Kat: Im still here i have way to much time on my hands.

De-Ji: uh… thanks… I think…

**Franky**:THAW DARN YOU! (thaws Franky out) and dont make me freeze you

again!

Franky: WARMTH!! It was so cold!

**Luffy and Suta**:ok he thawed you know what to do with the needle if he jumps

in the water again? Good also im adding 2 months worth of steak if you put

some pants or at least a dress on him! (laughs at image of Franky in a dress)

Luffy: (evil smile) Right! (pulls out pink and fluffy princess dress)

Franky: WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT??!!

Luffy: GET HIM!!

Suta: FOR THE MEAT!!!!

Luffy and Suta: (moves so fast (loaded with caffine O.o) Franky had no time to escape) (shoves dress on him)

Luffy: There!!!!

Suta: It even comes with a tiara!! (puts it on) Ding!

Franky: This is more humiliating than when I joined the crew…

Luffy: HIGH FIVE!!!

Suta: (slaps his hand)

Luffy and Suta: WHOO!!!

**Zoro**:(pokes and says his name 20 times before he asks what)hi

Zoro: WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!

**Everyone**:Im not as sane as you think I am...

De-Ji: (bursts out laughing) me neither…

Everyone-De-Ji: O.o

**Usopp**:I am a master at forming diamonds but its really hard how about you try

and form something from diamonds.

Usopp: really? SUGOI!! I mean… nobody can measure up to the great captain Usopp-sama!

**Zoro again**:(plants a seed on Zoros head and starts watering it)grow grow

grow...

Zoro: (looks up at his hair) GAH! STOP TRYING TO PLANT STUFF IN MY HEAD!

De-Ji: yeah… trust me, it won't work… I've tried to teach him.

Zoro: oi…

**De-Ji**:I actually like Zoro its just its so easy to annoy him (laughs again)

De-Ji: (laughs) that's ok, he needs to be teased once in a while… and he also needs to have kindness shown to him too… (starts laughing evilly) I mean…

**Sanji**:(hands cards saying Kat master of blackmail and gem forgery) you ever

need blackmail or something forged from gems just follow the instructions on

the back give one to everyone you never know when someone might need

blackmail.

Sanji: (evil smirk) I need some for Zoro…

Zoro: WHY YOU LITTLE! (chases Sanji)

Sanji: gah! (runs away)

Kat: (laughs) I laugh to much ja ne!

Everyone: ja ne!

Suta: T.T We missed you!!!

Zoro: She wasn't gone that long.

Luffy: Shhhhh!!!!!

**Zoro**:...you did??...Sorry wasn't paying attention so it doesn't count.

Please?

Zoro: not again.

**Sanji**: Cake!(Hugs) Thank you!! (munch)

Sanji: (recieves hug) MELLORINE!!

**De-ji**: The school need new Football benches! Another one crakced yesterday and almost falled to doom! TT.TT I'm gonna die!

De-Ji: T.T pls be careful and don't die!

**De-ji and Zoro**: (point's to De-ji's head. Kitten leaps onto Zoro's head, then

dissapears again) you can say he's my Cheschire cat...I guess.

De-Ji: (looks up at the kitten) ahh! Get it off!

Zoro: (looks up) (swipes at it, trying to make it leave) gah! It disappeared again!

**Sanji**: (munches on jawbreaker) It's yummy thanks!

Sanji: SHIAWASE!! Did it taste like meat?

**Suta and Luffy**: any kind of steak sauce or just steak?

Luffy and Suta: Just steak!!! Sauce ruins it!!

**Usopp**: (watches firework) Cool!...yay! pbb's!!

Usopp: (smiles triumphantly) heh… PBB'S!! I mean… manliness… (eats pbb)

**Robin**:( is done drawing) Not great but it works! what do you think?? (shows

pumpkin)

Robin: (sees pumpkin) (smiles) I like it! It's very artistick.

**De-ji**: ...the weekends over...NO! TOO SOON! I want a longer Weekend!!

De-Ji: ME TOO! Usopp, you should make a time machine so we can go back in time and redo this weeked over and over!

Usopp: IMPOSSIBLE!!

De-Ji: well… it was worth a try…


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

**Luffy**: PONIES! Wanna go to the water gun target practice? IMMA GO BEAT U!!

Luffy: I DON'T THINK SO!!!

Suta: Can I come?

**Usopp chopper and luffy**: NEHEHEHEHE! I AM THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST AND IMMA STEAL YO MARSHMALLOWS!!

Luffy Suta Chopper and Usopp: NOOOOOOOO!!!!! (hugs marshmallows close to them)

**Zoro**: HI! (hugs tight)

Zoro: (jumps back) GET OFF OF ME!! I DON'T LIKE HUGS!

**Sanji**: AHAHAHAHA STOP TICKLING MEH!!(accidentally kicks u where it hurts)

oops... GOMENASAI!! (PSST! ITS FUN BEING UNUSUALLY NICE TO ZORO!!)

Sanji: ok, Takono-chwan! (stops tickling Takono) (gets kicked) OWW!!

De-Ji: teehee! I took control of her brain for a second, and made her kick! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Zoro: … no.

De-Ji: so?

Sanji: it's… okay… Takono-swan… (whiny voice) could I have a hug?? (suddenly perks up) really? Does it work? Hmm… I'll have to try that just to freak him out some day.

**Zoro**: LETS GO TO THE CARNIVAL WITH LUFFY!! (drags you by ur hand)

Luffy: YEAH! C'MON ZORO!!!

Zoro: NO NO NO!!! (gets dragged off by Takono) IT BURNS!! IT FREEZES!! MUST DECONTAMINATE!! (runs over to De-Ji and puts his hand in her face)

De-Ji:… (suddenly has spraybottle of antibacterial spray) (sprays on Zoro's hand)

Zoro: ahh… much better

* * *

De-Ji: K10 is next!

**Zoro**: Why not?

Zoro: because I already did.

**Sanji**: Want some?? (holds out a piece of cake on a fork)

Sanji: OF COURSE, K10-CHWAN!!

**De-ji**: I'll try not to die... .

De-Ji: yay! XD

**De-ji and Zoro**:O.-? Kitty? what are you doing??

De-Ji and Zoro: …

Kitty: (the cat speaks!) Annoying the Swordsmen.(floats out of Zoro's reach

and Smirks down at him.)

De-Ji and Zoro: it talks! O.o

**Sanji**: (nods while eating jawbreaker) It's very meaty

Sanji: SHIAWASE!! (noodle dance)

**Suta and Luffy**: Does it really?? how come?

Luffy and Suta: It drownds out the taste! (eating steak)

**Usopp**: can I have a Pbb??

Usopp: yep! (hands you Pbb)

**Robin**:(smiles) thank you...but now we need to carve it, but with what??

Robin: (giggles softly) swordsman-san!

Zoro: what?

Robin: can you carve the face in the pumpkin for us?

Zoro: whatever. Just leave me alone. (cuts the face and the top so you can get the seeds out)

**Nami!**: what's the most expensive thing you ever bought? Not stole, Bought.

Nami: hmm… probably this dress (pulls out a dress with jewels and TONS of pretty stuff on it, and it's silk)

**De-ji**:Crud..so sleepy! (falls over in chair)

De-Ji: I know how you feel! (yawns)

* * *

De-Ji: Kat's back! Hey, that almost rhymes!

Kat: Im back but I didnt want to make that sound bad or anything having a lot of time on my hands is a good thing.

De-Ji: I know, I just wanted to ginve you a hard time about it. (shrugs) don't know why.

**Luffy and Suta**:AHAHA (hands all the meat promised plus 1 more months worth for putting Franky in a dress)I also got a picture of Franky in that dress and tiara here ya go (gives pictures) I got tons of copies heh heh.

Luffy and Suta: WHOO HOO!!! (dives ito meat)

Suta: (looks at Luffy) It's a dream come true!!

Luffy: (smiles) Yep!!

**Usopp**:Aw can I get a PBB? They are delicous!

Usopp: they are! (hands you a PBB)

**Zoro**:(looks at Zoros head,takes a picture,and laughs histerically) and De-Ji

said it would work hahaha everyone look theres flowers growing on Zoros head!

(points to the tulips and orchids growing on Zoros head)

Zoro: huh? (looks in a mirror) GAH!! (plucks them out like weeds) OW! DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!

De-Ji: I did? (looks at pulled-out-of-Zoro's-head plants) AAHH!! WEEDS!! (runs off screaming)

**De-Ji**:Yeah I have to annoy Zoro twice but today ill hug him too (hugs Zoro)

(laughs)

Zoro: WHY IS EVERYBODY HUGGING ME LATELY? DE-JI YOU STARTED THIS!!

De-Ji: heehee!

**Sanji**:(hands a picture of Zoro sleeping with a teddy bear)These usually cost

something but for this crew blackmail is free.

Sanji: arigatou Kat-chwan!

**Nami**:(gives picture of Franky in a dress and tiara) this is free trust me

people would pay to get this picture (laughs)

Nami: really? (runs off to copy them and sell them on ebay)

**Zoro again**:(throws a log at Zoros back)(runs away Zoro tries to punch me but

punches a log instead)LOGGED!

Zoro: (gets hit by the log) ow! (tries to punch you but punches the log) (grumble grumble)

**Chopper**:aw your so cute!

Chopper: I AM NOT CUTE! (happy dance and huge smile)

Kat: If I left anyone out its probably because I couldnt think of anything to say

and Zoro...YOU HAVE BEEN LOGGED!! Ja ne

everyone-Zoro: ja ne!

Zoro: (mumbles) I hate logs now…

* * *

De-Ji: next up is 8yume!

8yume: HIHI PEOPLES!!u know i am starting to doubt this is a ask question story but oh well its funny:) so anyway

Everyone: hello!

De-Ji: it kind of isn't anymore… but that's ok!

**sanji**:did u and nami ever had any relations? I think u didnt if im wrong so what.sue me.NEXT UP!ITS CHRISTMAS!(CHANGE OF SCENE PLEASE!)DECK THE HALLS OF SOMETHING...something...lalalalala..LALALALA!

Sanji: (sad face and starts crying) no… BUT WE CAN FIX THAT!

Nami: (starts getting mad and hits Sanji on the head) no.

Sanji: (heart eyes and noodle dance) the whip of Nami's love is wonderful!

De-Ji: baka… (runs off and replaces Sanji's cologne with skunk spray) MUHAHAHA!!

Zoro: what wrong with you?

De-Ji: (whispers her plan to Zoro)

Zoro: (evil smirk)

**luffy**:do u think u would of been a great pirate anyway if u didnt have ur

devil fruit power?

Luffy: Of course!!

Suta: Go Luffy!!

**zorro**:...no comment keep up with the looks man!:3

Zoro: … what is that supposed to mean?

De-Ji: (eyes you suspicously) I'm watching you…

**nami**:...hm..IF I WAS A RICH GURL NANANANANANANANANA!MAY I HAVE ALL THE DIAMONDS AND THE PEARLS IF I WAS A WEALTHY GUURL!

Nami: THAT SONG BUGS ME!

De-Ji: why, cause it's like you?

Nami: no! (hits De-Ji on the head)

De-Ji: I was just joking… (rubs bump on her head)

Zoro: you shouldn't have messed with the money-grubbing witch.

De-Ji: shut up. (laughs for no reason)

**usopp**: u make a cute pinnocheo(spelled right?) (author's note: I have no idea how to spell that, sorry!)

Usopp: thanks! I think…

**de-ji**: ...hmm...HIHI!

De-Ji: hello!

**robin**: how do u read so many books?

Robin: practice mostly, but patience and time helps too

**suta!**: ...omg u r so lucky!! luffy is so alsome(not as alsome as sanji but ALL

THE SAME!)

Suta: (smiles) Hee Hee!!

**chopper**:...stay cute:)

Chopper: I AM NOT CUTE!! (happy dance and huge smile)

**p.s too all!**: CURSE 4 KIDS WITH MAKING SANJI SMOKE A LOLIPOP!!, MAKING ROBIN SOUND LIKE A HIPIE,MAKING ZORRO'S NAME ZOLO! I MEAN COME ON PEOPLES! ITS ZORRO NOT ZOLO WHO IN THE WORLD IS THAT!?!?...srry for that...anywho...AND THEIR NON-BLOOD FIGHTING! CURSE THEM, CURSE THEM AL! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!...its the sugar peoples!...SRRY FOR BLOWING UP LIKE THAT ...THAT IS ALL BYEBYE!

Everybody: WOOHOO!! WE HATE 4KIDS TOO!

Everyone: ja ne!

* * *

De-Ji: Cattsuki came too!

**Sanji**: (black light shines, evil laughter and music plays; I show up behind

Sanji and say 'boo' then poke him in the head and laughs when he screams like

a little girl)

Sanji: GAH! (screams like a little girl)

De-Ji: cool entrance!

**De-ji**: Of course I want to come! Its just I wanted to scare Sanji; I doubt he

ever wants to see me again! I was just warning him off of his annoying

pervyness! Never mind... I remember now; he could never hate a lady... which

means even though I scare him he still likes me! Hes crazy!

De-Ji: I know, I was just kidding. And he is crazy.

**Zoro**: Annoy him; for Pete's sake! (Pete screams and struggles against

chains)

Zoro: (looks at you weirdly) who's Pete, and why is he chained up? Anyway.. I'm still forming a plan that will get him good!

Cattsuki: (the black light is still out)

De-Ji: hmm…

**Ussop**: Heres the black light holder. If you figure the puzzle out; the normal

light will come back. If not... you'll have some trouble moving around in the

dark...

Usopp: cool! (starts working on the puzzle)

**Chopper**: thank you so much for the hug! How is the medical book? I hope you

like it! It will come in handy when your crew becomes sick/injured!

Chopper: I love the book! It's full of stuff I haven't learned yet! Thanks very much!

**Sanji**: You don't want me to come back? Hmpphh... normally; I'd slap you; but

I don't really care what you think. But... i heard no begging or pleading...

(kicks you where it hurts really hard) gr... (tranforms into large white tiger

with red eyes and continues to attack you)

Sanji: well.. you scare me… (kicks kicked) (funny high pitched voice) ow… (falls down on the ground and gets attacked again)

**ussop**: (still a white tiger; in perfect english)Thanks for the pbb!

Usopp: O.O you're welcome! (knees start shaking)

**Luffy**: Hows the world in the hat going? What are you going to name it? I hope

your having fun!

Luffy: IT'S AWESOME!!! (looks at Suta) … and I am having fun!

**Suta**: Enjoying Luffy's hat? And hows the endless bag of meat going?

Suta: I LUV IT!!! IT'S AWESOME!!!

**Nami**: Have you needed to use the map to find a certain moss head yet?

Nami: nope, course, he can't get lost too easily on the Going Merry…

**Robin**: i'm glad you like it! Can i have another hug?

Robin: sure! (hugs you)

**Luffy**: I feel like making Sanji feel bad cuz I won't let him hug me. So...

HUG! (hugs you. don't ask me how a tiger hugs someone)

Luffy: um… what do I do?

Suta: I wanna hug!!! XD

Luffy: Okay! (hugs Suta)

Suta:

Sanji: why, Cattsuki? (gets all depressed and chews on his shirt while crying)

**Sanji**: (sticks tongue out and sits on top o9f you while in tiger form;

forcing you to stay on the ground sideways. By the way; I'm a small tiger an

deveryone thinks I'm 'cute')

Sanji: (is pinned to the ground) (starts squirming)

Everyone-Sanji: kawaii tiger!

**everyone**: I'm not cute in the least. Please; don't call me cute.

Everyone: O.o sorry.

**Zoro**: I know i said I'm a cat demon; and i am. But a tiger is a cat to!

Zoro: (shakes his head) I don't believe you!

De-Ji and Robin: (shows him the definition of a tiger in a dictionary, where it shows that it is a part of the cat family)

Zoro: oh… I stand corrected.

**everyone**: I got to go; peoples!

Everyone-Sanji: (sad face)

Sanji: bye…

**Sanji**: You are so lucky; Sanji! (glares)

Sanji: eep!

**everyone; and yes Sanji can look to**.: Want to see smething cool? (black wings

sprout from back) see you! (flies off into distance)

everyone: (watches you fly off) SUGOI!!

Luffy and Suta: I WANT WINGS TOO!!!

* * *

Suta: Luffy's Reflection (by: ba.na.na.peach) Chapter 2 is up!!

De-Ji: oh, and by the way, thanks so much for all the comments! keep sending them in pls!


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

De-Ji: Takono is here!

**luffy chopper and usopp**: (steals marshmallows) bwahahahahahaHAHAHAHA! IMMA POON JOO!!

Luffy Suta Chopper and Usopp: NOOOOOOOO!!!!

**suta**: you can come!! you and deji!

Suta: YAY!!!!

Luffy and Suta: (holds both hands and jumps around in a circle) YAAAAAAAAY!!!

De-Ji: Ooh! But only of Zoro comes too! (looks over at Zoro)

Zoro: fine… but only because De-Ji is going…

**zoro**: (keeps draging by the hand and doesnt let go) COME ON! PLEASE! DONT

MAKE ME HUG YOU AGAIN!!

Zoro: NO, NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!

**Sanji**: ok!(hugs you) (hugs zoro also) I WANT A HUG, ZORO!!

Sanji: MELLORINE!! Wait, you want a hug from Zoro? (teary eyes and starts chewing on his shirt.

Takono: (play along, sanji)

Sanji: oh, ok… Zoro! Want a hug? (opens arms)

Zoro: AAAHHHHH!! I'M GOING CRAZY!!! (runs off)

**zoro**: you are SUCH a baby, zoro! PWEEZ COME TO DA CARNIVAL!! (hugs tighter and drags you to the carnival by ur ankle)

Zoro: am not… (gets hugged tighter and gets dragged off to the carnival)

De-Ji: (grumbles to self so Takono can't hear) you better get yours arms off of him real quick… (follows everybody to the carnival)

De-Ji: K10 is next! XD yay!

**Zoro**:...(blinks) 'Cause if you don't, I'll hug you. (smiles innocently)

Zoro: (shudders) what is it with people and hugging me lately?

De-Ji: (shrugs)

Zoro: you can't say anything! You started it!

De-Ji: I didn't say a word!

**Sanji**: (hands Sanji a piece of cake)

Sanji: arigatou, K10-chwan!

**De-ji**: I have been informed that our highschool does not have a home football

game this friday! That means no death traps! I'll live for another week!!

De-Ji: woot! yay for life!

**De-ji and Zoro**: -sweatdrop- well..I did say it was like the Cheshire

cat...(to the cat) Quit bugging the swordsmen.

De-Ji and Zoro: true…

Cat: (Scowles) But he's just too easy to pick on...

Zoro: (mumbles so nobody can understand him) can I kill it now?

**Sanji**:...Right! I forgot it was suppose to be a Christmas party!(I forgot,

Thanks for reminding me, 8yume) What treats do you make for Christmas,

Sanji-kun?

Sanji: snow cake (a special recipe made just for christmas!) cookies with sprinkles on them, mint and chocolate chip ice cream…

De-Ji: in the winter?

Sanji: you like it though!

De-Ji: so?

Sanji: anyway… and thin mints (like the girl scout cookies) and I think that's it.

K10: (start's humming the tune to white Christmas)(Random)

De-Ji: that's ok! (walks off humming the utae jingle bells song)

**Suta and Luffy**: Even if you only use one drop of it??

Luffy and Suta: Yep!

**Usopp**:(recieves PBB) Thanks! (munches on pbb)

Usopp: no problem!

**Robin**: (smiles) Alright it's finished... Should we use it as a Christmas

tree topper?

Robin: that's a great idea! Would you like to do the honors? (hands you the pumpkin)

**Zoro**: thank you for carving the pumpkin (bows) You can go back to dancing

with De-ji now

Zoro: we were still dancing?

De-Ji: I dunno. But we should just because K10 told us to.

Zoro: you're just using that as an excuse!

De-Ji: your point?

Zoro: (grumbles but starts dancing with De-Ji) (whispers) De-Ji-chan… there I said it!

De-Ji: huh? (looks up at Zoro)

Zoro: nothing…

**Nami**: (wide eyed)(smiles) That's beautiful!...do I even want to know how much

it cost?

Nami: probably not.

K10: ...(pretend it's the day before Christmas eve!)...(--doesn't know what to say

after that--)

everyone: OH CRAP! I FORGOT TO GET PRESENTS!! (suddenly the deck is a mess of people running around)

K10: (Pushes Luffy into Suta gently; a mistletoe above them)

Luffy: (gently grabs Suta's arms and kisses her)

Suta: (blushes) um…

Luffy: Uh… Suta?

Suta: Y-yeah?

Luffy: … will you… willyoubemygirlfriend??

Suta: O.o …… Sure!

Luffy: PLEASE!!! pleasepleaseple- what? You said yes??

Suta: (nodds head)

Luffy: (throws arms up) WHOO HOO!!!!

De-Ji: Kat! Welcome back!

Kat: You give me a hard time hmmph,but I cant stay mad for long (smiles)

De-Ji: yay!

**Everyone**:free puppy to whoever guesses where I got the Logged bit from!

De-Ji: I'm gonna take a wild guess, and say Fullmetal Alchemist?

Luffy and Suta: PUPPY!!!

**De-Ji and Zoro**:(turns into a houscat) Meow (turns into a cheetah) roww! I

love being a cheetah I can run fast! (turns back into self)

De-Ji: o SUGOI!!

Zoro: whatever…

**Zoro**:Hm maby I can grow a wail on him too! (plants a wail figurine on Zoros

head and waters it) grow grow grow...(Wail figurine grows into a life sized wail but not as heavy) must...pop...wail WAILY!

Zoro: huh? (looks up at his head) WHAT IS THAT?!

**Usopp**:arigattou for the PBB it was great! (hands a staff) thats made on

rubys,emeralds,and saphire but theres also some iron and wood its a gift make

good use of it!

Usopp: you're welcome Kat! Thanks so much for the staff! It's awesome

Nami: (peeks over Usopp's shoulder) so you actually want that thing? Because if you don't want it, I'll take it…

Usopp: (clutches the staff to his chest) no! I want it!

**Nami**:How did the picture thing go?

Nami: (looks up from typing) great! Peoples are paying tons just for Franky in a dress! (goes back to typing)

**Zoro once more**:Its Zoro vs The Log FIGHT!

Zoro: (looks at the log) no. (suddenly the log comes to life and starts fighting him) GAH!! (unsheathes his swords and slices the log into toothpicks) there. (resheathes sword)

**Luffy and Suta**:Enjoying the meat and pictures?

Luffy and Suta: HAI!!!

**Sanji**:(hugs) whenever I cant think of something to say to you ill hug

you.

Sanji: (recieves hug) MELLORINE!!

**Chopper**:(gives a little puppy plushie)

Chopper: . arigatou Kat!!

**Robin**:(gives a history book) it contains tons of medieval history in my area

Robin: (recieves history book) arigatou, Kat-san!

Kat: Well im going ja ne (I was wanting to to the cheetah bit since I was a newb

here lol I just kept forgetting to do it)

De-Ji: the only way I count newbies is their first, maybe second time, so you're not a newb anymore! Right, Suta?

Suta: Right!!

♥♥♥♥♥ ♥♥♥♥♥

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

♥♥♥

.-


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

De-Ji: Cattsuki came back to haunt Sanji!

Sanji: NOOOO!!! (runs away like a baby)

Cattsuki: (pops up and says boo right behind Sanji; laughing when he screams again (i'm in human form)

Sanji: (stops running) phew… (Cattsuki pops up behind him) AAHHHHH!!!

**Luffy**:You like my wings? I can have them in my human form or my cat form.

(wings pop out) Well... i was born with these... but... if you pants Franky...

you can have this potion... which will give you wings of any color except pink

or yellow... and the potion tastes like choclate...

Luffy: WHOO HOO!!! FRANKY YOR'RE GOING DOWN!!

Zoro: (sweat drop) some nakama…

**Robin**: Give the potion to Luffy when he pants Franky; please. (passes you

gold colored potion)

Robin: (recieves gold potion) of course, Cattsuki-san.

Sanji: how come you get to call her that?

Robin: I guess because I don't use it in a bad way, cook-san.

**Suta**: Since i already gave a task to Luffy; you get the potion free. (passes

potion) Be carful while flying! And no sharing with Luffy; but you can help

him!

Suta: ARIGATOU!!!!! (holds potion up proudly)

Luffy: Ohhhhh. (sulks)

Suta: Don't worry I'll wait untill you earn yours!!! And I'll help you!!

Luffy: Yay!!

**Zoro**: Did you call me a cute tiger? From every one else; sure. But you? How

strange... wait... this means... I AM CUTE! IF SOMEONE LIKE ZORO THINKS I'M CUTE; IT MUST BE TRUE! NO! I guess i don't care any more if i'm cute as a

tiger; as long as no one calls me a cute human...

Zoro: (thinks for a bit) actually, no. I think De-Ji made a mistake

De-Ji: sorry!

**Sanji**: While in tiger form; none of my usal rules apply. So you can add san

to my name while i'm in tiger form. And when i'm in demon form you can also do the things i normally beat you up for... (suddenly goes into demon form

against will. Hair turns red, eyes turn to a pupiless red, red fluffy cat tail

pops out, red cat ears pop out) NO! I CAN NO LONGER BEAT SANJI UP FOR ANYTHING HE SAYS TO ME WHILE IN DEMON FORM! BUT I CAN BEAT HIM UP IF HE TRIES TO KISS ME! NO! I AM NOT ALLOWED TO HURT HIM BADLY FOR NO REASON ANYMORE WHILE IN THIS FORM! AND I CAN'T BEAT HIM UP FOR WHATEVER HE SAYS WHILE I'M IN DEMON FORM EVEN AFTER I RETURN TO HUMAN FORM!

Sanji: MELLORINE!! I CAN SAY WHAT I WANT NOW!! Hmm… I'll respect your wishes, just to prove I'm not as bad as you think I am-

De-Ji: psshhh… yeah right…

Sanji: (glances at De-Ji) anyway, so I wont even try to kiss you.

**Chopper**: Am... i... cute?

Chopper: am I cute? If I'm cute, you're cute.

**Ussop**: Don't worry. The only person i like beating up is Sanji. plus; who

else am i going to get pbb's from?

Usopp: uh… the machine?

**Zoro**: Pete is Pete and hes chained up cuz he asked me my favorite color. And

plz hurry with the plan! (tail swishes and ear flicks) wanna kitty? (passes

kitty that decides it wants to eat you. It says 'tasty' in cat language which

i understand, but i don't get it and put evil kitty that loves everyone else

and everyone else loves it (including De-ji; she loves the kitty) on your lap

while its licking its jaws while i don't get it at all. and no believes you

when you tell them its evil) also; i only hugged you cuz you were left out.

don't expect another.

Zoro: poor Pete…actually, you'll see it in this chapter.. MWAHAHAHA!! (recieves cat) O.o uh-oh.

De-Ji: I do?

Zoro: believe me, I don't want another.

**Sanji**: Hi! Do you like my outfit? (spins around in red knee lenght skirt, red

long sleeved shirt with butterlies on it, black boots and my hair is in a

braid. i am wearing a black choker necklace with diamond shaped amethest

hanging from it) Grr... you cried into your shirt? Just because I strongly

dislike you for no reason and hugged everyone but you? hmpph... pervert...

but... I know what its like to love someone who does not love you... so just

this once... i'll help you out... (sweet smile) this is Rose. (pretty,

athletic, tannish girl with brownish red hair and red rose colored eyes steps

forward, wearing jeans and a red shirt that says 'I'm open to suggestions as

long as they are mine' in gold lettering) this is Nicole. (pretty. bookish.

brown haired girl with hazel eyes steps forward) and this is Catherine. She is

a bit of a fashion snob... (girl with brown hair and dark blue eyes steps

forward) Have fun...

Sanji: IT'S BEAUTIFUL CATTSUKI-SWAN!! ARIGTAOU FOR ALL THE LADIES!!! (walks off talking to all of them)

De-Ji: you know what that's like? Wow… I'm sorry.

**everyone**: (turns into white tiger with blue eyes this time. The diffence:

last time; i had red eyes!) I'm not that cute; am i? Tell the truth! I don't

really care any more...

Everyone-Zoro: well… you are kinda cute…

**Chopper**: Wanna go for a ride? any else can come. (tranforms into a large

white tiger with big black wings. Grabs everyone and swings them up and flies

around)

Chopper: WOOHOO!!

**everyone including Sanji who i grabbed at the last minute**: Wasn't that fun?

Espically when we wnet under water and nearly drowned; and then we wnet

through a randomly appearing waterfall! (tiger grin; then slips back to demon

form)

De-Ji, Chopper, Usopp, Luffy and Suta: o SUGOI!!

Zoro and Sanji: that was awesome!

**Ussop**: GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT? (continues until Ussop starts shaking and asks what) HI! And ... YOUR INVENTIONS FACE!! kidding... they rock...

Usopp: WHAT?! Oh, hi! They face? Oh, they rock, right right… arigatou!

**Zoro**: Do you think i'm crazy...? and care to fight me again? I'll win! But

first; Rose is an expert sword fighter. Fight her first!

Zoro: I think everybody's crazy… too lazy to fight you. And Rose.

**everyone**: See you! (flies away)

Everyone: ja ne!

* * *

De-Ji: next up is Takono!

**Luffy usopp and chopper**: NOO!! BUGGY ATE THE CARNIVAL!!

Luffy: WHY THAT LITTLE!!!

Chopper and Usopp: LETS GET HIM!!

Luffy: HAI!!! (Goes over to buggy with Usopp and Chopper behind him) (cracks knuckles)

Buggy: eep!

Suta: GO LUFFY!!!!

**zoro**: YO!! (smile)

Zoro: …yo.

**Sanji**:you REALLY expect me to like zoro? (kisses u)

Sanji: uh… (recieves kiss) MELLORINE MELLORINE!! (heart eyes and noodle dance)

Takono: AI! DEJI! DONT KILL ME!! (hides behind sanji) SAVE ME!

De-Ji: …you know it was an empty threat, right?

Sanji: I'LL PROTECT YOU FROM…De-Ji? I can't kick a woman… you should know that Takono-swan.

De-Ji: ARGH!! I WASN'T GOING TO ACTUALLY HURT TAKONO!!

Zoro: man De-Ji, you need to calm down.

De-Ji: shh! You can't say anything..

* * *

De-Ji: and he—re's K10!!

**Zoro**: 'Cause it seemed threatening to you, but since you said it again, I

won't hug you. I think that's De-ji's job.

Zoro: finally, people are coming to their senses and not hugging me…

De-Ji: I have a job? (evil smile)

Zoro: except for one… (starts walking away…fast)

**Sanji**: You're welcome, Sanji-kun!

Sanji: SHIAWASE!!

**De-ji**:Life is too awesome to ignore. XD

De-Ji: indeed. 

**De-ji and Zoro**: Sorry about him, he's hard to catch. I've tried.

De-Ji and Zoro: hmm… ok.

Cat: and failed miserably but she takes care of me, so I'm her pet.

(rub's head against K10's cheek) and I'm trying to make the Love cook jealous

too.(smirks)

Sanji: grr… (goes green-eyed jealous)

**Sanji**: (wide eye'd) Can we have Snow Cake?Please??

Sanji: sure! (walks off to the kitchen to start baking)

Zoro: good, he's gone… (walks to Sanji's hammock and puts a note that he wrote saying that Luffy was in love with him, and signed it Luffy.) hnhnhnhnhn…

**Luffy and Suta**:...What if the Steak sauce tasted exactly like the steak? ( I

have no idea if they make that, I was just cerious)

Luffy and Suta: Still doesn't work.

**Robin**: I'd love to!..but (looks up at Christmas tree that's suddenly there

and fully decorated w/lights, ordaments, etc. which is almost twice her size)

..I don't think I can reach the top...

Robin: that's okay, oocho Furru! (aka ocho fluer, eight flowers) (hands bloom onto the Christmas tree, and carry the pumpkin up to the top and set it on top)

**Zoro**: yes you were still dancing, you just didn't know it cause you were too

caught up in the moment, remember??

Zoro: can't talk… too busy dancing… (keeps dancing)

De-Ji: (sighs contentedly)

**Nami**: I figured I would want to know...Besides money, what do you want for A Christmas present that a poor self like me can actually try to afford?

Nami: if you want to… ok, it was this much(hands you a piece of paper that says 110000000 belis) hmm… how about

K10: (talks to self) that's amazing that everyone said that they forgot presents in unison...

De-Ji: that was a little weird, wasn't it?

K10: (overhears Luffy asking Suta) (does a noise popper) Woot! one down, one

stubborn ego(zoro) to go!

Zoro: oi…

**Chopper**: What'd you like for Christmas chopper?? (smiles)

Chopper: a new set of syringes with smaller needles so they hurt less!

De-Ji: an odd thing to want for Christmas…

* * *

De-Ji: 8yume came back!

Yume: (a cart with a turkey on it enters the room)...(turkey gets closer...and

closer)...(and closer until...BOM!) THE TURKEY EXPLODES SHOWING YUME! IT WAS ME!! I WAS THE TURKEY ALL ALONG!!...ME!! I WAS THE TURKEY: )

...YEA SO ANYWAY...i was wondering...why dont they show only some peoples

last names and not all of you guys? for instance Monkey D. Luffy,Nico

Robin,Roronoa Zorro,and Tony Tony Chopper they have a last name but sanji nami ussop doesnt.well maybe u guys do but they dont show it. do u know why?

De-Ji: it's just what they call them I guess..

**luffy**:HIHI! do u have any other brothers and sisters?

Luffy: Hmmm……………………Nope!!

**nami**:when u draw your map of the world will u just tape your maps together

or re-draw everything?

Nami: I'm gonna redraw everything.

**robin**:...hmm...WHATISTHESQUAREROUTOFPIE!?

Robin: do you mean pi? And it's 1.772453851…

**SANJI!**: OMG!!U ROCK SO HARD!HUGS!

Sanji: MELLORINE!! MELLORINE!! (heart eyes and noodle dance)

**ussop**: have u ever thought about writting your own books?

Usopp: hmm… (thoughtful pose) no. but I should!

**de-ji**:...hm...i have nothing to say...WHYISTHEEARTHROUNDHMM!?!?!?...NO

FURTHER QUESTIONS!!

De-Ji: nothing to say, eh? Well.. the earth is round because God made it that way, so it could function correctly to support life in our universe.

**suta**: u...rock...dude...

Suta: Thanx!!

Luffy: Doesn't she??

Suta: (kisses Luffy on the cheek) You're so nice!!

Luffy: (blushes)

Yume: DID I MISS ANYONE?...OH YEA! HIHI CHOPPER! GLOMP!!

Chopper: (gets glomped) AAAHHH!! NO!! GET OFF!! (wriggles out and hides behind the mast)

Yume: SEE YA UNTIL NEXT TIME!JA NE!

Everyone: ja ne!

* * *

De-Ji: Kat has come back!

Kat: And im back no its not Full Metal Alchemist but you get a free puppy anyway! (gives puppy) and I wont tell you where I got it from either haha.

De-Ji: PUPPY!! (recieves puppy) aww… it's so CUTE!! (babies the puppy)

Zoro: it's just a dog…

**Luffy and Suta**:PANCAKES! (puts plates of pancakes on their heads)

Luffy and Suta: (looks up) PANCAKES!!!! (eats widly with food flying everywhere)

**Zoro**:(laughing) I grew a wail on your head what in the world do you wash your hair with?!

Zoro: uh.. normal shampoo why? What is a wail?

**Usopp**:Im glad you like it :)

Usopp: it's really cool!

**Nami**:Somehow that doesnt suprize me (laughs)

Nami: you people know me too well.

**Chopper**:Aww your so cute when playing with the plushie

Chopper: (looks up from playing with the plushie) I AM NOT CUTE! (happy dance and huge smile)

**Robin**:Like your new book?

Robin: (looks up from reading) yes, arigatou again, Kat-san. (goes back to reading)

**Sanji**:uhh m oh yeah I made this cake is it good?

Sanji: (tries cake) IT'S DELICIOUS!!

Kat: (waves then dissapears just like that)

De-Ji: (looks around) where did she go? Oh well…


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

De-Ji: WE'RE BACK!! it took so long... The reason we were gone for so long was because our computer had TONS of spyware on it, and we got our accounts deleted and remade and everything... so yeah. But we're back!

* * *

De-Ji: you all know her, you all… nevermind. It's Takono!

**Luffy usopp and chopper**: I LIKE KORN I DOO :P

Luffy Usopp and Chopper: OO! ME TOO! ME TOO!

De-Ji: is that the food or the band? I LOVE CORN!!!… the food. I haven't heard the band…

**zoro**: YO! (smile)

Zoro: yo. Can I sleep now?

De-Ji: no!

**sanji**: ah well... (kisses cheek)

Sanji: (recieves kiss) MELLORINE!! SHIAWASE!! MELLORINE!! (heart eye and squiggly dance)

De-Ji: baka cook…

Zoro: let's dye his hair pink…

De-Ji and Zoro: MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! (run off to go put pink hair dye in his shampoo)

Sanji: (suddenly stops yelling mellorine and dancing) what was that?

* * *

Suta: EEEEEE!!!! K10!!!

Luffy: YAY!!

Luffy and Suta: (starts dancing happily)

**Zoro**:...do you remember along time ago on the beginning chapters how I talked

about my Friends that are 10 times worse (I think..maybe more) than

me??...Yeah I get hugs from them everytime they see me...that's like every

five minutes...hug's aren't a bad thing but they push it...Right! anyway, I

know how hugs can be evil. That's why I wasn't really gonna hug you and if you

plan to be with De-ji, yes, lie it or not, that what couples do. is hug...(wow

that was long.)

Zoro: no… but I'll take your word for it. Sure... and it was long.

**Sanji**:(stairs at sanji)...I have no idea what to do or talk about now...any

ideas?

Sanji: no… but you can hug me again! (noodle dances)

**De-ji**: -.-;; great. I avoid one football game and I work at a University one

tomorrow! grr...That's alot of fans to serve, and it's one of the smallest

statiums!! (glairs at football team)

De-Ji: it's not the football team's fault, it's the schools. They schemed for the game to be there… (looks around suspiciously)

**De-ji and Zoro**: If you can catch him, that'd be grand...

De-Ji and Zoro: too tired from school… sorry. --

Cat: Oi...(sighs) fine but it has to be with their bare hands. No tools, no

nothing. I have to be in their hands for thirty seconds.

Zoro: nani?! I thought we weren't going to?

K10: I don't even know if they'd do it.

De-Ji: we're not.

Cat: and they call themselfs pirates. (...licks side of k10's face to

sanji off.)

De-Ji and Zoro: (grumbles but just sit there almost asleep)

Sanji: (starts plotting to kill the cat)

**Zoro**: (watches him pull off the prank)...you know luffy loves Suta, let alone

his nakama right? You think that's gonna work?

Zoro: yeah, but it was just meant to bug Sanji not Luffy. Sanji would take it wrong, and Luffy would think it's ok, and it's gonna be hilarious. Everybody wins.

Suta: O.o (she was eavesdropping)

De-Ji: (behind Suta) Suta, what are you doing??

Suta: EEE!! (jumps out of her skin) uh… uh.. nuttin.

De-Ji: you were listening weren't you?

Suta: no… maybe…

Luffy: hey Suta!! (is in tangerine trees)

De-Ji: (eyes stretch out in surprise) Gah!! You were listening too????

Luffy: uh…uh… no…. maybe.

De-Ji: I'll kill you!!

Zoro: Hey! That's my line!!

De-Ji: oh sorry. (walks off with Zoro)

Luffy and Suta: O.o Kool!!! Were free!!

De-Ji and Zoro: (turns heads around) Oh no you're not!!!! (runs quickly at Luffy and Suta)

Luffy and Suta: GAHHH!!!! (runs off the deck by mistake)

Zoro and De-Ji: BAKAS!!! (Zoro and Sanji jump in to save them)

**Luffy and Suta**: then how about seasoning? You don't want Sanji to even put

seasoning on it?

Luffy and Suta: no that's fine!

**Robin**: (smiles) it's beautiful but now we need presents. want to go

Christmas shopping?

Robin: sure.

K10: (hear's Zoro's reply about dancing) I rest my case.

Zoro: (glares at K10 but De-Ji doesn't notice because her eyes are closed) (keeps dancing)

**Nami**: ... . that was supose to say " I figured I wouldn't want to

know"...my bad, but that's Still alotta Zeros! ...What'd you want for x-mas?

(it got cutoff...)

Nami: oh… it did get cut off. A lot of expensive items and money.

**Zoro**:...what? well you Are a stubborn ego. You haven't even asked her to be

your girlfriend!

Zoro: you don't know that. I could have when you weren't there. (sticks his tongue out at you)

Everyone-Zoro and De-Ji: O.o

Sanji: marimo in love? BWAHAHAHAHA!!!

Zoro: ILL KILL YOU!!! (tackles Sanji)

**Chopper**: (suprised) Oh, Ok! will do..eventually. I have to talk to one of my

doctor friends first.

Chopper: (squeals in excitement cutely)

* * *

De-Ji: … There's no name on this one, but it's from the tsuki sisters so I'm assuming it's Cattsuki.

**Sanji**:(walks calmy up, no longer in demon form, and shakes Sanji's hand)

Well... you did respect my wishes... and as long as you respect my wishes with

out me threatening you, i see no reason to beat you up... on a likeness scale

you used to be -2... and now you are 2... (whispers on ear) if you keep this

up, you'll be my Zoro pranking partner! (smiles) Wait! You didn't get a

Christmas dance! Thats no good... everyone needs a dance on Christmas...

(mentally glares at the guy who stood me up) so... do you wanna dance?

(dances)

Sanji: (hand gets shaken) O.O you're being nice to me? Sure I'll dance with you! (is suddenly all gentleman-like)

**De-ji**: its alright. The guy turned out to be a complete jerk. So... its not

exactly alright, but I'll be fine. A girl has got to be strong!

De-Ji: I'm still sorry anyway. XD you're right! Us girls have to be strong!

Suta: Im strong!!

**Luffy**: (thinks, then realizes you got Franky pantsed) alright. Have fun

flying!

Luffy: WHOO HOO!!

Suta: Yay! Now we can fly together!

Luffy: uhh…could we make it a…a date??

Suta: …. Sure!

Luffy: Great!! (grabs hold of Suta's hand and jumps) Why am I not flying??

Zoro: You didn't drink the potion.

Everyone- Luffy and Suta: (sweat drop)

Luffy: oh right! (drinks potion and jumps in to the air as white wings flutter out of his vest)

Suta: Luffy!! I haven't drunk my potion yet!!!!

Everyone-Luffy and Suta: (anime fall)

Luffy: Sorry!! Just hold tight and then drink the potion!

Suta: Ok! (fumbles to her pocket) got it!! GAH!!

Luffy: What?

Suta: I dropped my potion!!! (hears it plop into the ocean) great…

Luffy: (repositions Suta so he's holding her in his arms)

Suta: Kool!!

Luffy and Suta: WEEEEEEE!!!! (sings) I believe I can fly!!! I believe I can touch the sky!!

**Zoro**: When did you prank Sanji? I didn't see you annoying him beyond all

reason...

Zoro: what do you mean? I left him that note… it wasn't in your section, but it was in the chapter.

Sanji: Actually, there's two reasons I don't want you adding san to my name.

First: You are a big perv. Don't deny it! second: i don't like it when people

are formal around me. Call me Cathy. Its a long and embarrassing story on how I ended up with that nickname, so don't ask. AND ANY ONE WHO CALLS ME CATTY WILL PAY!! (blushes slightly from the memory of the embarrassing story)

Sanji: (pouts) ok Cathy.

Everybody-Zoro and Sanji: (shrink back)

**Zoro**: dance with De-ji some more!

Zoro: (is still dancing) don't order me around.

**Luffy**: dance with Suta some more!

Luffy: ok! (swirls Suta around and puts his hands at her waist)

Suta: (blushes and puts her arms around his neck then rests her head against his chest)

Luffy and Suta: (sways back and forth side to side)

**Nami**: I'm not letting my favorite navigator (sp) go with out a dance! (pushes

very rich, very handsome and polite gentleman at Nami)

Nami: (eyes turn into beri signs) arigatou, Cathy.

**Robin**: I can't forget you, you are to awesome! (pushes historian who is a

gentleman and very handsome towards Robin)

Robin: hello sir.

**Franky**: Can't forget you. You're too weird... (pushes perfect woman for

Franky towards Franky)

Franky: WOOHOO!! SUPA!! (poses)

De-Ji: O.o wow. I'm scarred for life.

**Chopper**: Can't forget you. You rock! (pushes another reindeer who ate a devil

fruit towards Chopper)

Chopper: arigatou, Cathy. (blushes and starts talking to the other reindeer)

**everyone**: I hope everyones happy! i am! my friend from the military came back

from Iraq a day early! WHOOT!

De-Ji: (looks around) I think everybody is. XD congratulations on your friend! That's awesome!

**Robin**: please explain Iraq and the war to everyone who is confuzzled. I don't

want Luffy shouting 'AWESOME' when its isn't awesome at all. (frowns)

Robin: ok. (starts explaining the war to everyone)

Luffy and Suta : Na?????? (tilts head)

**Luffy**: I hope you like your wings!

Luffy: I do!! (smiles widely)

Suta: T.T I would have…

Luffy: Maybe if you kiss me you will get some potion.

Suta: Luffy!! That's gross!! We'd have to French!!

Luffy: What's that??

Suta: (blushes) it's when you kiss tongue to tongue!!

Luffy: AHH!!!! BLEH!! BLEH!! (Starts wiping his tongue with his hand)

**Sanji**: can i ask a favor? (whispers) paint Zoro's face red! its for a prank!

(tries to hold in laughing but bursts into laughter anyway, scaring some

people while ithers like Luffy just stary laughing with me)

Sanji: (evil leer) Ok… (walks up to Zoro's sleeping figure)

De-Ji: (eyes Sanji)

Sanji: eep! (walks away a little faster than usual)

**everyone**: (wiping away tears from laughing) I (giggle) got (giggle) to

(giggle) go! (bursts into laughter and flies away)

De-Ji: does anybody know what's so funny?

* * *

De-Ji: 8yume! Welcome back!

8yume: HIHI PEOPLES! IM BACK! HAS ANYONE EVER WATCHED SAILORMOON,NARUTO,AND OR PITA TEN!CAUSE I DIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDID!...SORRY AFTER MATH SUGAR RUSH...i feel like an tiny ant on the face of the earth! waiting to be stepped on!

De-Ji: I've only seen Naruto…like a tiny ant? Waiting to be stepped on? (sarcastically) happy thoughts…

8yume: i love to sing does anyone else want to sing with me?...GOOD!...LETS BEGIN! this song is called teenagers by my chemical romance! their gonna clean up your looks with all the lies and the books to make a citizen out of u...they could less as long as someone will bleed...yea...I don't feel like singing the rest...which is un-yume-like.i just need some more sugar../leaves/comes back with sugar rush...SUGARSUGARSUGAR!...YEA U GUESSED IT...Im bored..wow I wrote a lot. well got to go now chao!

Luffy and Suta: (starts singing My Chemical romance) SUGAR!! NIKU!!!!

De-Ji: … ja ne…


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

K10: O.O You're alive!(hugs De-ji and Suta) I was starting to worry!

De-Ji: (receives hug) O.o uh… thanks? At least we didn't delete it.

Suta: (receives hug) K10!! I missed you!!

Luffy: OO!! Me too!!

**Zoro**: yeah, sorry about that...How's school?

Zoro: blegh. I would rather kill myself than go another day.

**Sanji**: m..Ok(hugs Sanji)

Sanji: MELLORINE!! MELLORINE!! (heart eyes and noodle dance)

**De-ji**:I skipped working at the football game! Woot! But that's because I'm

sick.. . (cough)

De-Ji: XD Woot! Not about being sick… about the skipping part…

Zoro: I was gonna say…

Luffy and Suta: AHHHH!!! K10 IS GONNA DIE!!!!

Nami: She is not you bakas!!! (punches Luffy and Suta on the head)

Luffy and Suta: (grasps head) Gomen!!

**De-ji and Zoro**:...wana play Black Jack?

De-Ji and Zoro: I'd rather play 21 (it's the same except for not gambling)

**Sanji**: (pats him on the head to attempt to calm him down and make him stop

plotting to kill the cat.)

Sanji: (starts purring)

De-Ji: O.o I didn't know he could do that.

**Zoro**: (hears explanation).. if you say so.

Zoro: well I do say so.

K10: (watches the whole scenario and see's Suta and Luffy fall, Zoro and Sanji

after) (grins) You're right! that was funny

**Robin**: (Robin and K10 head off deck towards town)

Robin: this is going to be fun!

**Zoro**: I was talking about on here genius. All reviewers need proof.(sticks

her tongue out back at Zoro)

Zoro: (grumbles and sticks his tongue back out at you)

De-Ji: real mature Zoro...

* * *

De-Ji: XD It's Takono!

Takono: you all know me, you all love me, its... ME!! YAY!

De-Ji: O.o ok…

**Luffy Usopp and Chopper**: CORN IS GOOD:P

Luffy Usopp and Chopper: (says while eating corn) HAI!!!! (partial eaten pieces of corn go flying every where)

Suta: (pops out of half eaten corn pile) EWWW!!! I FEEL LIKE IM TAKING A CORN AND SPIT BATH!!!

Sanji: I'll help you clean up!!!

Suta: I'm a big girl!! (walks into bathroom to take a shower)

Luffy: What did she say?? (still stuffing mouth with corn)

Usopp: I don't know… (same as Luffy)

Luffy: WAIT UP SUTA!!! (runs to the bathroom and goes in)

Everyone: (hears a shrill scream followed by a whap)

De-Ji: (snickers)

**Zoro**: YO! (smile)

Zoro: yoyos are fun. (starts playing with a yoyo)

Luffy and Suta: YOI YOI!!

**Sanji**: kimi wa baka da :P (trans: ur an idiot)

Sanji: (teary eyes and starts chewing on his shirt) why Takono-chwan?

Takono: JUST KEEP IN MIND THAT I STILL LUV YA, SANJI!! EVEN IF YOURE A BAKA COOK!

Sanji: ( waves his arm) I LOVE YOU TOO, TAKONO-SWAN!!

* * *

De-Ji: 8yume is next up!

8yume: HIHI PEOPLES!

**LUFFY**:HIHI!! DID ANYONE EVER GIVE U TOFU?

Luffy: Yea!! Sanji put it on my plate and I didn't notice!!! IT WAS TERRIBLE!!! BLEH!!

**NAMI**:YO!!

Nami: yo.

**USSOP**:U MY FIRTH FAV CHARACTOR!...HOPE I DIDNT HURT U : (

Usopp: WOOHOO!! ANOTHER CAPTAIN USOPP-SAMA FAN!! (starts singing sogeking)

**ZORRO**:.HM...CANT TOUCH THIS!! DUNDUNDADADADADUNDUN CANT TOUCH THIS!

Zoro: you're crazy.

De-Ji: can't watch this dunununu… sorry.

**SANJI**: I AM NOW A SANJI FANGIRL! LOVE YA! OH AND WHY U DO YOUR DIABLE JAMBE (SPELLED RIGHT?)DOES YOUR LEG BURN?

Sanji: WOOHOO!! IN YO FACE ZORO!!

Zoro: (grumbles) at least my fans actually like me and don't just think I'm sexy

Sanji: (noodle dances and totally disregards Zoro)

CHOPPER:U R SO CUTE: )

Chopper: I AM NOT!! (happy dance)

**DE-JI**:...IF I WERE TO KILL ZORRO FOR BEATING UP SANJI WOULD U:

A.KILL ME

b. EAT COMFORT FOOD(EX:CHOCOLATE)

C.MOVE ON

D.ALL OF THE ABOVE

De-Ji: first, I would congratulate Zoro for beating up Sanji, then I would torture you, sick Luffy on you, then kill you, and last eat comfort food.

**SUTA**: EVER HEARD OF THE HYPER SQUAD? U AND LUFFY SHOULD JOIN IT WITH ME! CODE: SUGAR! SUGAR! HYPER! HYPER!

Luffy and Suta: OK!! SWEET!!! SUGAR SUGAR!!! HYPER HYPER!!!


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

De-Ji: XD Takono is back!

Takono: I RETUURN!! ZEHAHAHA!!

De-Ji and Zoro: …

**Luffy**: you walked in on Suta? o.0

Luffy: (blushes) yea...

Suta: (blushes) Sorry about hitting you so hard Luffy.

Luffy: Its ok! (wide smile) Wanna play a game?

Suta: Sure!!

**Usopp and Chopper**: (gives you free tickets to the corn factory) dont show

luffy... (gives luffy one also) cuz thats mah job!

Usopp and Chopper: WHOO HOO! (runs out to the corn factory)

Luffy: YEA!! YEA!!!! (stares at ticket) Hey!!! WAIT UP GUYS!!

**Zoro**: YO!

YOIYOI! so how can you describe me in one word?

Zoro: crazy.

De-Ji: Zoro!

Zoro: what? She is…

De-Ji: so? That doesn't mean you can say it to her.

Zoro: oh. Ok. How about irritant?

De-Ji: GRR I GIVE UP!

**Sanji**: i mean its just like... everyone calls LUFFY an idiot, doesnt mean we

dont luv the little guy! (noogies luffy)

Sanji: you luv him instead of me? (teary eyes)

Takono: but i dont mean it by LOVE... TOMATO!!(hugs sanji)

Sanji: oh ok. (gets hugged) MELLORINE!! MELLORINE!! (heart eye)

De-Ji: O.o tomato?

* * *

De-Ji: K10! Nice to see you again.

K10: 'Ello

**Zoro**:...O.o Seriously? That bad?

Zoro: well maybe not that bad, but it's still bad.

**Sanji**: I hugged you now what?(smiles)

Sanji: how about Black Jack?

**De-ji**: (smiles) that's ok I knew what you meant I couldn't hear out of

practically both of my ears yesterday though.. that was weird. But it's better.

De-Ji: (smiles) wow. That bug me to no end. I'm glad it's better though:)

**De-ji and Zoro**: I usually don't gamble when I play. I just like calling it

Black Jack. I like the name better. And I know what 21 is. Have you played

31?

De-Ji and Zoro: yeah, people usually don't, but the name Black Jack just makes me think of gambling… don't know why. (shakes head) nope. Is it like 21 but trying to get to 31 instead of 21?

Cat: (swats at Sanji's face 'cause no its jealous of him)

Sanji: I'LL MURDER YOU!! (chases cat)

De-Ji and Zoro: CAT FIGHT!! (bursts out laughing)

K10:(sigh)

**Zoro**: even after that, your plans still set...way to be soaken wet though.

Zoro: (grumbles and walks away)

De-Ji: (watches him leave and shrugs)

**Robin**:(in town) So who should we shop for first?

Robin: how about captain-san?

**De-ji**: Has Zoro asked you to be his girlfriend on here yet?

De-Ji: (blushes) not on here…

Zoro: (mutters so that only De-Ji can hear) will you be my girlfriend?

De-Ji: (blushes harder) (tackles Zoro and whispers yes then hugs him)

Zoro: (blushes really hard and smiles for a second)

* * *

De-Ji: 8yume! XD welcome back!

8yume: hihi peoples!

Everyone: hello!

**zozo**: I DONT LIKE SANJI AND NOT JUST BECAUSE HE IS SEXY!!

Zoro: zozo? Ok if you don't like him, then you don't like him… (sticks tongue out at Sanji)

Sanji: you don't like me? (teary eyes then sees Zoro and runs toward him)

Zoro: (steps aside to dodge Sanji)

Sanji: GAH!! (runs off deck)

Zoro and De-Ji: (laughs so hard they fall over)

**SANJI**:(JERK-O-ZOZO)

Sanji: (climbs up dripping wet) I agree!

Zoro: I didn't do anything to either of you.

**NAMI**: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Nami: It's not my birthday…

**USSOP**: MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Usopp: it's not Christmas… but oh well!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!

Luffy and Suta: HO HO HO!!!

Suta: Oh crap!! I put my alarm to P.M. instead of A.M. again!!!

Everyone-Luffy and Suta: (sweat drop)

Luffy: (laughs) Wait…. CRAP! I DID TOO!!

De-Ji: ok homestars…

Zoro: yeah the perfect couple.

De-Ji: (super glare at Zoro)

Zoro: What's with the costume??

De-JI: (has a super hero suit on all the sudden)

Luffy Suta and Chopper: (starry eyes) A SUPER HERO!!!

Sanji: (sees De-Ji in underwear over pants costume like super hero) MELLORINE!!!

Zoro: Hey!!! Is that my underwear????!!

Luffy and Suta: Yep!! (has under wear over their clothes as well)

Zoro: YOU'RE WEARING MY UNDERWEAR TOO???!!! YOU'RE DEAD!!! (runs at them)

Luffy and Suta: No we're not!

Zoro: YOU WILL BE!!!!

Luffy and Suta: GULP!! (runs away)

**LUFFY**, **SUTA**: HAPPY NEW YEARS!

Luffy and Suta: HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!! (confetti falls and Luffy and Suta have the pointy hats on their heads)

**CHOPPER**:HAPPY HUNTING: )

Chopper: hunting? Why would I go hunting??!

**DE-JI**: SEE YA!

De-Ji: uh… ja ne…


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

De-Ji, Suta, Luffy and Zoro: (walks down the sidewalk to the bus stop)

De-Ji: Did we post our story today?

Suta: Nope.

Luffy and Suta: AHHHHHHHH!!! (runs to the closest yard and starts tearing up the grass and flowers while still screaming)

De-Ji: Oh crap!!!! WE DID!!! (runs in circles)

Zoro: Guess ill just go along with it. AHHHHHH!!! (runs to a tree and up roots and starts smashing on against the street) (after awhile lifts it up and finds a compressed Luffy)

Luffy: ow...

Zoro: oh didnt see you. (walks off to the sidewalk where De-Ji was still screaming)

De-Ji: ahhh im done.

(bus passes them while in the process runs over Luffy)

Suta: (notices Luffy isnt next to her screaming and uprooting the yard) nah?? (looks around) hmmmm... i dont see him... (still looking around)

De-Ji: i think hes the blob over in the street.

Zoro: ahem.

Suta: AHHH!!! LUFFY!!

Zoro: oh boy here comes the sappy stuff.

Suta: YOU LOOK SO FUNNY!!! (goes over and helps him up where he boings back to normal)

Luffy and Suta: (laughs as they walk the rest of the way to school)

Zoro: (at an intersection he starts to turn the wrong way)

De-Ji: (grabs his shirt collar and pulls him in the right direction)

* * *

De-Ji: kk peoples, K10 is here!

K10: Hi peoples (is in decent good mood for a school morning)

K10: Hey De-ji, Did you get Colombus day (monday...or tuesday, can't remember) off of school?? TT.TT I didn't but I get friday off this week.

De-Ji: no… neither Suta or me got it off (pouts) but we should have, it's a national holiday! People get off work… We get Friday off too! I'm excited about that! Weird coincidence that we both have those days the same…

Suta: I concur!!

Luffy: YEA!!!

De-Ji: Wow. That's a big word for you. Do you even know what it means either of you.

Luffy and Suta : NOPE!!!

Zoro and De-Ji: (slaps foreheads) Oi…

**Zoro**:Ok I was gonna say...(thinks) What would be that bad, anyway?

Zoro: kissing any guy on the crew (De-Ji and Zoro blanch) especially Sanji (they shudder)

**Sanji**: (stary eyed) really?? Yes! you're the dealer

Sanji: MELLORINE!! (suddenly has a deck of cards) (starts dealing to him and K10) (holds up two cards)

**De-ji**: Yay no more sickness! ...We'll… ok maybe a cough now and then, but

still! But now my ankle hurt for some reason… maybe I slept on it wrong. i Don't

think I'll ever but 100 healed... .

De-Ji: yay the sickness is… mostly… gone! XD that sucks about your ankle though…

Suta: OO!! I did that with my wrist!

De-Ji and Zoro: You're happy about it??

**De-ji and Zoro**: (smiles) exactly Not too complicated

De-Ji and Zoro: hmm… cool.

De-Ji: wait, I was right? IT'S A SIGN OF THE APOCALYPSE!!! (anime fall)

K10: (watches the cat run towards the mast and dissapear right before it)(Sanji

unfortunatly can't do that)(watches him run into mast w/ a loud -smack-)

O.O That had to hurt(pokes sanji's shoulder) Are you alive, Sanji??

Sanji: (looks at K10 with a bloody nose) yeth I think tho… (yes I think so…)

(Cat laughs histaricly at the top of the mast)

De-Ji and Zoro: nice!

Chopper: AH!! IM COMING!!!

**Robin**: I know he'd be satisfied with meat, but should we look for something

else for him?

Robin: besides meat? Hmm… how about a framed picture of Suta?

K10: (was holding a microphone when Zoro asked the question so that everyone

could hear the whole thing) Ding Ding ding!! We have a winner!(runs away

before she's killed by death glares for interupting a moment)hahaha!

Zoro and De-Ji: WHAT?!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!! (death glare and starts chasing K10)

* * *

De-Ji: EVERYBODY RUN IT'S TAKONO!!! I mean… (huge smile) 

Takono: I RETURN!!

**Luffy**: well, you arent...(whispers) ero like sanji...

Luffy: (smiles widely) of course im not!

**Zoro**: its okay, i dont mind being called crazy!

Zoro: see?!

De-Ji: my bad…

**Deji**: yes, tomato. (gives her a tomato)

Luffy and Suta: (eyes tomato hungrily) TOMATO!!

De-Ji: (receives tomato) uhh… thanks? (idea pops into her head) hehehehehe…. (throws the tomato at Sanji)

Sanji: (gets hit in the face with the tomato) …

Luffy and Suta: (sad face) Ohhhh…

Takono: imma go shower... i just came from the pool...(goes in the bathroom)

Sanji: MELLORINE!! (noodle dances into the bathroom)

Takono: (sees sanji walk in on me too) EW SANJI!! (punches him so hard and kicks him out of the bathroom) (blushes) ero cook...

De-Ji: confessions! (sings) Sanji's an ero cook, Sanji's an ero cook… (etc)

Sanji: (gets punched and kicked out of the bathroom) (another bloody nose) mellorine…

Luffy: Sanji! Disgraceful!

Zoro: Oi!! You did it too.

Luffy: (blushes) did not.

De-Ji: (sighs) what a bad influence!

Suta: Are you mocking me???

De-Ji: umm… don't you mean Luffy…

Suta: oh yea… are you mocking Luffy???!!

De-Ji: maybe….

Suta: (tackles)

* * *

YO! It's me wolfgirl! I'm back :() 

De-Ji: cool!

**De-Ji**: I just got my hair re-dyed! (it's pink)

De-Ji: pink?! That's weird to me, but whatever works for you…

**Chopper**: YOUR So cute (trys to hug)

Chopper: GAH! (wriggles out) I AM NOT!! (huge smile and happy dance)

**Sanji**: SUP!?! (hugs)

Sanji: (looks up) the sky (receives hug) MELLORINE!!!

**Nami**: Yo!

Nami: Yo! That'll cost ya.

Luffy and Suta: YO!!

Nami: No yo's!!!

Zoro: not the yoyo's again…

**Zoro**: So... How are u?!

Zoro: good…

Wolfgirl88: BYE

Everyone: JA NE!!

* * *

De-Ji: 8yume! XD 

**ZOZO**: I MEANT TO SAY I LIKE SANJI NOT JUST BECAUSE HE SEXY JERK-O!

Zoro: WHAT'S WITH THE ZOZO THING?! Anyway… d'oh!

Sanji: (sticks his tongue out at Zoro)

Zoro: WHY YOU LITTLE!! (attacks Sanji)

**SANJI**: dont worry about it sanji it was just a type-o (is that how u say

it?)

Sanji: MELLORINE!!! YOU DON'T HATE ME!!

**nami**: well since its nmot your birthday...HAPPY NAVAGATOR'S DAY!

Nami: there's a navigator's day? Sweet! You should all pay me 100 grand!! (eyes glitter with a scary look of evil in them)

**LUFFY-SUTA**: HM...peanut butter jelly time?...ITS PEANUTBUTTERJELLY TIME! (PUTS ON BANANA SUIT) WE!

Luffy and Suta: PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!! (has banana suits on as well) PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!! WHERE HE GO!! WHERE HE GO!! (eats one of Usopp's pb&j's) yummm…

**ROBIN**...WAIT!! IS ROBIN EVEN HERE!?!?

Robin: yep I'm here

**CHOPPER**:CHOPPER HERES A SONG I WROTE JUST FOR U!!

CHOPPER THE BLUE NOSE REIGHNDEER!

WAS SO CUTE AND NICE

AND IF U EVEN SAW HIM U WOULD JUST GLOMP HIM UP

ALL OF THE OTHER REINDERR WOULD BE JEALOUS OF HIS FAME

THEY WOULD NEVER LET POOR CHOPPER

PLAY IN ANY REIGNDEER GAMES!!

Chopper: (starry eyes) DON'T MOCK MY NOSE!!


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

De-Ji and Suta: thanks so much for all of the reviews, and sorry it's been so long!! we'll try and do better! It's gotten kinda hard because of school.

* * *

Cattsuki: DOOM DOOM DOOM BLACK AND GLOOM! BWAHAHAHAHA! TIS CATTSUKI!

Sanji: NOOO!

Everyone-Sanji: YAY!!

**zoro**: (sneaks up behind and paints face red, then shoves strawberry costume

on zoro)

Zoro: nani?!

giant rabbit that loves strawberries and thinks zoro is a strawberry: look!

strawberry! (watches rabbit try to eat zoro)

Zoro: nani?! (starts to draw swords)

De-Ji: DON'T KILL THE BUNNY!!!

Zoro: grrr (starts running)

Luffy and Suta: (sees Zoro turn the corner with his strawberry suit) Look!! A GIANT STRAWBERRY!! GET IT!!

Zoro: RRRR!!!! BAKAS!!!(runs past the drooling Luffy and Suta)

Luffy and Suta: (throws arms in the air from surprise) IT TALKS!!

De-ji: THATS whats funny! sorry... inside strawberry/rabbit joke...

De-Ji: I don't get it…

Zoro: well Luffy and Suta don't get anything…

Luffy and Suta: na?

**Zoro**: how's it feel to nearly be eaten by a rabbit? Oh! And the kitty is

back...

Zoro: grrr….

Kitty: YUMMY! (tackles zoro and starts chomping on zoro's arm)

Zoro: what kitty?! AHHH GET OFF ME!

me: Huh? Kitty, what are you doing? Zoro isn't food...(is puzzled)

Kitty: Nothing... Zoro just had some steak sauce on his arm!

Me: Oh. Ok. (watches as Kitty licks imaginary steak sauce)

Zoro: …

Kitty: You would taste better with steak sauce... (by the way, the Kitty is a

very bossy girl Kitty)

Zoro: I bet I would, but you're not getting a taste! (pours steak sauce on his back) (runs from the cat but gets clawed in the process) GAH!!

Me: (hears last comment) wha...?

Kitty: Nothing! (continues chomping on Zoro)

Zoro: (menacingly) get off of me…

**Sanji**: (whispers) Alright... steal all of Zoro's clothes and replace them

with bunny costumes! I wanna see him in a bunny costume! Please? PWETTY PWETTY PWEASE! (brings out black kitty ears, black cat tail, and has watery kitty eyes)

Sanji: OF COURSE, TAKONO-SWAN!! I'LL STEAL ZORO'S CLOTHES AND REPLACE THEM WITH BUNNY COSTUMES!!!

Zoro: (walks by) good luck getting my one set of clothes off my back.

Sanji: WHAT?! YOU ONLY WEAR ONE SET OF CLOTHES?!

Zoro: nope, but I fooled you, and I know your plan so it's useless.

Sanji: (walks away grumbling)

**zoro**: MAN OVER BOARD! (Pushes over board)

Zoro: (falls into the ocean) gah! Cold!

**Suta**: HUG! (hugs, then throws over board)

Suta: GLUG!!! Help--!! HELP!! GULG!!

Luffy: I'M COMING!!! (jumps in)

Zoro: BAKA!!! (dives in to save them both)

**Luffy**: HI! Guess what? Guess what? (snatches hat) guess what? (pulls out

giant rabbit) ain't it adorable? I HATE ADORABLE! (throws gaint adorable

rabbit on top of zoro who is just now getting out of the water, causing him to

fall in water with a giant rabbit on him)

Luffy: OO! MY HAT IS MAGICAL!!! C(:D

Suta: OO! KOOL!!!

Zoro: (falls in to ocean) NOT AGAIN!!

**Sanji**: Hm... hm... (jumps behind) BWAH!

Sanji: (screams like a little girl)

**everyone**: wha are u 4 Halloween? I haven't decided yet... definitely

something scary... (thinks evil thoughts)

Zoro: grim reaper.

De-Ji: a strawberry X3

Sanji: I'm the sexiest vampire ever! Luv me!♥

De-Ji: NEVER!!

Chopper: I'm Rudolph! (nose is painted red)

Usopp: Pinocchio!! (nose grows) What the?? It is not supposed to do that unless I lie!!

Luffy: I'm a ghost!! BOO!

Suta: EEEEE!!! . You're the cutest ghost!! XD And I'm a pink bunny!! o-o

Luffy: (looks over) (blushes) Carrot?? ♥ (holds it out)

Suta:9 (takes carrot then blushes) Thanx! o-o

De-Ji: AHHH!! EVIL PINKNESS!!!! (runs off and comes back with a chainsaw)

Luffy and Suta: 8O AHHH!!! (runs away)

**everyone**: Have a scary Halloween! yeah, scary!

Everyone: ok…

**Chopper**: You like scary stories? Of course you do! (suddenly gets dark,

theres a fire in the middle of the ship, and everyone is gathered around) Miss

Mary mack, Mack, Mack! All dressed in black, Black, Black! She has a knife,

knife, knife stuck in her back, back, back! She can not breathe, breathe,

breathe! She can not cry, cry, cry! That's why she begs, begs, begs! She begs

to die, die, die!

Chopper, Luffy, Suta, and Usopp: (TT.TT cries) that's so sad!! AND SCARY GAH!!!

**everyone**: That was a song i got stuck in my head... a very awesome song...

ANYWAY... the story! You see, Bloody Mary was a ordinary girl. She was pretty,

she was smart, and she had the best boyfriend, EVER. But... her boyfriend was

using her to get money. He also only dated her cause she was, very, very,

beautiful. He was a stuck up jerk who only cared for looks and money. So, one

day, in her apartment, he took a knife and stabbed her eyes out. He threw a

mirror at her-a mirror from her mother before her mom died- and threw it at

her. The mirror shattered and pieces were stuck in her body. He tied a rope

around her neck and choked her to death. He wronged her teribly, and the

police never solved the murder.Not that they tried. So, now, whenever someone

says Bloody Mary three times in front of a mirror, she leaves the realm of the

dead, and kills anyone that has sinned. It was her revenge... and it's very,

very, true. AND SHES COMING TO GET YOU! ( whips out mirror and says Bloody Mary three times) GOT CHA! This story isn't even scary! and it's the short version! (starts laughing) Wha...? Whats that? (Bloody Mary jumps out of

mirror) AH! HELP! (Mary stabs my eyes as she does all her victims and i

mysteriously disappear) AGGH! (my scream echoes)

everyone: GAHHH!!! (runs around in fear)

* * *

De-Ji: next is K10!!

K10: (Blinks) that was an interesting bus stop story...

De-Ji and Suta: thanx XD

**De-ji**: Really? sweet do you get next thursday and friday off too?? and you

posted early today? that or I missed something.

De-Ji: we posted early because we forgot to post the night before

**Zoro**: I should've expected that. ...Wait. Hypathedicly you'd rather Die than

do that?(I said Hypathedicly...)

Zoro: yep. Kissing a guy is so nasty (blanches)

**Sanji**:(stares at own cards)...hit.

Sanji: (smacks Zoro, then hands K10 cards) W

**De-ji**: No more hurt ankle, but now my knee's bugging me...well consitering

the fact that it hasn't healed completly...(sweat)

De-Ji: yay! Sad about your knee though… though it is probably healed by now…

**De-ji and Zoro**:...(to zoro) why is she freaking out that she's right?

Zoro: she thinks she's stupid so she always freaks out when she's right.

Cat: I gotta go! (vanishes into thin air)

K10:...(holds rag to Sanji's nose)...you get use to him eventually.

Sanji: (muffled) thanks

**Robin**: (blinks)...never thought about that.actually. (smiles) Oh Suta!

Robin:

Suta: Yea?

K10: (is still being chased by zoro and De-ji while writing down an email list)

Let's see, probably one to Mihawk, Maybe Shanks, of course one for myself(k10

goes on...-'cause it's just to tempting to ignore!-)

De-Ji and Zoro: YOU'RE GONNA DIE!! (chases K10)

* * *

De-Ji: this is from Takono!

**Luffy and Suta**: (gives you both cotton candy) sugar rush gone high, so i

gotta be nice!

Luffy and Suta: ** OK!! OK!!! **(grabs cotton candy and takes a big bite)

**Zoro**: i mean, what ELSE could you call me if i did... THIS!! (tickles zoro)

BWAHAHAHAHA!!

Zoro: baka.

De-Ji: he isn't ticklish.

**Deji**: (licks sanjis face) thanks! sanji tastes like tomato now! (throws

liquid butter at zoro and covers him in popcorn) HAVE FUN!

De-Ji: … you're welcome? (sees Zoro covered in popcorn) gah!

Zoro: hm, popcorn. (starts eating popcorn)

**Sanji**: (throws a telling-the-truth-and-cant-run-away dart at you) DID YOU SEE

ANYTHING?!

Sanji: (heart eye) HAI TAKONO-SWAN!!

Takono: im bored so i'll just say hi!

**Suta and Luffy**: WE CAN TEAM UP AND BE DA MEGA EBIL PEOPLE WITH A HIGH SUGAR RUSH! (gives them chocolate) so ya wanna?

Luffy and Suta: OK!!!

* * *

De-Ji: next is a newbie called… Lowlife?

**Sanji**: Hey Sanji what kind of rivalry do you and Zoro have? He arent't a

competition for love and he is stronger than you. So what are you rivals

about? P.S. This letter will explode in five seconds. Have a good day

Sanji: pretty much everything. (letter explodes in his hands) gah!!! (hands are dripping in blood)

Chopper: OH NO!!! DOCTOR DOCTOR!! Oh that's me… (treats Sanji)

**Luffy**: How much would you love to fight Godzilla?

Luffy: Na? Who's that??

Suta: Its this big evil monster!! ( imitates Godzilla)

Luffy: OO! Kool!! (pretends to fight him)

**Chopper**: If you looked just like other reindeers before you ate the devil's

fruit. Would you ever have met the Strawhats?

Chopper: that's hard to say, but probably not.

De-Ji: 8yume is here!

8yume: hihi peoples! for once i only have one thing to ask. im making my first story and its going to have u guys as the main charators

i wont all of your opinions of what it should be about please!

Everyone: how about…

De-Ji: WolfGirl88 changed her name to The-Unwanted-WolfGirl and came back! you're wanted here by the way, so I'll just call you WolfGirl!

WolfGirl: HI!

**Nami**: It's gonna cost me? i only have 250 bucks with me...

Nami: no, I was just kidding. I'll put it on your tab.

**Usopp**: HI! How old are u?

Usopp: 17, why?

**De-ji**: Hi! nice to meet you! shakes hand WE (i'm hyper)

De-Ji: (shakes your hand) nice to meet you too!

WolfGirl: WELL BYE! waves

Everyone: ja ne!

* * *

De-Ji: up next is Mewgirl35!

Mewgirl35: (apears out of nowhere)Hi hi sorry I havnt replied in a while but I got busy. To much homework ya know I hope you all missed me!

De-Ji and Suta: us too… we haven't uploaded in forever…

**Luffy, Suta, Usopp, Chopper**:(turns into Cheetah form) None of you will be able

to catch me hahaha! (starts running around) and the best part is I dont have

to stop at all when I run like a real cheetah.

Luffy Suta Usopp chopper: Ahh! SUGOI!!!

Suta: (turns into cheetah) Ha!! (runs after mewgirl)

Luffy: XD WOO!!

**Zoro**: hmm well its a sea mammal back where I live mammal means an animal with hair but wails have small hairs on them. Some eat plankton (a creature im NOT explaining to you one is enough for today) and some eat squid and other things (okay lets just say a wail is the only animal im explaining to you if you don't know what an animal I mention is,TO BAD!)oh and by the way that wail figurine turned into a real wail when I made it grow on your head so you might wanna throw it into the ocean I mean I already got a picture of it.

Zoro: oh… a whale. I thought a wail was some new form of species.

**De-ji**:(gives animal encyclopedia) if any of these guys dont know what a

certain animal is,this explains what it is ya know.

De-Ji: (receives book) cool, thx!

**Nami**: need anymore pictures? Because I forgot that I took a picture of Zoro

with flowers growing on his head (is holding the picture)

Nami: (looks at the pictures in her hands) hmmm… sure!! 8) More pics means more blackmail WHICH MEANS MORE MONEY!!!! v

**Sanji**: Hi its been to long huh?

Sanji: YES!!! (starts bawling) MEWGIRL-SWAN!!

**Robin**: hi (yeah I have nothing else to say sorry!)

Robin: its fine!

Wolfgirl35: Wondering how I disappear and appear just like that? and how I can turn into a house cat and cheetah? a couple words...I READ BOOKS! (turns into cheetah form and runs across the water)

De-Ji: that's more than a couple… anyway.. Robin and I read books and we can't transform past our fruit abilities…

Luffy and Suta: OO! OO! We have devil fruit powers!!

Zoro: No duh.


	54. Chapter 54

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

De-Ji and Suta: O.o oh my stars...

De-Ji: It didn't put up the new chapter!

Suta: Yea yea sure sure. You sure you remembered to put it up?

De-Ji: Are you calling me a liar???

Suta: hmmm... mayyyyybe...

De-Ji: (tackles Suta without mercy)

Suta: Gah!!

Luffy: Go Suta!! XD

Zoro: Ok. I guess the story is De-Ji tried to put it up or she forgot.

Luffy: Sorry for the in convenience we'll update again later today!

Zoro: Whoa, big word Luffy.

Luffy: I know! i'm so proud of myself! Suta! aren't you proud of me too??

Zoro: She's still being attacked be De-Ji who will definately kick Suta's butt!

Luffy: NUH UH!! Suta's going to win!!

Zoro and Luffy: GRRR!!! (tackles each other)

* * *

De-Ji: Takono XD!! 

**Luffy and Suta**: (has some candy too) MUST GO ON A RAMPAGE AND DESTROY CANADA!! ZEHAHAHAHA!!

Luffy and Suta: WHOO! I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS BUT OK!!! (eats the cone)

**Zoro**: aww... youre not? ah well... YO!

Zoro: nope. Again with the yoyos?

De-Ji: I like yoyos (starts playing with a yoyo)

Zoro: are you with me or against me?!

De-Ji: with you… (puts away yoyo sadly) (pitiful face at Zoro)

Zoro: (sees pitiful face) X ( grr… ok, you can play with the yoyo…

De-Ji: YAY!! THANK YOU ZORO!! (takes out yoyo and plays with it)

Zoro: (grumbles)

Luffy and Suta: (gasps in air to yell YO!)

Zoro: Don't even think about it!!

Luffy and Suta: (deflates) ohhh…..

**Sanji**: Ero...cook...(throws a death glare at him) YOU... DIE...(cracks

knuckles)

Sanji: eep! Takono-swan?? Why do you want me to die??? (tears spray out like a fountain)

De-Ji and Zoro: Baka…

**Luffy and Suta**: WHOOT!! LETS GO GET SOME SMORES!!

Luffy and Suta: YAY!!!

Luffy: I love Sut- smores!!!! I MEANT SMORES!!

Suta: … SMORES ARE AWESOME!!!

**Sanji**:(heart eyes) OMG THE SEXIEST VAMPIRE EVER!! (glomps vampire sanji) I AM NEVER GETTING NEAR GARLIC AGAIN!! (gets bit) you love to bite me so much?

Sanji: (bites Takono) (smiles sexily)

Takono: (dies laughing) SANJI CALLED CATTSUKI TAKONO!! (keeps laughing)

Sanji: (pouts) I was so scared, I got nervous!

**Suta:**BUNNEH! (hugs suta) ya im on a sugar rush 2day XD

Suta: (receives hug) Yay! o.o

Luffy: (jealous!)

Suta: You can have a hug too silly!!

Luffy: Yay!

Suta: (hugs Luffy)

Luffy:6 (at Takono)

* * *

De-Ji: next is a newbie called SoDesuKa! 

SoDesuKa: Yo! I've got a few questions, ya! .

Everyone: ok! Cool!

**Luffy**: If you were a super hero, what power (except for your gomu gomu

powers) would you have?

Luffy: X-ray vision! Flight! Super strength!

Nami: SoDesuKa only asked for one.

Luffy: Oh! X-ray vision! Flight! Super strength!

Nami: (sweat drop) Nevermind… he doesn't get it…

Suta: (starry eyes) Ah! Luffy's a super hero:D

Luffy: (sticks his chest out proudly) I am?? I AM!!

Suta: (glomps Luffy) SUGOI!!

Luffy: (big smile) Heh!

**Zoro**: How come you have such a bad sense of direction? I mean, you would be

able to get lost on a perfectly straight road! Oh, and here's a giant

strawberry, eat it and be happy!

Zoro: I don't know… DON'T RUB IT IN!! (suddenly very happy) OOH!! STRAWBERRY!! (attacks strawberry and starts eating it)

De-Ji: O.o

**Nami**: If I give you this very big, very shiny, very nice golden thing that is

very valuable will you let me play with your Clima-tact? Pretty please? Puppy

eyes of doom

Nami: Sure. But this isn't enough. (hands over Clima-Tact) You'll have to pay the rest later. And don't think I'll forget!

**Usopp**: Why do you sometimes dress up as Sogeking?

Usopp: because I wanted to be a hero with the crew, but I left so I couldn't be there... (puts on SogeKing outfit) TA-DA!!

Luffy, Suta, And Chopper: AHH!! THE HEROS BACK!! XD

Nami: (sweat drop) They forgot already??

**Sanji**: 1 - Why do you always have your hair over one eye? I'd like to see

both of your eyes! 2 - Would you want to meet Zeff and the others on the

Baratie again? Do you miss them? 3 - ... Can I have a hug? ... and some

chocolate cake? ... and a nice cup of tea? ... and another hug. Smiles

sweetly

Sanji: 1. because the girls like it! .- 2. Yes. Those stupid bakas are probably so helpless without me. 3. sure! (hugs SoDesuKa) (all of a sudden has chocolate cake and a cup of tea) here you go .W (hugs SoDesuKa again) MELLORINE MELLORINE MELLORINE!!!

**Chopper**: You're the most cute little thing ever! Can I give U a hug? Puppy

eyes Me have always wanted to give U one 'cause you're so sweet!

Chopper: AM NOT!! (big smile and happy dance) (runs behind the mast) NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!

Sanji: (runs over) I'LL HAVE IT!

**Robin**: Why do you always read? Would you have play a game with Luffy, Usopp and Chopper?

Robin: knowledge is in books I don't know, it depends on the game, my mood, and where I am in my book.

**Franky**: ... Why did you put metal on your nose? You looked a lot better

without it!

Franky: because my real nose got demolished, and it's SUPA!!

Nami: whatever.

**Zoro/Sanji**: If you were to decide either to DIE A VERY PAINFUL DEATH or

kissing Zoro/Sanji, which would you have chosen?

Zoro and Sanji: die a painful death. (glare at each other)

Zoro and Sanji: YOU WANNA FIGHT?! (start fighting…AGAIN…)

* * *

De-Ji: next is… K10!! 

K10: 'Ello everyone! Can I ask you guys a question even though it's WAY TOO early to ask this?

Everyone: sure…

K10: Do any of you like...eggnog?? I know, way random, just cerious...

Everybody: YEAH!!

De-Ji: (stops drinking egg nog for a second to get air) (looks over at Zoro) O.O Zoro! Stop drinking so fast! You'll choke and die!

Zoro: (is somehow talking and chugging at the same time) At least I'll die happy!

De-Ji: But I wont!

Zoro: (grumble mutter grumble) fine! (drinks microscopically slowly)

De-Ji: ZORO:(

Usopp: (screams at Luffy and Suta who are having a chugging contest) CHUG! CHUG! CHUG[etc

**Zoro**:...I see...(thinks a moment) I have no idea what to say now (looks up)

did you know that theres a Daisy growing out of your head?

Zoro: … (looks up) gah!

De-Ji: ooh! A daisy! (plucks the daisy off of Zoro's head) XD

Zoro: OUCH!!! THAT HURT!! (rubs his head)

**Sanji**:(satisfied with hand) I'll stand.

Sanji: me too. (lays down cards, and is an 18) what do you have?

**De-ji**:(side glances) well...actually...no . Ok,ok! It really isn't gonna

heal for a long time probably. I dislocated it last year and I still can't

bend it all the way yet...

De-Ji:( that stinks!

**De-ji and zoro**:(to zoro) Stupid as in? (to Deji) um you can stop freaking

out...now...

De-Ji: (stops freaking out) oh sorry. X )

K10: (still holds rag to sanji's nose) You're welcome

Sanji: (muffled slightly) YOU'RE SO KIND, K10-CHWAN!!

**Suta**:(whispers) can we take a picture of you for Luffy's X-mas present?

K10: (smiles at Robin)

Suta: AHH!! NOOO-!!!! (runs off and hides)

Nami: (sigh) She has to make this hard doesn't she?

Robin: Looks like we have a game of hide and seek!

K10: (suprisingly still being chased) But I've already been killed about 10plus

times by Zoro, Besides I already sent it off, See??(points to mail bird flying

away fast)

Zoro and De-Ji: (looks up and sees the bird) GAH!!

Zoro: (kills the bird with his Tatsu Maki attack) (sneers at K10) what now?


	55. Chapter 55

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

De-Ji: Yay Takono!!

**Luffy and Suta**: (gets my flaming chainsaw) KILL CANADA!!

Luffy and Suta: WHOO!! TO THE COTTON CANDY STAND!!

Nami: NO! NO! NO! TO CANDA YOU BAKAS!!

Luffy and Suta: Oh right! TO CANADA!!!

Luffy: After we get more cotton candy!!

Suta: Right!

Luffy and Suta: (calmly walks to cotton candy stand)

**Zoro**: yes...YOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYO!!

Zoro: (ignores Takono) I'm bored.

De-Ji: Zoro! That was rude!

Zoro: grr… fine. Yo.

De-Ji: (crosses arms) that's better.

Luffy and Suta: (jumps into the scene)

Zoro: Make one noise and you're dead. (has his hands on his katanas)

Luffy and Suta: (slowly edges form the scene)

**Sanji**:(slaps self in face) forgetful baka... ahh, i wont bother to

kill...

Sanji: to kill? … scary. TAKONO-SWAN IS BEAUTIFUL WHEN SHE'S SCARY!! MELLORINE MELLORINE!!

**Luffy and Suta**: SMORES!! AND HONEY TOO!!

Luffy and Suta: HONEYYYYY!!!!! (stops and thinks for awhile) (looks at each other) O.O (blushes)

**Sanji**: (puts ketchup on neck) OH NOES! IM BIT! (falls)(plays dead)

Sanji: AHHH! TAKONO-SWAN!!! (runs over and gives Takono cpr)

**Sanji**:(suddenly gets cpr then blushes) i was only PLAYING dead...

Sanji: oh…

Zoro: (sneaks up behind Sanji) WEDGIE!!!! (gives Sanji and enormous wedgie and hangs his underwear from the mast) (laughs evily)

De-Ji: nice! (laughs evily with Zoro)

**Luffy**: (hugs luffy too) :D i like pie

Luffy: Any interaction on Suta's property is a violation and has dire consequences.

De-Ji: O.o those are some big words for Luffy…

Everyone-Luffy: O.O NANI????!

Everyone-Luffy and Suta: (looks at Suta)

Suta: WHAT??? I DIDN"T SAY THAT!!

Luffy: (big smile) I was just kidding! Fooled you all!!

Suta: (laughs hysterically)

Everyone-Luffy and Suta: (starts beating up Luffy and yelling at him)

* * *

De-Ji: next is… K10!!

K10: O.O You mean I'm not a loner when it comes to eggnog?? All my friends(at school) hate the stuff!!

Everyone: (looks up from chugging egg nog) who couldn't like it?

Luffy: Who couldn't like this stuff???

Suta: It should be a crime!!!

Luffy and Suta: (starts acting out a scene where someone doesn't like eggnog is being arrested)

Zoro: (is in a corner where nobody can see) (eggnog moustache) :D (mutters to self) yummy yummy…

Luffy and Suta: HE HAS MORE EGGNOG!! GET HIM!!!

Zoro: GAHH!! (runs off the deck) HA!! YOU CAN'T GET ME NOW!!

Luffy and Suta: … … (jumps in ferociously)

Zoro: AHHH!! MINE!!

Luffy and Suta: (glug glug)

Zoro: I'm not saving them!

De-Ji: (menacing glare)

Zoro: FINE!!! (dives in)

**Zoro**:(blinks) theres another one in it's place...

Zoro: really? (looks up) GAH!! Don't let De-Ji see it! (tries to cover it up with his hands)

De-Ji: hey Zoro, whatcha doin'?

Zoro: nothing…

De-Ji: ooh! Another one! it's pretty Zoro! (walks off innocently)

Zoro: phew…

Sanji: (tries to sneak up behind Zoro)

Zoro: (opens one eye) I hear you.

Sanji: WHAT?!!

Zoro: (jumps up and sticks his finger in his mouth and thrusts his finger into Sanji's ear and twists it) WET WILLIE!!!

Sanji: OH GROSS!!! (runs to the kitchen to clean out his ear) (a little while later comes outside again and glares at Zoro)

**Sanji**:...um..(lay's down cards that total 18 also)

Sanji: wow… rematch?

**De-ji**: meh, just alittle. I guess it's a wound that's with me for a good

ammount of my life.

De-Ji: I would kill my knee.

Zoro: what?

De-Ji: not literally, but I would hate it.

Zoro: (edges away slowly)

(hear in background)

Luffy: (western accent) I'm taking you in by order of the sheriff!

Suta: No! I didn't do it I tell ya!

Luffy: Burning eggnog is serious crime lady in these here parts!

Suta: (somehow behind bars)

Luffy: That'll learn ya!! Ten decades in jail!

Nami: THAT'S UNREASONABLE!!! (punches Luffy)

Suta: (still western accent) Sheriff! You ok??

Nami: AND DROP THE STUPID ACCENT!!!

Luffy: I wasn't finished…

Nami: Fine. Finish the stupid play!

Luffy: ahem!... That'll learn ya!! Ten decades in jail! Either that or a kiss!

Announcer: (pops out of no where) tune in next time to see what Suta will do!!

Luffy: MM! (pouty face) I wanna know now!!

Nami: WHERE DID HE COME FROM!!

Announcer: To be continued now!!

Nami: THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE!!

Suta: uhh! …uhh!…. I HAVE MADE MY DECISION!!

Nami: OUT WITH IT ALREADY!!

Suta: A kiss!

Luffy: yay!

Zoro: (whispers to De-Ji) He's turning into Sanji!

De-Ji: (giggles)

Suta: (kisses Luffy on the cheek)

Luffy: ohh…

Suta:S (kisses on lips) :D

Luffy: WHOO HOO!!

Zoro: THAT WAS TOO LONG!!

**De-ji/Zoro**: No problum, I've just never seen someone freakout that much cer

being right! Are we all still dressed up n our halloween costumes?(just as a

side question/...)

De-Ji and Zoro: XD

De-Ji: (gasps) HE SMILED!!! Awww kawaii! (glomps Zoro)

Zoro: GAH!! Get off me! (mutters to self) and people wonder why I don't like to smile…

De-Ji and Zoro: (unglompage) (look at their costumes) just makin' sure… yep!

**Sanji**: I've been known to be kind, Sanji-kun.

Sanji: (blushes from embarrassment of not knowing) …

**Robin/Nami**: Ah, she ran away. But I don't know her hiding spots, can you help me look for her??

Robin: (giggles) how about behind captain-san?

(hears in background: Ah!)

**De-ji and Zoro**: (clicks send button on email on a laptop that appeard outta

no where) "What now?" indeed... (smirks)

De-Ji and Zoro: (fall on knees and scream dramatically) NOOOOO!!!!!!! (get up) oh well.

* * *

De-Ji: here's a newbie that goes by the name of Blue-Hat Jack.

Blue-Hat Jack: I have a question for Brook, Perona and Shanks.

Everyone: ok…

**Brook**: Now that you have your shadow back, are you going to join the Straw

Hat Pirates?

Brook: I'm not sure yet, but I've been thinking on it.

**Shanks**: What's it like having one arm?

Shanks: It's a bit annoying, but you get used to it! (smiles) a toast to…. LUFFY AND HIS NAKAMA!! (thinks) and especially to Luffy's girlfriend I never thought he'd get one!

Zoro: (lifts up beer mug) KANPAI!!

De-Ji: no drinking 'til you're 21!!

Zoro: I don't care! (chug chug chug) ahhh….

Everyone else: (not beer but fruit smoothies) KANPAIII!!!

**Perona**: You gothic .

Perona: …maybe…

* * *

De-Ji and Suta: just a note to everybody... and I don't mean to be rude or anything, but this is for the Straw Hat Crew only... not just ask anybody you want, ok? 


	56. Chapter 56

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

Mewgirl135: Yes im back and im tempted to eat the gallon of ice cream in the freezer...

De-Ji: gah! Oh you're here! XD didn't see you…

**Usopp,Luffy,Suta,Chopper**:come on you guys still cant catch me? getting

tired?(sees Suta as a cheetah) Aww no fair! Ahh whatever (gives them a lot of

cheese and I mean a lot) CHEESE PARTY! (Is a houscat now) Nyah!

Usopp Chopper Luffy and Suta: CHEESE MOUNTAIN! (has climbing gear and all the sudden) (starts climbing)

De-Ji: (gnawing at bottom) where did she get all this cheese??

(television appears) NEWS FLASH!! ALL THE CHEESE HAS BEEN STOLEN!!

Everyone-Luffy and Suta: O.O . . (Luffy and Suta still screaming and eating in the background)

**Zoro**:Hm I guess you didnt pull out the roots after the flowrs grew...EEKK!

Zoro come back I wanna try planting a tree!

Zoro: you're not going to pluck them are you? STAY AWAY FROM ME!! (runs off)

**De-Ji**:(whispering) I wont really plant a tree in Zoros head these seeds are

only to make it like im really going to plant them. I mean you know how hard

it would be to get rid of it?

De-Ji: (evil-ish smile) chainsaw?

**Nami**:Hows business comming?

Nami: no sales recently… I think everybody has one now…

**Sanji**:...who are you again?

Sanji: Mewgirl-swan…

Me:Aw im kidding Sanji (hugs)

Sanji: YAY!!! (gets hugged) MELLORINE!!! MELLORINE!!!

**Everyone**:...Did you guys know you have Dragon problems?

Everyone: dragons? What dragons?

Mewgirl135:(points to the Dragons in the sky circling the ship like vultures) Those Dragons.

Everyone-Luffy and Suta: (looks up) O.o how did those get there?!

Luffy and Suta: CAN WE KEEP THEM?? HUH?? HUH?? (jumps up and down)

Nami: We should sell them.

Sanji: We should cook them.

Luffy: (pouty face) I don't know whether to eat them or keep them!

Suta: (pouty face) Me neither.

Mewgirl135: Bye! (Disseapears in a cloud of hearts)

Everyone: wait! You have to help us with the dragons!!

* * *

De-Ji: (singing) one reviewer came out to play, out on a ask the mugiwaras one day, they had such enormous fun, they called for K10 to come!

Zoro: what was that?

De-Ji: I dunno… I guess I just felt like singing.

K10: (Shows a whole list of people who don't like Eggnog at her school)

These people don't like it.

Everyone: they need a mental hospital (wander off slowly looking for more eggnog)

**Zoro**: O.O um...(see's...more than one Daisy now..like 5) eh heheheh, So how

are you today?(sweatdrop)

Zoro: (raises one eyebrow) what's wrong with you?

**Sanji**:You got wet willied, bummer...Anywho! Yes! rematch!

Sanji: .W ok! (deals out the cards)

**De-ji**:it's not too bad. you get use to it over a year.

De-Ji: I would think you would kind of have to…

Zoro: (walks in) have to what?

De-Ji: (sees the daisies) Zoro?... do you need some weed-b-gone or something?\

Zoro: what? No…

De-Ji: (suddenly has a spraybottle full of weed-b-gone) hehehe… (sprays Zoro's head)

Zoro: WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!

De-Ji: you had daisies on your head…

Zoro: right… like there's enough dirt for them to grow up there… pfft.

De-Ji: when was the last time you showered?

Zoro: sometime last year, why?

De-Ji: yep, there's enough dirt there. Go take a shower.

Zoro: fine. Whatever. (walks off)

**De-ji/Zoro**: kk! Just wondering!...(blinks) Ah crap, that's why I'm up soearly. School is today..Again! .

De-Ji: yeah… we need another break. But we probably won't get one… .

**Sanji**:(hugs) ah he's blushing

Sanji: (gets hugged) MELLORINE!! MELLORINE!!

**Robin/Nami**:(see's a blur of colors run away from behind Luffy.) There shegoes...this is gonna be hard. (sighs)

Nami: Nah.

Robin: I think navigator-san has an idea.

Nami: (evil grin) yep. HEY LUFFY!!!

Luffy: (Looks a LOT fatter than usual)

Nami: have you been snacking AGAIN??

Luffy: No.

Nami: Then whats in there? Suta?

Luffy: No! (sweats a little) (wobbles off)

Nami: Get back here!!!

Luffy: GAH!! (wobbles faster)

Nami: (tackles Luffy) (unbuttons vest) … why… in …the world…DO YOU HAVE PIILOWS STUFFED DOWN YOUR SHIRT AND PANTS??!

Luffy: . I don't know…

Nami: Wait a second! THESE ARE MY PILLOWS!! I DON'T WANT TO SLEEP ON THESE WITH YOUR DISGUSTING GERMS ON THEM!!!!

Luffy: These aren't yours!

Nami: The why do they say "Nami" on them??!

Luffy: Uhhh……

Nami: WHERE'S SUTA?? DID SHE TELL YOU WHAT WE'RE GOING TO DO?? (starts to strangle Luffy)

Luffy: NO!! I SWEAR!! (cough wheeze)

Nami: (still has a grip on his neck but loosens her grip) good…. (tightens again) NOW WHERE IS SHE???

Luffy: I DON'T KNOW!! SHE ASKED FOR HELP SO I HELPED HER!!

Nami: (shaking his neck now) HELP US FIND HER!!

Luffy: WHY IS THIS SUCH A BIG DEAL??? WHATS WRONG??

Nami: (lets go and stands up) I can't tell you!!!

Luffy: Oh, I see… SHE'S ON A SECRET MISSION!!

Robin: So Captain-san was a decoy. She's strategizing.

Nami: I wonder where she is… wait! Strategizing?? She's taking this too seriously…

**De-ji/Zoro**:..if you didn't really care if I sent it or not, what's with the

dramatic "no"?(joking it was funny)

De-Ji: Zoro's gone right now…

(hear really bad singing in the background)

De-Ji: yep, he's still in the shower… (giggles)

(2 minutes later Zoro comes back)

De-Ji: o.O that was fast. Oh well, here's a treat! (throws a strawberry at Zoro)

Zoro: (catches strawberry and glares at everybody then runs off to go eat it)

De-Ji: …

* * *

De-Ji: next up is SDK!! (previously known as SoDesuKa!

SDK: Yo minna! SDK again and I have a few questions! Oh yeah, almost forgot... (Hands over the rest of Nami's money) There, happy? It's freaking 5 million belli!

Nami: (sparkly eyes) m-m-MONEY!!!

**Luffy and Usopp**: Care to have a fishing contest?

Luffy: I'M GONNA WIN!!!

Usopp: The great captain Usopp will beat your butt off!!

Luffy: NUH UH!!

Usopp: I guess we'll see won't we!!

Luffy: see what?

Usopp: MAY THE BEST MAN WIN!!

Luffy: MAY THE BEST MAN WIN!!

Suta: (muffled) GO LUFFY!!!

Luffy: WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!!?? (looks both ways)

SDK: (Pulls out fishing rod, a strawberry as bait and dangles it in front of Zoro) Hehe, there's no way I'm going to lose if I catch marimo!!

Zoro: (watches the strawberry) (drools then grabs it off the hook and runs off to eat it)

Luffy and Usopp: (casts their bait into the ocean)

Usopp: Oi Luffy, I don't think you'll catch anything with a sponge.

Luffy: Sure I will!! …

Usopp: …

Luffy: …

Usopp: (starts hopping around) I'VE CAUGHT SOMETHING!! IT'S GOT TO BE THE BIGGEST SEA KING EVER!!

Luffy: REALLY??!! SUGOI!!

Usopp: Just kidding!!...

Luffy: oh…

Usopp: …

Luffy: … I miss Suta…

Usopp: Its only been a few minutes.

Luffy: I know… where's my stereo??

Usopp: I … uh… don't know.

Stereo: sizzzzzzzzzzzzz….. (was thrown into the water)

Luffy: (pouty face and slumped shoulders) oh well… (starts to whistle the song im so lonely)

Usopp: (thinks) he really is hopeless!

**Sanji**: It's my cooking day but I don't feel like doing it, could you do it

for me? ... or at least help me with it? (Kitty look) I'll give U a hug and a

kiss on the cheek if U do!

Sanji: SURE SDK-SWAN!!!

**Nami**: Lazy bum.

Nami: I'm not lazy. I run around all day beating up the guys!

SDK: Four letters Nami-chan... STFU!

Nami: I'm getting mixed messages here…and for making me think about stuff that wasted my time, since time is money, you owe me! .-

**Zoro**: Can I borrow your swords? (Glittering eyes) They're cool! .

Zoro: I might… it depends on what for. .

SDK: Now for someone who's not a Mugiwara but that I want to ask a question

anyway!

Zoro: (mutters to nobody in particular) doesn't anybody get this is ask the Mugiwaras?

**Ace**: How come you ended up with PORTGAS D. Ace instead of MONKEY D? I've been thinking about that for quite a while... Any idea at all? A rumour said that

you're not Luffy's real brother... just stephbrother or something along those

lines...

Ace: zzzzzz…. (fell asleep while eating)

De-Ji: the world may never know!

* * *

De-Ji: another from Blue-Hat Jack X )

Blue-Hat Jack: sorry. But Brook will join the Straw Hats. I can sense it with... AFRO POWER!

De-Ji: that's ok-(gets cut off by Luffy)

Luffy: AFRO POWER!!! (grabs for his afro) What??! IT'S GONE!!

Suta: (still hiding) tee hee! (wearing afro)

* * *

De-Ji: (sings again) Takono Takono Takono...

Zoro: (weird look)

De-Ji: sorry…

* * *

(author's note: sorry about the random line... it was a mistake and I couldn't fix it... just ignore it!)

Takono: HALOO!

Everyone: HI!!

**LuSu(luffeh and suta)**: canada has cotton candy... AND HONEY AND SUSHI AND MOOSES AND CORN!!

Luffy : HONEY!!! (cricket cricket) wah….

**Zoro**: GRR...(gives zoro an atomic wedgie and frees sanji) VOILA! REVENGE A LA MODE! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Zoro: (squeaks)

De-Ji: (winces and helps him down)

**Sanji**: you okay, sanji kun? (kisses his cheek)

Sanji: (to Zoro) GRRR!!! (to Takono) I am now, Takono-chwan!! (gets kissed) MELLORINE MELLORINE!!!

**LuSu**: (jumps on them both) GERONIMOO!! (tickles) HACKABLACKAQUACKA!!

Luffy: AHH!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Suta: WAH HA!! (jumps into the screen) (hugs Luffy)

Luffy: WHOO!! SUTA!! XD

Nami: HURRY GET THE CAMERA!!

Robin: But captain-san can't see us take the picture.

Nami: crap…

Suta: hmmm! (evil grin) Oh luffy! (starts to never leave his side even though she always did before)

**Sanji**: yay u called me beautiful!

Sanji: (heart eyes and noodle dance) YOU'RE ALWAYS BEAUTIFUL TAKONO-SWAN!!

Takono: what would you do if i was a boy?

Sanji: I dunno…

**Zoro**: KISS DEJI!! YOU TWO LOOK SO CUTE!!

Zoro: no. you atomic-wedgied me.

De-Ji: (walks in and whispers) I'm done XD

**Sanji**: you ever watch deff dunham(pronounced dunnum) the ventriloquist?

achmed, jose and peanut RULE!

Sanji: hmm… no… (walks by the mast and steps on a banana peel, falls into a net which is then hoisted up so he is hanging in the air helplessly)

De-Ji and Zoro: WOO!! LET'S POKE HIM WITH A STICK!! (suddenly have sticks and begin poking Sanji…hard)

Takono: im beautiful when im scary? well its almost halloween!

Robin: that it is

Zoro and De-Ji: (in the background) BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (still poking Sanji)


	57. Chapter 57

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

De-Ji: K10 came to converse with us:oP

K10: (side note to Takano)((You've seen him too?! He's great! I like Walter, the

old man))

De-Ji: (sarcastically) boy I feel special…

K10: Sorry, you'd have to see it to get it... Anywho! I don't think we have amental hospital...actually.. I don't think therapy works on changing tastebudseither...(Watches people walk off in search for eggnog)...hey, I want sometoo!

De-Ji and Zoro: … (miraculously find egg nog) (glances at K10) hmm… (regretfully gives K10 the egg nog)

**Zoro**:(eye twitch) no problum...except...(grabs zoros head ans tilts it

downward so K10 can see the top) Um..you have, ULP(unidentified living plant)On you're head... Hey robin! can you see if it's poisonus(?)??

Zoro: (head gets pulled down) OW HEY!! … poisonous?!

Robin: (looks at Zoro's head) hmm… I don't believe that species of plant life has been discovered yet…

Zoro: (gulps)

De-Ji: (looks at Zoro worriedly, then gets an idea) AHA!! (reaches up and rips the plant out of Zoro's head)

Zoro: OW!!! Why you little… oh it was you. (thumps De-Ji on the head lightly) (rubs head)

De-Ji: Sorry! but that was the only way to get it out... and now, (throws the plant at Sanji) I don't think it's poisonous…

Sanji: AHHH GET IT OFF!! Wait, not poisonous? Maybe I should cook it with something…

De-Ji: I said THINK… which means it still might be poisonous…

Sanji: oh.

Usopp: hey! You found my exploding flower! Where did you find the seeds, much less plant it?

Sanji: it explodes? (looks down at it as it explodes) (coughs out smoke) nice Usopp…I'LL KILL YOU!! (chases Usopp)

Usopp: AHHHH!!!! HELP!!! (realizes that he is running faster then Sanji and wears out Sanji running around the deck)

**Sanji**: (recieves King and Ace) Stay.(smirks)

Sanji: (walks over tiredly) (looks at his own Queen and Jack) stay. (puts down his cards)

**De-ji**: yeah, it's sortof hard Not not to get use to it.did that makesense?( . I just realised you put weed-be-gone on his head...ah come on, Ilike the ULP!!--pardon my stupid word-making mind--)

De-Ji: it made sense in it's own crazy way X ) I do that a lot…

**De-ji/ Zoro**: I don't have another break till mid-late November...T.T

De-Ji and Zoro: us neither… but happy mole day!! (author's note: Mole Day is October 23, which has something to do about 10 to the 23rd power and measuring atoms or something like that)

Luffy and Suta: LETS FIND A MOLE!! (put on helmet with light)

Nami: NOT THAT KIND OF MOLE YOU IDIOTS!

Luffy and Suta: (ignored Nami because too exited while they got their nets) (turns on lights and accidentally blinds Zoro)

Zoro: AHHH! IT BURNS!! (in his blindness lip locks with De-Ji)

De-Ji: what are you a vampire? (gets kissed) (super blush)

Luffy and Suta: (doesn't notice the stuff in the background) TO THE TUNNELS!!! (runs off)

De-Ji: WHAT TUNNELS??!!

Robin: the one on the island.

De-Ji: (sweat drop) oh… I didn't know we landed…

Usopp and Chopper: WAIT FOR US!!! (runs off)

Nami: Good riddance. Hey! It'll e quiet for once! (goes to room and starts drawing maps)

**Sanji**: (still in hug)(thinks) Can I help you make Apple Pie?!! Please??

Sanji: (hugs tighter, but not squeeze-to-death tight) MELLORINE!!! I WOULD LOVE YOUR HELP!!!

**Robin/Nami**: (hears rattling in a random vase beside her and Luffy on theother side of the vase)..huh? (grabs it and shakes it upside down)(out comes Suta) O.o How'd you fit in there?(K10 just now realises, someone else has the camera)

Nami: GET HER!!! (points at Suta)

Robin: I don't have navigator-san.

Nami: WHERE DID IT GO?? CRAP!!!

Suta: HAHA! (runs off with Luffy)

Chopper: whats this?? (holds up camera and accidentally takes a picture of himself) GAH!! (swirly eyes) (drops camera) so… bright…

Usopp: oh hey! A camera!

Chopper: (wobbling) Don't touch it it's dangerous!

Usopp: What? This? Nah! The great captain has tamed the beast!!

Chopper: SUGOI!! I FEEL SO SAFE NOW!!

Camera: (whirl whirl!) (picture spits out)

Chopper: AHHH!! (hides behind mast) IT ATE ME AND SPIT OUT A CLONE!!

Usopp: (thinks) how should I explain this??

**De-ji/Zoro**:(hears singing)(to De-ji where zoro couldn't hear much) This is why he's a swordsman.

De-Ji: (smiles a huge smile and chuckles) yep

Zoro: (walks out of the shower) ahh.. that felt good… whad'ya say?

De-Ji: (innocent smile) nothing…

K10: (sticks strawberries on toothpicks and pokes them into the pumpkin) Strawberry pumpkin

De-Ji: cool!! XD

Zoro: (walks up and steals basket of strawberries)

K10: (reaches for another one but basket, strawberries and all dissapeared)..hey...

* * *

De-Ji: Mewgirl135 is next!

Kat: (appears in a cloud of hearts) here I am!

Remember I like being called Kat okay?

De-Ji: oops … GOMEN NASAI!!

**Luffy,Suta,Usopp,CHopper**:...IM NO THEIF!(sweats) uhh um LOOK A MONKEY! (points somewhere and then runs when they are not looking)

Luffy and Suta: WHERE??!! (looks over)

Usopp and Chopper: HUH?? (looks over as well) where??

Luffy Suta Usopp and Chopper: (looks back to ask where it went) WHERE DID SHE GO???

**Zoro**: Zoro the log is back!Zoro vs The Log part 2 FIGHT!

Zoro: GRR… I'M SICK OF THIS LOG!!! (slices log into toothpicks)

Luffy: (stray toothpick hits his eye) AHHH! MY EYE!!! (runs in circles) IT HURTS TO BLINK!!

Suta: (tackles Luffy)

Robin: (holds Luffy down with her hana hana no mi powers)

Suta: (Pulls it out) There! All better!

Luffy: ahhh… thanks! 96 … I have a boo boo…

Suta:S I would kiss it better but I don't think that would help…

Luffy:(pouty face while putting his hand over his eye) :(

Suta: But i can give you kiss on the cheek i guess:) (kisses cheek)

Luffy: (gives a big smile) :) All better!!

Me:Also Zoro...(gets tree seeds out) LET ME PLANT THE TREE I EVEN HAVE DIRT! (chases after Zoro)

Zoro: YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME!! I'M SICK OF PLANTS RIGHT NOW!! (runs off)

**De-Ji**:(whispering still) so...can i plant them in zoros head for real?

De-Ji: no.. I don't think you should...

**Nami**:Hn well...I guess that means ill need to get more pictures...

Nami: Oh course! (evil grin with creepy laugh) bring some more a.s.a.p.! (another evil laugh)

**Sanji**:Hm Tomato? (points to the Tomato and Sanjis nose)

Sanji: tomato? Nose? I'm so confused! YOU'RE SMART KAT-SWAN!!!

**Everyone**:Uhh those dragons are getting pretty restless...I hope they dont start to try to eat anyone...

Everyone: US TOO!

Me: Hn its been years since I handled dragons this size... Uhh ill be going now so I can find a way to get rid of them (sweating) BYE! (disseapears)

Everyone: you're not going to get rid of them are you?

* * *

De-Ji: a newbie called blue and white is visiting! WELCOME NEWBIE!!

blue and white: Hi! I only have one question but it's for all of you.

Who is the weirdest person you have been paired with?

If you anwser I might come back to ask some more things :)

Zoro: definitely Sanji…

Sanji: Zoro…

De-Ji:D NOBODY!!

Nami: Vivi…

Robin: navigator-san.

Luffy: Pairings??

Nami: baka! Luffy's would probably be Shanks.

Suta:D I don't get it!...

Nami: Of course you don't.

* * *

De-Ji: Takono yay!

Takono: HALOOZ!!

Luffy and Suta: (desses up a kumadori) YOI YOI!!

**LuSu**: MOOSES ARE COOL! YAA!

Luffy and Suta: MEESE!!!

Nami: That's not how you say it!!

**Zoro**: HEY!! YOU WEDGIED HIM, I WEDGIE HIM, I WEDGIE YOU! WE'RE EVEN, SO KISS DEJI ALREADY--(gets a wedgie too) OH CRAP! OW!

Zoro: (whistles) wasn't me…AND STOP BUGGING ME ALREADY!! (grabs De-Ji and leans forward and kisses De-Ji)

De-Ji: (another super blush) O.o whoa. What was that for?

Zoro: she wouldn't leave me alone.

De-Ji: … you're showing weakness…

Zoro: CRAP!! (runs off to lift weights)

De-Ji: how is that going to help?

Zoro: (on the way to his weights he throws a rock at Sanji and accidentally hits Takono) crap.. (runs off to lift weights)

**Sanji**: (suddenly gets hit in the head my a rock) (ANMESIAA!!) who're you? i

cant remember...

Sanji: (fountain of tears) TAKONO-SWAN!! (kisses Takono) does that help? (glares at Zoro)

**Zoro**: Hi! why do you have moss on your head? and whats your name? and whos the weirdo with the dumb eyebrow?

Zoro: go away… wait, you don't know who I am? (ideas for pranks start forming in his head)

**Luffy**: you look cool! can i have some watermelon?

Luffy: MM! MY WATERMELON!!

Suta: WATERMELON!!

Nami: Oh for pete's sake give her some watermelon!!

Luffy and Suta: Okay!! (hands her watermelon)

Sanji: who's Pete?? NAMI-SWAN DON"T LEAVE ME!!! (fountain of tears)

Nami: oh brother. Get a life.

Sanji: I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE!!! (throws a rock at Zoro but accidentally hits Takono)

Takono: (gets hit by another rock)

Sanji: Takono-chwan? Are you ok?

Takono: (is dizzy) Yo... It Is... I...(is regular now) YO!

Sanji: SHIAWASE!!! YOU'RE OK!!

Zoro: crap… there go all my plans…

Takono: (helps sanji down) im not THAT mean to zoro! (turns away) HMPH!

Sanji: ARIGATOU TAKONO-SWAN!!!

Zoro: are too…

Takono: (suddenly switches souls with some random person here) holy... crap...(now sanjis me?!) (blush) this is scary...

Sanji: (thinks) I'm Takono-chwan? (peeks down her shirt)

De-Ji: ero-cook…

Takono: (stretches collar)

Sanji: (catches Takono looking down his shirt) hey!

Takono: sorry...

Sanji: (blushes) I did it too so we're even… MELLORINE!!

Takono: (switches back) IM BACK YAYZ! Ah well, of to watch jeff dunHAM... the OTHER white meat...

Sanji: oh…

Zoro: (comes back) what just happened?

De-Ji: o.O you don't want to know…

* * *

De-Ji: XD Lowlife came back!! (claps)

Zoro: it's not that big of a deal…

De-Ji: (pouty face) it is to me…

Luffy and Suta: US TOO!! (dances)DUH- NA NA NA NA NANA- NANANA NANA- HEY!! (kicks into the air)

**Usopp**: And now everyone... I will ask the MOST scary question people have

EVER asked! Okay Usopp... What is your favorite color?

Usopp: (gasps then hears the question) phew… blue. No yello-(is somehow flung off a cliff)

**Zoro**: Wasn't it funny that Sanji's letter was a bomb? HA! Did you get it!?Letter. Bomb. LETTER BOMB! (Laughs like a madman) P.S. This letter will explode in a sky of laughing gas in about two seconds

Zoro: … I don't get it… LAUGHING GAS?! (throws it in De-Ji's face accidentally)

De-Ji: (starts laughing really hard)

Zoro: are you ok?

De-Ji: (says in between big breaths and laughter) no.. can't.. breathe.. (starts laughing uncontrollably again)

Zoro: crap… (forces De-Ji to drink some water) there.

De-Ji: phew… thanks Zoro :D but that was fun…(starts laughing again for no reason)

Zoro: (forces her to drink water again)

De-Ji: (splutters) That wasn't needed!

Zoro: oh. Ok.

**Luffy**: Hey Luffy! Godzilla is attacking Tokyo. Theres your chance to get a

match with Godzilla!

Luffy: LETS GET HIM!!

Suta: RIGHT!!

Luffy: (folds his wings out and picks up Suta headed for where they thought was Tokyo)

**Sanji**: (Letter explodes automatically with tear gas. Giving Sanji no chance

to read what it says apart from ''How-'')

Sanji: (coughs and splutters)

Zoro: (mutters) stupid letter bombs… (throws Sanji in the ocean)

Sanji: (swims to the top) BAKA!! Wait, no more pain! (climbs back up)

**Chopper**: How can you forget you are a doctor in the house?

Chopper: DON'T MOCK ME!! (runs away)

De-Ji: He panics so much he doesn't think clearly and so he forgets that he's a doctor.

**To everyone**: If you were told to do the most idiotic thing you could do to

receive 1,000,000 Dollars. Would you do it? P.S. Tell what the very idiotic thing

is if you would do that (Letter makes a gargantuan explosion after everyone

had answered)

Everyone: no.

Zoro: kiss Sanji (De-Ji and Zoro blanch)

De-Ji: same here (shudders)

Sanji: (glares at Zoro) De-Ji-san…

De-Ji: (death glare at Sanji)

Sanji: (gulps) kissing Zoro.

Nami: Losing all my money.

Robin: Running at a beach naked.

Sanji: (imagines that) MELLORINE!!! (bloody nose)

Chopper: Eating venison.

Luffy: becoming a vegetarian!!!

Suta: Saying 2 + 2 9 when it really equals 5 of course.

Everyone-Luffy and Suta: (sweat drop)

Everyone: (winces, expecting the letter to explode) huh? it didn't explode?

Robin: it must be because shipwright-san didn't answer.

Everyone-Robin and Franky: oh, sweet!

-That night-

Nami: Okay Usopp heres the camera. I want you to take a picture of Luffy and Suta together. But DON'T be seen. Got it??

Usopp: Right!! Lets go Chopper!!

Usopp and Chopper: (hides in the mast and waits)

Luffy: (jumps onto the rail of the ship) (pats next to him at Suta with a smile)

Suta: (blushes then hops up)

Usopp: (whispers to Chopper) Man! They're facing the wrong way!!

Chopper: lets wait.

Usopp: No I have an idea!...

Suta: Luffy… this isn't like you. Whats up?

Luffy: I … just … uh… I thought we should spend some alone time. Where we could talk without everyone staring at us!

Suta: yea this is nice (smiles then leans on Luffy's shoulder)

Luffy: (Leans his head on hers)

Usopp: Perfect! They don't call great captain fishing pants for nothing! (wheels out the camera hooked to it) (after ten seconds it automatically took the picture)

Luffy and Suta??

Usopp: Yes!! (reels in and climbs down with Chopper)

Suta: What was that?

Luffy: Usopp probably had another experiment gone wrong again.

Suta: Probably.

Usopp and Chopper: Here! I got it! (hands to Nami)

Nami: Perfect! This good K10?

Robin: I think captain-san and Suta-san look absolutely cute!


	58. Chapter 58

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

De-Ji: blue and white! XD

Blue and white: Hi! Im back with more questions. (You can call me blue girl for short)

De-Ji: ok :D

**Zoro**: You know I really dont understand people who pair you with Sanji.

Just to be nice I give you strawberries (gives a bowl of strawberries)

Zoro and De-Ji: me neither.

Zoro: (snatches bowl of strawberries) want some De-Ji?

De-Ji: sure! (sits by Zoro and starts eating)

Zoro: (suddenly has a chocolate fountain)

De-Ji: O.o where did you get that?! Oh well, no matter! (starts dipping the strawberries in chocolate and eating them)

**Sanji**:(looking toughtfull) I would have guessed Arlong would have been the weirdest. Read a fic about it once.

Sanji: (disgusted face) bleh. I've never seen that before…

**Luffy**: Even though you didnt answer your self heres something for you (gives lots of meat)

Luffy: NIKU!!! (runs off)

**Nami**: Heres 100 berry for answering for Luffy.(hands money)

Nami: (beli eyes) M-M-MONEY!!! (hugs money) arigatou!

**Chopper**: Aww your the cutest doctor I know. Could you please tell me the best way to get rid of a headache?

Chopper: I'M NOT CUTE!! But the best way is to drink a lot of water.

Luffy and Suta: And no homework!

De-Ji: hai!

**Deji and Suta**: For you two I give candy (gives lots of candy)

Suta: CANDY!!! (runs off)

Usopp: I predict a sugar rush….

Zoro: uh-oh…

De-Ji: CANDY!! (holds swollen stomach) I'll have to save it for later… (runs off and stashes it away)

Blue girl: Okay one more question before I go.

Who wants a picture of Arlong in pink! (Arlong runs in and shreds the pictore). Your not supposed to come here!(I knock Arlong out with a book) Why cant you just do what I tell you to.-sigh-I quess I better go now (waves hand) bye :) (drags Arlong away) Im so going to dye your hair pink again.

Nami: I DO!! (whispers to self) I can sell them… (starts giggling to herself)

Everyone-Nami: …

* * *

De-Ji: (blinks slowly and falls asleep accidentally then wakes up when her head falls) ah! I'm awake! (sees K10) yay! K10!!

**De-ji and Zoro**: I'll just have a glass of it. I got more at home.( pours self a glass of eggnog) (hands the rest back to De-ji) wihch one of you get's the rest though?

De-ji and Zoro: we'll share it. (Zoro drinks half, then De-Ji drinks the other half) ahh!

**Zoro**: (so far no further plants has popped from his head) Are you sure your head is not actually grass?

Zoro: (touches the top of his head) positive.

**Sanji**: (grins!) I win (lays down cards) (Looks at tired-Sanji's-self.) Ah, you sleepy??

Sanji: nope, just a little pooped from chasing those guys around. Another round?

De-Ji: (laughs) you said poop...

**De-ji**: It's Wednesday! half way through the week...this day seems to go by the fastest for me...

De-Ji: just two days until the weekend--

Zoro: I CAN'T WAIT!!

De-Ji: don't finish my sentences for me…

Zoro: oh sorry Deej.

De-Ji: (blushes) don't call me that. And I was kidding.

Zoro: oh, ok Deej.

De-Ji: (takes a bag of seeds from her pocket) I told you not to call me that!

Zoro: (scoots away) sorry…

**De-ji an Zoro**: Mole day?? that's today? Cool

De-Ji and Zoro: technically it was yesterday, but yeah!

**Sanji**: Really??! Yay! Les'go!

Sanji: OKAY K10-CHWAN!!! (grabs K10's hand and walks off to the kitchen)

**Robin/Nami**: ..Why don't we send Luffy X-mas shopping for Suta? I mean, it's a present so she can't see it till X-mas...

Nami: (evil smirk) not with this baby!!! (holds up picture and laughs)

Usopp: I don't get whats so funny….

Robin: Captain-san would tell Suta and he wouldn't be able to focus. Unless he's really determined.

**De-ji/Zoro**:(is standing beside De-ji) We said not a word.

De-Ji: (giggles)

Zoro: (raises an eyebrow at De-Ji) … whatever Deej.

De-Ji: (blushes) GRR… (tackles Zoro)

Zoro: (gets tackled) ow! That hurt, Deej. (laughs)

De-Ji: GRR… (calms down) I told you not to call me that. (grumbles but mentally forgives Zoro and he knows it) :D

K10: (Some how has a bigger bowl of strawberries and is now making a minatureised strawberry X-mas tree)

Zoro: (drools)

K10: Yes!! The picture is awesome

Suta: Picture??? PICTURE???!!!

Nami: Uhhh…. Yea…. (holds up false picture) heh heh

Suta: Oh yep that walrus is awesome!!

* * *

De-Ji: Satosan is up next!

Zoro: sounds kinda like Suta…

De-Ji: weird!

Suta: what huh??? Someone say my name.

Zoro: if your name is stupid.

Suta: Oh ok! (walks off to go play with Luffy)

Satosan: Yo. Just dropping in to ask some questions for our favourite group of pirates. Here I go.

Nami: no yo's!

**Luffy**: do you like all food, or is there something you will never eat?

Luffy: (shudders)

Suta: (shudders)

Luffy: (shudders)

Zoro: GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!!

Luffy: the most terrible…

Suta: horrible…

Luffy: repulsive…….. (looks at Suta) what does that mean?

De-Ji: WE GOT IT ALREADY!!!

Suta: would have to be….

De-Ji and Zoro: RRRRRRR!!!! (starts shaking with anger)

Luffy and Suta: IS TOFU!!!!

Zoro and De-Ji: FINALLY!!!

Luffy and Suta: SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM!!! SPAMIDY SPAM!! SPAMIDY[etc (starts to dance)

De-Ji and Zoro: (sweat drop) where did that come from…

**Zoro**: It must be tough to have a debt with Nami. For what does she charge you?

Zoro: you sound smart. I don't exactly remember… Nami, what did you charge me for?

Nami: I don't remember either… 100 more belis for the questions!

Zoro: ah come on!

Nami: no buts!

Zoro: I never said but!

Nami: doesn't matter!

De-Ji: oi… stop fighting!

Zoro: (mutters) and some people pair me up with her…

**Nami**: Do you overcharge people all the time?

Nami: you bet! And 100 belis for the question!

**Usopp**: How many of your lies actually turned to truths as you traveled with

Luffy and the rest?

**Sanji**: Do you respect all women, or are there exceptions?

Sanji: OF COURSE I DO!

Zoro: not the ugly ones…

Sanji: BAKA!! YOU WANNA FIGHT?!

Zoro: BRING IT ERO-COOK!

Sanji: I'M NOT ERO!! (start fighting)

Nami: De-Ji, aren't you going to stop them? You stopped us.

De-Ji: nope, they're two guys… there's no point in trying.

Nami: good point.

**Chopper**: You're a cool doctor :D. No exceptions.

Chopper: DON'T COMPLIMENT ME!!! (happy dance)

**Robin**: How do you drink your coffee?

Robin: black

Satosan: That's all, thank you very much.

Everyone: no problem! Come back soon!

* * *

De-Ji: Kat!! XD

Kat: (is sitting on a rock) Ahh no need to be sorry people forget (laughs)

De-Ji: yay!

**Luffy,Suta,Usopp,Chopper**:(Lets 1,000 monkeys loose on the ship while in hiding)

Luffy Suta Usopp and Chopper: MONKEYS!!!!

Usopp and Chopper: GAHHHH!! (runs off behind Sanji)

Luffy: CATCH THEM!!!

Suta: I'M TRYING:D

Luffy and Suta: (runs around with butterfly nets)

**Zoro**:That poor log...aw whatever!(gets evil idea)

Zoro: …

Kat:: Zoro can you hold this banana for a minute? Okay thanks!

Zoro: banana? (holds banana then peels it and starts eating it)

Kat:(Pointing to Zoro) ATTACK! (the monkeys go after Zoro because of the banana)

Zoro: G-AH! (tries to tell the monkeys to go away but can't because his mouth is full of banana) (runs off)

Luffy and Suta: (with the crowd of monkeys trying to get the banana)

**De-Ji**:Aw oh well I can think of even more ways to torture him...(evil smile)

De-Ji: (watches Zoro be chased by monkeys Suta and Luffy) O.o (gulps) I hope none of them really hurt him…

Zoro: (throws peel)

Luffy and Suta: (trip!) (causes domino effect)

Kat:Also you have a monkey on your head...

De-Ji: (looks up to see a monkey staring down at her) GAH!! GET OFF ME!! (runs around in a circle)

Luffy and Suta: (comes with butterfly nets all the sudden) HOLD STILL!!!

**Nami**:(whispering)I have a plan that will make Zoro wear a frilly pink dress but dont tell anyone I do (gets camera ready) you will see soon...

Nami: (winks) I won't tell.

**Sanji**:Oops my brother typed that I guess I didnt notice it...

Sanji: THAT'S OKAY KAT-SWAN!!

**Everyone**:(is holding a 1,000,000 paged books and skims through it)

Everyone: (watches Kat flip through the pages) …

Kat:Hm lets see here ah hah!

Everyone: huh?

Kat: The only way to get rid of dragons this size is to have a green headed guy that likes to drink and handles swords wear a...frilly...pink...dress(shows book and sure enough thats what it says)(stares at Zoro)

Everyone-Zoro and De-Ji: (laughs so hard they fall over)

Zoro: NO WAY!! I'D RATHER ATTACK THEM!!

De-Ji: (imagines Zoro in a pink frilly dress) eww… I think I'm gonna be sick…

Luffy: (says between laughs) ballerina Zoro!!!

Luffy and Suta: PFFTTT!!!!! (laughs even harder so hard their faces turn blue)

De-Ji: (says between laughs) just call him mr. two Zoro (bursts out laughing then gets a serious face) but seriously don't say or call him that.

Luffy: (didn't hear last part as well as Suta) o-or how about mr. Zoro the second??!!!

Suta: No no! Mrs.Pie!!!

Everyone-Luffy and Suta: pie???!!! MRS???!!!

Zoro: (looms over Luffy and Suta) OI…

Luffy and Suta: (guilty smile) ulp!


	59. Chapter 59

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

Blue girl: Back again :D

Everyone: hooray!

**Sanji**: Belive me you dont even want to.(shudders) Want a hug?

Sanji: ok. WORKS FOR ME BLUE-GIRL-SWAN!!! (hugs blue girl) MELLORINE MELLORINE!!

**Chopper**: Yay my haedache is gone! Thank you(hugs)

Chopper: DON'T COMPLIMENT ME!!! (happy dance)

**Nami**:Good thing I keep copies(shows a lot of copies).Here you go one picture of Arlong in pink. I got his baby pictures too.(evil smirk)If the prise is right I could get even more(holds up a camera)

Nami: (SUPER evil smirk) I'm selling this to everyone…..

**Robin**:Would you like a book about ancient Egypt? I have one I dont need

anymore.

Robin: (looks at the book) not to be rude or anything Blue-girl-san, but I already have that book. Sorry!

De-Ji: (looks over Robin's shoulder to see the book) I'll have it if you don't want it!

Blue girl: Now Im out of questions again so Im going(turns arround and sees Franky)GHAA!Greepy speedos!(runs strait into a wall)O pretty stars(walks away)

Franky: MY SPEEDOS ARE SUPA!!

* * *

De-Ji: K10!!

K10: ...did you people know that there was such a thing called eggnog PIE? My dad made it a couple years ago. It wasn't too bad but the origional stuff's better.

De-Ji: nope. I want some!!

Luffy and Suta: PIE!!!!

**Zoro**: hmm.. ok then.

Zoro: ok then.

K10: ...You really sure?

Zoro: positive.

K10: ..positive?

Zoro: grr… I'm not repeating myself.

**Sanji**: . Not really...What else do you want to do?

Sanji: tease Zoro?

De-Ji: you try anything… (shakes a fist at Sanji)

Sanji: eep! How about… I got nothin'

**De-ji**: omg..I forgot I had 3 mid term exams on wednesday...I'm suprised I didn't die. One was about insurance. .

De-Ji: (winces) that sucks.

**De-ji and Zoro**: haha how cute Zoro gave you a nickname Deej. I won't call you that, I just think it's cute

De-Ji: grr…

Zoro: (laughs loudly) see, Deej? Even K10 likes it!

De-Ji: fine… Rozo!! (laughs so hard she falls onto Zoro)

Zoro: (blushes and catches De-Ji) it wasn't that funny…

Luffy and Suta: R-Rozo???? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (laughs uncontrollably)

**Sanji**: Alright! (goes in to kitchen with Sanji) Ok, what do we do first? (since she hardly makes it, doen't know what the recipie is at the top of her head)

Sanji: first, we need to get all of the ingredients out. We'll need 2.5 cups of white flour, 2 tbsp. sugar, 1/4 tsp. salt, 1/2 cup of cold butter, broken into cold pieces, 5 tbsp. cold vegetable shortening, 8 tbsp. of ice water

**Robin/Nami**: (see's picture) That's great! Thanks to you both!

Nami: You owe me.

Usopp: If anything she owes me!!!

Nami: Not over my dead body.

K10: hmm. (stares at strawberry christmas tree) oh! I know, (Reaches and grabs

choclate fountian) (glances back at X-mas tree) Who ate the tree topper?!

Zoro: (is chewing)

Luffy and Suta: (drinking from chocolate fountain) (its practically gone) (its gone) ahhhh…. That was good!

De-Ji: Zoro… it was you, wasn't it?

Zoro: nope. (opens his mouth to show half-chewed carrots)

De-Ji: eww… well, we now know it wasn't Zoro… (looks at Luffy and Suta)

Luffy and Suta: (guilty smile with chocolate stains) wasn't me!

* * *

De-Ji: a newbie called Billie Strummer is up next!

**Zoro**: Why don't you and sanji get married? I mean you two make a great yaoi pairing and all. You know at a con called Yaoi con they have a whole spot that is all about you and Sanji. Its like really cool. (Starts laughing softly)

Zoro and De-Ji: (imagines Zoro and Sanji dramatically running through a field of flowers) I'm think I'm gonna be sick…

**Sanji**: How about you try to be nice to Zoro for once. I mean you two seem to get along fine when your not sober but lets try to see if you two can be nice together when your not drinking the night away.

Sanji: OK BILLIE-SAN!! (walks up to Zoro and hands him a plate of cookies)

Zoro: … (receives cookies) …De-Ji, want to share them with me?

De-Ji: (wide eyes) ooh… cookies:D yep! (starts eating the cookies with Zoro)

Sanji: a lot of good that did…

Luffy and Suta: COOKIES!!!! (tramples over Sanji)

OH yeah **Nami**: You just scare me and I have no clue why.

Nami: (hits Luffy because she can't hit reviewers)

Suta: Niku?

Luffy: (holds lump) ok!

Sanji: DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!!!

**Chopper**: You rock.

Chopper: GET AWAY FROM ME!!!! (runs away)

**Franky**: Um... um sheesh man you like really make me scared. Hides from you. Well thats all and oh yeah I forgot to mention.

Franky: SUPA!! Wait, I'm not that scary, am I?

De-Ji: you're speedos and unnatural body parts are creepy, but not scary.

**Shanks**: YOU ROCK AND I LOVE YOU.

Shanks: I'm not on Luffy's crew, but who cares? Sake?

**Zoro**: I LOVE YOU.

Zoro: (edges away from you and closer to De-Ji)

De-Ji: (being held back by Franky, Sanji and Zoro) I'LL MURDER YOU!! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!!

Sanji: (heart eyes) MELLORINE!!

De-Ji: I THINK I'LL KILL YOU INSTEAD, SANJI!!

Sanji: eep! (runs off)

De-Ji: GET BACK HERE ERO-COOK! (chases Sanji)

**Sanji**: Your meh sexy smoking blondie!

Sanji: (still running from De-Ji) ARIGATOU!!

**Luffy**: (Hands over a pile of meat)

Luffy: NIKU!!!! (blushes) you wanna share it with me Suta??

Suta: yea

Luffy and Suta: (eats insanely)

Luffy: EATING CONTEST!!

Suta: YOU'RE ON!!!

Luffy and Suta: (eats even faster)

**Robin**: (Hands you some random book)

Robin: arigatou!

**Ace**: OH MY SPLEEN I LOVE YOU FOR LIFE! (Oh yeah in caps for me doesn't mean yelling. I'm being happy SO WHEN I TALK LIKE THIS I'm happy not yelling.)

Ace: I'm not on my little bro's crew either, but who cares! OH, that reminds me, Luffy, want to join Whitebeard's crew?

Luffy: I already told you no. NOW LETS PARTY!!!

Suta: YEA!!!

* * *

Sanji: TAKONO-SWAN!! YOU'VE COME BACK!!

Takono: HOLA!

Everyone-De-Ji and Suta: …

De-Ji: they don't know Spanish… It means hello!

Everyone-De-Ji and Suta: oh… Hi!

Takono: I AM BA--(gets hit on the head with a rock again)

Usopp: oops, didn't account for wind… (sneaks off)

**Sanji**: hi. who're you?

Sanji: TAKONO-CHWAN!!! NOT AGAIN!!

**Zoro**: look MUCH cooler than the blonde dork over there.(points to blonde dork)

Zoro: heh. (sneers at Sanji)

**Sanji**: whats with the stupid eyebrow?

Sanji: Takono-swan…TT.TT

**Luffy**: HI! can i have some chocolate?

Luffy : MINE!!

Suta: CHOCOLATE!!!

**Zoro**: what'd i ever do to YOU??(gets a chainsaw) MUST KILL GREEN PICKLE MAN!! YAA

Zoro: what? I didn't do anything to you either… not that you remember anyway.. GAH!! (throws a rock at Takono)

Takono: (gets hit by a rock again) damn rocks...(jumps on sanji) HII!! I LIKE PIE!!

Sanji: YAY!! TAKONO-CHWAN YOU'RE BACK AGAIN!!

Takono: cyaa!

Sanji: (tears) oh.. just when you start remembering too…


	60. Chapter 60

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

De-Ji: Kat!! XD

Zoro: a kit kat sounds good right now…

De-Ji: what did that have to do with anything?

Zoro: I don't know. But I want one.

Luffy and Suta: CANDY!!!

Kat: (flips a coin) heads (lands on heads) well that was pointless...

**Luffy and Suta**:No you dont use butterfly nets to catch monkeys you use MONKEY NETS!! (gives them butterfly nets except the word monkey net is printed on the handles) they look like butterfly nets only they catch things better.

Luffy and Suta: Oh! Right! (nods head then chases monkeys again which aren't there)

Zoro and De-Ji: Oi…

De-Ji: Do you think they know I already got rid of all the monkeys??

Zoro: I don't think they know anything…. Besides I think you forgot two.

**Zoro**:Hey Zoro...

Zoro: yeah?

Kat:(snickers and runs)

Zoro: (raises an eyebrow at Kat) …

De-Ji: hey Tuvok.

Zoro: (shakes fist at De-Ji) Deej.

De-Ji: Rozo.

Zoro: … I got no more pet names for you…

De-Ji: yay! I win!

**Usopp**:(notices staff she gave to Usopp is gone) hey Usopp...wheres that staff

I gave ya?

Usopp: (looks like Gandalf all the sudden) It's right here!!!

Luffy and Suta: (starry eyes) OOOO!!

Usopp: With this magic staff!!!… (tells a story that Luffy Suta and Chopper listen intently)

**Sanji**: Do you like...frogs?

Sanji: (shudders) no.. anything creepy or crawly I don't like.

De-Ji: (puts spider on Sanji's shoulder) baby.

Sanji: (turns around and suddenly sees the spider) AHHHH!!!! GET IT OFF!! (runs around in circles until the spider falls off of his shoulder)

Usopp: poor guy… (picks up spider and puts it back in its cage)

**Chopper**:(puts a cute little frog on his arm) aw it likes you.

Chopper: GAHHH!!! Oh… uh huh… ok I'll tell them. It likes the color yellow.

Zoro and De-Ji: Yellow???!!

Luffy: Do you think frogs taste good?

Suta: I don't know. Lets try one!

Luffy: Ok!

Chopper: he said over my dead body BAKAS!!

Frog: RIBBIT!!! (attacks Luffy and Suta)

**Nami**: Any moment now...

Nami: (takes out a camera) I'm ready…

**Everyone**:Well I think we all know what I must do...

Everyone: get rid of the dragons?

Kat:(Tackles Zoro and puts a pink frilly dress on him) Success! (takes a

picture)

Zoro: AHHH!!! GET THE EVILNESS OFF!! (rips off the dress)

De-Ji: (blush) uh… Zoro?

Zoro: (looks down and sees his shirt is gone too) crap. (runs off to go get another one)

Kat:(skims through book again) Hmm I never tried this method...

Kat:(whistles) come down here you Dragons! (dragons fly down lower)Leave or

else...(menacing face bears fangs)

Dragons:AH LETS GET OUT OF HERE!! (they fly away)

Luffy and Suta: NOOOOO!!!

Luffy: Wanna play tag?

Suta: Ok!!

Luffy: 1…2…3… [etc

Suta: hee hee! (runs off)

Kat:well my work here is done for now so...I think I should get out of here

with the picture SEEYA!! (turns into cheetah form and runs)

De-Ji and Zoro: IF THAT WORKS, WHY DID I/ZORO HAVE TO WEAR A DRESS!!

Luffy: 10…11…12… umm… 13?... oh yea that's right! 14…

De-Ji: blue girl!

Zoro: so is her skin blue?

De-Ji: I seriously doubt that… why are you making fun of all the names all of a sudden?

Zoro: I'm not. Just realizing weird things.

De-Ji: right…

Blue girl: Im here again.

**Usopp**: Hi. I just love your stories.

Usopp: Once I told some war lords a story and they were so scared of my awesome power they ran away!!!

**Robin**: Its okay. I think your hana hana povers are awesome.

Robin: thanks. (sweet smile) I think so too.

**Sanji**: Yay I gota hug.By the way do you think you could beat Hatchan at

making takoyaki?

Sanji: Of course!! I could beat him at anything!! And I'll win for you!!

Zoro: even being gay.

Sanji: YOU WANNA FIGHT?!

Zoro: BAKA-COOK! I'LL FIGHT YOU ANYWHERE, ANYDAY!! (Zoro and Sanji start fighting)

De-Ji: (breathes in a big breath like she's gonna yell something, then lets it all out) oh yeah… boys…

**Nami**: Like the picture? How much did you get from it?

Nami: yeah! Well, that's hard to calculate because the money is still coming in! (eyes turn to belis)

**Luffy**: Your so lucky to have a brother like Ace. I cant seem to get along

with my brother no mater what I do.

Luffy: 20…21…22…

**Franky**: I got nothing agenst you as a person but I just find speedos creepy

(walks closer) Here (hands some cola).

Franky: YOU DISS THE SUPA SPEEDOS YOU DISS ME!! (poses)

Blue girl: Okay Im going again(starts to leave but stops) I almost forgot!(runs to

Usopp) Chuu send this to you (hands a drawing of Chuu strangling Usopp)(looks at the picture)I didnt know he could draw. Anyway bye (waves)

De-Ji: K10!

Zoro: you sure are being unimaginative today…

De-Ji: it's Friday, my brain is dead for the weekend.

Zoro: …good point.

Luffy: 30! READY OR NOT HERE I COME!!! (starts looking around for Suta)

K10: (hand's everyone a piece of eggnog pie) (munches on pie)

Everyone-Suta: yay! arigatou, K10! (eats eggnog pie)

Luffy: SUTA!!! IHAVE SOME PIE FOR YOU!!! (has some pie in his hand)

De-Ji: I don't think she would fall for that.

Suta: PIE!!!! (runs up and eats it in one bite)

Luffy: found you!!

Suta: Ah nuts!

Luffy: Alright my turn!!

Suta: Right! (closes eyes) 1…2…3..

Luffy: (runs off)

**Zoro**: at this particular moment in time, I can't think of anything to say or

do. I have no idea why I told you this, I just did.

Zoro: so why are you talking to me again?

**Sanji**:me niether..(glances around)

Sanji: how about we bake cookies together?? or– (starts rambling on and on about stuff that'll probably never come true except in his dreams)

**De-ji**: It's Friday Woot!

De-Ji: YAY!! (confetti floats down from somewhere) (looks up) where did that come from?

**Zoro**: hahaha Rozo. this is getting better everyday I won't call you that

either

Zoro: you better not…

**Sanji**: Alright! I'll work on flour, Sugar, Salt, and butter! (turns around

and looks at all the cuboards) ... (turns back around) Where is the flour,

sugar, and salt exactly?

Sanji: K10-SWAN IS SO CUTE WHEN SHE'S CONFUSED!! (opens up the cupboard to his right) there it is, K10-chwan! (puts on apron)

Suta: 30 READY OR NOT HERE I COME!! (turns around and Luffy is a couple centimeters away) umm… found you?? (blushes)

Luffy: ohh… I was hoping to sneak behind you everywhere so you would never find me!

**Nami**: Right! since this is X-mas shopping... (pulls out walet) how much?

Nami: that depends on how much you have…

K10: (glances at Suta and Luffy that drank the choclate: possible suspects of tree topper eaters) (ask's no one in particular) does anyone happen to have extra strawberries and some melted choclate?

De-Ji and Zoro: there might be some…

K10: ...That WONT be eaten??

De-Ji and Zoro: oh, never mind then. I don't think there is such a thing.

De-Ji: Bille Strummer!!

Zoro: … never mind…

De-Ji: .. okay.

Billie Strummer: (Takes out a leash that is attached to a cage) (Drags cage out and unleashes it on the writer)

Excuse me miss Don't you dare even think about touching sanji.

De-Ji: miss? Wow, that was respectful…

Suta: Hey I'm a writer too you know!!

Luffy: You are?? SUGOI!! YOU'RE SO SMART!!

Suta: (blushes)

Billie Strummer: (grabs sanji and drags him away far far away from here) (Then comes back to get Zoro who gets randomly chained up by meh sneakness of awsomeness) Ok now (drags two boys far far away and sits them down for a talk)

Ok **Zoro**- why do you hate sanji?

Zoro: some people just rub the other the wrong way…

**Sanji**-Same goes for you why do you hate Zoro? Cant you both just do as the saying goes not really but ok "Kiss and make up?" i mean you two make great drinking partenrs.

Sanji: He makes fun of me.

Both: NO!

Zoro: drinking partners? He doesn't drink except when we're celebrating…

Sanji: I hate to say it, but marimo-head is right.

Zoro: I'LL SHOW YOU MARIMO-HEAD!! (grabs a handful of seaweed and plops it on Sanji's head) (points at Sanji and laughs)

Sanji: (glances at Billie Strummer) GRR…


	61. Chapter 61

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

Takono: (hiding in the darkness and then jumps on sanji from behind) PHEER ME!

Sanji: (screams like a little girl) oh HI TAKONO-SWAN!!

**Sanji**: its so much fun to scare you like that! youre so cute when youre scared!

Sanji: (pitiful face then slinks into the shadows and jumps out at Takono) RAWR!!

**Sanji**: AHH! dont scare me like tha-- oh wait, 4 days till halloween, so i

cant blame ya! YOO DA MISTA VAMPIRE MAN!!

Sanji: HAI TAKONO-CHWAN!! (bites Takono lightly on the neck)

**Luffy**: watcha gonna be for halloween? IM GONNA BE A CLOWN! well, just for a

haunted house today. other than that, i dunno...

Luffy: Im a ghost!!! (starts mourning and howling)

Suta: (was in shower) (runs out with only a towel on) LUFFY!! Are you okay?? (sees him with his hands cupped at his mouth) Oh you're just playing! Haha, you had me worried!

Luffy: O.O (blushes furiously)

Sanji: MELLORINE MELLORINE!!!

Suta: What?? (looks down) AHHHHH!!! (runs back into the bathroom to get dressed)

Zoro and De-Ji: O.o nincompoop.

Suta: (a few minutes later) (comes out and blushes as she stands next to Luffy)

Luffy: (thinks of what to say) uhhhh…. You looked nice??

Sanji: YOU DON'T SAY THAT WHEN YOU SEE A GIRL HALF NAKED!!! (kicks him on the head)

Zoro: WELL YOU SHOULDN'T SHOUT MELLORINE TO THE HIGH HEAVENS EITHER!!

Sanji: YOU WANNA BRING IT?? THEN BRING IT MARIMO!!!

Zoro: OH I WILL, I WILL. AND WHEN I DO YOU'RE GOING DOWN!! (starts fighting Sanji)

**Zoro**: can you dye your hair for once?

Zoro: why should I?

Takono: plZ?

Zoro: maybe…

Takono: plese?

Zoro: STOP BUGGING ME!!

Takono: PLEASE!

Zoro: NO!!

Takono: oh ok FINE BE THAT WAY!

Zoro: fine I will. (turns around)

**choppy**: i havent called you cute for a LONG while now... can i have a hug?

Chopper: MM!! (pouty) fine!! BUT I WON'T LIKE IT!!!

Takono: (recieves hug) aww, youre so cute...

Chopper: I AM NOT CUTE!!! STAY AWAY FROM ME AND DON'T CALL ME CHOPPY!!!

**usopp**: CAN I HEAR A STORY??

Usopp: sure! At first, the Great Captain Usopp was—

De-Ji: sorry, we don't have time!

Takono: c'yall!

Everyone: ja ne!

* * *

De-Ji: Billie Strummer!

Billie Strummer: (Leaves you two all alone and goes find someone else to bother. But leaves you two with a knife and rope and thats it)

Zoro: wait! (mutters to self) De-Ji's going to kill me...

Sanji: wait! Don't go!

De-Ji: LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU SCARED AWAY A REVIEWER!! (turns around)

Zoro and Sanji: we didn't mean to… (glare at each other)

De-Ji: (looks back at them and sees them glaring at each other) THAT'S WHAT STARTED IT ANYWAY!! JUST BEHAVE FOR ONCE!! (huff huff) (stomps off to join the others)

Zoro: … temporary truce?

Sanji: fine. Marimo.

Zoro: part of the truce means no name-calling either.

Sanji: fine. (they both shake hands and follow De-Ji back to the others)

* * *

De-Ji: K10!!

Zoro: you're being unimaginative again.

De-Ji: weekend. Brain sleeping.

Zoro: oh right.

K10: (Side short story) XD last night was so fun Ok so this kid that graduated

last year was from our band, you can say he was obese(?). So he goes to bootcamp for four months. Meanwhile, durring the time he suposably was coming back, I looked at pictures on a profile of his. first I thought he had a

picture of his sargent. nope. it was him. my Jaw didn't shut for two

hours...anywho he's gonna be in the marine corp band now...(is happy!)

De-Ji: our brother was kinda nerdy, and he joined the air force, and now he looks more buff… O.o It was weird.

**Zoro**:'cause I feel like it and it IS called "ask the Mugiwaras".

Zoro: (grumbles) that's true…

**Sanji**: I want to make cookies!!

Sanji: MELLORINE!! COOKIES FOR NAMI-SWAN AND ROBIN-CHWAN AND K10-SWAN!! (runs off to the kitchen)

**De-ji**:how are you today?? It's saturday does "De-ji" stand for anything?

De-Ji: I'm happy there's no school! De-Ji means Daisy in Japanese.

**Zoro**: I didn't know you liked carrots

Zoro: (shrugs) they're ok. But De-Ji makes me eat them.

**Sanji**:Right! Thank you! (puts on black apron) Sanji-kun? Where's the

measuring cups??

Sanji: MELLORINE! YOU CALLED ME SANJI-KUN! (opens a drawer that was below the cupboard) there they are, K10-chwan!

**Nami**: (stares at wallet that has no money 'cause she blew it all on the game --food-- )... I'll just write a check...

Nami: (looks at the checkbook) make it for all of the cost of everything.

K10: (stares at Strawberry X-mas tree...) how to finish this...(sits and ponders)

De-Ji: hmm… how about making it into a jack-o-lantern for Halloween?

* * *

De-Ji: Kat!! (glares a not-too-mean glare at Zoro)

Zoro: I wasn't going to say anything!

De-Ji: whatever…

Kat: ...How did he know what my other nickname was?

Zoro: just a random thing…

**Luffy and Suta**:(unleashes more monkeys) RUN!

Luffy and Suta: I'M RUNNING!! IM RUNNING IM RUNN-! (hits the mast) (gets up again and runs after monkeys)

Luffy: (monkey goes past Zoro) (nets Zoro) oops… gomen!! (runs off again behind Suta)

Zoro: Baka.

**Zoro**:(snickers)it would be even funnier if I put a tiara on you too like

Luffy and Suta did to Franky (laughs) thats reminds me...(puts tiara on Zoros head and runs)

Zoro: (tiredly takes tiara off of his head)

De-Ji: you okay Zoro?

Zoro: (looks up) I'm just tired of people making fun of my hair and trying to pair me with Sanji and dressing me up! (slowly gets angry) GRR!! (stomps off to go waste anger energy by lifting weights)

**De-Ji**:Yesterday I went to a Halloween dance at my school even though its not Halloween yet. I was a queen (laughs) it was fun.I am so glad its the weekend though school is tiring.

De-Ji: school is very tiring.

**Usopp**:Ahh im glad your takeing good care of it. Took me 4 months to make.

Usopp: of course I took care of it! The great captain Usopp never forgets or ruins anything!!

Chopper Luffy and Suta: SUGOI!!

Luffy: I could never do that! In fact yesterday I lost Nami's pen!

Nami: (death glare) YOU WHAT???!!

Luffy: uhhh… IM COMING SUTA!!!

Nami: she's standing right next to you.

Luffy: … MONKEYS I'LL GET YOU!!! (runs off)

Suta: (runs off with Luffy)

Nami: I'll kill him at dinner then force an extra fine for running away.

Zoro: (whispers to De-Ji) good, she didn't charge me. If she had, I would have killed her.

**Nami**:(hands a picture of Zoro in the frilly pink dress) there are two copies of it currently one is at my house and this one.I bet this will bring in big cash.

Nami: (eyes turn to belli symbols) ohhh… it will… it will…

**Chopper**:Take care of that frog okay? Also... (turns around and starts writing on a parchment)

Chopper: YOU CAN COUNT ON ME!!!

Kat:(turns back around and holds the now a document up) Whoever tries to hurt,cook,or do anything like that to this frog will face the wrath of...(dragons apears behind) ...these dragons.

Luffy and Suta: DRAGONS!!! (tries to catch them)

**Sanji**: Heehee I have that same problem with a lot of bugs but there are still bugs I am not afraid of. Also I am terrified of spiders always have been.

Sanji: WE ARE SO ALIKE, KAT-SWAN!!

**Robin**:(shows thousand page book) Its a tradition to my family to add at least one page to this book im working on one right now. My family traces to way back,thats what my dad tells me. Family history is always nice to know.

Robin: impressive, can I read it?

**Franky**:I havnt talked to you in a while...I cant think of anything else to say.

Franky: (poses) well then you just need to talk to me more.

Kat:Okay everyone its time to part ways for now. (looks through the book) hmm I think I should try this (whispers something under breathe and turns into an eagle)

Everyone: (looks in surprise at the eagle)

Kat:Ah wrong one wrong one!...oh well seeya (flys off)

Zoro: how can you confuse your own magic spells?

**Everyone**:Did anyone of you really beleive

Everyone: really believe what?


	62. Chapter 62

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

Takono: HALOO!! WHO MISSED MEH!!

All-Zoro and Sanji: we did!

Sanji: I MISSED YOU TAKONO-CHWAN!!

De-Ji: elbows Zoro in the side)

Zoro: ow! Oh, I did too.

**Sanji**: if only you were at the haunted house i helped work... YOU WOULDA BEEN SCARED OF ME TO DEATH! i was pretty much the main attraction... BOOHEE THE CLOWN!! (jumps on you) BOO!!

Sanji: AHH!! Oh… TAKONO-SWAN IS SOO CUTE WHEN SHE'S SCARY!!

2. (gets bit) hows my blood taste? (has fake blood on neck[looks like real blood)

Sanji: TAKONO-CHWAN!! NOOOOO!!!!!

3. its okay! im fine:D its fake blood!

Sanji: oh… (tastes some of the fake blood) IT'S DELICIOUS!! What is it? Strawberry glaze?

Zoro: strawberry?

De-Ji: don't even think about it…

**Luffy**: COOL! (howls also) AAWWOO-OO-OO-OO-OO!!

Luffy: AAWWOOOOOOO!!! Hee hee!!

Nami: DON'T YOU EVER LEARN YOUR LESSON???

Luffy: There was a lesson?? I DIDN'T STUDY!!!

Nami: ARGGG!!! NEVERMIND!!

**Suta**: are you SURE sanjis not the only ero? and dont worry, sanjis aLOT more ero than LUFFY will EVER be:D

Suta: Hee hee! He's not an ero he's just a little dense!

Luffy: (starts running in circles) AHHHHHH!! I THINK I FORGOT HOW TO WRITE!!!

Sanji: you think I'm ero?

**Sanji**: BUT DONT WORRY!! even though youre ero, i still love you! youre not like eros who mistreat girls! and thats why i love you! (kisses sanjis cheek)

Sanji: WOO-HOO!! TAKONO-SWAN LOVES ME!! (turns to face Zoro) IN YO FACE!! (turns back and gets kissed) MELLORINE!! MELLORINE!!

Zoro: ...

De-Ji: aren'te you going to call him names and fight or something?

Zoro: truce.

De-Ji: oh yeah...

**Chopper**: wha? i didnt call you choppy... i just said you were cute... thats it...

2. okay then, youre... not cute...?

3. ok! (hugs) YOURE SO ADO--uhh... NOT adorable...?

Chopper: YOU WERE THINKING IT!!!

2. ARE YOU CALLING ME UGLY??

3. STOP MOCKING ME!!! AND GET OFF IT DOESN'T MAKE ME HAPPY!! (smile with happy dance.. while still being hugged)

**Usopp**: my cousins heard one of ur songs and LOOVED it!

Usopp: Sogekingu-wa!! (starts singing theme song with Luffy and Suta whenever they passed by while chasing mushrooms and full mouths)

Zoro: YOU'RE EATING THEM??

De-Ji: Save me a piece!!

Takono: ENCORE! ENCORE!

Usopp: (sings a new verse)

**Sanji**: ENTREE! ENTREE!!

Sanji: (hands Takono chocolate) HERE YOU ARE, MY TAKONO-CHWAN!!

Takono: (eats chocolate) thanks!

**Luffy**: i thought werewolves howl...

Luffy: I was howling in pain!

Takono: SEEYA!

Everyone: ja ne!

* * *

De-Ji: Billie Strummer!

**Zoro**: I must say I hate the way you act around Sanji. I DON"T LIKE SEEING THE TWO HOTTEST GUYS IN THE WHOLE ANIME NEXT TO ACE FIGHT. (Now hands you a bottle of sake)

Zoro: … (gets sake) (starts drinking it)

De-Ji: (disappointed look at Zoro)

Zoro: meh… (drinks more)

De-Ji: (shrugs) okay, you can have some.

**Sanji**: Same goes for you (hands you a cookie batter)

Sanji: (receives cookie batter) arigatou, Billie Strummer-san!

Both: we're on a truce…

De-Ji: (sad puppy face) don't leave…

Suta: pwease!! (super puppy face)

* * *

De-Ji: Kat!

**Zoro**: with all the pages in this book and all the different spells,you would confuse them sometimes too.

Zoro: I wouldn't even read it.

**Luffy and Suta**:GET THE MUSHROOMS! (releases mushrooms that are...alive)

Luffy and Suta: LETS EAT THEM!!! (chases them with the "special" nets from Nami)

**Zoro**:Aww poor you.

Zoro: are you mocking me?!

**De-Ji**:Yup.

De-Ji: (smiles)

**Sanji**:Your not a baby for being afraid of things dont worry!

Sanji: OKAY KAT-SWAN!!

**Usopp**:Well,thats good then (smiles)

Usopp: Of course! Ive never lost something because im perfectly organized!!

Nami: Usopp! Clean you're room it's a DUMP!!!

Usopp: eh heh heh…

**Chopper**:So the frog likes the color yellow? Yellow is a nice color...

Chopper: Not according to De-Ji and Zoro.

De-Ji and Zoro: (hear in background) YELLOW IS EVIL!!!

**Nami**:I have been selling copies at home and already I will a whole room with money what about you?

Nami: (steals her money) oh.. I don't know… but I think I'm doing better than you! (belli eyes)

**Robin**:Of course! (hands book)

Robin: (receives book) arigatou, Kat-san. (smiles kindly)

**Franky**:Okay...talk (laughs)

Franky: you're … SUPA!! (poses)

Kat:(whispers something under breathe and turns into a bat)

Zoro: you did it again, didn't you?

Kat:AHH NOT AGAIN! Oh well I guess its good for Halloween BYE-BYE! (flys off leaving a note)

Zoro: HA! I knew it! (catches note, reads it then gives it to the rest of the crew) I don't get it…

The note reads:Did any of you really beleive?

Everyone-Zoro: believe what?

* * *

De-Ji: K10!!

Zoro: I don't even care anymore…

De-Ji: good! (smiles)

K10: XD I carved a pirate ship out of a pumpkin! (random)

De-Ji: that's okay! Randomness is welcome!

**Zoro**: so what's your favorite food besides strawberries and corn?

Zoro: meat.

**Sanji**: Woot! Cookies!

Sanji: WANT TO HELP ME MAKE THEM, K10-CHWAN?

**De-ji**: if it means daisy then what's with the Dash(-) ?

De-Ji: I'm not sure…

Zoro: you don't know about your own name?

De-Ji: do you know where your names came from?

Zoro: no…

De-Ji: exactly.

**Zoro**: I like carrots with ranch. do you like any kind of vegetible?

Zoro: Corn.

**Sanji**: Thank you! (starts measuring out ingredients.)

Sanji: (noodle dance and heart eyes) YOU'RE WELCOME, K10-CHWAN!!

**Nami**: (stares at Nami) ...What's "everything"?

Nami: food, damages, hearing aids, labor, (keeps going on and on)

K10: (looks at De-ji) But I already made one. maybe a wreathe(?)

De-Ji: oh yeah… I got nothing then… a wreathe sounds like a good idea!

Zoro: (drooling) how about we eat it?

K10: ...

Everyone: … yes?

K10: EGGNOG!! --random--

Everyone: EGGNOG!! (eggnog frenzy)


	63. Chapter 63

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

De-Ji: blue girl!

Zoro: that's really getting old.

De-Ji: uh, sorry…

**Zoro**: my skin isn't blue I just like the color

Zoro: oh well, I guess there's no accounting for tastes…

**Sanji**: are you sure you could beat him? Hes very good you know.

Sanji: POSITIVE, BLUE GIRL-SWAN!!

**Nami**: Its so much fun to annoy saw-nose.Heres some more pictures (gives apicture of Arlong with a fluffy pink teddy bear) Good thing the bear didnt cost that much because he ate it when he woke up.(laughs at the memory)

Nami: I will cause him the same pain he caused me but through embarrassment! (laughs super SUPER evily)

Luffy and Suta: Every Villian Is Lemons!!! (starts laughing)

**Franky**:Okay what if i said that you...look...good...in...speedos?

Franky: I'd say that you are… RIGHT!! (poses then takes a sip of soda) SUPA!!

Blue girl: Im leaving now so...(sees a spider,screams and jumps to the nearest person there,Franky, and holds on to his neck) AH!! A SPIDER! DONT LET IT GET ME!!(notises Franky) Sorry! (runs away really fast)

Franky: … that's okay! (poses)

* * *

De-Ji: K10 has returned! (everyone suddenly hears trumpets in the background) where did that come from? (looks around) oh well…

K10: It's Monday...again.(sighs)

De-Ji: yeah… but Wednesday is Halloween! That's something good!

**Zoro**: What kind of meat?(chicken?steak? Prime Rib?etc..)

Zoro: steak…

**Sanji**:Yes Sanji-kun!

Sanji: (heart eye and noodle dances around K10)

**De-ji**: There's probably a reason for it.somehow...maybe.

De-Ji: (shrugs)

**Zoro**:..Besides corn.

Zoro: oh. Carrots I guess.

**sanji**: (finishes measruing butter and ingredients) Now what?

Sanji: first, mix all the dry ingredients, then add the chilled butter pieces and shortening into the bowl. Next, cut them in with a pastry cutter or knife, but don't over mix them.

**Nami**: o.O even though this is probably gonna cost me, How;d I cause all that stuff?

Nami: you're the only one with money so then I can get paid!

K10: (glairs at Zoro) No, you're NOT aloud to eat it...

Zoro: (stops drooling and walks off grumbling)

K10: (turns around to see X-mas tree and Jack-o-lantern of strawberries gone...)...(hands Zoro not completed Strawberry Wreath) I give up.

Zoro: it wasn't me though, but OK!! (chomps on the unfinished wreathe)

K10: (sips on eggnog)

Everyone: EGGNOG!! (tackles K10)

* * *

De-Ji: 8yume

8yume: hihi peoples! long time no see!

Everyone: indeed.

**luffy**:whats ur fav type of meat?

Luffy: STEAK!!!

Suta: Steak?? WHERE??

**nami**;did u ever starv yourself?

Nami: No. For insulting me you owe 100 belli.

**zorro**:whats your fav color?...is it obvious green...or...?

Zoro: it's red.

**robin**; i feel u r ignored too much...so hey...how r u.what do u think of ask the mugiwarars?...whats ur fav type of books?

Robin: I'm fine, 8yume-san. Thanks for asking! Ask the Mugiwaras is entertaining (giggles) My favorite type of books would have to be history.

**sanji**: if u would have a son or daughter what would u want to name him and or her,.../imagines..SO CUTE!!/

Sanji: hmm… I would name him or her SANJI JUNIOR!!

Nami: a girl named Sanji Jr.? Weirdo.

Zoro: (bursts out laughing)

Sanji: WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT?!

Zoro: imagine a little blonde girl named Sanji Junior… (bursts out laughing again)

Sanji: … I never really gave it much thought, SO SHUT IT!

Zoro: you're violating the treaty…

Sanji: … (stomps off)

**usopp**:hihi

Usopp: AHHH!!! (was startled) oh.. it's you… you came just in time to see a sneak peak of my new invention!

**chopper**:sup dogg!!.err .reinghdeer?

Chopper: SO WHAT IF I'M A REINDEER!!! … DOGG!!! (runs off)

* * *

De-Ji: XD yay!! Billie Strummer came back!

Zoro: does that mean I'm not dead?

De-Ji: yep!

Luffy and Suta: WHO'S BACK??

Luffy: OH NO!! THE BUGGIE MAN CAME BACK TO HAUNT US!!!

Suta: OH NOOO!!!!!

Luffy and Suta: (runs in circles while still screaming at the top of their lungs)

Nami: SHUT UP!!! (hits them on the head)

**Zoro**: Can i have some sake? (Pokes the zoro) Also while you weren't looking away i stole your pretty white sword. you ahve to do somethign for me!

Zoro: … (hands over a cup of sake) (gets poked) DON'T POKE ME!! and sure. (looks at his side and notices Wadou missing) AAHH!!! GIVE IT BACK!! (attacks Billie)

**Sanji**: Oh yeah Sanji feel free to feed the batter to who ever. OH yeah and Hi.

Sanji: OK BILLIE-SWAN!! (hands you a little batter) (waves) HI!!!

Suta; OO! OO! I LOVE COOKIE DOUGH!!!

Sanji: AND I LOVE YOU!! (gives her some cookie dough)

Luffy: (GLARE!!)

Sanji: I mean!... I love your… your SHOE!! YEA THAT'S WHAT I MEANT! SHOE!! (gives cookie dough to Luffy as well)

Luffy: WHOO!!!

Luffy and Suta: (after awhile) I think I'm gonna be sick!

Zoro: That's what you get for eating 3 batches of raw cookie dough.

Sanji: Guess we better make some more billie-swan!!! (dances)

* * *

De-Ji: Takono!!

Luffy and Suta: YAY!! TAKONO!!! (dances)

Takono: ZEH EBIL ONE IS BAK!

**Sanji**: i was wearing an ugly mask... how would i be cute?

Sanji: I'm not sure, BUT YOU STILL ARE UNDER THE MASK!! (heart eye)

Takono: yep! only strawberry! its only fake blood! or IS it...? dun dun DAAHN!!

Sanji: AHHHH!!! (starts freaking out and running in circles)

Takono: kidding

Sanji: Takono-chwan… (teary eyes)

**Luffy**: AAWWOO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-O-OO-OO-OO-OO!!

NOO!! YOU DIDNT STUDY!! ITS THE APOCALYPSE!!

Luffy:AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! (turns blue)

Suta: Luffy! Breathe!

Luffy: (gasps in air) AWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Nami: Let me guess it's a full moon tonight.

Luffy: (a little irritated) I'm a ghost not a werewolf!!

Nami: whatever.

**Suta**: hmm, i guess you're right...

Suta: I was right?? Wow.. I didn't even study…

Usopp: OH NO!!! THE APOCALYPSE!!!

**Luffy**: AA!! YOU FORGOT HOW TO WRITE!! RUN!!

Luffy: I DON'T REMEMBER IF I CAN STILL READ EITHER!!

Nami: oh brother. He's overreacting too much. I guess stress can do a lot of things to a dense person… a REALLY dense person.

**Zoro**: IN YO FACE! (sticks tongue out)

Zoro: OH YEAH?! (grabs De-Ji and hugs her, and sticks his tongue out at Takono when De-Ji wasn't looking)

De-Ji: (blushes furiously) Zoro?...

**Choppy**: (uncontrollably smiles) NO I WASNT THINKING IT!

Chopper: YES YOU WERE!! DON'T LIE TO ME!! I KNOW HOW YOU HUMANS ARE!!!

Takono: NO! im just saying ur not cute! even YOU say it!

Chopper: SO!!!

Takono: I JUST SAID YOU WERENT ADORABLE!! EVEN YOU SAY IT! MAKE UP YOUR MIND DUDE!

Chopper: I CAN'T!! LUFFY WOULDN'T HELP ME STUDY!!

Nami: Ok enough with the "I didn't study" excuse, seriously.

Luffy: SUGOI!! CHOPPER CAN READ MINDS!! TELL ME WHAT I'M THINKING!! (jumps up and down)

Suta: ME NEXT!! (jumps up and down as well)

**Luffy**: AAWWOO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO!!

Luffy: AWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Nami: ok enough with that as well.

Suta; oh! Don't be such a party pooper, Nami!

Nami: THIS ISN'T A PARTY!!!

* * *

De-Ji: Kat? I'm a kitty kat, and I dance dance dance, and I dance, dance dance…

Zoro: what is wrong with you?

De-Ji: sorry… I'll stop now…

Kat: Good point...

De-Ji: (laughs)

Zoro: … I don't get it.

De-Ji: pfft.. (laughs harder)

**Luffy and Suta**:Uhh (running out of ideas) I got it! (mumbles something under breathe makeing a frenzy of Rats apear) AWW COME ON! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE BATS NOT RATS!

Luffy and Suta: GET THE RATS WITH WINGS!!! (jumps up and down swinging their nets in the air)

De-Ji: don't they ever get tired?

Zoro: Do you think they know that the rats aren't flying?

Nami: what else would you expect from those tea bags?

De-Ji and Zoro: a lot of things. They're so unpredictable it's not funny.

**Zoro**:...No im not mocking you geez I just think you need a break once in a while.

Zoro: oh, I thought you were being sarcastic

**De-Ji**:Have you ever seen me mad?

De-Ji: hmm, can't say I have…

Kat:...Trust me you dont want to...

De-Ji: (gulps) (cautiously) ok…

**Sanji**:Um (hug)

Sanji: MELLORINE!! MELLORINE!! (heart eye and wiggles while being hugged)

**Usopp**:(laughs) I wonder if my room is messier than yours!

Usopp: (starts to say something before Nami interrupts)

Nami: I doubt it.

**Chopper**:First they say pink is evil I can understand that but Yellow? I find it a very cute/cool color.

Chopper: I'm color blind. SO DON'T MOCK ME!!

**Nami**:Do you really think I didnt see that? Listen you dont wanna steal from me (eyes turn read and growling) put the money back you got that?

Nami: Me? Steal?? No!

De-Ji: ahem! Thief ring any bells?

Nami: Really I didn't!

Zoro: Give it back already.

Nami: fine! (hands back money) but I'm still doing better than you!

**Robin**:I memorized tons of spells in that book but not all and I still end up confusing one with another.

Robin: De-Ji-san does the same thing.

De-Ji: hey…

Zoro: it's true though.

De-Ji: (pouty face)

**Franky**: Yup.

Franky: want some soda? (thrusts a bottle of soda in your face)

Kat:(whispers something under breathe and turns into a Dolphin)

De-Ji: MAHI MAHI!!

Luffy and Suta: MAHI MAHI!!!

Zoro: you can't do that!

De-Ji: oh yeah… Never mind then!

Luffy and Suta: ohhh…..

Kat:AH THIS IS GETTING OLD! (jumps into the water makeing the ripples spell something out)

Zoro: what were you supposed to be that time?

The ripples spell:Did any of you really beleive?

Everyone- Luffy and Suta: really believe what?

Luffy and Suta: OH I BELIEVE!! I BELIEVE THE MAGIC!!! AND IMAGINATION!! (does hand rainbow)


	64. Chapter 64

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

De-Ji: blue girl!

Blue girl: Hi!

Everyone: hello!

**Everyone**: Guess why my name is blue and white. Guess right and you will get a prise.

Zoro: because blue and white are your favorite colors?

Luffy and Suta: BECAUSE YOU LIKE TO EAT SHARKS!!!

**Sanji**: Could you make me some takoyaki? I could tell if its better than Hatchans.

Sanji: SURE BLUE GIRL-SWAN!! (runs off to the kitchen)

**Nami**: Trust me, hes embarrassed. Though I just notised that he tends to bite almost anyone when embarrased. Or maby its just me.(shrugs)

Nami: (fist shakes) I'll teach him a lesson he'll never forget!!! (walks off to create a scheme)

Sanji: (runs back over and hands some takoyaki to blue girl) HERE YOU ARE BLUE GIRL-SWAN!!

**Everyone**: Since halloween is comming i give you all candy. I dont really need it.(gives everyone candy) Dont eat all at once :D (waves and leaves)

Everyone: (waves back then tackles their candy)

Luffy and Suta: (swims in it an rubs it on their armpits while shouting for joy)

De-Ji: NOW WE CAN'T EAT THOSE YOU IDIOTS!!!

* * *

De-Ji: Takono!!

Suta: OI!!!

Luffy??? yea???

Suta: I don't know… EXCEPT TAKONO IS HERE!!

Luffy: WHOO HOO!!

Takono: JE RETOUR!!(i return) BWAHAHAHA!!

De-Ji: cool! What language is that?

**Sanji**: aww, how sweet! (hugs)

Sanji: ANYTHING FOR YOU, TAKONO-CHWAN!! (gets hugged) MELLORINE!! MELLORINE!!

**Luffy**:AAWWOO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-O-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--(loses breath and passes out for about 10 minutes)

Luffy: SCREAMING CONTEST!!

Takono: (wakes up) whatd i miss? OH YEAH! AWOO-OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO!! (bursts out laughing)

Luffy: oh nothing… EXCEPT I WON!! Heh heh!! Sanji get me some niku to celebrate!!!

Sanji: I will not celebrate your cruelty! (runs to takono) Are you ok??

Takono: NOO!! YOU CANT READ!! WHO'LL READ ME BEDTIME STORIES THEN EAT THE BOOK ITSELF AND RUN IN CIRCLES IN HIS UNDERWEAR FOR 5 HOURS!! AA!!

Luffy: I DON'T KNOW!! CAUSE I WANT THEM TO READ TO ME AS WELL!

**Zoro**: and you cant do that without me saying something...tsk tsk tsk...

Zoro: sure I can! (starts to reach for De-Ji but stops) you're trying to make me do it again, aren't you?

**Chopper**: (stars in eyes) SUGEHH!! YOU CAN READ MINDS!! WHAT AM I THINKING?? NOPE! i was thinking "toast is good when its dipped in oreo pudding :)"

Chopper: I didn't get to answer-

Luffy and Suta: OREOS!!!!

**Luffy**: AWOO-OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO!

**Nami**: oh yeah? (takes in a deep breath)

AAWWOO-OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO(turns blue and takes in another breath)-OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO!!

Nami: You owe me 100 belli for each 'O' since you ruined my train of thought to embarrass Arlong's butt off.

* * *

De-Ji: K10!

K10: The trumpets probably came from the band I play in. They still actually haven't left since Your's and Zoro's Date a long time ago.

De-Ji: wow… that was like, forever ago… (to the band) you can all leave if you want…

**Zoro**:cool.

Zoro: ain't it though?

K10: ...O.O I just remembered!! your B-day is comming up right? 11/11??

Zoro: yep. that's it.

**Sanji**: What kind of cookies??

Sanji: CHOCOLATE CHIP!!

De-Ji: ooh… my favorite!

Luffy and Suta: CHOCOLATE??!!! WHERE???!!!

**De-ji**:I really can't wait for Sunday when we go back an hour. I couldn't get up this morning...

De-Ji: that'll be nice! and it's almost Saturday again! I can't wait!

**Zoro**: What's your Favorite desert?

Zoro: I don't really have a favorite desert, but my favorite dessert is chocolate covered strawberries.

**Sanji**:( Follows instructions while sanji says them) What do you mean by not over mix?

Sanji: just don't stir it too much, K10-chwan!

**Nami**: Wait..What?! What about De-ji?

De-Ji: (hears her name and looks over) what?

**Robin**: I can't think of anything to do now...What are you up to, Robin?

Robin: just reading my book

K10: (get's tackled) GA!(falls)

Everyone: (guzzles down the eggnog) (when it's gone, they help her back up) sorry…

* * *

De-Ji: Billie Strummer!

Zoro: I thought she said she was leaving?

De-Ji: I think it's good she didn't leave!

Zoro: she still has Wadou…

**Zoro**: You gotta do something for me first. (Drinks sake) "YUMMY SAKE"

Zoro: (stares at Wadou) what do you want me to do? (sips some more sake)

**Sanji**: (Helps you go make more cookie batter)

Sanji: ARIGATOU FOR THE HELP, BILLIE-SWAN!!

**Franky**: pokie.

Franky: (gets poked and squeals) NOT SUPA, DUDE!!

* * *

De-Ji: Kat!

K10: Well I was supposed to turn into Zoros twin...

Zoro: what? Why?

K10: Im kidding! I was trying to turn into a dragon but I confused that spell with the dolphin spell (embarassed laugh)

Zoro: oh. Maybe you should reread that book.

**Luffy and Suta**:(sweatdop)Umm okaay? (is looking at a scoll)

Luffy and Suta: (peeks around her shoulder to try and read it)

Zoro: you should close it on their faces.

Kat: Its a scroll also a second copy of my familys spell book and (says a bunch of things nobody could understand)

Everyone: okay…

Kat:Do you understand?

Everyone: not really…

**Zoro**:Ehh dont care (yawns)

Zoro: (yawns) stop that! Don't you know yawning is contagious?!

**De-Ji**:Yeah my friends said I get a little evil when im mad. (laughs)

De-Ji: O.o scary… but I think everybody gets a little evil when they're mad… (glances at Zoro)

**Sanji**:...

Sanji: Kat-swan? You ok?

**Usopp**:I found a bowl under my bed once there was still something in it along with a spoon and I couldnt get the spoon out 00

Usopp: I always find bowls hidden in my hammock. (glares at Luffy) I'm watching you!

Luffy: (was putting a bowl under Usopp's covers) … heh heh… hey Usopp!!

Usopp: imam gonna kill you!! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I GOT HIT BY SANJI FOR THOSE BOWLS??!!!

Luffy: uhh…. 516??

Usopp: YOU WANNA PIECE OF THE BRAVE CAPTAIN USOPP??

Luffy: (runs off) nah! But I would like some more porridge!!!

Usopp: SO THAT'S WHAT WAS IN THOSE BOWLS!! (runs after him)

**Chopper**:Ahh I didnt know! Hmm do you not want to be colorblind anymore?

Chopper: to … see. Colors… THAT WOULD BE SUGOI!!! (starry eyes)

Zoro: wait if you're color blind how did you know your nose was blue?

Chopper: BECAUSE EVERY ONE JOKED ABOUT IT!! ARE YOU MOCKING ME?? HUH??? (turns in to human form)

Zoro: Maybe.

Chopper: (tackles)

Zoro: GAHHH!!!

De-Ji: I'm not gonna help you. You got into this one by yourself.

**Nami**:(still has red eyes,beared fangs,and a little growling)Yeah yeah yeah heard it all before...(back to normal)Hee hee!

Nami: if you're trying to be intimidating it's not working.

Usopp: GAHHH!!! (shakes)

Nami: not on me at least.

**Robin**:(chuckles) that so?

Robin: it is indeed. (smiles)

**Franky**:Uhh no thanks I am waiting for tommarrow night because then I can get a sugar rush off of candy! I am dressing up as a devil queen (shrugs)

Franky: suit yourself… (gulps down some soda)

Kat: (mumbles under breathe and turns into a cheetah)Well about time I get a spell right! (looks to see she has big bat wings)Gr(flys away and makes the clouds spell something out)

Everyone-Zoro: hooray!!

Zoro: finally…

The clouds spell:Those who draw first blood will fall the last fall.Happy

Halloween from the Shadows Maiden.

De-Ji: (starts singing) hap-hap-happy! Happy Halloween!!

Zoro: (weirdly confused look)

De-Ji: sorry, I'll stop now… (giggles at Zoro's face)

P.s.Did you ever really believe?

Everyone-Luffy and Suta: maybe if we ignore it, it'll stop…

Luffy and Suta: I BELIEVE!!!

Zoro: Do they know what they're believing?

De-Ji: nope.

* * *

Suta: oh by the way, I'm going on a trip from Sunday to Tuesday for Orchestra. And Luffy's coming as well. So November 2-4 don't ask us any questions.

De-Ji: Even if Luffy didn't go he would be too depressed.

Zoro: And we would have to listen to him sing. (shudders)

Deji: Plus he wouldn't be able to answer because we would beat him unconscious if he sang.

Zoro: That too.

Luffy and Suta: But we will be here this Friday and Saturday! So don't forget us!!


	65. Chapter 65

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

Blue girl: Hi Im back :D

Everyone: yay!

**Zoro**: the right answer is that blue and white are the colors of my flag

(finland).Although I do like the colors too.

Zoro: whatever.

Blue girl: Now why would they think i like to eat sharks?I like sharks but I dont eat them.

De-Ji: good question! Let's ask… (looks over at Luffy and Suta) .. them.

Luffy: Well it made me think of a shark and then food!!

Suta: MESHI!!!

De-Ji: … nevermind.

**Sanji**: thank you Sanji (eats takoyaki) wow this is good.And it is better than Hatchans, yay you win (hugs)

Sanji: (gets hugged) MELLORINE MELLORINE!!

Zoro and De-Ji: no, he's a loser.

Sanji: (tears) De-Ji-swan…

Zoro: (scary face) WHY YOU LITTLE!!

Sanji: treaty.

Zoro: (grumble… grumble… MUTTER GRUMBLE!!)

De-Ji: well… you're a perv, you beat up my boyfriend, need I go on?

**Nami**:If you want I could drag him here the next time. I cant think of anymore ways to mess with his head my self. Any ideas?

Nami: hmmm…. Not yet, it needs to awesomely complicated and painful! (laughs evily)

Usopp: Scary…. O.O

**Usopp**: Have you invented anything resently?

Usopp: Sorta, some bumps need to be laid smooth but that's it.

* * *

De-Ji: Takono!

Takono: 'je retour' is french.

De-Ji: I see.

**Sanji**: (kiss)

Sanji: (gets kissed) MELLORINE!!! MELLORINE!!! MELLORINE!!

**Luffy**: (takes in deep breath)

AAWWOO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO(5 hours later)-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-O...(falls

unconcious)

Luffy: I already beat you! No one can beat my rubber lungs!! (dramatic pose)

Suta: SUGOI!!!

Usopp: Wanna bet?!!

Luffy: Yea! Now where's my prize?

Usopp: There is no prize.

Luffy: I want my prize!!!

Usopp: Fine. There's your prize! (points at Suta)

Suta: I'm not a prize!!

Luffy: (pouts)

Suta: But here's the real prize! (blushes as she kisses him)

Luffy: (blushes)

**Sanji**:...

Sanji: HAI, TAKONO-CHWAN?

Takono: ...

Sanji: Takono-chwan?

Takono: ...

Sanji: TAKONO-CHWAN!!!

Takono: ...

(2 hours later)...

Takono: ...

Sanji: (is whimpering and pacing and driving everybody crazy except Luffy and Suta who aren't paying attention)

Zoro: WOULD YOU STOP IT ALREADY?!

Takono: ...(wakes up) wh-wha happened?

Sanji: TAKONO-CHWAN!! YOU'RE AWAKE!! (runs up and hugs Takono)

**Zoro**: ... maybe...(CRAP! HE KNOWS!! HES A MIND READER TOO?!)

Zoro: admit it!

De-Ji: I hope not…

**Nami**: why would you want to embarass arlongs butt? you must LOVE fish butts!

Nami: I was using sarcasm.

**Luffy**:(just play along)

Luffy: Play along with what? Suta?? Ok! (runs off with Suta)

De-Ji: Oi…

Zoro: I swear he'll never get any brains.

* * *

De-Ji: Billie Strummer!

Zoro: why don't we just initialize her name?

De-Ji: do you know what you're saying?

Zoro: (thinks about it for a little while) oh…

Luffy and Suta: What's wrong with B.S.?

De-Ji: DON'T SAY THAT!! (hits them on the head just hard enough to drive in the point)

Luffy and Suta: Gomen na sai!

**Zoro**: You gotta find a huge meadow and go skip hand in hand with Sanji. Then

kiss and i give your measly little toy back sword boy.

Zoro: (crosses his arms and starts muttering then walks off to go look for a meadow)

De-Ji: (whispers to herself) not while I'm around… (sneaks up behind Billie Strummer so that she couldn't hear her and stole back Wadou) WAIT FOR ME ZORO!!

Zoro: (looks behind him and sees De-Ji running toward him and holding Wadou) YES!! (jumps up in the air and when he lands De-Ji had caught up with him and gave him back his katana) arigatou, De-Ji! (grabs De-Ji by the waist and kisses her) TAKE THAT BILLIE STRUMMER AND TAKONO!!!

De-Ji: (blushes)

**Sanji**: You hear that?

Sanji: (watches De-Ji give back Wadou) yeah… but…

**Suta**: hands candy

Suta: CANDY!!!

Usopp: Along with sunny weather I predict a MAJOR SUGAR RUSH!! EVERYBODY RUNNNN!!!!! (runs in circles until Nami hits him)

**Luffy**: hands meat

Luffy: NIKU!!!

De-Ji: (glare) What do you two say?

Luffy and Suta: ARIGATOU!!

De-Ji: Good job! (throws treats to Luffy and Suta)

Luffy and Suta: (munch munch) WOOF :3

Zoro: Whoa. You got them to do pet tricks. At least they're good for something.

Suta: EEEIII!!!! XD YOU LOOK SO CUTE!!!

Luffy: Nah? (tilts head) :3

Suta: PUPPY!!! (tackles)

Zoro: Hah… good entertainment… now if you could only get them to play dead…

De-Ji: ZORO!!

Zoro: I was just kidding.

**Franky**: bites (Sorry bout that but i be borde)

Franky: (gets bitten and jumps up in the air about 10 feet) ITAE!!!

**Robin**: I think your great

Robin: (chuckles) thanks!

**Nami**: HI!

Nami: Whatever. You have any cruel and unusual punishments in mind that you can suggest? I'm not paying though.

* * *

De-Ji: K10!

Luffy: (plays circus music)

Suta: Wrong one!!

Luffy: AHH!! (changes tape)

Tape: TA—DA!!!!

K10: (watches band leave.) I wonder why they hung around in the first place...

**Zoro**:What do you want for your b-day?

Zoro: sake!!

De-Ji: (glare)

Zoro: what?

De-Ji: (pouty face) nothing…

Zoro: (grumbles) Women… so impossible!

**Sanji**: Yum!! Les'go!

Sanji: OK!! (walks off to the kitchen with K10)

**De-ji**: Yes!! I can finally sleep in tomorrow!

De-Ji: I know how you feel!

Zoro: me too.

**Zoro**: I shoulda known. FAvorite breakfast item?

Zoro: bacon!

De-Ji: it's bacon!!

Zoro: what?

De-Ji: nothing…

Luffy and Suta: BACON!!!! (tackles Zoro)

Zoro: YOU IDIOTS!!! I DON'T HAVE ANY!!!

Luffy and Suta: … … … … BACON!!! (tackles again)

De-Ji: (laughs) Looks like it didn't register!

**Sanji**:OK! now what?

Sanji: Add 8 teaspoons of ice water. Mix until the dough holds together, but add a little more water if it needs it, K10-swan!!

**Nam**i: ..b-but I gave you all the money I have!! You'd have to wait like 60 years for me to pay you back!

Nami: I'm not gonna wait that long so somehow get some more, a loan, or another better paying job. You have 6 weeks. No buts.

**Robin**: What's the book about?

Robin: it's an autobiography on Ramses the second.

K10: Crud..I have a game toight that I have to play at...NO! I want to SLeep!! TT.TT

De-Ji: I'm sorry…

Zoro: zzz….

De-Ji: (wacks Zoro just hard enough so he wakes up) WAKE UP!!

Zoro: (sits up) what? Where? Oh. (lays back down and starts to snore) zzz…

De-Ji: grr…

* * *

Kat: FIRE FIRE! (points to fire on the ocean heading twoards us)AH!

**Luffy and Suta**:It defies the laws of physics!

Luffy and Suta: What's that??

De-Ji: they defy the Laws of Physics.

Luffy and Suta: (some how flies) WEEEEE!!!

Zoro: What the-!! I must be dreaming.

De-Ji: See. (points at them)

**Zoro**: Yes, yes I did know that(yawns)

Zoro: (yawns) grr...

**De-Ji**:Good luck on the trip.

De-Ji: trip? What trip? Suta and Luffy are leaving, but I'm not…

**Sanji**:Huh? Sorry I spaced out.

Sanji: (sadly because he was being ignored) I was asking if you were ok…

**Usopp**:(sitting on a lawn chair with popcorn watching Usopp chase Luffy)Haha!

Usopp Luffy and Suta: POPCORN!!!

De-Ji: (sweat drop) well they forgave and forgot fast.

Zoro: They're too stupid to remember longer than a fish.

**Chopper**:Alright (gets out scroll and mumbles something under breathe looks at Chopper to see if she got the spell right) Did it work?

Chopper: AHHH!! WHY IS EVERYONE BLUE??!!!

Nami: I'm not paying for the medical bill. (walks off)

Luffy and Suta: I'M BLUE??!!! (looks at each other) you're not blue…. Ohhh…. I wanted to be blue….

Zoro: Ok, I'll kill Suta then you can be blue.

Luffy: I'LL KILL YOU!!!!

Zoro: I WAS KIDDING!!

Suta: AHHH! I'M GONNA DIE!!!

Zoro: I JUST SAID I WAS KIDDING!!!

Luffy's brain: IT'S NOT REGISTERING!!! Some one needs to pay the electricity bill so we can get some ideas in here.

Luffy: (drool) derrrrrrrrr…….

Zoro: um…

Luffy: Okay then!

De-Ji: WHAT WAS WITH THE DERR?

Luffy: what derr?

De-Ji: ahh…. Never mind.

**Nami**:Hmm that so?I see so you are unfazed even at the fact that I could make a huge gash on your side possibly killing you whenever I wanted to in that form in full?

Nami: No because my nakama would avenge me. Plus I could easily beat you!

Zoro: heh! That's the best joke I've heard all day! Like that will ever happen!! (starts laughing)

De-Ji: Uhhh… Zoro… (thinks) that was NOT very smart…

Nami: (hits Zoro so hard his head is smoking)

De-Ji: I tried to warn ya.

**Robin**: Glad im not the only one.

Robin: (chuckles)

**Franky**: Besides I already drank like 52 glasses of cola...

Franky: whoa. THAT'S SUPA!!!

Luffy and Suta: COLA!!!

Luffy: JINX!! 1 2 3 4 5 … uhh….

Suta: 6?

Luffy: Right! 6 7 8 9 10!!

Suta: (pouty face)

Luffy: You owe me a cola now!!

Suta: But I didn't talk!

Luffy: Hee hee!!! Now you did!!

Suta: (really pouty face)

De-Ji: What's with the pouty face, Suta?

Suta: WHOO HOO!!

De-Ji: Um… I'm confused.

Zoro: don't even try to understand them

De-Ji: good idea.

Luffy: Ohhhh… but you still owe me a cola!

Suta: (steals one of Franky's colas) Here ya go!!

Luffy: YAY!! (gulp gulp)

Franky: (notices soda missing) WHY YOU LITTLE!! (attacks Luffy and Suta)

Luffy: IT WAS JUST ONE!!! (runs away with Suta)

Zoro: And that's all it took.

Kat: Ahh the heck with it (turns into cheetah form and sketches something into the floorboard then leaves.)

Everyone: (walks over and looks at what is on the floor)

It says: Did you ever really believe this had a meaning to it? It was just to annoy ya ha! Have a nice night.

Everyone-Luffy, Suta, and Zoro: oh. Duh!

Zoro: I knew it!!

Luffy and Suta: It had no meaning? But, but I believe in the magic!

De-Ji: oh brother…

Luffy: Ace is here?!!!

De-Ji: No! it was an idiom!

Luffy: I'm not an idiot! I know that 4 + 4 10!!

De-Ji: (sweat drop) it's 8…

Suta: No! it's 10!!

De-Ji: Fine it's 10.


	66. Chapter 66

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

De-Ji: Billie Strummer!!

Everyone: yay!

**Zoro/Sanji/De-Ji**: I"m leaving because apprently no one loves me anymore. Bye guys. Nice talking to you all.

Sanji: WAIT BILLIE STRUMMER-CHWAN!!! (glomps you)

De-Ji: (tears) what? Why? Was it because of the BS joke? It was just a joke? (starts crying harder)

Zoro: (hugs De-Ji and wipes away her tears and whispers comforting words)

De-Ji: (looks up at Zoro) Zoro?...

Zoro: (kisses De-Ji) don't cry.

De-Ji: (wipes away the rest of her tears) okay.

* * *

De-Ji: K10!

K10: TT.TT . So sucky! Ok so apparently the middle school band came and played with us that football game night and one trupet player, Nice girl too,

accidently dropped one tiny, itty-bitty, piece of the trumpet, and it fell

though the bleachers...there's now way in h.e-double-hocky-sticks You can play

a trumpet without it. Took us half the game to find it. . But we found it!!

what a way to end my last football game.

De-Ji: O.o wow. Cool! The next time I lose something I'll ask you!

**Zoro**: that's predictable anything else?

Zoro: … how about corn with strawberry and banana slices?

**Sanji**: Homemade cookies are the best!, I have a recipie for home made eggnog

too! can we try it?

Sanji: ANYTHING YOU WANT K10-CHWAN!!

**De-ji**: O.O De-ji!! It's Daylight savings! We get to sleep in a extra hour!

De-Ji: HOORAY!! (sets clock back)

**Zoro**:I got bacon from a friend of mine...-actually a half a pig cut into

portions of meat-- but it's good!! (Hand's Zoro and everyone a piece of

friends' pigs cooked bacon)

Zoro: (drools then gobbles the bacon before Luffy eats his) arigatou.

**Sanji**:Hai!! (mixes) can you get me alittle more water, Sanji-kun??

Sanji: OF COURSE, K10-SWAN!!

**Nami**: . I don't even have a job... (Grabs De-ji and shakes her) Please help

me!

Nami: no excuse.

De-Ji: (gets shaken) ah! Um… Nami! Stop?

Nami: why should I?

De-Ji: uh… (thinks for a little bit) aha! It's my column, that's why!

Nami: fine. But you'll have to pay me instead!

De-Ji: fine… (hands Nami all the required money) happy?

Nami: (beli eyes) YEP!

**Robin**:(confused) Who's that, robin??

Robin: he's an ancient Egyptian pharaoh.

K10: (can't think of anything to do)

Everyone: food?

K10: Hey, Zoro? do you remember when I through a pebble at you at about 99.9 Mph?? That was funny. (in pitchers outfit) (throws pebble at zoro's head at 99.5mph) (watches zoro fall over board) Yeah it happend just like that! (ponders while running away from zoro) but .4 slower, need to work on my throws.

Zoro: yep. (gets a pebble thrown at him, matrix dodges and falls backward overboard) WELL DON'T PRACTICE ON ME!!!

* * *

De-Ji: Takono!!

Takono: â™ªI've traveled EAST and WEST and now i'm back agaaiinn!! and theres nothing in the world more like a FRIIEENNDD!!â™ª--(genie from aladdin, but now sang by moi)

De-Ji: …

**Luffy**: (whiny voice) (sniff) BUT I CAN TRY, CANT I??

Luffy: Sure! But I'll win.

Suta: Sorry Luffy we don't have time!

Luffy: Ohh…

Suta: Please finish getting packed!

Luffy: Ok! (scurries off)

**Sanji**: (hugs you so tight) I KNEW YOU MISSED ME IN THOSE 2 HOURS OF

NO-CONCSIOUSNESS! the only reason it was 2 hours was because for 1 hour and 58 minutes i was dreaming of eating all of willy wonkas factory!!(well, the

EDIBLE STUFF!) â™ªwilly wonka! willy wonka! the amazing chocolateer!!â™ª

Sanji: HAI TAKONO-CHWAN!! I CAN MAKE BETTER CHOCOLATE THAN HIM IF YOU WANT ME TO, TAKONO-SWAN!!

**Zoro**: okay fine! I LOVE YOU ZOZO!! (hugs you so tight)

Zoro: what?! (gets hugged) AHHH!!! GET OFF ME!! YOU FREAK!! (pushes Takono off and runs away)

De-Ji: WHY YOU--

Sanji: (tears) Takono-swan?

**Deji and Sanji**:(only trying to make him mad by doing this! dont worry!)

De-Ji and Sanji: ohok. (De-Ji glares at Sanji)

**Nami**: â™ªnami loves fish butts!nami loves fish butts!nami loves fish

butts!nami loves fish butts!nami loves fish butts!nami loves fish butts!â™ª

Nami: I DO NOT! (punches the closest boy, which happened to be Luffy who was running in circles around the deck)

Luffy: Ow!! I was just trying to find my underwear!!

Nami: Um… TMI!!! (hits again)

Luffy: Hey! Found them!! 9were stuffed down his pants for some very odd reason)

De-Ji Zoro and Nami: O.o WHY WERE THEY IN THERE??!!!

Luffy: No time to answer questions! (scurries some more)

* * *

De-Ji: we have a newbie!

Matsumoto Sapphire: Well good day to you all. You can just call me Matsumoto Sapphire. So onto the lovely questions.

Zoro: that's still pretty long… (gets elbowed in the side by De-Ji)

De-Ji: (mutters to Zoro) don't say that…

**Sanji and Zoro**: I love you both. YEs I know zoro your in love with De-ji. I have read this before.

Sanji: I LOVE YOU TOO, MATSUMO SAPPHIRE-SWAN!!

Zoro: you stay away from me!

**Suta and Luffy**: Hands candy, meat and other things for you two.

Suta and Luffy: YAY!! Snacks for the trip!! ARIGATOU!!! (bows then rushes out the door with their suit cases) BYE MINA!!! (waves)

De-Ji: NO!! (tackles) DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THESE BOZOS ALONE!!

Everyone-Luffy, Suta, and De-Ji: WHAT?!

De-Ji: um… I mean these wonderful people…?

Everyone-Luffy, Suta and De-Ji: (glare)

Suta: Ahh!! De-Ji!! Don't break my violin!! And please get off we're going to be late!

Luffy: Hee hee!! You guys are bozos!!! (laughs)

Nami: SHUT UP AND LEAVE!!!

De-Ji: (gets up off of Luffy and Suta) (sniff sniff) sorry

Luffy and Suta: BYE!! SEE YOU GUYS TUESDAY OR WEDNESDAY!!!

Usopp Franky and Chopper: BYE!! (cries)

Nami: Good riddance.

Zoro: Whatever.

De-Ji: MAKE UP YOUR MIND!!! (cries) But BYE!!! (sniff) (sniff)

**Nami**:...You scare me. Hides behind Sanji.

Nami: Good. Then maybe you'll respect me.

**Franky**: SUPA DUDE YOU ROCK!

Franky: A SUPA FAN!! (poses) want some cola?

**Chopper**: (Picks up and cuddles) love ya.

Chopper: AHHHH!!! LET GO!! LET GO!!! (wiggles out) I DON'T NEED YOUR HUMAN LOVE!!!

**Sanji**: Will you bake me cookies?

Sanji: YES, MATSUMO SAPPHIRE-SWAN!! (runs off to kitchen)

**Zoro**: Can i steal a bottle of sake.

Zoro: no.

Sanji: (noodle dances back outside) HERE YOU GO, MATSUMO SAPPHIRE-SWAN!!! (holds out a plate of cookies to you) you like?

**De-Ji**: Can i kidnap Zoro for a day for a evil plan of pinkness i have to do for a report?

De-Ji: pinkness?! I don't think so, sorry!

* * *

De-Ji: Kat!

Kat: ...I got nothin.

De-Ji: … me too.

**Zoro**:Hee hee this is fun(yawns)

Zoro: … (nothing happens) I think I'm all yawned out.

**De-Ji**:No,I mean your going to trip over a rock in 3...2...1.

De-Ji: rock? (trips over a random pebble) ow!

Zoro: (snickers, then yawns) crap!

De-Ji: (stands back and shakes a fist at Zoro, then smiles)

**Usopp**:(hands a bag of popcorn)

Usopp: POPCORN!!! (cringes as he waits to be tackled) Oh yea, they're gone (sulk)

**Nami**:Well the first part of that answer is oh so true but im not sure about

the second part.

Nami: Whatever think what you want. But have you noticed how quiet it is? It's so nice! So peaceful!

**Sanji**:That was supposed to mean "Dont worry im ok I just spaced out."

Sanji: oops, I took that totally wrong.

Zoro: proves you're retarded.

Sanji: treaty.

Zoro: oh yeah.

**Chopper**:Gr this is getting annoying (looks through scroll again) If this one doesnt work I swear I will tear up the nex t thing I see.(mumbles something under breathe then POOF!)Did it work?

Chopper: OO!!! I CAN SEE COLORS!!! LUFFY SUTA-!! Oh I forgot too… (pauses) I MISS THEM!! (cries with Usopp)

Zoro: WHAT?? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!! THEY'VE ONLY BEEN GONE A FEW MINUTES!!! Plus I can finally sleep in peace!

Usopp and Chopper: HOW CAN YOU BE SO CRUEL?!! (cries some more)

**Robin**:You mind if I have my book back? I think someone messed up my scroll...

Robin: (looks up) sure, Kat! (hands Kat the book)

**Franky**:Yeah now i cant have soda for a week (pouts) Heres my last bottle for

now though (hands Franky a bottle of cola)

Franky: (receives bottle) are you sure you don't want it?

Me:Zoro...are you just saying that to act smart?(turns into cheetah form and

throws a boot at Zoro then runs.)

Zoro: no, I knew it all along.

De-Ji: … sure. Sure.

Zoro: De-Ji, what are you saying?

De-Ji: nothing!

Zoro: right… right.


	67. Chapter 67

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

De-Ji: Takono!

**Luffy**: oh REALLY?? AWWOO--(10 hours later)OO-OO-OO!! I WIN!! AHAHAHA!!

De-Ji: uh… sorry, but Luffy and Suta are gone on a trip until Wednesday. But you win since there is no other contestants! (laughs)

**Sanji**: really? hmm... (eats chocolate with marshmallow filling) WONKA IS GUUD!

Sanji: OF COURSE, TAKONO-CHWAN!! (runs to the kitchen and comes back with chocolate with marshmallow, caramel, and nougat(sp?) filling) HERE YOU ARE, MY BELOVED TAKONO-SWAN!! (hands you the candy)

**Zoro**: (hugs again but even tighter) B-BUT I THOUGHT YOU LOOVED MEE!!

Zoro: NOO!! GET OFF OF ME!! (pushes Takono off of him hard and runs over to De-Ji's side)

Sanji: NOO! TAKONO-CHWAN!! WHY?!?! (breaks down and cries)

**Sanji**: (DONT CRY IM ACTING!!)

Sanji: (sniffle) SHIAWASE!! (jumps up and noodle dances)

**Nami**: okay...(fish butt lover! HEHE!)

Nami: WHY YOU LITTLE!! (hits Zoro since Luffy isn't here)

Zoro: WHY DID YOU HIT ME?!!

Takono: GOOD LUCK FINDING YOUR UNDERWEAR LUFFEH!!

De-Ji: he's not here, and plus he already found them down his pants.

Zoro: the weirdo.

* * *

De-Ji: Blue girl!

Blue girl: (walks in with a bandaged arm) Hi everyone!

Everyone-Luffy and Suta: O.o what happened to you?

Blue girl:Did you know that shark bites really hurt?(holds arm)I wonder why he didn't bite my arm of...Anyway question time!

Everyone-Luffy and Suta: HOW DID YOU GET BIT BY A SHARK?

**Chopper**: Could you take a look at my arm?(takes of bandate showing a nasty bite)Just to make sure its not infected or anything.

Chopper: Ok. (serious look) hmm… uh huh… yep… you're going to die.

Sanji: SHE'S GOING TO DIE??!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!! (cries insanely)

Chopper: Nope! I was kidding! (smiles) Enough fooling now. You will be fine, I will put some antibiotics to make sure you don't get an infection. (pulls out a long needle) hope you aren't afraid of needles other wise Zoro will have to hold you down.

Zoro: WHY ME?!!

Chopper: Because Luffy is.. is.. NOT HERE!!! (starts crying)

**Nami**: Painfull and complicated(evil laugh) dont forget embarasing.(more evil laughter)

Nami: Yes… yes!!... YES!!!! (super evil laugh)

Chopper: Usopp I'm scared!!

Usopp: (shivering and shaking) D-don't worry I'll protect you!!!

**Sanji**: Hi. I dont have a question for you today but you can have a hug (hugs Sanji)

Sanji: (gets hugged) MELLORINE!! MELL-

De-Ji: shut up! (wacks him on the head) I'm tired of listening to you're retarded (mockingly) mellorine all day!! (growls and stomps off)

**Usopp**:(looks over his shoulder) So what does that do?(points to a random invention)

Usopp: Oh this! It catches ghosts! (swings net)

Zoro: Usopp… get this net off me. Now.

Usopp: (lets go of net to run in circles) AHHHH!!! ZORO'S A GHOST!!!!

Chopper: AHHHH!!!

Zoro: YOU IDIOTS!!! YOUR INVENTION IS CRAP THAT'S ALL!!

**Franky**: Hi Franky! I have only one thing to say to you and that is...

COLA RULES! IM ADDICTED TO COLA!!(throws a bottle of cola to Franky and

drinks one myself)

Franky: (reaches out to catch it, but fumbles and drops it, and when it hits the deck it shatters) oops… oh well! (grabs another one and toasts to cola and drinks the whole in one gulp)

De-Ji: you know, it's not a very good thing to be addicted to soda…

blue girl: Nothing more this time so bye (waves)

Everyone-Luffy and Suta: ja ne! (waves)

* * *

De-Ji: K10!

K10: No problum De-ji I can find anything...eventually..

De-Ji: (smiles weakly) same here...

**Zoro**: (jot's down notes on note pad) Got it! (walks away to go shopping) thank you!

Zoro: shopping? Hmph… whatever.

**Sanji**: Yay!! ok so what do we do first for the cookies?

Sanji: first we need to preheat the oven to 375 degrees!

**De-ji**: Hi De-ji! how are you? -really can't think of anything to say since it's monday and my brain is dead-

De-Ji: (looks up from the ground with teary eyes) I miss Luffy and Suta!! (starts bawling)

Zoro and Nami: Oh brother. (glares at each other)

**Zoro**: You're welcome!! It's good right?

Zoro: yep! And it's even better when Luffy isn't trying to steal it from you!

**Sanji**: thanks!! (continues mixing)

Sanji: YOU'RE SO CUTE WHEN YOU'RE COOKING, K10-CHWAN!!

**Nami**:--phew-- Debt is paid! Thank you De-ji!(hugs De-ji) I'll pay off future dept later Nami!

Nami: It better be in the near future or I'll add 100 bellis each month.

De-Ji: no problem! XD

**Robin**:Oh.. Did he do anything special?? is that why he's in the book (obviously k10 fails at history)

Robin: he let all of his slaves out of Egypt, because there were many plagues that were torturing his land, and if he didn't there would have been more.

K10: I missed?? how could I have missed?? (does same thing with a flipflop)

Zoro: gah! (gets hit in the head with the flipflop and fall over backward with the force) ow... I'M GONNA KILL YOU!! (chases K10)

* * *

De-Ji: Matsumoto Sapphire!

Matsumoto Sapphire: Now what would you say if I said this is Billie Strummer on her new account? Well I GOT YOU GUYS ITS ME. I just wanted to see your reaction. So yeah I still have that account I just had to do this SO sorry. Yeah. So I will be posting comments as Matsumoto Sapphire and as Billie Strummer.

De-Ji: nani? That was mean.. (pouty face)

**De-Ji**: PLEASE... I promise I won't dye his hair or his clothes. I just need to see if... he could be a cute little pink bunny. Ok anywho. Oh wait not little... Zoro anit little. I NEED TO PASS English this term. I really do.

De-Ji: oh, that's fine then! Wittle Usagi Zowo!!

Zoro: YOU DEVIL!!! HOW CAN YOU SELL ME AND CALL ME THOSE NAMES??!!!

De-Ji: I didn't sell you though…

Zoro: YOU GET THE IDEA!!

De-Ji: oh is wittle Zowo scared to be alone?

Zoro: Oh its on!

**Chopper**: Fine Chopper be that way. Turns away.

Chopper: (cries) FINE!!!

**Franky**: (Takes cola and drinks it)

Franky: haha this is good cola! BURP!!!

Nami: SICK!!! (hits)

**Sanji**: (Takes cookies) (Hugs and kisses you) Thank you Sanji.

Sanji: (gets hugged) MELLOR—oops, I mean… yay!

**Zoro**: Your white sword is prettyfull. (Yes De-Ji I'm aware that Prettyfull is not a word.)

Zoro: thanks. I guess.

De-Ji: I wasn't gonna say anything... I actually use tons of words that aren't real!

**Suta and Luffy**: Have fun on your trip you two. OH yeah don't poke it or eat it even if it looks dead.

De-Ji: they're already gone...

**Zoro**: (steals sake anywho) WHO I get me some sake tonight. In your face. I'm better then you. I got more social life then you. I also got more friends then you will ever have. EMO

Zoro: (gets madder and madder to the point where you can almost see steam come out of his ears) I AM NOT AN EMO!!! (huff huff)

**De-Ji**: Could you ask Zoro why he enjoys being an emo?

De-Ji: Zoro's not an emo!! (walks up to Zoro) are you?

Zoro: of course not! (his hand "accidentally" brushes De-Ji's)

De-Ji: (Zoro's hand brushes hers) (looks up at Zoro, who seems to be looking out at the ocean, but De-Ji notices that and eye is watching her)

Zoro: (chuckles) don't you know anything? (grabs De-Ji's hand and interlocks his fingers in hers)

De-Ji: (blushes and leans on Zoro)

**Nami**: Can you black mail somone for being too emo? Oh yeah hands you money cause I got to much and I don't need to spend all my money on Zoro Sanji yaoi. Crap did I say that outloud? (Hides behind De-ji because no one can hurt me behind the writer of this)

Nami: heh heh yea! Need ideas? It'll be 50 per idea though.

**To all of you**: I think your all great and you rock! (Hands you all little kittens including Zoro) (the kittens are wearing pretty pink/black or white tutus with each of your names on it) Zoro gets pink, Sanji gets white, Robin and Nami and De-Ji get pink. Chopper and the rest of the lot get black and or white.

Zoro and De-Ji: (take the tutus off the kittens)

Everyone-Luffy and Suta: AWW KAWAII!!

* * *

De-Ji: welcome back, Satosan! Long time no see.

Satosan: Hey everyone! I'm back from... (checks chapter number) chapter 58! Here's some free cake for you all! (gives chocolate cake to everyone)

Everyone-Luffy and Suta: yeah, it's been a while. Too bad you came when Luffy and Suta aren't here. (gets chocolate cake) CAKE!! ARIGATOU!! (starts eating cake)

Satosan: I won't be able to stay long, since I have to write exams tomorrow, curses. So I'll quickly ask some stuff.

Everyone-Luffy, Suta, and De-Ji: well, considering how much De-Ji and Suta complain about essays, I would imagine exams are 20x as bad.

De-Ji: you have no idea...

**Zoro**: would you teach me how to protect myself for when someone attacks me? I'll pay what I can, but I don't have much money. I'm just a poor college student. (mutters) Just don't tell Nami that.

Zoro: maybe.

**Nami**: Sorry, I'm completely broke. I'll pay you with some money later, since I only have it later. Or you can have this nice ruby my one friend gave me.

Nami: R-RUBY?!! (takes out magnifier) THIS IS FAKE!!! (throws it at Satosan) COME BACK WHEN YOU HAVE A REAL GEM!! Or money.

**Sanji**: (shows photo of Alvidia before she ate the Suba Suba fruit) Will you even love this woman?

Sanji: (looks at the picture) Pfft! NO!! SHE BUTT UGLY!!

**Chopper**: ... i don't know what to ask you. Um... gives piece of cake here! You can have my cake. Its cheesecake!

Chopper: CAKE!!! (eats in one bite)

**Robin**: can you help me study and show me how to make proper notes? It will be extremely invaluable since you're smart.

Robin: of course, Satosan.

Satosan: I'll try to pop in some more if I can, but have to go now, since exams call. Till next time.

Everyone: ja ne!

* * *

De-Ji: 8yume! I don't remember if you had a nickname, sorry!

8yume: hihi wow chapter 67 its been awile so...

**zoro**: r i annoyed by the name zozo?

Zoro: it depends on who's saying it, and where.

**sanji**: hey

Sanji: HEY 8YUME-SWAN!

**luffy!**: (gives meat)

De-Ji: Luffy's not here, but I'll save that for him in the fridge. (takes the meat and runs off to the kitchen and puts in the fridge)

**de-ji**: hows it going?...u know life's like a box of chocolate...u never know what you'll get...(opens a box a chcoclate.OPENS IT) LIKE A BOX OF GERNADES!

De-Ji: a little quiet... hmm. It's actually kinda nice now... GRENADES?! AHH!! (grabs the box and throws it away)

Zoro: zzz..(box of grenades hits him in the face) WHAT?! (KABOOM!!) (Zoro's face sizzles and is black) WHY YOU LITTLE!! (runs after De-Ji)

De-Ji: I'm in trouble... (runs off)

Zoro: GET BACK HERE! (keeps chasing)

De-Ji: (runs faster) NEVA!!NEVANEVANEVANEVA!!

Zoro: STOP RAMBLING AND GET OVER HERE!!

De-Ji: NEVANEVANEVANEVA!!!!

Zoro: ARRGGHHH!!!!

**suta**: SUP!

De-Ji: Suta's not here either. Sorry! They're gone on a Orchestra trip. Suta plays the violin by the way. They'll be back on Tuesday or Wednesday… they couldn't decide.

* * *

De-Ji: Kat!

Kat: (pops out of a well that magically appeared on deck)What the heck?

How did this get here?

Everyone-Luffy and Suta: (looks at the well) how did that get there?

**Zoro**:You yawned ahaha!(throws a tuba at Zoro and runs)THE MUSHROOM DID IT! (points to a mushroom laying on the floor)

Zoro: GAH!! (catches the tuba) HA!! Mushroom?

Mushroom:Someday I will rule the world!(evil laugh)

Kat:Bad mushroom (kicks it overboard)

Zoro: mushroom?

**De-Ji**:DId you ever doubt me?(smiles)

De-Ji: no, I just didn't expect it...

**Usopp**:Aww its okay its not as bad as waiting a month to see your best friend again (Yeah my best friend went to Texas for a month,it wasnt the same without her)

Usopp: I know how you feel. I was gone along time from my Nakama and now I know how they felt.

De-Ji: THAT WAS SO SAD!! (hugs Usopp) DON'T EVER LEAVE AGAIN!! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DO!

Usopp: (cries) I WON'T!! (then starts to shake from fear of dying)

**Nami**:Yes very peaceful...

Nami: yes I concur! I can finally work on some maps and evil schemes.

Usopp: AHH! LUFFY, SUTA COME BACK AND SAVE FROM THIS WITCH!!

Zoro: BURN HER!!!!

Nami: (hits them on the head multiple times) BAKAS!!! (stomps off angrily)

De-Ji: You guys better apologize.

Usopp: Hai…

Zoro: Uh… no!

De-Ji: (GLARE)

Zoro: Fine.

Zoro and Usopp: (walks to Nami's room)

**Sanji**:(sigh)is the treaty even working?

Sanji: (there's a bruise and a couple bumps on his head) nope...

**Chopper**:Dont worry because when they get back,you can really suprize them!

Chopper: YAY!! I LOVE SUPRISES!!

Usopp: SURPRISE!!

Chopper: GAH!!!

Usopp and Chopper: (laughs then starts to think of how to surprise them)

**Robin**:Thanks and found out that in our family some of us cant read scrolls at all so thats probably why I had trouble (hands scroll) its as easy to read as the book but I dont know why i cant really read it (laughs)

Robin: I see.

**Franky**:Go ahead I dont mind (I go to a soda shop sometimes without my mom knowing :p)

Franky: SUPA!! Just don't get caught!!

Usopp: (starts to act like a spy and sings the theme song)

Kat:(snickers mumbles something under breathe then runs for dear life Zoro is now wearing a ballerina tutu and a note falls from the sky)

Zoro: at least it's not pink. (it suddenly turns pink) AHH!!

It says:I already got a picture Zoro hahaha!

Zoro: NANI?! I'LL KILL YOU GET BACK HERE!!

* * *

Everyone who is here: TIME TO READ LUFFY AND SUTA'S LETTER!!

Hey mina

We made it in Missoula by 4:00 AM. The bus we rode was nice and comfy. It took awhile to get in because Luffy freaked out when he had to sign in because he thought it was a test! Haha. (there is some weird marks) Sorry Luffy bumped me while he shouted, "I DID NOT!!" haha. Anyway the concert will be tomorrow the time I'm not really sure but I'll let you know tomorrow. Hope its fine there and the reviews are still pouring in!

Xoxoxo,

Suta

* * *

Ok ok hear i go! Suta is gone so much because she's prakticng with the Orkestra. I MISS THE NIKU SANJI MAKES!! Weve ban eating at tako bell almost 24/7. It's gud but niku is beter. OH! And pleese swing my hamacok so it doesn't rust. im excitd about the consert and coming back. See ya soon! ... so yea.

Luffy

* * *

Zoro: Hey Luffy spelled his name right!

De-Ji: he probably asked Suta how to spell it.

Zoro: Cheater.

Usopp: Hammock rusting?? What is he smoking?

Nami: Who knows or cares?

Chopper: SMOKING IS BAD FOR YOUR HEALTH!!

Sanji: Ahem!

Zoro: Hey Sanji smoking makes you ugly! Oh! TOO LATE!!

De-Ji: (laughs so hard she falls on the floor)

Sanji: WHY YOU MARIMO!!

Zoro: Ahem treaty.

Sanji: YOU BROKE IT FIRST!!

De-Ji: Now, now you two...

Zoro and Sanji: (starts fighting)

De-i: Crap. Well I tried!


	68. Chapter 68

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

De-Ji: blue girl!

Blue girl: Actually Arlongs the one who bit me. Apparently he doesnt like to wake up at midnight to someone drawing on his face. He did apollogise...after spending the rest of the night freezing outside.(laughs)frozen sawnose(laughs more)

Everyone: oh. I would imagine not.

**Chopper**:(stares at the needle)...needle...(shivers) I dont like needles but I trust you.

Chopper: just don't move, ok? (sticks the needle in quick and painless, then pulls it out before you know it) it wasn't that bad, was it?

**Usopp**:(looks at the net and reads a name tag) Hey Usopp this says that its for cathing marimos not ghosts.

Usopp: (looks at the tag) oh, whoops! (laughs)

Zoro: it catches moss?

De-Ji: she meant it catches you.

Zoro: I knew that! I was just joking!

De-Ji: well it's kinda hard to tell with your monotonious voice!

Zoro: monotonious isn't even a word!

De-Ji: so? (laughs) what were we arguing about again?

Zoro: (scratches his head) I don't remember...

**Franky**:(smiles and hugs) Just felt like giving you a hug.

Franky: (looks down at you) um... (looks to the rest of the crew) what do I do?

Everyone-Luffy, Franky, and Suta: hug her back!

Franky: (hugs you back)

Blue girl: Bye now.

Everyone- Luffy and Suta: ja ne!

* * *

De-Ji: Matsumoto Sapphire!

Matsumoto Sapphire: WHO OMG HI!

Matsumoto Sapphire: (Dresses up Zoro and takes tons of pictures)

Zoro: grr... (rips off the costume)

De-Ji: (sarcastically) boy that was enthusiastic

**Zoro**: Thank you! (Leaves before I can get killed)

Zoro: not like I had a choice.

De-Ji: tee hee (glances at Zoro) ummgottagobye! (walks off swiftly)

**Sanji**: Why didn't you call me that pretty name that starts with a M? I

THOUGHT WHAT WE HAD WAS SPECAIL.. (Breaks into tears)

Sanji: (confused) you mean mellorine? That's actually a dessert whose name I use to display my feelings for women... it's not really a name...

**Nami**: OK Nami! (Hands you half of money stash) Hand those ideas over.

Nami: (counts money) Hee hee I have no ideas! I tricked you!! (runs away) Zoro stop her!!

Zoro: I hope she gets you.

**Chopper**: WA I MIS YOU

Chopper: (a little grumpily) want a hug?

**De-ji**: WA Hi. Sanji hates me i thought me and him were close like wicked close. Cries

De-Ji: uh... actually he likes you, I was just gonna kill him if he said the "M" word again... (growls at Sanji)

**Zoro**: pokie? Pokie? Pokie? POkie? Pokie the ticked off Zoro? (Bites down on arm making your arm bleed like lots of blood then pokes you some more)

Zoro: STOP POKING ME!! (mumbles) why does everybody want to poke me?

De-Ji: (hears Zoro) hmm... (withdraws extended pointer finger) (innocent smile)

Zoro: see?! (gets bit) itae!! (holds down arm for pressure to try and make it stop bleeding) STOP POKING ME!!

De-Ji: (runs over) ZORO!! YOU OK?!

Zoro: does it look like it?

De-Ji: CHOPPA!! ZORO NEEDS YOU!!

Chopper: (running in circles) DOCTOR DOCTOR!! (stops running) Oh right! (runs over to Zoro and bandages his arm) here's some anesthesia pills so it won't hurt (hands Zoro pills)

Zoro: thanks, Chopper. (pats his arm then swallows some pills) (gets poked on his bite) itae!! FOR THE LAST TIME, STOP POKING ME!

**Sanji**: I hate you. You never loved me. (Feels unloved) (Cries) DE-JI I NEED HELP NO ONE LOVES ME WA I feel unloved wa

Sanji: but.. but, you just misunderstood... (starts crying)

De-Ji: (pats you on the back) I'm sorry (death glare at Sanji) (to Sanji) HOW COULD YOU! LOOK WHAT YOU DID! (to Matsumoto Sapphire) (hugs) it'll be okay.

Sanji: (cries harder) I DON'T WANT TO BE HATED!! (runs to the kitchen where he can be alone)

* * *

De-Ji: Billie Strummer!

Billie Strummer: Starts to sing Japanese songs from "Bleach muscail" While dancing on a middle of a ship while there are people there.

Everyone-Luffy and Suta: ...

Billie Strummer: What I know one of the dances from it and she taught me the moves

Everyone: nothing...

**To whole group**: Oh my cat nip I went to japan over the summer last one and I met the guy who writes one piece. OMG I CAN"T WAIT TO TELL ZORO WHAT HE GETS STUCK DOING.

De-Ji: ARE YOU SERIOUS?! YOU REALLY MET ODA-SENSEI!? THAT'S AWESOME!! While you were there, did you go visit Merry? MERRY!! (cries)

Usopp: ME-RR-Y!! (starts crying with De-Ji)

Zoro: oh great... that can't be good.

* * *

De-Ji: Takono!

Takono:(sniff) why did they have to goo!! (cries)

De-Ji: I don't' know! (starts crying)

Takono: ok im over it!

De-Ji: that fast?

Takono: (cries again) NO IM NOT!!

Zoro: oh brother.

Takono: okay i am

De-Ji and Zoro: you sure?

Takono: i just cant make up my mind! XD

Zoro: yeah I didn't think so.

De-Ji: somebody call the mental hospital!

**Sanji**: (eats chocolate) ZOMG ZIS IS GOOD! (hugs you ffor no reason at all)

Sanji: SHIAWASE, TAKONO-CHWAN!! (gets hugged) MELLORINE!! Oops...

De-Ji: you're okay... today...

Sanji: yay! arigatou, De-Ji-san! (turns back to Takono) MELLORINE MELLORINE!! (noodle dance and heart eye)

**Zoro**: (hugs even tighter) DONT HIDE YOUR FEELINGS ZORO! I LOOVE YOOU!!

Zoro: (tries to wriggle out) HELP!! SOMEBODY GET ME AWAY FROM THE CRAZY PERSON!!

Usopp: (walks by and accidentally bumps into Takono)

Takono: (suddenly usopp accidently bumps into me and i fall on zoro ending up in a lip lock)

Usopp: uh-oh... (sneaks off)

Sanji: Takono-swan.. again?

De-Ji: (being held back by heavy point Chopper and Franky) LET ME AT HER!! I'LL KILL HER!!

Takono: (gets up super mad) USOPP...(fire in eyes)MEET HELL!! (chases him with a flaming chainsaw)

Usopp: um.. It was an accident! SPARE ME!! (cringes)

**Usopp**: YOU IDIOT!! I WAS ACTING!!

Usopp: AHH-HH-HH!! (starts running for his life)

**Sanji**: worst... day... ever...

Sanji: poor Takono-swan, do you need a hug? (hugs you, then decides that it isn't enough and kisses you gently) better?

**Deji**: dont blame me OR zoro, BLAME USOPP!! i would NEVER want this to happen... (hides behind chopper) SO PLEASE DONT KILL ME!

De-Ji: (huff huff) USOPP!!

Usopp: eep! (starts walking backward)

De-Ji: (scary face) (takes a step toward Usopp)

Usopp: AHH-HH!! (falls backward overboard)

De-Ji: hmph. You deserved it.

Takono: ja ne

Everyone-Luffy and Suta: ja ne!

* * *

De-Ji: K10!

K10: There's More reviews on here every day!! it's popular!! XD

De-Ji: and when Luffy and Suta leave too... hmm...

**Zoro**:(reads Matsumoto Sapphire's review) (giggles) Zoro as a wittle bunny (bursts out into laughter)gomen nasai! that's just too funny.

Zoro: grr.

**Sanji**: Hai!! (turns on oven to 375 degrees)

Sanji: next, K10-swan, we need to mix 3/4 cups of sugar, 3/4 cups of brown sugar, 1 cup of butter, and a large egg together.

**De-ji**:(hug's De-ji) it's ok they'll be back soon.

De-Ji: (sniffle) thanks.

**Zoro**:(while covering De-ji ears) Why aren't you comforting her?!

Zoro: I'm not really good at that kind of thing... but I'll try. (pats De-Ji's back a little unsteadily)

De-Ji: (a tear runs down her cheek) (looks up at Zoro) Zoro?

Zoro: (softly) yes, De-Ji?

De-Ji: (sighs and leans on his shoulder)

Zoro: you know what?

De-Ji: what?

Zoro: I told you not to cry. (wipes the tear on her cheek, then leans down slowly and kisses De-Ji)

De-Ji: (smiles halfway happily) (softly) awww, arigatou Zoro.

Zoro: (whispering) no problem, De-Ji-chan.

De-Ji: (wraps her arms around Zoro)

Zoro: (puts his arms around De-Ji)

**Sanji**: Hee!! (is done mixing) Now what sanji-kun?

Sanji: (looks in the bowl) GOOD JOB, K10-CHWAN!! Next, Turn the dough onto a lightly floured surface, knead it together, then divide in half.

**Nami**:(jaw drop...mumbles) Crud. For what?

Nami: I don't know yet...

De-Ji: oh come on, Nami. Could you please stop charging the reviewers for everything?

Nami: okay. But you have to pay at the end of every chapter.

De-Ji: that's fine. I have lots of fake... I mean, just normal money! (big smile)

**Robin**:...Oh! that guy! Gomen nasai, took me a second.

Robin: glad to help, K10-san.

K10: (Runs away from Zoro) Ha!! I still got it! What now?!

Zoro: (uses naitoryuu tatsumaki, and blows away the picture, and it lands in the water) what now, indeed.

* * *

De-Ji: Kat!

Kat: ...Still got nothing.

De-Ji: braindeadism strikes again!!

**Zoro**:Uhh yeah about the mushroom...I was experimenting with a couple of

spells and I sort of kind of forgot to move it before I started.

Zoro: right.

Mushroom:(drowning)I WILL RETURN!

Kat:Dumb mushroom...

Zoro: you're both nuts.

**De-Ji**:...Is Zoro mad about the tutu thing?

De-Ji: I'm not sure... (looks at Zoro) he always looks mad

Kat:Be lucky it wasnt a Pink Panda Suit wearing a pink tutu!

Zoro: O.o when you put it that way..

**Usopp**:Yeah..when you leave some friends then you truly start to learn how much they mean to you.

Usopp: Yea.

**Nami**:(giggles)Dang I cant remember how many times kids said that to me in 6th grade!(sighs) They were so immature and they still are but now I think im takeing the insults a little harder now (shrugs)

Nami: Hm. I've been called many things. But then I just stole their money or added to their fine. And if they were broke I would KNOCK THEM UNCONCIOUS!!

**Sanji**:(sighs)Ouch that had to have hurt I dont understand why those crazy fangirls would write fanfictions about you and Zoro (shivers)

Sanji: (growls at Zoro) it did... me neither!

**Chopper**:You know...fireworks are always nice.

Chopper: They hurt my ears.

**Robin**:Yes its quite interesting (laughs)

Robin: (chuckles understandingly)

**Franky**:Hehe I havnt got caught in two years!

Franky: (thumbs up) SUPA NICE!!

Kat:Well I should be getting back before Myth(my pet Fox) scratches up the couldren again seeya! (mumbles something under breathe and disseapears.Zoro ends up wearing a pink panda costume costume with a pink tutu. Aw kawaii Panda Zoro!)

Everyone-Luffy and Suta: ja ne!

Zoro: GAH!! GET IT OFF!! (tears and runs into the mast)

De-Ji: (grabs a stick and picks up the suit and tosses it into the ocean) phew... okay it's gone.

* * *

Everyone who is here: LETTER TIME AGAIN!!

Hey guys

Luffy and I have missed you guys! The time has ticked slowly at times and others so fast. Before we know it we'll be answering reviews again! The concert went well I thought. It was really cold. (we had to walk where we wanted to eat, see, etc) Luffy and I have also done some activities no Theme parks or anything sadly. They were all closed because of the cold. I hope it snows there so when we get back we can go sledding! Wish you all well.

Xoxoxo

Suta

* * *

Ok ok! So many awesum things hapened!! THE CONSERT WAS AWESUM!! Suta is an awesum playr! Even thouh she wont admmit it. After that we went to a really nice resterant and had crab lobster and steak!! The bill was realy high so we had to work thear for a few hours. But after that we got to go Laser Tagging!! The guy at the desk said we got the highest amount of points he had ever seen!! Ha ha I'm not sure who won because they ran out of ink to print the scores. So we called it a tie. Then we to a park and swung on the swings for the longest time! I gave Suta underdogs and she went all the way around!! I guess this is too long… so bye then!

Luffy

(P.s. Suta helped me with spelling on the last parts just don't tell her I put this in)

* * *

Zoro: I knew he was a cheater.

De-Ji: (chuckles at Zoro's comment)

Usopp: It wasn't a test or anything.

Chopper: I WANT TO GO LASER TAGGING!!

Nami: too much money.

Chopper: (pouty) but they got to go.

Usopp: I would be the master!!

Chopper: SUGOI!!

Nami: Of course you would.

Robin: Well it was good to hear from them. (smiles)


	69. Chapter 69

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

De-Ji: Takono!

Takono: hello

**Luffy and Suta**: are you guys back yet?

De-Ji: nope, they're not back yet. They should be though. I'm gonna kill them tomorrow...

**Deji**: whered they go?

De-Ji: they went on an orchestra trip. It was in Missoula, Montana.

**Zoro**: whatever happened yesterday never happened, right?

Zoro: (shudders) right.

**Usopp**: okay... usopp... i forgive you... but im not sure deji does...

Usopp: HORRAY!! PARTY! (starts dancing)

De-Ji: (shrugs) sure I forgive you, just make sure it doesn't happen again!

Usopp: (stops dancing) b-but it was an accident!

**Sanji**: (gets kiss and smiles)(hugs back) thanks sanji. (kisses you back) I know i can depend on you to help me feel better. :)

Sanji: (gets kissed) MELLORINE!! MELLORINE!! I'm glad I could I could make you feel better. You love me, right? (teary eye) because Matsumo Sapphire-swan hates me...

**Chopper**: thanks for saving me from being killed by deji

Chopper: aww... it wasn't that big of a deal... (cute happy face and dance)BUT NEXT TIME I WON'T BAKA!!

Franky: what about me?

Takono: anyway, THAT NEVER HAPPENED SO LETS CHANGE THE SUBJECT:D

**Usopp and Chopper**: I HEAR THE ICE CREAM MAN!! LETS GET ICE CREAM!!

Usopp and Chopper: ICE CREAM!! (runs after the ice cream man)

**Zoro**: Truce(for now)?

Zoro: maybe.

**Zoro**: well we COULD make fun of sanji for a while...

Zoro: hmm... that sounds good... (randomly a raccoon walks across his path, and he picks it up) what the...?

**Zoro**: (sees zoro holding up a LIVE raccoon) AAH! RACCOON! SAVE ME! (hides behind sanji repeating "raccoon scary" over and over again)

Sanji: (heart eye) MELLORINE!!

Zoro: what? It's just a little raccoon. (it wriggles out of Zoro's hand and runs at Takono)

Takono: (gets chased by the raccoon) AAHH!! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!!(grabs the tail and throws it at zoro) THATS FOR BRINGING THE RACCOON!!

Zoro: (gets in the head with the raccoon) GRR.. (rips the raccoon off of his head) I DIDN'T BRING IT I JUST PICKED IT UP!

**Sanji**: (hugs) im scared of raccoons :(

Sanji: TAKONO-CHWAN IS SO CUTE WHEN SHE'S SCARED!! (suddenly normal) I'll protect you!!

Zoro: it's already gone, dartboard-brow.

Sanji: shut up, marimo!!

**Chopper**: are you done with the medicine for hopeless idiots yet?

Chopper: not yet, but I'm close I think! (a beaker poofs) or maybe not...

Usopp: Poor Luffy and Suta... they may never be cured. A-and Sanji.

Sanji: NANI?!! (kicks him)

Usopp: Nami said it not me!!

Sanji: (heart eye) Nami-swan would never say that!! (normal) BAKA!!

Nami: He's right!

Usopp: WHAT??!! (tackles Nami)

Sanji: GET OFF NAMI-SWAN YOU BAKA!! (jumps in after Usopp)

Takono: see ya'll

Everyone-Luffy and Suta: ja ne!

* * *

De-Ji: K10!

K10: O.- You make that sound like a bad/good thing if that makes sense.

De-Ji: well, I don't really like popular people that much, most of them are rude at my school.

**Zoro**:Gomen!(recovering from laughing) (Hands bowl of strawberries as an

apology(?))

Zoro: grr. (receives strawberries) ooh! (starts eating strawberries)

**Sanji**:Hai!(runs around kitchen gathering ingredients) (somehow slips) eep!

Sanji: (catches you) you ok, K10-chwan?

**De-ji**: You said that they were supose to be back on Wednesday right?? That's today!!

De-Ji: (SQUEE!!) I know! I'm so excited!!

Zoro: THE SQUEALING!! IT HURTS!!

De-Ji: oh, sorry Zoro!

**Zoro**:...(stands on side lines) "Can't comfort her" My butt.

Zoro: hmph.

K10: (throws flipflop at normal speed at Zoros head.)

Zoro: (klonk) at least it was normal speed this time.

**Sanji**: How long do I knead?

Sanji: until it's all together in one clump.

**Nami**:..somehow I see this debt is gonna end up on me for some reason.

Nami: it might, and it might not. (counts money)

De-Ji: oi...

Nami: but probably not.

**Robin**: Thank you Robin!

Robin: no problem, K10-san!

K10: (comes to complete stop) O.- What?! What picture?? You were chasing me from the flip flop inncident last chapter!! Remember? (thowrs pebble at Zoro's head and 99.9mph) that'll jog your memory. (runs)

Zoro: (skids to a stop) I thought you took a picture of me in the bunny suit. (scratches head then gets hit in the head with the flipflop) ow! OI GET BACK HERE!! (chases K10)

* * *

De-Ji: Matsumoto Sapphire!

**Sanji**: (jumps in the water to swim away) (To go find somone better then you)

Sanji: (breaks out crying) MATSUMOTO SAPPHIRE!! YOU ARE SWEETER THAN MELLORINE!! DON'T LEAVE ME!! (falls on knees and starts crying harder)

De-Ji: (shakes head) pathetic.

Zoro: yeah.

**Zoro**: BYE

Zoro: ja ne.

**Luffy and suta**: when you two get back i won't be here.

De-Ji: they still ain't back yet (grumble grumble)

**De-ji**: bye (Just kidding)

De-Ji: um… okay, bye?

**Chopper**: "I DON"T WANT A HUG."

Chopper: fine. (turns around and harrumphs)I DON'T LOVE YOU EITHER!!

**Franky**: BYe

Franky: BYE! DON'T FORGET TO WRITE!! AND HERE'S A COLA FOR THE TRIP!! (throws cola) (accidentally hits her in the face) oops... SORRY!!

**Robin**:bye.

Robin: (sadly) ja ne, Matsumoto Sapphire-san.

**Nami**: (GLARES AND FLICKS YOU OFF)

Nami: YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!! LITERALLY TOO!! (shakes smoking fist)

Usopp: eep!! (runs off) Phew! Now I'm safe!!

* * *

De-Ji: Billie Strummer!

**De-Ji**: Yes i did go see the Merry when I went to japan. It was really funny. Casue I have a friend who is like tight with Oda-san. So i got to meet him and he got evil plans for Zoro. Oh yeah I will only tell you if Zoro does something for me.

De-Ji: (mouth drops open) you're so lucky!!

**Nami**: (tackles to the ground and takes money back leaving a nasty gash on the side of your face) I told you i have claws and teeth and i'm not afaird to use them.

Nami: ITAE!!! (grabs the side of her face)

De-Ji: O.o Chopper, Nami needs assistance!

Chopper: I'M COMING NAMI!! (runs over to Nami and puts a salve on her cheek and bandages it)

**Sanji**: (tackles you and leaves your clothes all tattered and ruin) Thats for breaking my heart. (Then hits you where it hurts) Thats well thats JUST FOR YOU BEING YOu.

Sanji: BILLIE STRUMMER-CHWAN!! (cries then gits hit) ITAE!! (falls on the ground writhing in pain and rolling around) ITAE ITAE!! (cries like a baby)

De-Ji: that's why I hate him. He's a perv who only likes girls for their bodies.

Zoro: (nods)

Sanji: (bawls)

**Zoro**: (Tackles you and does the same but this times hits you where it hurts 43.3 million times over) HA TAKE THAT DWEEBLE DWEEBLE DWEEBLE

Zoro: i-itae!! (falls over and clutches groin)

De-Ji: (worriedly) is there anything I can do?

Zoro: n-no... just have to wait... until pain... leaves. (twitch twitch)

De-Ji: (kneels by Zoro) poor guy.

* * *

De-Ji: Kat!

Kat: Well those were two interesting letters...

De-Ji: that's Luffy and Suta for you. XD (mutters) who still aren't here!

**Zoro**: Uhh that was a mushroom not a nut plus I am a human/demon so im not a nut either.

Zoro: I knew that, I was just calling you weirdoes crazy

Kat:(whispering to De-Ji) poor guy cant tell the difference between a nut and a mushroom and human/demon.

De-Ji: (chuckles)

Zoro: (glare)

De-Ji: I mean... he was calling you crazy... yeah.

**De-Ji**: You better start picking out wedding dresses soon (looks at Zoro)

De-Ji: (surprised) nani?! (nervously) uh... I don't think we need to.

Zoro: YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME??!!

De-Ji: I MEANT NOT YET!!

Zoro: SO WE'RE GOING TO GET MARRIED??!!!

De-Ji: I DON'T KNOW!!! (utterly fustrated)

**Usopp**:(yawns)im tired...

Usopp: I can see why, having to wake up so early for school! I don't know how Suta, Luffy, Zoro, and De-Ji stand it!

**Nami**: Really? (evil grin)

Nami: yep! That's how I met Luffy too. Some bad guys were chasing me, and I let Luffy beat them up, but I can handle myself now!

Usopp: Are you sure? (knees shake)

De-Ji: Wow. Usopp feels bold today.

Nami: NANI?!!

**Sanji**: Yeah I have a lot of bruises from kids at school kicking me and stuff which doesnt happen often.I am kind of used to it now.

Sanji: POOR KAT-CHWAN! You should ask Chopper for some pain relievers or something, and you should beat them, or better yet let me beat them up!!

**Chopper**: Free laser tag?

Chopper: THERE'S FREE LASER TAG?! SUGOI!! (starry eyes)YEAHYEAHYEAH!!! But no hugs...

**Robin**:...Im starting to miss the noise

Robin: it'll be back soon.

**Franky**: Very (nods)

Franky: (poses) OF COURSE MY SPEEDOS ARE SUPA!!

Kat: Zoro I am your mother!

Zoro: NANI?!

De-Ji: (laughs) THUMB WARS (laughs harder)

Usopp: WAIT TILL YOUR FATHER GETS HOME!! That's what Luffy and Suta would say anyway...

Kat: Okay why the heck did I say that? Man I can be so wierd sometimes ow well seeya. (sinks into the floorboards and leaves a note)

De-Ji: how did she do that?

Zoro: I don't know. (picks up the note and reads it)

It says:Im am obsessed with writing notes...okay write something funny uhh umm ZORO WEARS HAIR CURLERS!

Zoro: WHAT?! NO I DON'T!! I DON'T EVEN HAVE LONG ENOUGH HAIR, OR CURLY HAIR!!

De-Ji: (laughs so hard that she turns red) which reminds me... WHERE'S LUFFY AND SUTA!! They are dead meat when they come back...

Zoro: Luffy would eat himself

De-Ji: (laughs again) And Suta would help.

Zoro: That's for certain.


	70. Chapter 70

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

De-Ji: blue girl!

Blue girl: Hi (walks in and is suddenly cauth in a net) what the?...Usopp is this one of yours? (takes net of) What was it supposed to catch?

Usopp: Idiots... I MEAN!! I MEANT GIRLS!! YEA GIRLS!! (cowers behind Sanji)

Sanji: Baka.

**Chopper**:(blinks) wow I didnt feel a thing. Thanks Chopper your the best :D

Chopper: DON'T THINK YOU MADE ME HAPPY BAKA!! (happy dance)

**Zoro**: Hi Zoro! Catch!(throws a strawberry the size of his head at him)

Zoro: nani? GAH! (the strawberry hits him in the head)

De-Ji: (takes a fingertip and wipes a little onto her finger and tastes it) yummy! (big smile)

Zoro: (wipes strawberry off his eyes and licks around his mouth) grr, but it's good!

**Sanji**: Hi Sanji ... ... ... Sorry I cant think of anything to ask.

Sanji: THAT'S OK, BLUE GIRL-SWAN! JUST AS LONG AS YOU'RE HERE AND YOU LOVE ME!

**Franky**: Was I the first one to give you a hug?

blue girl: I like to hug people(hugs everyone) Hugs are nice...maby I should hug sawnose...anyway bye for now.

De-Ji: um... thanks.

Zoro: AH! GET OFF ME!!

Sanji: MELLORINE!! MELLORINE!!

* * *

De-Ji: Takono!

Takono: YO!

Zoro: STOP THE YOS ALREADY!

**Sanji**: OF COURSE!! (hugs tighter) cuz i always wuv my sanji kun!! (smile)

Sanji: SHIAWASE!! (hugs you back) MELLORINE!! MELLORINE!!

**Chopper**: yeah, it was a big deal...(sniff) YOU WONT SAVE ME?? BUT SHES SCARY WHEN SHES MAD LIKE THAT! and whatd i ever do to you to try to kill YOU??

Chopper: I KNOW!! PLUS USOPP IS THE BIG STRONG ONE!!!

Usopp: Y-YES THAT IT T-TOTALLY CORRECT!! (knees shake and is hiding behind Takono)

De-Ji: oh really?

Usopp: EEP!!

**Franky**: oh yeah... (hugs you so tight) THANK YOU!!(cute smile)

**Usopp and Chopper**: (runs after) MINE!! ICE CREEAAMM!!

Usopp and Chopper: NO!!!! (tackles Takono)

**Zoro**: kay :P

Zoro: ... okay...

Takono: (suddenly sees a raccoon walk by and act like a cat against my leg) (freezes) r...r...r...(screams bloody murder) RACCOON!! AAHH!! (runs towards sanji and jumps in his arms) SAVE ME!! I DONT LIKE RACCOONS!! THEY SCARE ME!!

Sanji: (heart eye) MELLORINE!! You know, Takono-chwan I could make you some raccoon stew with carrots and tomatoes and...

**Sanji**: raccoon stew? dead or not, i'd rather puke...

Sanji: then what do you want me to do with it?

**Sanji**: I DONT CARE! JUST GET IT AWAY FROM ME!! (hugs tighter)

Sanji: MELLORINE!! I'LL PROTECT YOU, TAKONO-SWAN!! (kicks the raccoon off deck)

**Sanji**: arigatou...(phew)...can i just stay in your arms? pweez?

Sanji: OF COURSE, TAKONO-CHWAN!! (heart eyes and noodle dance)

**Zoro**: so how'd you react when...the...incident happened? just wanna know cuz you didnt say anything...

Zoro: I was shocked at first, then I ran over to the side of the ship and barfed over the side. You wanna know what it tasted like? (evil grin)

**Zoro**: okay, NOW its a truce...i think...

Zoro: you think?

**Chopper**: Naw, suta and luffy are fine... AND SANJI DOESNT NEED IT! the REAL idiots are...(points to picture or wapol and spandam in some random magazine) THOSE psychos...

Chopper: HEY!! YOU'RE RIGHT!! I'd better get right on it!

Usopp: I still think Sanji needs it. He's love sick.

Chopper: OH NO SANJIS GOING TO DIE!!

**Usopp**: (hugs) I FORGIVE YOOU!! LETS CELEBRATE WITH...(randomly takes candy out) CANDY!! AHAHAA!!

Usopp and Chopper: CANDY!!!!

Chopper: Candy is bad for you. BUT I DON'T CARE RIGHT NOW!! LETS PARTY!!

Usopp: WHOO HOO!!! Maybe we should save some for Luffy and Suta... NAH!!

De-Ji: if you did I would eat it all because they don't deserve it since THEY'RE LATE!! (head is smoking from utter anger)

**Deji**: wonder what luffy and suta will say about whut happened while they were gone...

De-Ji: hmm... I don't know if I want to know...

Takono: (reads kats review) okay! I'LL CAUSE NOISE!!

Luffy IMPRESSION: STRAWBERRIES!! MINE!!  
Suta impression: okay then, I GET CHOCOLATE!!  
Luffy impression: CHOCOLATE MINE!!

Takono: okay, that was bad XD now for what i do best...almost...

**everyone except sanji**: JUMP ON SANJI AND TICKLE HIIM!!

Everybody: (tackles Sanji)

Sanji: GAH!! ZORO GET OFF!! BUT THE LADIES CAN STAY ON!!

**Sanji**: (jumps on him) HII SANJI KUN!! (tickles)

Sanji: (laughs till his face turns blue) TA-TAKONO-CHWAN, STOP!! PLEASE!!

Franky: (turns Sanji over)

**Franky**: FRANKY! NO! DONT TURN HIM O-AH! (falls on the ground as sanji gets up)uhh... HI!

Franky: HI!! (poses) SUPA!! (starts dancing)

De-Ji: oi... Why in the world is he dancing??

Zoro: Because hes a freak.

De-Ji: Ha ha good point!

Sanji: need help, Takono-swan? (holds out a hand to you, then starts tickling you) FRANKY, CHOPPER, HELP ME TICKLE TAKONO-CHWAN!!

Takono: (gets tickled by sanji, franky, and chopper)(laughs) OMG STOPPIT!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!! (laughs so hard)

Everyone: (starts tickling Takono)

Takono: (everyone else joins in) HOLY CRAAP!! GET OFFA MEE!! HAHAHAHAHAHA! (cracks up)

(everyone stops after a while)

Everyone: (big grin) that was fun!

**Sanji**: give me 5 reasons you always tickle me back, and dont repeat yourself!

Sanji: because... it's payback, and because you're soo-oo cute when you laugh!! AND BECAUSE I LOVE YOU TAKONO-SWAN!! (glomps you)

De-Ji: that was only three, ero-cook.

Zoro: why in the world would you want to hear reasons for tickling?

**Zoro**: ehh, i just wanted to hear him say "cuz youre cute when you laugh" or something, and not say "cuz i love you" 5 times

Zoro: pshh... (sarcastically) yeah right.

Takono: (suddenly switches souls with sanji and chopper) what am i doing in choppers body...? (hugs self) ZOMG IM SO CUTE!! (holds on to hat smiling and dancing)

Sanji/Takono: MELLORINE!! (grabs the neckline of Takono's shirt)

**Sanji**: AI! DONT LOOK DOWN THERE!! (takes sanjis...or my... hands offa the shirt) ero cook...

Sanji/Takono: sorry, Takono-chwan...

Takono: (suddenly tries heavy point) CHICKEN DANCE!! (does the chicken dance) its so much easier in human form than reindeer form!

**Deji**: so when're ya getting married to zoro anyhoo?

De-Ji: GAHH!! I DON'T KNOW IF I'M GETTING MARRIED YET!!

**Sanji**: sanji kun, whenre we getting married[yes, i know AFTER we all switch back...(or else i'd be married to chopper somehow)

Sanji: ANYTIME YOU WANT, TAKONO-SWAN!!

Takono: (sees chopper reveal sanjis left eye) ZOMG HE LOOKS SO HOT! (heart in eyes as a little reindeer then jumps on chopper/sanji) KAWAII!!

Zoro: (gets an idea and smiles evily)

**Zoro**: whats that look on your face?

Zoro: REVENGE!! (kicks Takono where it hurts)

**Zoro**: just because im in a boy body, youre just gonna--(gets kicked where it hurts)

Zoro: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Takono: HOLY--(falls in the ground in a fetal position writhing in pain) ...so this is how it hurts...

Zoro: it hurts, don't it?

De-Ji: I knew that it would... oh sorry.

Takono: (we all switch back) WAHOO IM BACK!

**Chopper**: o.0 whoops, wrong time i guess... you okay?

Chopper: DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME BAKA!! (happy dance)

**Sanji**: i guess i know what it feels like to be kicked there... NOW THAT IM A GIRL IM SAFE!

Sanji: and I'm not.

**Sanji**: you didnt see ANYTHING on my body, DID YOU...?(throws a truth-telling dart at him)

Sanji: (swirly eyes) yes.

**Sanji**: (vein pop) how ero can someone get??

Sanji: I'M SORRY TAKONO-CHWAN!! I COULDN'T CONTROL MYSELF!! I'M REALLY SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! (hugs Takono)

De-Ji: (looks at Sanji) he's the eroest.

Zoro: eroest ain't a word.

De-Ji: neither is ain't.

Zoro: (sticks his tongue out at De-Ji)

De-Ji: (laughs and sticks her tongue back out at him)

**Sanji**: (gets hugged, hearing 2 million 'sorry's) its okay!! i get it!! you couldnt control yourself!

Sanji: HOORAY!!

Takono: ja ne!

Everyone: ja ne!

* * *

De-Ji: this is from Billie Strummer and Matsumoto Sapphire!

**Sanji**: I"m sorry. (Comes back)

Sanji: SHIAWASE AND MELLORINE!! (glomps you)

**Nami**: That should teach you.

Nami: No. You'll find I can be very stubborn.

Usopp: A-and hot headed.

Nami: And hothead- HEY!! BAKA GET BACK HERE!! (chases Usopp)

Usopp: EEP!!! (runs REALLY fast)

**Zoro**: I'm sorry... but I needed to vent you and you well just there.

Zoro: whatever.

**De-ji**: HI! Told you I be back.

De-Ji: (big smile) welcome back!

**Nami/Robin**: Hi again. Sorry Nami...

Nami: Do it again and you'll pay 1000 bellis.

De-Ji: what did I say about fines?

Nami: Do you want me to raise Zoro's debt?

Zoro: NANI??!!!

De-Ji: GRRRR... I hate blackmail...

Zoro: When its about you anyway.

De-Ji: Of course!

**Chopper**: hugs you.

Chopper: GAH!! HUMAN... LOVE... CRUSHING... ME...

**Franky**: Cola is great i love cherry cola. Cherries are better the CHOCOLATE

Franky: I AGREE!! But normal cola is the SUPAEST!!

* * *

De-Ji: K10!

K10: Ah true...We'll that's understandable.(nods)

Everyone: yep. (nods)

**Zoro**: You are entertained so easily(grins)

Zoro: (still eating strawberries) ah shut up (goes back to eating strawberries)

**Sanji**: (slight blush) uh yes...

Sanji: MELLORINE!!

**De-ji**: Is Suta and Luffy Back?!?!?--if the are--(hugs both) Here's your welcome home present!!(hands 'em meat)

De-Ji: they're not back yet, but when they are, Imma gonna keel haul them. (stores niku for them)

**Zoro**: Yeah you're lucky it was normal speed, But I didn't want to hurt De-ji. She did nothing wrong.

Zoro: WHAT DID I DO THAT WAS WRONG?!

De-Ji: every time he gets hurt, it hurts me too. Luckily he's really tough!

**Sanji**: Ok! (starts kneading)Did you want to do something too??

Sanji: you could split it in half, and I could work on some of it, if you want

**Nami**: ...Did I already ask you what you wanted for Christmas?

Nami: Yes. And I said something very valuable and beautiful.

**Robin**: Is there anything you wanted for X-mas, robin?

Robin: a history book of your island would be preferable. like those history textbooks that De-Ji talks about.

K10: I threw a pebble! Some one else threw the flip flop if you got hit by that! And I didn't take that picture! ..I was thinking about it though. (runs over the trap door to the mens quarters) (somehow opens when Zoro runs over it)

De-Ji: (giggles) wow you're confused!

Zoro: shut up! (runs to K10 and the mens' quarters trap door pops open, but he doesn't see K10 inside) where did she go?

* * *

De-Ji: Kat!

Kat: (pases for a long time)I am very impatient.

Zoro: (watches you pace) (sarcastically) yeah right.

**Zoro**:Pfft I knew that I was just playing with you what do ya think I

am?Stupid?

Zoro: well... actually...

**De-Ji**:(trying to hold in laughter) But in other news our school had a lazer show assembly it was so cool!

De-Ji: cool!

**Usopp**:I dont know how I can stand it either...and im going to have to get up earlier in high school.

Usopp: Wow that sucks.

Zoro: that explains why she's crazy.

**Nami**:Thats nice to know (knods)

Nami: yes I bet it sucks to be broke all the time.

**Sanji**: Settle down now its much much rarer now plus they probably got a

couple bruises in return...they are very immature.

Sanji: BUT YOU'RE STILL GETTING HURT! I'LL BEAT THEM TO SMITHEREENS!! (runs to the end of the ship) uhh... where's your school again?

**Chopper**:When you have magic like me there is (smiles)

Chopper: SUGOI!! CAN WE GO?!! HUHHUHHHUH??!! (does REALLY cute face)

**Robin**:Yes although its hard to wait when im impatient (laughs)

Robin: (chuckles) indeed.

**Franky**:Umm yep!

Franky: YEA!! SUPANESS!!

Kat:(throws a boot at Zoros head accedentally knocking him overboard) Oops,I think I should run know (runs away leaving a note)

Zoro: I KILL YOU!! (the note falls on his head) huh? (reads the note)

It says:Well Zoro,you cant say you dont put makeup on behind everyones back I KNOW YOU DO!

Zoro: WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM? GAY?! AND YOU TAKE THAT BACK OR ELSE!!

De-Ji: What should I do with meat?? THEY'RE STILL NOT BACK!! (cries)

Luffy and Suta: NIKU!!!!!!!!!!!! (suddenly tackles De-Ji from no where) (starts eating it) munch... munch...

De-Ji: YOU'RE A WHOLE DAY LATE!!!

Suta: No we're not. It's only Wednesday.

Luffy: Yea! Munch, munch...

De-Ji: NO ITS NOT IT THURSDAY!! YOU BAKAS!!

Suta and Luffy: It is?? (looks at a random calendar)IT IS!!

De-Ji: SUPER BAKAS!!

Franky: SUPA!!

Luffy and Suta: WE'RE SUPA HEROS!!!! (poses)

Zoro: How in the world did you get off by one day??!!

Luffy and Suta: I don't know... so... did anyone miss us?

Everyone-Luffy and Suta: WE MISSED YOU!! (tackles)

Luffy and Suta: GAH!!! (gets tackled to the ground with the crew crying on top) AHHH!!! SOMEONE SAVE US!! THEIR TEARS WILL SURELY DROWN US!! AND WE CAN'T SWIM!!

Zoro: Im not crying. I just tackled you for the fun of it.

Sanji: The food in the fridge was rotting without you two.

Chopper: (still on them) WAHHH!!!! I WAS LONELY!!

Usopp: THE GREAT CAPTAIN USOPP WELCOMES YOU BACK!! (salutes)

Luffy and Suta: HEE HEE!! (salutes)

Usopp: BUT DON'T LEAVE AGAIN!!! (starts to cry)

Zoro: Babies. (looks at De-Ji) oi...

De-Ji: I MISSED YOU!!! (glomps)

Luffy and Suta: GAHH!! AGAIN!!

Nami: Whatever. I thought it was nice. But... but... YOU GUYS SPENT A LOT OF MONEY!!! (goes off to weep)

Robin: Welcome captain-san and Suta-san!

Franky: SUPA!! A TOAST!!

Everyone: KANPAI!!!


	71. Chapter 71

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

De-Ji: blue girl!

Blue girl: (runs in laughing and wearing Arlogs hat) Man he can run fast.Anyway look what i got:D (points to hat that keeps faling over my eyes)

Everyone: isn't he going to want his hat back?

**Luffy and Suta**: Your back!:D (hugs) Did you have a good time? And what do you think of my hat?(hat fals over eyes)

Luffy and Suta: IT WAS AWESOME!! It's... it's SWEET!!!

**Usopp**: You think Im an idiot!? Fine! I wont talk to you anymore(hat falls over eyes) unles you can convinse me that your really sorry or pay 10 belli.

Usopp: (swipes from Nami somehow) here. I'M REALLY SORRY!!! (starts crying)

Luffy and Suta: (walks in not knowing whats going on) (starts crying with Usopp)

De-Ji: Weirdos. But it's good to have you guys back!

Zoro: Do they even know what they're crying about?

De-Ji: Probably not.

**Sanji**: Sorry Sanji I already love Arl-! I mean apples! I love apples!(looks arround nervously and eats an apple) but I do like you.

Sanji: that's ok! NAMI-SWAN!! (noodle dances to Nami)

**Franky**:(puts hat on his head) hmm (takes hat off) yep. You look better

without a hat.

Franky: YESS!! BECAUSE MY HAIR IS SO SUPA!!! (poses)

De-Ji: (falls) IM BLIND!!!

Zoro: You baka!! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!! (tackles Franky)

De-Ji: I was just kidding...

Blue girl: Nothing more this time, bye (runs,hat falls over eyes again, nearly hits a wall)

De-Ji: you need to just take the hat off, or something...

Everyone: ja ne!

* * *

De-Ji: Billie Strummer!

Billie Strummer: (Tackles Luffy and Suta and Sanji and De-ji) YOU ALL ROCK AND I LOVE YOU. (You get waht i mean I don't wanna marry anyone but David Anders)

Luffy and Suta: Uh, HI!!! WE ALSO ROLL!!

De-Ji: CONFESSIONS!! Who's David Anders? A boyfriend? A crush?

Sanji: MELLORINE MELLORINE MELLORINE!! I LOVE YOU TOO BILLIE STRUMMER-SWAN!!

**Zoro**: Pokie?Pokie?Pokie? Pokie? Bitie? Biteie? Runie? Ruine. Yese I'm going to run like heck now.

Zoro: STOP IT!! (runs after you)

**Robin**: You know any good books on fedual Japan?

Robin: I have Feudalism in Japan by Peter Duus.

**Sanji**: I LOVE YOU SWEETIE

Sanji: I LOVE YOU TOO, BILLIE STRUMMER-CHWAN!! AND MELLORINE!!

**Zoro**: (POKIE) (RUNS)

Zoro: WHY YOU LITTLE!! (runs after you) (stops all of the sudden) whoa. Déjà vu!

**Suta and Luffy**: Hi. Hands over bunches of candy and meat and otehr hyper sugary foods.

Luffy and Suta: MESHI!!! (tackles her and starts to gobble in an unhealthy manner)

De-Ji: DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!

Chopper: STOP!! That's unhealthy!!

Luffy and Suta: ... (blink blink) (eats faster)

Chopper: DID YOU JUST HEAR ME??!!

* * *

De-Ji: Takono!

Takono: YO!

Everyone-Zoro: yo!

**Zoro**: oh yeah? (takes in a deep breath)

YOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYO!!

HAHA!

Zoro: I don't care anymore. HA!! You just wasted your breath!

**Chopper**:(plays along) OH! YEAH! YOURE RIGHT! USOPPS THE STRONG ONE! GO USOPPU SAAN!! WHOOT!

Chopper: GO USOPP!!

Usopp: Y-yea! H-here I go!!

**Usopp and Chopper**:(gets tackled) GET OFFA ME! I WANT ICE CREEAAMM!!

Luffy and Suta: ICE SCREAM!!! (tackles Them making everyone fall to the ground) DOG PILE!! (laughs)

Usopp and Chopper: Oof!! ICE SCREAM!!

**Sanji**: YAY I GET TO STAY IN YOUR ARMS! (hugs tighter)

Sanji: (heart eye and noodle dance) MELLORINE!! MELLORINE!!

**Zoro**: taste what, the barf? NO THANK YOU! after kissing you, i KNOW what barf tastes like...

Zoro: I'm gonna tell you anyway!! Raccoon stew!! (laughs) hey...

De-Ji: (offendedly) hey...

Takono: uhh

Takono: um

Takono: er...TICKLE SANJI AGAIN!! (waits until everyone tickles sanji while i steal marshmallows)

Everyone-Sanji: GET HIM!! (tickles Sanji)

Zoro: I'll teach you to steal our marshmallows!! (comes up behind Takono)

Takono: (sees zoro behind me) uhh... HI!

Zoro: (picks up Takono and carries her to Sanji and drops her)

Takono: (suddenly gets carried where sanji is and gets dropped on the floor) OW!! WATCH IT!

Zoro: (sarcastically) oops, sorry.

Takono: (gulp) r'uh r'oh...

Everyone-Sanji: (turns Sanji over)

Takono: (suddenly they turn over sanji but he suddenly ends up with his head on my chest)

Sanji: (bloody nose, heart eye) MELLORINE!! MELLORINE!!

Takono: (turns beet red from embarassment) WHAT THE HECK?!?!?!

**Franky**: so what youre saying is that you wanted to turn him over so he could tickle me, but you just decided to LET HIM PERV??!!

Franky: No. I supaly wanted to turn him over to supa tickle you then to let him SUPALY perv. Yep that's how it went.

De-Ji: Is that supa enough yet??!

Franky: what? It expresses SUPA true love!!

**Franky**: "expresses true love" my FOOT!

Franky: FEET ARE SUPA DANCERS!!!

Luffy and Suta: FEET!! (pulls up feet)

De-Ji: GAH!!! (plugs nose) Put those weapons of mass destruction away!!

Usopp: (has gas mask on) good thing I calculated that this would happen and so I made this convenient gas mask.

De-Ji: Oi...

**Sanji**: YOURE SO CUTE WHEN YOU LAUGH!

Sanji: YOU TOO TAKONO-SWAN!!

**Sanji**: cuz i wanted to see if you were even CUTER than before how you laugh! (innocent smile)

Sanji: (gets a mischievous smile) (walks closer to Takono)

Everyone: (tickles Takono)

**Sanji**: (gulp) oh no... no, NO, DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT

I-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!(laughs till i turn blue) GUYS STOPPIT!!

PLEASE!!(breathes a little while tickled) (turns blue from cracking up) (talks in between laughing)SOMEONE...HELP...CANT...BREATHE!!

Sanji: okay, that's good! You can stop!

Everyone: YOU CAN'T ORDER US AROUND!! (stops anyways)

Takono: (everyone stops now)(takes in a deep breath) PHEW...

Everyone: tee hee

**Sanji**: so... am i STILL cute when i laugh:D

Sanji: YOU'RE ALWAYS CUTE WHEN YOU LAUGH, TAKONO-CHWAN!!

**Zoro**: oh yeah? HERES MORE REVENGE SINCE YOURE A BOY!! (kicks you 100,0,0,0 milion times over and over again HARD)

Zoro: I-ItAe!! (falls over and assumes the fetal position)

De-Ji: (scary face) HOW DARE YOU!! (goes to Sanji and kicks him as many times and as hard as Takono did)

Takono: HOWS THAT??!!

Zoro: (groans)

De-Ji: (reassuringly pats his head)

Takono: (SANJI HIDE BEFORE DEJI GETS YOU!)

Sanji: ITAE!! T-too late, Takono-swan... (curled up in a ball) (cries) THE PAIN!!

**Sanji**: hey, you didn't ask if i was okay and offer help!! I WAS IN TOTAL PAIN! MEANIE!

Sanji: I'M SORRY TAKONO-SWAN!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!

**Chopper**: but he kicked your BODY in the...and it really hasnt healed yet, so... shouldnt you be in pain yet? JUST ASKING!

Chopper: Pain?... AHHH!! THE PAIN!! (starts rolling on the floor)

Luffy: Hey! Look! Choppers dancing for us!!

Suta: SUGOI!!

Luffy and Suta: CHOPPER!! CHOPPER!! CHOPPER[etc

De-Ji: poor Chopper...

**Sanji**: and well, you didnt touch anything, so... its okay...

Sanji: HOORAY!! (glomps you)

**Sanji**: (sees sanji's suspicious reply) SANJI... TELL THE TRUTH...

Sanji: but I did... the swirly eyes meant the dart was working...

**Sanji**: well you have to learn not to take advantage of being in a girls body. like i'm sure zoro might perv over deji if he was in her body, but i don't really know...LETS SEE! (throws a potion near deji and zoro, and deji and zoro switch bodies)

De-Ji and Zoro: (gets switched) huh?

Zoro: I HAVE BOOBS!! GET THEM OFF!! (runs around in circles)

De-Ji: wow, I feel strong! (flexes)

**deji**: ITS ZOROS BDAY ON THE 11TH!

De-Ji: yep (singing) you're older than you've ever been and now you're even older!

Zoro: I don't age.

De-Ji: well no need to spoil the fun!

Takono: SUTAA!! LUFFY!! WAZZUPP!! I MISSED YOU! (gives them 2 million strawberries and tons of chocolate)

Luffy and Suta: WHOO HOO!!!! WE MISSED THE FOOD- I MEAN YOU TOO!!! (Starts to wolf down starwberries and chocolate)

Zoro: (tries to steal some strawberries)

Luffy and Suta: (growls)

Zoro: Okay that was disturbing.

Takono: oh and its zoros bday on november 11

Zoro: you already said that... maybe you have alzheimers...

Takono: luffys is may 5

Takono: HAVE FUN!

Takono: ja ne!

Everyone-Sanji: ja ne!

Sanji: WAIT TAKONO!

Takono: (gets stopped by sanji) eh?

Sanji: (kisses you goodbye)

Takono: (suddenly gets a kiss) (blush) aww! thanks!

Sanji: ANYTHING FOR YOU, TAKONO-CHWAN!!

Takono: NOW ja ne!

Sanji: ja ne!

* * *

De-Ji: K10!

K10: FRIDAY!!And band teachers B-day!!(grins!!) . Randomness but I like the band teacher!

De-Ji: WOOHOO TGIF!!

**Zoro**:(grins)..(thinks)(looks at you akwardly)(smiles) Wana play a game?

Zoro: what game?

**Sanji**:(blushes more since k10 knows she's blushing.)

Sanji: K10-CHWAN IS SO CUTE WHEN SHE BLUSHES!! (noodle dance)

**De-ji**:T.T Where are they?! If they flew there, there flight must've Gotten delayed...Ah taht'd suck!! they'd have to spend the night in an airport!

De-Ji: they're here now! And I think they drove... if they did get stuck in the airport, I would pity everybody who has to be around them.

**Zoro**:Nothing and Everything...(side glances)

Zoro and De-Ji: could you be a little more vague, please? (burst out laughing)

**De-ji**: I know but you still did nothing wrong! That's why I'd feel

guilty!(smiles)

De-Ji: ok! (smiles back)

**Sanji**:Ok!!(is finished kneading)(splits in half and hands one to Sanji) like that??

Sanji: PERFECT! (grabs the dough and kneades it)

**Nami**:Ah..right...wait!(thinks) that might actually work (glnces back at

Nami)..(smiles innocently)

Namigives her a suspicious look) Imma watchin you.

**Robin**: That I can do!

Robin: (smiles)

K10: (pushes Zoro into Mens Quaters, and slams the door shut. Sit's on top of it) I have no idea how long this'll hold but that was fun!(hear's a curse from below) hahaha! Sorry De-ji, that was too good to pass up.

Zoro: GET ME OUT OF HERE!

De-Ji: did he swear? If he did, I'm gonna smack him so hard... (raises fist)

* * *

De-Ji: Kat!

Kat: Hi!

**Luffy and Suta**:Its about time you two got here I was starting to get

worried...(hands meat as a welcome home present)

Luffy and Suta: MORE NIKU!!! (after awhile its gone) Ohhh... where did it all go? (pouty face)

De-Ji: uhh... you ate it...

Luffy and Suta: (runs up real close to De-Ji's face) Did it taste good?!

De-Ji: Ow... my ear... and how should I know you guys ate it.

Luffy and Suta: Oh. Did it have too much pepper?

De-Ji: (sweat drop) They don't get it.

**Zoro**:(cheetah ears and tail,claws,red eyes,sharp fangs,growling)You wanna finish that HUH?! Because im not stupid at least I dont get lost so much I HAVNT GOTTEN LOST ONCE YET!

Zoro: I'm not scared of you. I DON'T GET LOST!! IT'S THE REST OF THEM THAT LOSE THEIR WAY!!

**De-Ji**:If you two do decide to get married I can make the rings!

De-Ji: you can make rings? And we're not getting married.

Zoro: What you're breaking up with me??!!

De-Ji: Not again.

**Usopp**:Tell me about it! (also glares at Zoro)

Usopp: uh ok. Well when you get up first its... (starts rambling on about random things)

**Nami**:Im not broke all the time! I sell blackmail and gems plus stuff made from gems.I have to work to get the gems myself but for some reason that makes them a lot shinier.

Nami: GEMS?? (belli eyes)

**Sanji**:(sighs) Now now you are not going to my school!

Sanji: (pitiful face) pwease?

**Chopper**:(whispers something under breathe and suddenly everyone is in a laser tag place) My treat.

Chopper: WOO!! SUGOI!!

Luffy and Suta: WOO HOO!!

Suta: (shoots) Ha ha! I got you Luffy!

Luffy: Nuh uh! (shoots) But I got you!

Suta: GASP! Luffy, save me!

Luffy: Oh no! What have I done?!

De-Ji: Here let me put you out of your miseries. (starts shooting)

Zoro: And I'll help.

Luffy and Suta: (all the sudden get up and serious) No way!! (starts shooting)

Luffy: No-o-o-o-o-!! (matrix dodge)

Suta: SUB MACHINE GUN LOCKED AND LOADED!! (starts shooting rapidly)

Everyone-Luffy and Suta: HOW DID SHE GET THAT??!!

Luffy: SUGOI!! (starry eyes)

Everyone: (keeps playing)

**Robin**:Well things seem to be back to normal.

Robin: (smiles) indeed.

**Franky**:Hee hee

Franky: (poses) Ha ha!! Feel the SUPANESS!!

De-Ji: I'M FEELING IT AND IT BURNS!!

Luffy and Suta: AHHH!! WE'LL GO GET THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER!! (runs off)

De-Ji: NO!! I was just kidding!!

Zoro: Too late.

Kat:Zoro I know your not gay but I know plenty of guys who wear makeup and they arent gay (but they are creepy sometimes...)

Zoro and De-Ji: (blanches) why would they? (shudders)

Kat:Anyways I have to leave...

Everyone: oh...

Mushroom army:WORLD DOMINATION!!

Squid: WORLD DOMINATION!! (glares at mushrooms)

Zoro: HOW DID THEY GET HERE?!

Kat:...Great just great...(disseapears leaving ANOTHER note)

It says:Your on your own this time.

Everyone: NANI?!

* * *

De-Ji: we have another from Takono!

Takono: LUFFY! SUTA! GUESS WHAT HAPPENED!

Luffy and Suta: WHAT?!! (jumps up and down from excitement)

Takono: well 1st usopp bumped me into zoro and...

**Zoro**: well yeah, that...

Zoro: they will never know...

Luffy and Suta: KNOW WHAT?!!

Zoro: GET AWAY FROM ME!! Plus you're too close!! Back off!!

Takono: AND WE GOT CANDY

Luffy and Suta: CANDY!! (tackles)

De-Ji: Uh... she doesn't have any right now.

Luffy and Suta: (gets off) Ohhh...

Takono: (and a raccoon came...[shudder)

Luffy and Suta: LETS CATCH IT!! (has nets all the sudden)

De-Ji: OI...

Takono: AND THE ICE CREAM MAN CAME

Luffy and Suta: ICE SCREAM??!! WHERE!!

De-Ji: Its pronounced Ice cream.

Luffy and Suta: I don't hear any music.

Takono: AND NAMI LOVES FISH BUTTS

Luffy and Suta: AHH!! FISH BUTTS!! (fish butts come and chase them)

Nami: I DO NOT!! AND HOW IN THE WORLD DID THOSE GET HERE?!!

Zoro: You were storing them.

Nami: RRRR!!!...

De-Ji: Bad idea.

Takono: AND USOPP IS SUPA STRONG

Luffy and Suta: OF COURSE HES A SUPA HERO!!! (starry eyes at Usopp)

Usopp: OH YEAH THAT'S RIGHT!! (poses)

Takono: AND EVERYONE HAD A TICKLE FIGHT

Luffy and Suta: FEEL THE WRATH OF THE TICKLE GUN!!!

De-Ji: Tickle gun???

Takono: AND PEOPLE SWITCHED SOULS AGAIN

Luffy and Suta: AHHH!! GHOSTS!! THE SHIP IS HAUNTED!!! (runs in circles)

Takono: AND WE GOT MORE CANDY

Luffy and Suta: CANDY!!! SANJI MAKE US SOME CANDY!!

Sanji: how about I just go buy some.

Luffy and Suta: NO!!

Sanji: ANYTHING FOR YOU SUTA-SWAN!!! But you better not get too frisky Luffy.

Luffy: Frisky? You? Better? Not? Get? Too? But? LUFFY??!!!

De-Ji: Weirdo.

Luffy: WAIT A SECOND YOU CALLED SUTA WITH A SWAN AT THE END!!

Sanji: GULP

Luffy: SHE'S NOT A BIRD!!

Everyone-Luffy and Suta: (sweat drop)

Takono: AND I SAW SANJIS LEFT EYE

Luffy and Suta: SANJI HAS TWO EYES??!! SUGOI!!

Sanji: OF COURSE I DO LUFFY!! And yes I do Suta-swan!

Luffy: Hey! I thought I just made myself clear!!

Takono: (and i know what it feels like to be kicked in the... because i switched souls w/ chopper and sanji...IT HURT)

Luffy: I got hit in the butt with a spiked ball.

Suta: I got!... I got nothing.

Takono: AND WE ATE MORE CANDY!! (hugs them both) DONT LEAVE ANYMOORE!! U GUYS ARE THE BEST!!

Luffy and Suta: (gets squeezed) (in choked voice) But what about the other concerts?

* * *

De-Ji: Matsumoto Sapphire!

**Luffy and Suta**: I MISSED YOU! I felt so alone. Just kidding. Long as I got Sanji I can't be lonely. Oh yeah HI!

Luffy and Suta: (waves vigorously) HI!!

**Sanji**: Hands you five packets of home made chocolate cookies. Then hands you sugar cookies five packtes of those.

Sanji: ARIGATOU, MATSUMOTO SAPPHIRE!! AND MELLORINE!!

**Zoro**: Hi! THE MONKEYS SWING BY THERE TAILS WITH THE GREATEST OF EASE. (Then stops singing and starts poking you again then running)

Zoro: nani?

**De-ji**: Do you have any need for a pet spleen?

De-Ji: ... not that I know of...

**To the group**: MY NEW NICKNAME FOR BILLIE STRUMMER AND MATSUMOTO ROSE IS

COOKIE. I would like to be called Cookie right now. Don't ask ok!

De-Ji: why cookie? BUT OK, cookie!

Luffy and Suta: COOKIES!!!

De-Ji: THERE'S NO COOKIES!!

Zoro: De-Ji has a tendency to ask if somebody says not to ask.

Luffy and Suta: COOKIES!!!

De-Ji: FOR THE LAST TIME WE DON'T HAVE ANY COOKIES!!

* * *

Suta: Sorry it took so long to update. On Friday we were zombified. (in background Luffy yells: AHHH!!! ZOMBIES!!!) On Saturday we were gone on a trip. And on Sunday I had a lot of homework to get done. On Monday I had an essay due. On Tuesday I had a lot of geometry homework. :( And on Wednesday I had to study for a test plus homework. Argh! I hope next week isn't so busy. But thanx for waiting:D 


	72. Chapter 72

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

De-Ji: blue girl

Blue girl: Hi:D (still wearing Arlongs hat) Im back again.

Everyone: yay

Blue girl: Yes he wants his hat back, but its so warm and Im keeping it.:P Besides I figured a way to stop it from falling over my eyes(takes hat of to reveal another hat under it)

Everyone: (nods) okay...

**Usopp**:(sees him cry) Aww dont cry, I forgive you (hugs) friends again?

Usopp: FRIENDS!!

**Franky**: I agree. Your hair is SUPA!!(gives cola)

Franky: I KNOW!! (flips hair then poses) SUPA!!!

**Sanji and Zoro**: Can you dance?

Zoro and Sanji: we CAN dance, but we won't dance with each other (glare at each other)

**Nami**: Hi Nami! What would you do if you found sawnose passed out somewhere? (takes out a pen and a notebook)

Nami: (evil glare) KILL HIM.

**Chopper**: Want a watermelon? (gives a watermelon)

Chopper: WATERMELON!!!

Luffy and Suta: **WATERMELON!!!** (tackles Chopper)

Blue girl: Fruits and berrys are better than candy, healthier too so (gives everyone watermelons and strawberrys) Bye now (hugs everyone and leaves)

Luffy and Suta: MORE WATERMELON!!! (jumps onto Blue girl)

Chopper: . uhhh...

Everyone: arigatou and ja ne!

* * *

De-Ji: K10

K10: YEAH! De-ji!! I wish you could of come heard our band concert last night! You know the Tim Burton films right?!(Nightmare before X-mas for example) We so played music! it was awesome!! . I don't know how you'd get here though...

De-Ji: (sparkly eyes) COOL!! I love Nightmare before Christmas and The Corpse Bride!!

**Zoro**: I dunno. Can you teach me how to play poker? I lack that knowlege.

Zoro: yeah me too.

**Sanji**:(blinks) I am??

Sanji: HAI K10-CHWAN!!

**Luffy&Suta**: YOU"RE BACK!(hugs!) Did you get the meat I told De-ji to give you?

Luffy and Suta: WE GET MORE??!!!

De-Ji: I'll go get it. (goes to fridge) ITS GONE!!!

Luffy and Suta: Oh. Were we not supposed to eat that?

De-Ji: Well I guess they did get it.

**Zoro and De-ji**: (smiles) If I was anymore vauge, I wouldn't know what the heck I was saying.

Zoro: (looks at De-Ji) I know what you mean

De-Ji: (is laughing)

**Sanji**: Yay! ...what do I do with this half?? do I knead it too?

Sanji: just for a little longer. (kneads his)

**Nami**: I am aware of this...(shifty glance)

Nami: (does eye watching thing with her hands)

K10: (still sitting on top) No way! you so walked right in to that

one...well, more like got shoved...(shrugs) same Diff.

Hey! we should have a chocolate strawberrys and eggnog party and yes De-ji, he sweared.

Zoro: IT IS NOT THE SAME!! I WANT STRAWBERRIES AND EGGNOG!! LET ME OUT!!

De-Ji: GRR! (somehow finds another way down and slaps Zoro) that's what you get! (comes back up) PARTY!!

Zoro: WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?!

* * *

De-Ji: Cookie

Cookie: Its Cookie here! So yeah to all of you Hi!

**De-ji**- Aw ok. Cause I got a free Spleen named Bailey here. She would love a new owner. Oh yeah but be warned she bites and thinks she is a dog.

De-Ji: O.o and how did you get a spleen?

**Zoro**-HI! (Hands you a pretty doggie) Isn't my real corgi pretty? Her Name is Sapphire Matsumoto Rose Tori Diamond Emerlard Garnet Bri Cardone. Real last name is Cardone. (Then takes corgi back but before she leaves you she licks you)

Zoro: actually, I don't think she's that pretty... O.o long name... (gets licked) GAH!! DOG DROOL! (wipes off doggy slobber)

**Sanji**-Isn't Sapphire Matsumoto Rose Tori Diamond Emerlard Garnet Bri Cardone a pretty corgi?

Sanji: SHE'S BEAUTIFUL COOKIE-SWAN!! AND MELLORINE!!

* * *

De-Ji: Takono

**Zoro**: or DID i? (brings out UNBREAKABLE recorder that keeps playing the word "yo" every 2 seconds and tapes it to zoros ear)

Zoro: (takes it off of his ear and throws it into the ocean) I didn't need to break it. (sticks his tongue out at you)

**Usopp**: GO USOPPU-SAMA!!

Usopp: IMMA GOING!!

**Luffy suta chopper and usopp**: (gets out of dogpile) MUST... GET ICE--AAHH!! NOW HE LEFT! NOO!!

Luffy and Suta: NO!! NEVA!! (pushes Takono back) ICE SCREAM!!

De-Ji: uhh... you guys still aren't saying it right.

Zoro: oi ero-cook, that raccoon stew of yours wasn't very good.

**Zoro**: (suddenly gets terrified) RACCOON?! WHERE?!?! (jumps into sanjis arms again shivering in fear)

Zoro: what? There's no raccoon.

Sanji: (heart eye) MELLORINE!!

**Zoro**: I. HATE. YOU.

Zoro: I hate you too.

Takono: (hugs sanji tighter)(kisses his cheek) i loove yoouu!!

Sanji: I LOVE YOU TOO, TAKONO-CHWAN!!

Takono: (jumps out of his arms and sstaals marshmallows while running) THE MARSHMALLOWS ARE MINE!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!

Zoro: (eating marshmallows) doesn't matter, we have an endless supply.

Luffy: SAVE THE MARSHMALLOWS!! (catches Takono and accidentally tangles his arms around her)

Takono: (gets tied up by luffys arms) LEGGO!! I WANT MARSHMALLOWS!! GAAH!!

**Deji**: OH COME ON! HE KICKED ME THERE WHEN I WAS IN CHOPPERS BODY! THIS IS REVENGE!! (and trust me, he kicks HARD.)

De-Ji: he was getting revenge at you, and you can't get revenge for revenge...

Takono: (runs up to sanji) ARE YOU OKAY?? (kisses your cheek)

Sanji: (gets kissed) MELLORINE!! MELLORINE!! HAI TAKONO-SWAN!! I'M FINE NOW!!

**Chopper**: you okay chopper? (hugs chopper) hope you feel better...

Chopper: HUGS AREN'T GONNA MAKE ME FEEL BETTER!! BAKA!!

**Zoro**: ZOROS 30 YEARS OLD! YAAY!

Zoro: I am?

De-Ji: he is?

Zoro: maybe since One Piece started I've aged that much, but technically I don't age at all. So I'm still 19.

**Luffy and Suta**: well, if you MUST know... usopp bumped into me, and me and zoro accidentaly ki—

Luffy and Suta: Go on! Go on!

Zoro: (puts his hand over Takono's mouth) Don't say it...

Takono: (suddenly zoros hand is on my mouth)

**Luffy and Suta**: (rips his hand off my mouth) k...kissed... AND IT WAS GROSS!

Luffy: You mean like this? (kisses Suta)

Zoro: actually it was more like this (grabs De-Ji and kisses her)

Luffy: Oh! Like this! (kisses Suta again)

Suta: O.o (petrified)

Luffy:S (waves hand in front of Suta's face)

Takono: (throws candy everywhere) ITS RAINING CANDY!! YAAY!!

Luffy and Suta: LET IT SNOW LET SNOW!!

Nami: ITS RAINING NOT SNOWING!!

Takono: ICECREAMICECREAMICECREAMICECREAMICECREAMICECREAMICECREAM!!

Luffy and Suta:** ICESCREAMICESCREAMICESCREAMICESCREAMICESCREAMICESCREAMICSSCREAM!!!!** Where??!!!

Takono: FISH BUTTS ARE EVIL!

Luffy and Suta: EVERY VILLIAN IS LEMONS!!

Takono: SUGEHH USOPPU SAMA!! (starry eyes)

Usopp: OH YEA!! I AM SO AWESOME!!

Nami: Whatever.

Usopp: GAH!! (almost falls)

Nami: Yep. Real awesome.

De-Ji: SMIPER-SAN IS SOO AWESOME!!

Takono: SUGEHH! BIRGY SUTA! (hugs sutta)

* * *

De-Ji: Kat

Kat: Oww my back! Why did I have to fall down the stairs?!

Everyone-Luffy and Suta: YOU FELL DOWN THE STAIRS? Owie...

Luffy and Suta: FALLING UP THE STAIRS IS FUNNER!!

Everyone-Luffy and Suta: NANI??!!!

**Luffy and Suta**:THAT WAS A MONTHS WORSE OF MEAT YOU ALREADY ATE IT ALL?! Hmmph I guess I forgot who I was dealing with...

Luffy and Suta: I guess so!

De-Ji: Say you're sorry!!

Luffy and Suta: (pouty face) We're sorry.

**Zoro**:(Normal) Sorry leftover rage leftover rage things at school have Not been getting any better but whatever.Your scared on the inside though I can tell..YOU DONT GET LOST? DONT MAKE ME LAUGH!

Zoro: I was not scared. At all. Whatsoever. AND I DO NOT GET LOST!! It's everybody else that gets lost.

De-Ji: you get lost.

Zoro: I do not.

De-Ji: whatever.

Nami: Right, just blame all your problems on everyone else.

Zoro: Oh, you mean like you?

Nami: (flames) (punches Zoro a couple times)

De-Ji: OO... that's gotta hurt! (walks over to Zoro) awww baby go boom?

Zoro: shut up.

Luffy and Suta: ZORO WEARS DIAPERS!!

Zoro: WHAT??!! I DO NOT!!

Luffy and Suta: DIAPERS!!!

Zoro: I'LL STRANGLE YOU!! (chases them) WITH YOUR OWN ARMS TOO!!

De-Ji: RUN LUFFY!! RUN SUTA!! RUN!!!!

**De-Ji**:Thats what you say now...Guess what? I have this entire week off and its not just because of my back (stupid stairs...)

De-Ji: why do you have the whole week off?

**Usopp**:(laughing)I didnt mean it literally!

Usopp: Really? But I have an awesome story to tell!!

Nami: You mean lie.

Luffy and Suta and Chopper: SUGOI!! PLEASE CONTINUE!!

Usopp: Ok then! (starts again)

**Nami**:...No you dont get any.

Nami: Oh but you know you love me the most!! (whispers) Plus I can give you a deal with Sanji if you want!

**Sanji**:No means no now go to your room! (laughs)

Sanji: but but... (whinily) I don't wanna go to my room! (goes to the men's quarters)

De-Ji: baby.

Luffy and Suta: DIAPERS!!!

De-Ji: Not again.

Nami: (punches them)

Luffy and Suta: DIAPERS!! (BONK!!) DIAPERS! (BONK!!!) Diapers!! (BONK!!!!) diapers. (BONK!!!!!!) owies...

De-Ji: wow they held out pretty long.

Nami: Finally!!

**Chopper**:Your welcome (looks at everyone) Your all welcome.

Chopper Luffy and Suta: IT WAS SO FUN!!!

**Robin**:Yep one of the reasons I can tell is that my headache is back (laughs)

Robin: (chuckles) true.

**Franky**:POSE AGAIN IN FRON OF DE-JI!

Franky: YOSH!! (walks in front of De-Ji)

De-Ji: WHY ME?!

Franky: (poses)

De-Ji: I'M BLIND!!

Luffy and Suta: what does being blind look like?!!

De-Ji:...

Kat:How the heck should I know even though one of them is my friend.

Mushroom army and Squid army:(they teamed up)WORLD DOMINATION!

Everybody-Luffy and Suta: NANI?!

Luffy and Suta: LETS EAT THEM!!!

Kat:What is this world comming to? (disseapears)

Everyone-Luffy and Suta: GOOD QUESTION!! HELP US!!

Luffy and Suta: NO!! I DIDN'T KNOW THERE WAS GOING TO BE A TEST!!

* * *

De-Ji: Cookie

**De-Ji**: David is an actor on a tv show called Hero's.

De-Ji: I know somebody named David who watches Heros... weird coincidence.

**Zoro**: Nope! Sorry but Cookie is enjoying this!

Zoro: ... I'm not.

**Robin**:Thank you!

Robin: no problem... Cookie-san...

**Sanji**: (Glomps and hugs and kisses and hands you a pretty cake of my self)

Sanji: MELLORINE AND ARIGATOU COOKIE-CHWAN!!

Zoro and De-Ji: how can these people stand to touch him? Or even look at him?! (puts mask of Luffy on Sanji) ahh... so much better!

**Suta and Luffy**: HYPER I"M HYPER!

Luffy and Suta: HYPERNESS HYPERNESS HYPERNESS!!!!! **HYPERNESS!!!!**

Zoro and De-Ji: Oh no!

Nami: (rolls up sleeves) I'll handle this.

Usopp: Poor guys.

Chopper: Usopp you should go save them!!

Usopp: Umm... but I'm… I'm sure they can handle it themselves!

Chopper: I'll go get my backpack just in case! (skips off)

**Franky**: OMG I DRANK 3 bottles of soda today

Franky: I drank five. MY SUPANESS BEAT YOU!!

Luffy and Suta: WE DRANK FIFTEEN!!

Franky; YOU DRANK MY COLAS AGAIN??!!! (chases)

Luffy and Suta: BURP!!!

**Chopper**: What happens when posin ivy starts to puss?

Chopper: Buy some cream for poison ivy after you clean the infected area. Why? You have some? I can help if so.


	73. Chapter 73

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

De-Ji: Takono

**Usopp**: (jumps on his back) MONKAHH!! OOK! OOK!

Usopp: The REAL monkeys are over there! (points to Luffy and Suta)

Luffy and Suta: Nah??

**Sanji**: i was scared to even HEAR the word raccoon and all you could say was mellorine?

Sanji: GOMEN NASAI TAKONO-CHWAN!! I WAS PREOCCUPIED WITH HOLDING YOU!!

Takono: (hears zoro whisper something else in my ear) (gets even more scared) AAHH!! THAT EVEN SCARIER!! (jumps in sanjis arms again in fear)

**Luffy**: (is still tangled in luffys arms) (sliding back slowly while running) MUST. GET. MARSHMALLOWS.

Luffy: N-NEVER!!! (holds her back)

Takono: (his arms snap back and he ends up hugging me) well i aint too crazy 'bout this.

Suta: GROUP HUG!! (goes over and hugs them both)

Takono: (gets up) ow, my arms...

**Luffy Suta and Zoro**: naw, it was more like this. (kisses Sanji)

Zoro: that was too passionate, it was more sweet, like this! (grabs De-Ji and kisses)

De-Ji: (blushes) STOP KISSING ME!! (author's note: she means the opposite)

Zoro: you like it and you know it.

De-Ji: (still blushing) so?

Takono: well, maybe not, but i just wanted to kiss sanji :D

Suta: Phew! I thought Luffy was gonna ki-

Luffy: (interrupts Suta and kisses her) Now why did I do that? (scratches head) I guess I just got carried away in the moment!! Hee hee!!

Everyone-Luffy: (sweat drop)

**Usopp**: SUGEHH USOPPU SAMA!! (stars in eyes)

Usopp: (poses) (starts to sing sogeking)

Franky: SUPA POSE DUDE!!! (poses) OWE!!

**Suta**: i thought you were a birdy... (pout)

Suta: I'm a bird?? SUGEH!!! (tries to fly) I wonder if I can hatch eggs. (runs off to the kitchen)

Sanji: SUTA-SWAN!! NOT MY EGGS!!

**Luffy**: BUT BIRDIES ARE COOL!

Luffy: (in the distance) WAIT SUTA!! I WANNA SEE!!!

Sanji: BAKA!!! (runs off)

* * *

De-Ji: blue girl

Blue girl: Hi everyone Im here again...sawnose stole his hat back...and he drew on my face too.(points to Arlongs sign on my forehead) Stupid fishy.(mumbles something about pink hair dye) oh right I have questions.

Everyone: STUPID FISHY!! STUPID FISHY!! (imagines Arlong with pink hair) pfft... (starts laughing)

**Usopp**: Friends:D Have you ever had a song stuk in your head that you just cant get out? (starts to hum the sogeking song)

**Nami**:(writes in notebook) to..kill..him. Okay anything else?

Nami: AND STRANGLE HIM AND KEELHAUL HIM AND [etc

**Sanji and Zoro**: Aww and I wanted to see you two dance.

Zoro: too bad.

Sanji: dance? WITH HIM?! ARE YOU KIDDING?!

**Luffy**: Can you dance?

Luffy: Lemme try!! HUT CHA CHA CHA! HUT CHA CHA CHA!!

Suta: (claps) WOOT!!

Everyone-Luffy and Suta: Oi...

**Sanji**: Can you teach Luffy to tango?

Sanji: Luffy? But he's unteachable! BUT I WILL TRY MY BEST FOR YOU, BLUE GIRL-SWAN!! (whispers) here goes nothing.

**Franky**: Can I touch your supa hair (puppydog eyes) Please?(reaches up but cant reach his hair)

Franky: SURE!! Maybe the SUPANESS will rub off on you!! (crouches)

blue girl: More watermelons over there.(points to a pile behind Zoro) Okay got to go get my revenge.Bye! (grins like a shark and runs of)

* * *

De-Ji: K10

K10: XD I get a three day school week this week But I wish I got monday off instead...

De-Ji and Suta: we have a two day week!

**Zoro**: Do you know any card games?

Zoro: you like card games a lot... I know gold fish. And that's it.

**Sanji**: hee thanks!

Sanji: ANYTHING FOR YOU, K10-CHWAN!!

**Luffy and Suta**: SO! How was the..umm...where'd you go again??

Luffy and Suta: To Montana for an orchestra concert. AND IT WAS AWESOME!!!

**Zoro and De-ji**: So..Zoro. When you're forced to go to school with De-ji, do you have to do the homework as well, or just try to listen to lectures?

Zoro: I don't even listen.

De-Ji: lucky...

**Sanji**: OK! (kneeds)

Sanji: ok, now we need to flatten each half into a disk, wrap in saran wrap and chill for at least half an hour.

K10: (sings) I captured a Marmio I captured a Marmio

Zoro: SHUT UP AND LET ME OUT!! OR I WON'T PLAY CARDS WITH YOU!!

* * *

De-Ji: Satosan

Satosan: Hey I'm back. Finally being on vacation really brings my spirits back. Here's some random surprise cake for you all (hands it out)

De-Ji: you're going on vacation? That's cool... where are you vacationing to?

Everyone: have fun on your vacation! And CAKE!! (tackles you for the cake)

**Zoro**: what kinda training accidents did you have when you trained in

santoryuu?

Zoro: well... sometimes I accidentally cut the bars to my weights...

De-Ji: what about that time when you almost lost your balance and cut off your head?

Zoro: SHH!! They don't need to know that!

De-Ji: (innocent smile)

**Luffy and Suta**: Since i didn't see you last time, here is some extra cake for you guys. Though, don't eat it all in one bite.

Luffy and Suta: WOOT!!! (bites cake)

**Usopp**: I'll think you make a great lawyer. Think about it: Usopp, Ace

Attorney.

Usopp: I like the sound of that! (imagines)

**Nami**: Since that ruby was fake, which I got from some magazine anyway, have some of my country's currency: the south african rand. hands some bills over of at least R100 And no, these aren't fake.

Nami: MONEYMONEYMONEY!!! (runs off to count) (in room) I'll just exchange this to bellis and then add it to my stash!!

**Sanji**: I think you're a bit too womanizing, but at least you're not as bad as some others. You could be much, much worse.

Sanji: what are you saying?? (glares)

Zoro: he's saying you're ero... baka cook.

Sanji: I AM NOT ERO!! (Zoro and Sanji start fighting)

**Robin**: You can have this history book about my country: The History of South Africa. I had this in my room for some time, but I don't use it as much anyway, so I think I'll give it to you.

Robin: arigatou, Satosan. (smiles)

**Chopper**: Do you have anything to help nausea? Thanks in advance.

Chopper: Don't get up too fast and get some good rest. Probably should take some vitamins as well.

**Franky**: I haven't seen you yet, but you seem like quite an interesting

character.

Franky: IM SUPA!!!

Nami: Narcissist!

Satosan: I'll see you guys over the holidays somewhere, as I'm going on vacation soon and won't be able to visit. Enjoy the cake and bye!

Everyone: (eating cake) ja ne!

* * *

De-Ji: Kat

Kat: Well falling up the stairs is near impossible really...

**Zoro**:Sure you werent...YOU DO TO GET LOST DONT LIE I HAVE A LIE DETECTOR FROM THE FUTURE!IT RUNS ON SUN!

Zoro: I DO NOT!!

De-Ji: he's in denial...

**De-Ji**:TURKEY DAY!

De-Ji: THANKSGIVING!

**Usopp**:Oh I see (listens)

Usopp: (keeps going)

**Nami**:...Eh?

Nami: (whispers) I could get you a date or something.

**Sanji**:(laughing)I was only joking!

Sanji: (pokes his head up from the trap door to the men's quarters) YAY!! ARIGATOU KAT-SWAN!!

**Chopper**:Glad to hear that.

**Robin**:...I forgot what I was going to say. Sorry!

Robin: that is fine, Kat-san.

**Franky**:(laughing)Heres fifteen bottles of cola (hands over the cola)

Franky: SUPA!! NOW I HAVE BACK HALF OF WHAT THEY TOOK!! THANX!!!

Flying Monkey Army:WORLD DOMINATION!

Mushroom and Squid Army:WE WERE HERE FIRST!(starts fighting)

Squid 1:(sprays ink in luffy and sutas eyes)

Luffy and Suta: I CAN'T SEE!! WHO TURNED OF THE LIGHTS?? (bump into each other)

Luffy: A towel?? (rips off part of her shirt)

Suta: What happened??!! (rubs eyes) (sees Luffy with part of her shirt) (blushes insanely) LUFFY!!!!!

Luffy: What?? (looks up) (turns vividly red) GAH!!! YOU'RE NAKED!!

Suta: IM NOT NAKED!!! BUT THANKS TO YOU IM PARTLY NAKED!!!

Luffy: (looks at his "towel") Heh heh! (hands out her torn shirt piece)

Suta: (takes it a little forcefully) I'm gonna take a shower. DON'T follow me!

Luffy: (pouts)

Everyone: O.o

Kat:This is madness!

Robin: indeed.

Kat:Uhh umm I have no idea what to do at all uhh umm BYE (poofs away in a cloud of black smoke)

Everyone-Luffy and Suta: WAIT!! YOU HAVE TO COME BACK AND HELP US!!

* * *

De-Ji and Suta: we'll be gone until next Tuesday, so we won't be able to update. :( but keep sending in reviews anyway! ja ne mina! 


	74. Chapter 74

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

De-Ji: Cookie!

**Zoro**: HEY GUESS WHAT YOU GET STUCK WATCHING SANJI in a part of the anime in japanese version and then YOU HAVE TO Take off your shirt to keep Sanj alive.

Zoro: how is that bad for me?

**Sanji**: You get kissed by Zoro because he has to give you CPR.

Sanji: NOO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO!!!

Zoro: NO WAY!! I'D LET HIM DIE!!

**De-ji**: HI HI HYPER WOW

De-Ji: (big smile) it's fun being hyper!

Zoro: don't you get hyper... AGAIN!!

Luffy and Suta: HYPERHYPERHYPER!!!!!! (jumps up and down rapidly)

De-Ji: I'm not... I'm still a bit tired from the trip, so you have nothing to worry about. (mutters) big baby.

Zoro: oi! What did you call me?

De-Ji: eep! Nothing! (innocent smile)


	75. Chapter 75

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

De-Ji: Kat!

Kat[enter random comment here

De-Ji: ...

**Zoro**:(sighs)I guess its just to hard for you to accept the fact you get lost a lot.

Zoro: for the last time, I. Don't. Get. Lost!!

De-Ji: sure... sure...

Luffy: I bet you get lost on your way to your dresser this morning!

Luffy and Suta: (laughs)

**De-Ji**:Relaxation and I get to see my cousins!(I havnt seen them in years!)

De-Ji: cool! We got to see our grandparents, aunt and uncle, and cousins.

Luffy and Suta: Yea it was- YOW!!!!

De-Ji: What?

Luffy and Suta: (blowing red fingers) We accidentally snapped the rubber bands on ourselves!

De-Ji: I should have known.

**Usopp**:Interesting...

**Nami**:(whispers back)No thanks...

Sanji: (depression)

Nami: You sure??

**Sanji**:Try locking Zoro in there...

Sanji: ANYTHING YOU SAY, KAT-SWAN!! (chases Zoro)

Zoro: BRING IT ON, BUTT-MUNCH!! (attacks Sanji)

Sanji: (attacks Zoro)

**Chopper,Usopp,Luffy,and Suta**:(patial cheetah form in other words fangs,claws,cheetah ears and tail)LISTEN UP I WANNA SEE YOU ALL DROP AND GIVE ME TWENTY!

Usopp and Chopper: AHHH!!! (drops)

-20 seconds later-

Usopp and Chopper: GAHH!!! (jaw drops)

Luffy and Suta: WE'RE DONE!!! Now what?

De-Ji: They have WAY too much energy.

**Franky**:no prob.

Franky: YOU SO SUPA!!! (poses with bottles in hands)

Luffy amd Suta: (try to sneak off with some colas)

Franky: OH NO YOU DON'T!! GIVE ME BACK MY SUPANESSES!!! (chases Luffy and Suta)

Luffy and Suta: (gets chased) GAHH!!!

Franky: STOP!! OR I'LL SHOOT!!! (starts shooting)

Luffy and Suta: BUT YOU DIDN'T GIVE US TIME TO STOP!!!

Kat:Uhh okay but you all might want to look the other way and plug your ears...(full demon form red eyes sharper fangs long white hair claws cheetah ears and tail redish white auraa)

Everyone-Zoro: all.. right... (covers eyes)

Zoro: meh.

Kat:(faint screams are heard and then splashing more faint screaming.back to normal)You can look and uncover your ears now.

Everyone: what's going on?

Zoro: O.o she's a good fighter!

Luffy and Suta: SHES A FIGHTER!! SHES A FIGHTER!! SHE CAN FIGHT!! LOOK AT HER FIGHT!! YEA SHES A FIGHTER!!! FIGHTER!!!!!

De-Ji: GET A THESAURUS!!!

Luffy and Suta: But all the dinosaurs are dead... or are they?

De-Ji: Nani?? Weirdos.

Kat:I threw the rest of em overboard you may not wanna look...Seeya!

Everyone: can we uncover our eyes now?

* * *

De-Ji: Takono!

**Usopp**: IMMA MONKEY!! OOK! OOK! OOK!! (still on your back)

Usopp: I know how to get you off!! USOPP AAaaaAAAaaaAA!!!! (rope flies and hits the mast and reels himself in) (gets to top) (looks at his back) WHAT?? YOU'RE STIL THERE???

**Sanji**: well the least you couldve done while holding me was... oh, i dunno, MAKE ME FEEL LESS SCARED??

**Sanji**: sorry for yelling

**Luffy Suta and Zoro**: ok, so was it like this then? (kisses sanji sweetly)

Luffy: Id don't know but im not gonna kiss anymore. Its gross!!

Suta: PHEW!! Hey! You saying im gross??

Luffy: NO!! Its just that its a little embarrassing.

Suta: Oh, i see your point! (holds out a needle and pokes Luffy)

Luffy: YOW!!! me too! (rubs arm)

Zoro: well, actually...

De-Ji: don't you try and kiss me again!

Zoro: (kisses De-Ji) yeah it was like that.

De-Ji: (half-heartedly) gr. (fake karate chop on Suta)

Suta: AHHH! IMMA DIEING!!!!

De-Ji: Oi...

**Zoro**: you just said the kiss was sweet?

Zoro: well.. I just wanted to kiss De-Ji..

**Zoro**: WHO. ARE. YOU. AND. WHAT. HAVE. YOU. DONE. WITH. ZORO.

Zoro: ...

**Usopp**: WHAT A COOL SINGER!! (sing sokeging theme also)

Usopp: Sogeki no shima de!!

**Suta**: I WANNA FLY TOO!! (tries to fly)

Suta: I WANNA FLY!!!

Luffy: OK!! (throws) FLY!! FLY!!!!!

Suta: IM FLYING IM FLY- (falls into ocean)

Luffy: GAH!!! SUTA!! (jumps in)

Zoro: OI!! (jumps in as well)

**Sanji**: NOO!! STAY WITH MEE!!(holds sanji back)

Sanji: HAI!!! But Luffy is so dead when they get back.

De-Ji: What about Suta?

Sanji: SUTA-SWAN!!!

De-Ji: ULTRA BAKA.

Luffy and Suta: (covered with broken eggs) It didn't work.

Nami: NO DUH!!

* * *

De-Ji: K10!

K10: O.- how'd your school only give you two days??

De-Ji: I don't know... they just.. did. But I'm happy!

**Zoro**: De-ji should teach you how to play rummie(?)...wait you knew how to play Black Jack.Right?? And when it comes to me being an only child, besides internet, there's not alot to do so yes, card games are fun.

Zoro: rummie? Yeah I know how to play blackjack... ah. I see.

De-Ji: what's rummie?

**Sanji**:..Right! We're making cookies!..Where were we in the cooking process?

Sanji: I don't remember... (smells cookies burning) whoops..

**Luffy and Suta**: O.O did you preform in the orchestra concert?

Suta: I did!

Luffy: AND IT WAS AWESOME!!!

**Zoro and De-ji**: WHAT?! oh that's not-- De-ji! We must not suffer through this alone! Make him pay attention!!

De-Ji: YOSH!! I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE!!

Zoro: what? I wasn't listening.

De-Ji: (sweatdrop) this is gonna be harder than I thought.

**Sanji**: Ok! (wraps disk in saran wrap and put's in fridge)...what do we do for an half an hour?

Sanji: I can think of a few things... (heart smoke)

De-Ji: (slides in) PERV!! (whacks Sanji) (slides out)

K10:...What kind of threat is that?! wow he must be really desperate...And you haven't even tried shoving me off??!Seriously?

(cricket cricket)

K10: (hear's akward silence from below) Ha! he's probably blushing from embarisment!

Zoro: oh good idea!!

De-Ji: wow that was slow...

Zoro: SHHH! (shoves K10 off of the trapdoor) YATTA!! I'M FREE!!

* * *

De-Ji: Cookie!

**Zoro**: Well Sorry hun but Oda-san makes you keep him alive. So yeah HA!

Zoro and De-Ji: HUN?!

**Sanji**: Huggles. (Hugs.) I love you! I love you more then CANDY. Now that is saying something.

Sanji: YAY!! I LOVE YOU TOO COOKIE!! MELLORINE!! MELLORINE!! SHIAWASE!!

De-Ji: shut up already!! Dartboard face.

Sanji: MELLORINE! MELLORINE!!

Zoro: I'm guessing he didn't hear you.

De-Ji: (sweatdrop) no, really?

**De-ji**: (Glomps) HI!

De-Ji: hi...

**Chopper**: Your cute! picks up and cuddles ingoring you telling me to put you down. Your one of the cutest animails I have ever seen.

Chopper: NOO!!!! STOP!! GO HUG SOME DEER!!!

**Luffy and Suta**: yawns sugar is evil.

Luffy and Suta: NANI?? SAYING SUGAR IS EVIL IS LIKE SAYING BROWN SUGAR IS EVIL!!! TAG!! You're it!!

**Zoro,Sanji, Luffy, Suta, De-ji, Franky**: You guys and girls all rock and roll. Oh yeah I stole all of your spleens. (counts money)

Zoro, De-Ji, Franky and Sanji: our spleens are gone?! (lifts up shirts and sees scars) GAH!!

Luffy and Suta: DID WE GET TO GO TO CANDY MOUTAIN?? (jumps in excitement)

De-Ji: That was kidneys.

Luffy and Suta: SHHH!!! They and we don't know that yet!!

De-Ji: WE??

De-Ji: more Cookie!

**Group**: HI HI HI

Everyone: HI!

**Sanji**: (Glomps huggles kisses pokes)

Sanji: ARIGATOU, COOKIE-CHWAN!! (gets kissed) MELLORINE!! MELLORINE!! MELLORINE!! (kisses you back)

**Zoro**: (punches you and screams) I hate you.

Zoro: ... that's fine. I hate you and Sanji too.

**De-ji**: sorry about your lover over there he just a retarted sea monkey of DOOM

De-Ji: (offended look) NO HE'S NOT!! YOU TAKE THAT BACK!!

Luffy: NO THAT'S ME!! (dramatic pose)

Suta and Chopper: SUGEH!!! (starry eyes)

Luffy and Suta: PLAYIN' THE BANJO!!

De-Ji: That's a rubber band.

Luffy and Suta: ... PLAYIN' THE BANJO!!!!


	76. Chapter 76

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

De-Ji: Takono!

Takono: (jumps off the mast) I BELIEVE I CAN FLYY!!

Luffy and Suta: FLY!!!! (grabs a guitar and whacks Takono down) HYA!!!

De-Ji: What was that for??!!

Sanji: O.o TAKONO-CHWAN!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?? (runs and catches Takono)

Takono: (falls in sanjis arms) halloo!

Sanji: HELLO TAKONO-SWAN!!

Takono: WHATD EVERYONE DO FOR THANKSGIVING!!

De-Ji: we all went and visited relatives.

Luffy and Suta: ATE TURKEY!!! TURKEYTURKEYTURKEY!!!!! POTATOES!!

Zoro: YOU GUYS WILL NEVER MAKE ANY SENSE!

De-Ji: and also.. they became what they ate..

Zoro: potatoes?

De-Ji: no! turkeys.

Zoro: oh.

Takono: i had YAMS WITH MARSHMALLOWS AND I HAD 2 KINDS OF PIE AND CREAM FILLED DONUTS!!

Zoro and De-Ji: that sounds so good right now...

Zoro: But sleeping sounds better! (lays down)

Luffy and Suta: PIE!!! WAKEY WAKEY!!! (hits Zoro with the Mast)

De-Ji: GUYS!!! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FIX THAT??!!

Zoro: What about me??

Nami: I'm NOT paying for this. Its coming out of Luffys and Suta's paycheck.

Luffy and Suta: WE HAVE PAYCHECKS??

Nami: Nope. So you'll be in debt!

Luffy and Suta: WAH??!!!

Nami: it will take a long time. SO YOU GUYS BETTER GET A JOB!!

Luffy and Suta: Job??

Nami: De-Ji, please handle this! (walks off)

De-Ji: Zoro...

Luffy and Suta: (slides off)

**Usopp**: you know you dont have 8 thousand men, right?

Usopp: THE GREAT CAPTAIN USOPP DOES TOO!!

Takono: but if you count your crew and people youve met, it could add up to 8 thousand! SO YOU MIGHT ALMOST NOT BE LYING! XD

Usopp: THE GREAT USOPP NEVA LIES!!!

De-Ji: Right.

Takono: ok i dunno wat 2 say so bye

Everyone: ja ne!

* * *

De-Ji: Satosan!

Satosan: Hey, everyone. I'm back, though not yet from my vacation. I've brought some pancakes filled with any topping imaginable.

Everyone: PANCAKES!!

**Deji**: I'm going to a place called Cape Town, which is at the bottom left of South Africa. Its a nice place, though its extremely windy at times.

De-Ji: sounds nice.

Zoro: The wind don't...

De-Ji: I like wind though! Except when it's bitter cold.. or really hot..

Zoro: so you don't like wind?

De-Ji: only the right kind of wind.

Zoro: uh-huh. Sure.

Luffy and Suts: AHHH!! WE GOT SAND IN OUR EYES!!!

**Zoro**: What's your swords names again, and which one is cursed?

Zoro: the white one is Wadou Ichimonji, the red one is Sandai Kitetsu, and the black is Yubashiri. The cursed one is Sandai Kitetsu. (pause) Well this is boring. (lays down for a nap)

Luffy and Suta: WE'LL SHOW YOU BORING!!! (hits Zoro with a paper fan)

Zoro: GAHH!!!

**Sanji**: All I'm really saying is, there are much worse perverts than you. (runs away quickly)

Sanji: GET BACK HERE YOU BAKA!! (chases Satosan)

**Luffy, Usopp and Chopper**: It seems I have recently eaten a Devil Fruit

without realising it. Its called the Mahou Mahou fruit and it allows me to do magic tricks. Let me show you my Bunny out of a Hat trick. (pulls a bunny out of a hat)

Luffy Suta Chopper and Usopp: SUHEH!!! AGAINAGAIN!!!

**Nami**: and no, I cannot make money appear with my Devil Fruit ability.

Nami: Gayness.

**Robin**: Hope you enjoyed the book. I'll try and see if I can find anything else.

Robin: it was very interesting, Satosan.

**Franky**: How many Battle Franky's have you actually made?

Franky: I don't want to remember.

Satosan: Got to go, have to pack some stuff for my trip. I'll see you guys soon.

Everyone: ja ne!

* * *

De-Ji: K10!

K10: TT.TT no fair.. I have Finals too! crud...

De-Ji: (sarcastically) THAT'S gonna be fun...

K10: ...Wait, You don't know what rummie is??the card game?...(sweat)well it's sorta hard to teach over the internet...um How about kings corner? heard of that??

De-Ji and Zoro: nope.. sorry. we know speed, war, and slapjack if that helps.

**Zoro**:Yepp pretty much sums it up.

Zoro: cool.

**Sanji**:(sweats) We should probably turn the oven off now...

Sanji: good idea! (turns oven off)

**Luffy and Suta**: OMG! That's awesome! you're in a orchestra? What do you

play??

Suta: I play the violin! And im asking a electric violin for Christmas!

Luffy: Im not in orchestra. :(

**Zoro and De-ji**: (to De-ji) I'll try and help.. (to Zoro) YOU! Since you Are now officially A couple!, You must Face everything togeather!! that means you must not let her suffer alone in school and You must also PAY ATTENTION to the lectures that her teachers Give! (nods head)

De-Ji: thanks!

Zoro: YOSH!!

De-Ji: O.o harsh, but he took it well...

**Sanji**: (blushes and scratches back of head while watching De-ji whack sanji)

Sanji: (rubs head) De-Ji, why?

De-Ji: because, you're an ero-perv.

Zoro: that's redundant, but true.

K10:(Cracks up laughing while being shoved off the door) Hahahaha!! That was fun

Zoro: (glares at K10)

De-Ji: now Zoro...

Zoro: fine..

* * *

De-Ji: Kat!

Kat: (A large approaches,a large cat figurehead protruding from the front of it.A pirate flag was seen it had a skull with cat ears on it behind the skull was a sun.As it got closer men and women were seen doing their jobs and resting.Two what looks like megaphones are seen above the crows nest.Then it pulled up right next to everyone.A girl jumped off the railing and onto the floor.She had brown hair put up in a bun and silver eyes,pale skin,a grey longsleeved shirt with a pink flower print same with the pants and red shoes)

Everyone: (looks through their fingers) O.O

Kat:Hello everyone suprize suprize huh?Well thats our crews ship over there and thats where I always disseapear to and yes you can uncover your eyes.

Everyone: (uncovers eyes) nice ship!

Luffy and Suta: (suddenly on it) WOO HOO!!! SUGEH!!

**Zoro**:(giggles)Okay okay settle down.

Zoro: finally somebody agrees.

De-Ji: she didn't agree.

Zoro: whatever, she's not fighting it though.

De-Ji: ... true.

**De-Ji**:My youngest cousin was bothering me again but I cant get mad at him (shrugs).

De-Ji: (nods) I'm sorry. I know what that's like.. (looks at Suta)

**Usopp**:Ya know,you should write a book or somethin'.

Usopp: OK!! Luffy write this down!! (awhile later) OK LEMME SEE WHAT YOU GOT!!!

Luffy: (hands to Usopp)

Usopp: (glares at Luffy)

Luffy: (guilty smile)

Usopp: THIS IS A DOODLE AND A TERRIBLE ONE AT THAT!!!

Luffy: Hey!! Its Suta!!

Suta: OO! LEMME SEE!!

**Nami**:Yeah ya see no offense to Sanji or nothin' but,he is a perv.

Nami: I know.

**Sanji**:(sweatdrop)What have I done now,even so I cant help but laugh (laughs)

Sanji: NOTHING EXCEPT MAKE ME FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU, KAT-CHWAAN!!(noodle dances)

**Chopper,Usopp,Luffy,and Suta**:NOW HELP ME EAT ALL THIS POPCORN!(a huge HUGE pile of popcorn apears)LUFFY,SUTA SAVE SOME FOR US!(starts eating)

Luffy and Suta: HA-UM!!! CHOMPCHOMPCHOMP!!! IF YOU WANT SOME YOU BETTER HURRY CUZ WE'RE NOT STOPPIN!!!

**Franky**:You really have a problem with these two trying to steal your colas.

Franky: I know! I NEED TO FIND SOME SUPANESS TO STOP THEM!! (poses)

Nami: We're not gonna take a picture.

Franky: OH... Are you sure?

Nami: Uh... yea.

Kat:Thanks for the complament Zoro,thats hows I fight without my weapons which are on the ship,in demon form im still good with weapons though.

Zoro: you just exceeded expectations is all.

De-Ji: you didn't have very big expectations, though.

Zoro: your point?

De-Ji: ... nevermind.

(A voice emits from one of the megaphones)

Voice:MA'AM WE HAVE TO GET TO THE NEXT ISLAND BEFORE NIGHTFALL!

Kat:(excited)YES! That island only appears once in a thousand years okay gotta go bye!(jumps back onto the ship and it starts sailing away)

Everyone: cool! Have fun and ja ne!

Luffy and Suta: WAIT TAKE US WITH YOU!!!

* * *

De-Ji: Cookie!

**De-Ji**: I'm sorry about that comment i made to your boyfriend. Can't belive you can go out with someone who got a stick up that far in there butt.

De-Ji: hey!

Zoro: I don't have a stick up my butt..

De-Ji: it's a figure of speech.

Zoro: I know that! I was using it as a figure of speech!

De-Ji: oh. My bad!

**Zoro**: HI HI HI HI HI How are you? I'm hyper what about you. OW swords hurt. I just slit my middle finger open with that white one i stole of you. Here you go (hands it back Then runs)

Zoro: I'm never hyper. YOU STOLE WADOU?!! (receives Wadou) I'd like to see you try again.

De-Ji: LIAR!! Remember that time you were hyper?

Zoro: yes, but they don't know about it, and they don't need to!

De-Ji: I agree. O.o

**Sanji**: my right middle finger is bleeding. Now how i'm suppose to flick anyone off...

Sanji: poor Cookie-chwan! Actually, you're not supposed to "flick" anyone off, I'ts not lady-like. (turns to Zoro) YOU BAKA MARIMO!! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO POOR COOKIE-SWAN!!

Zoro: I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, PERVERT!! SHE CUT HERSELF!!

De-Ji: Zoro, calm down, and Sanji she did cut herself. She said it herself.

Sanji: (glares at Zoro) if you say so, De-Ji.

**Luffy and Suta**: SUGAR ISN"T EVIL THAT WAS MY EVIL COUSIN SAYING THAT OR SOMETHING. I bake with sugar every single day. I make cakes, cookies, cookies that are anime characters. Like luffy i did one of you, Sanji, Zoro, Robin and Nami. But nami died cause i ate her first. You other ones are being sprayed with a specail thing so i can't eat you but you won't rot or anything.

Luffy and Suta: (has those cookies in their mouths) BLEH!! No wonder they tasted so gross!!!

**Robin**: Thank you for the book. Finished it awhile back ago. THen did my

english report! Thanks.

Robin: (smiles kindly) glad I could help, Cookie-san.

**Chopper**: Now why would I go and hug a deer?

Chopper: I DON'T KNOW BUT ANYTHING BUT ME!!!

Luffy and Suta: GROUP HUG!!! (hugs Cookie and Chopper)

Chopper: AHHH!!!

**To all**: Thank you for making me laugn so many times as I read the comments I post be turned into jokes and other thigns. I have been going through a rough time with my boyfriend cheating on me and then lying ot my face when the girl was right there, my mom and i haven't been getting along as tight as we used to. I miss my sister so much cause she is in collage. It is hard to get through this but I feel that as long as you keep doing this I will get through it. Just as if we were all one big group of friends. Thank you again and again. IT just has been so hard. But I can always smile when I read this. Thank you all so much. You bring a smile to my face every day!! Love you all

De-Ji: O.o you poor girl, having all of that happen to you! (sees love part) uh... (doesn't know how to respond)

Zoro: ... try getting a huge slash across your chest from the best swordsman in the world!

De-Ji: Zoro! You wouldn't!!

Zoro: I'm not the best... yet.

De-Ji: (smiles) you are to me!

Sanji: I'LL POUND HIS HEAD IN FOR HURTING YOU!! AND I LOVE YOU TOO COOKIE-CHWAN!! MELLORINE!!

Zoro and De-Ji: major mood swing...

Nami: Here. (hands two dollars) buy yourself something.

Everyone-Nami: NAMI!!!

Nami: OK! OK! Heres 100. :)

Luffy and Suta: HEE HEE!! (hugs) Glad we could make your day better!!

Franky: THAT UNSUPA BAKA!!! I'll pound his face in if I ever meet him.

Chopper: (holding what looks like a soda bottle) I have poison if you want to get revenge.

Everyone-Chopper: CHOPPER!!!

Chopper: I WAS JUST KIDDING!!!

Luffy and Suta: COLA!!! (grabs bottle)

Everyone-Luffy and Suta: STOP!!! ITS POISON!!!

Luffy: (about to drink) Really?? (throws)

Luffy and Suta: Ohh... we wanted cola.

Usopp: (cries after story) (after awhile of sniffles) This reminds me a time when Usopp-sama...

Nami: NO STORIES!!! JUST GIVE A PRESENT OR SOMETHIN!!

Usopp: That was my present... oh well heres and invention to make your own donuts!!

Luffy and Suta: DONUTS!!!

Usopp: ITS NOT FOR YOU!!!


	77. Chapter 77

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

Suta and De-Ji: (pouty face) sorry we took so long... we have no excuse...

* * *

De-Ji: K10!

K10: ...(sighs) another day, a new trimester...I really hate my english teacher... that's all I got for an opening...

De-Ji: trimesters? Is that like three semesters?

K10: Anyway!!

K10: hmm...I've heard of slap jack but never played it. The other two I've heard of though. I know solitare, rummie(?), black jack, war, speed, kings corner, (keeps listing card games off)

De-Ji: it's fun! We should play it!

**Zoro**:Out of all the places you've visited so far on the grand line, what's the strangest place you've been to?

Zoro: I would have to say that it was Skypiea.

**Sanji**: Sanji-san, I have a question. Being scared of spiders I understand, but why are you afraid of moths?(waves hand over stove to blow away some smoke.)

Sanji: (takes black cookies out) because they're creepy and crawly and they fly around and bleh! (shudders)

**Suta**: I've heard a violen play but I haven't heard an electric violin play before though I've heard of it. Is it like an electric guitar, but it's a violin?

Suta: Yep! You can even plug earphones into it! And you can have 5 strings instead of four!! Wish I could get one... But i might be able to buy one with my money!

**Luffy**: As long as you cheer her on, You are in the orchestra!

Luffy: YAY I'm in Orchestra! I'm a musician!!

Zoro: Not a musician.

Luffy: ohhh... I'm in orchestra!! YAY [etc

**Zoro and De-ji**:(to Zoro)...that means no ear plugs...(to De-ji) gotta watch out for ear plugs.

Zoro: you think I would cheat? DISHONORABLE!!

De-Ji: I don't think I'm gonna have to worry about that in my health class. We're in the middle of studying CPR. (giggles) it was kinda funny though, every time the teacher said "mouth to mouth" Zoro's attention would be renewed.

Zoro: well excuse me for being interested!

De-Ji: (giggles) not interested in the right thing though..

**Sanji**: Ah but you wouldn't be sanji without the perverted-ness. (hugs sanji) it's okay!!

Sanji: ARIGATOU, K10-CHWAAN!!! (heart eyes and noodle dance)

De-Ji: (raises eyebrow)

**De-ji**: I mean, if sanji wasn't perverted then what would he be?? it's gotta switch for something.

De-Ji: hmm.. I guess that makes him him, but I don't have to like it.

**Zoro**: you honestly fell into that one Zoro, pun intended.

Zoro: WHY YOU LITTLE!!! (chases K10)

* * *

De-Ji: Takono! 

Takono: (starts crying) MINNAA!! MY PAJAMA SHIRT MAKES ME CRY!!(cries harder)

Everyone: why?

**Chopper and Usopp**: it says...it says...

Luffy Suta Usopp and Chopper: its! Its!

**Chopper and Usopp**: it...Says...MERRY!! (cries so hard hugging usopp and

chopper)

Usopp Chopper Luffy and Suta: WAHHHH!!!

Luffy and Suta: WE WANT A HUG TOO!

Zoro: Hug each other.

Luffy and Suta: OKAY!! (hugs each other and cries)

De-Ji: MERRY!!! (bawls)

**Deji**: tell suta and luffy what my nightmare was...

De-Ji: (sniff) ok.. Takono had a dream where she was in love with Zoro, and he was like Sanji except not flirty, and the Takono in the dream liked it.

Suta: Once I had a dream when Luffy was evil!! It was REALLY scary!! A-And he was wearing a panda suit!!

Luffy: Panda suit?? (wearing one all the sudden)

Luffy and Suta: PANDA DANCE!!!

**Zoro**: thank god it never happened...

Zoro: hai. That would be horrifying.

**Zoro**: but it scared me even worse. you know why?

Zoro: no, why?

**Zoro**: HALF OF ME IS BECOMING A ZORO FANGIRL!! NOO!! (bangs head against the mast) MUST...NOT...LIKE...ZORO!! GAH!! GUYS!! HELP!!

Zoro: ... I'm not that bad...

De-Ji: (is being held back by Zoro) YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM!!!

Takono: (idea) I KNOW!! (lip locks with sanji for 1 minute) im better now:D

Sanji: (gets kissed) MELLORINE!! MELLORINE!! MELLORINE!!!

**Sanji**: (still in his arms) what i was doing? i was checking out a view and luffy and suta used a guitar to push me off!! i should have told you guys that i hate heights!! (shaking)(hugs tighter)

Sanji: (heart eye) you hate heights? Want me to kill Luffy for you? (gets hugged tighter) SHIAWASEE!!

Luffy and Suta: (comes out of no where with a ukulele) HYA!!! (misses) gayness!! (falls) (cliff all the sudden) AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Takono: (grabs the already-broken-off-and-not-fixed-yet mast) WAKEY WAKEY!! EGGS AND BAKEY!!

Luffy and Suta: (drool) yum...

Zoro: (snore) (gets hit by the mast) OI!!

De-Ji: hey...

Zoro: what? That's it?

De-Ji: (shrugs) what? you're tough..

Takono: and just so deji doesnt kill me(or sanji) for this later, (hits self in The head with the mast) (KO'd)

De-Ji: okay then...

Takono: ME-E-E-E-E-E-E-ERRYY-Y-Y-Y-YY!! (cries so hard and plants pace into sanjis jacket while i hug him)

Sanji: (pats your back) it's okay, Takono-chwan. (gets hugged) MELLORINE!! MELLORINE!!!!

Takono: ok bye!

Everyone: ja ne!

* * *

Cookie here: Thank you for all your presents. Thank you for making me smile. mOST OF ALL LUFFY AND SUTA TAKE THOSE COOKIES OUT OF YOUR MOUTHS. 

Luffy and Suta: (drops cookies) (guilty smile) Hee Hee**  
**

**Sanji and Chopper**: MY MIDDLE FINGER GOT INFECTED... sighs

Sanji: will this make it feel better? (kisses your middle finger)

Chopper: AHHH!! DO I NEED TO CHOP IT OFF??

Sanji: NOOO!!! POOR KAT-CHAN!!

De-Ji: he gets worse with every girl... tsk tsk tsk...

Luffy and Suta: KAT IS GOING TO DIE??? AHHHHH!!!

**Zoro and De-Ji**: (Tosses a wedding ringto Zoro) Hope you marry her and have TONS AND TONS TONS OF KIDS!

Zoro and De-Ji: (catches ring and jaw drops) O.O ...

**To all**: Killing boyfriend tonight help me anyone?

Sanji: YOSHA!! HE'LL PAY FOR HURTING COOKIE-SWAAN!!

Zoro and De-Ji: (carrying weapons of horrible torture) LET'S GO!!!

Usopp: YOSH!! (legs shaking)

Nami: Hopefully we'll find a big stash of money or rare jewels!! (beli eyes)

Chopper: I'll get my backpack!

Franky: SUPA!!

Luffy and Suta: YEAHNESS!!! (goes the wrong way)

Zoro: Oi...

* * *

De-Ji: Kat! 

Kat: (The ship pulls up and I jump off)

Everyone: welcome back!

Kat:Yes yes,it took us a long time to build this-(looks to see Luffy and Suta with tons of food in their arms being chased by Izzy.the ships chef)

Luffy and Sut: AHHH!! EVIL KITCHEN KNIVES!!!

Kat:What the heck?!

Izzy:THEY STOLE HALF OUR FOOD!

Kat:(mumbles something under breathe Luffy and Suta appear next to Usopp and Chopper without the food in their arms)I put the food back and you two,don't steal the food!

Luffy and Suta: It wasn't me!!

**Zoro**:I never said I was agreeing with you and I never was never will.

Zoro: oi. We already went through this, we said that you weren't agreeing, but that you had stopped fighting it, so it's over.

**De-Ji**:Well its not that im not allowed to get mad at him he is like 10 but,I just can't bring myself to be mad at him (laughs)

De-Ji: oh... I see. They get annoying enough though...

**Usopp**:Yeah note to self:Never trust Luffy to write something down for you. (sweatdrop)

Usopp: (has notepad) Got it!

Luffy: Look! I wrote another!! (it says Luffy and Suta forever)

Usopp: Do you even know what that means?

Luffy: Hee hee no!

Suta: (blushes) It's the thought that counts!

**Nami**:Yeah but I have known worse.

Nami: Really? That's REALLY sad. Because Sanji's pretty bad.

**Sanji**:Heh heh great!

Sanji: HAI KAT-SWAN!!

**Chopper,Usopp,Luffy and Suta**:(starts eating)HURRY BEFORE THOSE TWO MONKEYS EAT IT ALL!

Chopper Usopp Luffy and Suta: YOSH!!! (eats insanely)

Luffy and Suta: HURRY FLY!!

Fly: I'M TRYING!! BARF!! SLURP!!

Usopp and Chopper: I think I lost my appetite...

Luffy and Suta: NOT ME!!

**Robin**:Ahh I think I remember now...darn i forgot again I have such a bad memory (embarassed laugh)

Robin: that's fine, Kat-san.

**Franky**:Hmm mabey some kind of reppelent but I dont know of any for those two...

Franky: hmmmm... BRUSSEL SPROUT SPRAY!!

Luffy and Suta: AHHHHHH!!!! BRUSEL SPROUTS!!! (runs in circles)

Kat:(has a wolf pup sleeping on head)When we went to that island I found this little guy and he just followed us hahaha also there wasnt much treasure but the island was still cool it was like split up into climate zones or somethin'!Anyways we should be leaving so long suckers! Just kidding just kidding bye!(jumps on the ship and we sail away)

De-Ji: aww.. cute pup!

* * *

De-Ji: we have a newbie by the name of Space Writer! 

**QUOSTION**:

Everyone: yes?

**LUFFY**: If you lost your gum gum powers, what would be your reaction and what would you do?

Luffy: NOOOOOOOO!! MY POWERS!! I CANT STRETCH ANYMORE!!! NOOOOO!!!

De-Ji: She said "IF"

Luffy: Oh yea! I would find another one! And get chopper on a cure right away!

Chopper: ITS NOT AN ILLNESS!!!

**SANJI**: Are you bald?

Sanji: no...

**NAMI**: Don't you think that, no matter how annoying Luffy truly is, he always sends you to whimsical places like Sky Island and Alabasta where you usually get your berris due to his way of being Optimistic, yet stupid?

Nami: True, but then he loses almost it all or spends most of it. Baka. YOU OWE SO MUCH MONEY!!!

Luffy: (pouty face) But I don't got none!

**ZOLO**: How would you react if you met a 4kids you?

Zoro: first off, I'm ZoRo not ZoLo. Anyway, if I met him, I would beat him up to be the best. And I would totally win against that lazier than me 4kids impersonator.

De-Ji: (is in a cheerleading outfit all of a sudden) GO ZORO!! Wait... ANYTHING BUT CHEERLEADERS!! (rips it off and there is normal clothes underneath) phew...

**ROBIN**: 1.Are you bald? 2. How would you react if you found your 4kids self?

1. no. 2. I would talk with her about her history, like what differences they made with her.

**FRANKY**: Are you a cut from Pop-Eye-the-sailor man?

Franky: HOW DID YOU FIND OUT ABOUT MY UNCLE???

Luffy Suta and Chopper: SUGEHHH!!!

Franky: Now eat your spinach!!

Luffy Suta Usopp and Chopper: NOOOOOOOO!!!! (runs off)

**USOPP**:1) Would 4kids Vivi you off 2) Don't you think that you deserve a little more credit, I mean, it takes a lot of courage to go up against the Black Cat Pirates even when you were a bit scared or go up against Miss Groundhogs Day and having both face and nose take a beating outta it.

Usopp: 1. uhhh... why would she? 2. YES!! THE GREAT CAPTAIN USOPP IS BRAVE!!


	78. Chapter 78

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

Suta: So sorry everyone its all my fault. I PROMISE ILL TRY TO DO BETTER!!! (cries)

De-Ji: Oi! Little dramatic?

Suta: Hey! This might win me the academy award!!

* * *

De-Ji: Takono! 

Takono: MERRYY!! (still crying) (hugs luffy and suta)

Luffy and Suta: (bawling uncontrollably) WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! MERRRRRYYYYYYY!!!!

**Luffy**: SUGOI!! PANDA MAN!!

Luffy: (poses) OH YEA!! (fire works go off in the background)

Suta: SUGEHHHH!!!

Franky: SUPA MOVE!!!

**Zoro**: (jumps on his back) PIGGYBACK!! GIDDYUP!! (holds zoro tight)

Zoro: get offa me!! (picks her up and gives her to Sanji)

Sanji: (heart eyes)

**Zoro**: and (a reply to last chapter) would you RATHER me a zoro fangirl??

Zoro: (grimaces) no, actually.

Takono: didnt think so.

Zoro: (glares)

**Sanji**: DONT KILL LUFFY!!

Sanji: HAI TAKONO-CHWAN!! ANYTHING FOR YOU!!

Luffy: He couldn't anyway!

Sanji: NANI?? I SHALL PROVE MY LOVE!!!

Luffy and Suta: (giggles) This is an Ordeal of Love! (giggles)

Sanji: OIII!!!!

Takono:(catches luffy and suta before they fall off the cliff) now who wants cake?

Luffy and Suta: WITH STRAWBERRIES???

Zoro: (shows up all the sudden) Starwberries??

Takono: TOO BAD! I ATE IT ALL!

Luffy and Suta: (depression)

De-Ji: Don't go emo.

Takono: cant you do anything but yell mellorine when i hug you? i was crying genius.

Takono: (still hugging sanji, crying AGAIN about merry) MERRY!! (hugs REELEE tight)

Sanji: (kisses Takono) any better? (pets her hair) it gonna be okay Takono-chwan.

Takono: how do YOU know its ok? merrys dead!! I MISS MERRY!

Sanji: we all do. (pats her on the back) time heals everything, Takono-chwan... just wait, you'll see.

* * *

De-Ji: Kat! 

Kat:(Walks out of the shadows and waves to everyone)

Kat:Hey everyone couldnt come 'ere with the ship...Darn Marines...made the ship take a beatin'...though I nearly killed 'em all...but I was held back by Izzy which Luffy and Suta have met...

Everyone: Izzy must be a good nakama to have.

**Luffy and Suta**:YOU GUYS TURNED INTO FROGS!AH APOCALYPSE!(points to Luffy and Suta who are now frogs)

Luffy and Suta: Not Just frogs but golden frogs!! (hops on a trampoline) TWICE AS HIGH!!!

Luffy: (eats fly)

Suta: EWWW!!!

Luffy: What?

**Zoro**:Yeah yeah yeah (kicks some random pebbles)

Zoro: heh. I win. (smirks)

Luffy and Suta: FLAMING CHAINSAW!!!!! Boom.

**De-Ji**:Yeah thats true.

De-Ji: sometimes I wish I could pound my little brother into the ground..

Zoro: O.o

De-Ji: not literally!

Zoro: oh...

**Usopp**:(sighs)Typical Luffy eh?Also theres a frog on your head.

Usopp: (looks)

Luffy and Suta: Not one but two and GOLDEN frogs! 9poses proudly)

Usopp: GAHHHHHH!!! (runs in circles) TALKING FROGS!!!!

Kat:(the ship becomes overrun by frogs) WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!

**Nami**:Okay not known but I have heard about one person that is worse than Sanji.

Nami: I guess Sanji at least doesn't try anything.

Sanji: NAMI-SWAN LOVES ME

Nami: no reply.

**Sanji**:i cant think of anything to say to you hrm (hugs)

Sanji: (heart eyes) MELLORINE!! MELLORINE!! TRUE LOVE NEEDS NO WORDS!!

De-Ji: OI!!! (beats Sanji to a SUPA bloody pulp)

**Chopper,Usopp,Luffy,and Suta**:Eww...I think I lost my appetite too...

Chopper and Usopp: (goes barf over the side)

Luffy Suta and Fly: NOT MEE!! WE SHALL WIN!!!

Fly: BARF! SLURP!

Usopp and Chopper: (barfs again)

**Robin**:You ever heard of a sea lion that tap dances? (i couldnt think of

anything else I am so weird lol)

Robin: hmm.. only from Naga-hana-kun.

**Franky**:Brussel sprout spray?You got any?

Franky: No but maybe I can bribe Sanji to make some!

Luffy and Suta: AHHHHHHHHH!!! THE EVIL BRUSSEL SPROUTS WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!!

Suta: Im so scared!!

Luffy: (brave suddenly) I'll protect you!!

Suta: (in princess suit suddenly) My HERO

Kat:(Becomes a squid suddenly)I DIDNT EVEN DO ANYTHING!!REDICULOUS!AH WATER I NEED WATER!! THROW ME IN THE OCEAN!

Zoro: (picks her up and throws her into the ocean)

Kat:Phew that was close...bye(swims away)

Everyone: ja ne!

* * *

De-Ji: K10! 

K10: Yay! 'Ello, it's been a while!!

De-Ji: (smiles) indeed. It's good to be back.

K10: Yeah, that's the best way to put it. trimesters3 semesters but shorter. it's very odd but I get more classes done that way

**Zoro**: 'cause it's in the sky?? You guys are actually are in Skypiea right now on the television/dub series (('Cause there's nothing else on on a Saturday night!-I watch the japanese too but I'm too lazy to watch it on the internet...)) Anywho, those fights in Skypiea are crazy..((-already knows what happens-))

Zoro: that's most of it.

De-Ji: yep! (watches it out of boredom)

**Sanji**: ((-blinks-)) but.. it's a moth...((-comfused face)) ((-happens to look out window)) O.o I-Is that a Giant MOTH??

Sanji: (looks) AHH!!! IT IS!!!! SMUSH IT!!! (runs around in circles)

**Suta**: So COOL!(big eyes)

Suta: I KNOW!! (starry eyes) I HOPE I CAN GET ONE XDDDDDDDDD

**Zoro and De-ji**: (to zoro) ...truthfully, yes, I think you'd cheat ((blinks)) (to De-ji) Doesn't he? I mean he is a pirate..and he doesn't really listen to lectures..

Zoro: (mouth hangs open)

De-Ji: . . . (closes Zoro's mouth) you'll catch flies if you keep that up long enough. (to K10) true.. so very true.

**De-ji**: Ah CPR.. I went through that already -bleh- to plastic dummies

too...not the greatest thing I've done..

De-Ji: yeah.. that was really weird..

**Sanji**: Hee Anytime Sanji-kunâ™¥

Sanji: (noodle dances around)

Luffy and Suta: JITTER BUG

**De-ji**:...what would perverted personality switch with anyway??(ponders)

De-Ji: hmm... I would think an honest gentleman.

**Zoro**:hahaha! (runs and leaps over men's quarters door which is open)

Zoro: (chases K10)

K10:(suspecting he'd jump over it too: cue random bucket fell on Zoros head) yay! plan B worked!

Zoro: (has memorized the ship so he knows where the opening is and jumps over it then stops running) OMAE!!! (pulls off the bucket then keeps chasing K10)

* * *

De-Ji: we have a newbie! 

Newbie: HEY MINA!

Everyone: hello!

Mr. Prince: I would like to introduce myself as Mr.Prince! I am a 3 sword wielding, duo-kicking, gomu gomu fighting machine...well, not really, actually Im just a guy with a lot of cash and too much time, go figure...anyways...

Everyone: (smiles) welcome!

**Robin-Swan**: Hello ROBIN-SWAN (Can I call you that?), I have a special question for you! Having been close friends with Saul, have you found out anything about the "D" in his middle name? (I ask this because, oddly enough, my middle initial is D.)

Robin: if you want, Mr. Prince-san. I think his middle name was D because he had the will of D.

**Nami-Chwan**: HELLO NAMI-CHAN (May I call you that?), I have quite the question for you as well. Having seen you're old hometown (before Bellemere-san came), do you plan to ever find it and restore it and find out more about your past as well? Also, you and Robin are in great shape, how do you keep off all of the fat?

Nami: I plan to and come with so much money I can't even count it all!! (beli eyes) (awhile later after dancing) Oh chasing Luffy and Suta and a high metabolism.

**MONKEY D. LUFFY**: MUGIWARA LUFFY!...can I be a strawhat...please?

Luffy: SURE!!

Nami: (hits Luffy) BAKA! DON'T DECIDE SO QUICKLY!!!

Luffy:(in police station suddenly) What can you do??

**Roronoa Zoro**: Do those three earrings serve any purpose or are they just for style? Either way, they're pretty cool.

Zoro: they used to be for style, and because I wield three swords, but I don't wear them anymore.

De-Ji: I made him take them out! (smiles)

**Sanji**: Sanji-san, Sorry for borrowing your nicknames for Robin and Nami, but I switched them around on purpose so they could tell the difference between us. Also, does it burn your leg when you use Diamble Jamble? If not you play it off very smoothly.

Sanji: eh. It's fine. I wouldn't know if it burns my leg, because the fire within from my anger burns out the pain, if there is any.

Mr. Prince: Well my friends, I am off to sail on another adventure full of food, fun and Hair!...? Later!

Luffy and Suta: SUGEHHHHHH!! TAKE ME WITH YOU!!!

Everyone-Luffy and Suta: hair? Anyway, ja ne!

* * *

De-Ji: Cookie! 

Cookie: (Smiles happily to all!)

**Sanji**: I LOVE YOU.

Sanji: (heart eye and noodle dance) MELLORINE!! MELLORINE!! I LOVE YOU TOO! MY HEART LEAPS WITH JOY!!!

De-Ji: (beats again with spiked club)

Sanji: De-Ji: Loves me so much (faints)

**Zoro**: I hate you!

Zoro: meh.

**Sanji**: I LOVE YOU MORE THEN MY AIR I HAVE TO BREATH!

Sanji: (heart eye and noodle dance) MELLORINE!! MELLORINE!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH THERE IS NOT ENOUGH AIR TO BREATH TO SHOW HOW MUCH!! THENOFCOURSEYOUTAKEMTBREATH AWAY!!! (keeps rambling on and on)

**Zoro**: I wish you to go die in a hole.

Zoro: never. I have to beat Mihawk!!

Luffy and Suta: WORMS!!!! (starts digging a hole)

Zoro: If you don't shut up that will become your grave!!!

**Sanji**: I LOVE YOU SO MUCH I WOULD DIE FOR YOU!

Sanji: (heart eye and noodle dance) MELLORINE!! MELLORINE!! I WOULD DIE A MILLION HORRIBLE DEATHES FOR YOU

**Zoro**: YAOI ROCKS. It rocks even more when it got you and Sanji in it!

Zoro: bite me.

De-Ji: (grimaces)

Luffy and Suta: (bites Zoro's butt)

Zoro: YOU ARE SOOOO DEAD!!! AND WHY DID YOU BITE ME THERE???

Luffy and Suta: You told us to.

**Luffy**: HI! Thanks for not eating my cookies and killing my boyfriend with me.

Luffy: No problem! Even though I really wanted cookies.

Suta: COOKIES!! (comes flying in)

**Zoro**: Even though i hate you thanks for killing my boyfriend.

Zoro: whatever.

**Nami and Robin and De-ji**: Thanks for killing him. Hands you all rubbies and diamonds.

Robin: (receives diamonds and rubies) arigato, Cookie-san.

De-Ji: (receives diamonds and rubies) wow.. thanks!!

Nami: CHIK CHING!!!!! (beli eyes and runs off to find worh)

**Chopper and Franky and the rest of the crew**: I LOVE YOU ALL! Thats why i'm giving you each 32 million berries each.

Nami: (runs back out) MOOOOONNNEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!! (dances)

Luffy and Suta: We can buy so much meat now!! (dances insanely)

Usopp: Now I can afford better tools for my inventions!!

Chopper: I can study the latest medical books and buy better equipment!!

Sanji: I CAN BUY STUFF FOR MY GIRLS!!!!!! (heart eyes)

De-Ji: Scary!

Zoro: Sickening.

Zoro: now I can pay off my debt. And buy another sword.

De-Ji: What would I do with mine?

Nami: GIVE IT TO ME????

Franky: Some new SUPA speedos are waiting to be bought!!!

Robin: I can buy some new history books from all over the world and archeology tools to study it even further.

De-Ji: What do you all say?

Everyone:**THANK YOU!!!!!**


	79. Chapter 79

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

De-Ji: Takono!

Takono: ITS MY BIRTHDAY SOON!! (jumps around) WHOOT!

De-Ji: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! (throws confetti)

Luffy and Suta: BIRTHDAY?? BIRTHDAYS MEAN CAKE!!!!! (dances)

Sanji: (heart eyes) I SHALL PROVE MY LOVE TO YOU TAKONO!!! I SHALL MAKE THE MOST COLOSSAL CAKE EVER (dances to the kitchen)

**Zoro**: im sure you remember this but...(screams REALLY loud and obnoxious) HOW DO YOOU KNOW?!?!?!

Zoro: (growls) STOP YELLING THAT AT ME!!!

Takono:(arms around luffy and suta like buddies) LETS GO TO CANDY MOUNTAIN, CHARLIE!!

Luffy and Suta: (has hiking gear suddenly) LETS GO!!! (runs off in random directions)

De-Ji: OI!! THAT'S THE BATHROOM BAKAS!!!

Luffy and Suta: Well inky dinky do!!

De-Ji: (sweat drop)

Takono: ok going, bye.

Luffy and Suta: WHAT ABOUT CANDY MOUNTAIN???? (pouts)

Everyone: ja ne!

* * *

De-Ji: K10!

K10: 'Ello!

**Zoro**:...Yepp.. Ah! (realises something) (pulls out three straberry

shortcakes) My mom made some but there's not enough for everyone...what to do..(ponders)

Zoro: (is drooling) you could give them all to me…

De-Ji: (disgusted face) stop drooling...

Luffy and Suta: SHORTCAKE!!!

Luffy: (eats it all in one bite)

Suta: Ohhhh...

Luffy: (opens mouth) Want some?

Suta:S Ewwwww...

Everyone-Luffy and Suta: BBBAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAA!!! (all punches Luffy)

**Sanji**:(somehow get's captured by Giant Moth) Uh oh...um.. Sanji?!

(watches Sanji runnign around in circles)...(throws random pail at his head) Help please..

Sanji: O.O (is running in circles) WHAT DO I DO?! K10-CHWAN IS IN TROUBLE BUT IT'S A GIANT BUG!!! (gets hit by the pail) RIGHT! (attacks the moth)

Moth: (lets K10 go)

Sanji: (catches K10) are you ok? (eyes turn into hearts)

**Suta**: Let me know when you do!! then we'll party!

Suta: OKY!!!!

Luffy: PAR-TAY!!!! (starts to dance)

**Zoro and De-ji**: (to zoro) are you really that suprised I'd think that?...(to Deji) is he actually telling the truth??(confused) (points to zoro) of all people??

Zoro: why shouldn't I be?

De-Ji: he tells the truth! It's Usopp who lies, remember?

Usopp: HEY!! My stories are 100 true!!! I've never told a lie in my life!!

Luffy Suta and Chopper: SUGEHHHHHHHH!!!! (star eyes)

**De-ji**: (smiles) did you get your CPR card?

De-Ji: (grumbles) not yet.. the teacher hasn't let us pay for them yet...

**Luffy and Suta**: (hears them say Jitter Bug) I just saw that comercial

recently...wierd.

Luffy and Suta: I KNOW!! Its lots of old people dancing!!

De-Ji: No its not.

**De-ji**: (pictures Sanji as an honest gentleman...can't help but seeing the rea perverted sanji with it) I got nothing...

De-Ji: yeah me neither.

Sanji: (tears) K10-chwan.. De-Ji-chan..

De-Ji: OI!!

K10: (suddenly stops and faces Zoro with a not to innocent smile on her face. Making it Look like a trap, but not that he knows that theres no trap. Just making him think there's one.)...(Grins)

Zoro: (watches K10 suspiciously) what are you doing?

* * *

De-Ji: we Mr. Prince!

Mr. Prince: HEY MINA

Everyone: Hello!

Luffy and Suta: THE COFFEE IS SO FRENCH IT WILL WANT TO MAKE YOU GO WEE WEE!!!

Mr. Prince: (Eyes Cookie's 32 million each)

De-Ji: (clutches her money)

Nami: MINE!!!!!!!!!! (runs off)

Zoro: (is grumbling because Nami took all of his)

Sanji: (hands Nami and Robin diamond necklaces) HERE YOU ARE, MY BEAUTIFUL LADIES!! (heart eye)

Robin: (smiles)

Nami: (appears suddenly) CHIK CHING!!!! (runs off with necklace to calculate value)

Mr. Prince: That's a lot of money! I dont suppose you guys would mind sharing...right?

De-Ji: money isn't everything. (hands you some)

Sanji: sorry, spent it all already.

Luffy and Suta: (eating and swimming in niku) SURE!! (hands 10 million from each)

Nami: (hits them) DON'T GIVE AWAY THAT MUCH!!! ... UNLESS YOU'RE GONNA GIVE ME SOME!! (hits again)

**Luffy**: Luffy-sama, I think the real question is "what cant I do!" Because that's alot! But then again, I dont suppose that's something to be proud of...

Luffy: AHA! I found that noodle!!

Suta: ewwwwww...

Luffy: What? Its just been in my underwear for a few days.

Nami: (hits Luffy and Suta) WEREN'T YOU EVEN LISTENING?!!!

Suta: Why did you hit me??

**Nami**: Nami-Chwan! I was watching the earlier OP episodes and I swear it looks like you had a mild crush on Zoro by the way you acted around him...any truth to that? Or has my deductive logic failed me once again?

Nami: What can I say? He was buff and looked rich. I mean he had those fancy swords.

Sanji: STUPID MARIMO!!! (attempts to kick zoro)

Zoro: I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!

Zoro and Sanji: (keeps fighting)

**Robin**: Robin-Swan!!...I think I love you, would you take my hand in marriage and become Mrs.Princess?

Robin: I'm flattered, but don't you think we should get to know each other better first?

**Zoro**: Zoro-sama! It seems like out of everyone's past, yours has been the most eventful. Do you ever wonder what happened to Johnny and Yossaku?

Zoro: sometimes. Then I discard the idea because they are such idiots, that they might have died already.

De-Ji: (sarcastically) happy thoughts...

**De-Ji**: De-ji-Schwan! How did you manage that?

De-Ji: lots and LOTS of nagging... (laughs)

Zoro: you're telling me...

**Sanji**: Sanji-sensei! Do you think if you and Enel were to fight again today, that thinkgs would turn out different?

Sanji: I WOULD BEAT HIS BUTT OFF!! It would be another ordeal of love!

Luffy and Suta: (giggles)

Sanji: OI!!!

Mr. Prince: Well my favorite Pirate crew it's that time again. I must depart from this world...see you once I come back! I'll bring food next time!

De-Ji: O.o this world? Where are you going?

Luffy and Suta: SUGEHHHHH!!!! I WANT TO BE AN ALIEN TOO!!!

De-Ji: (sweatdrop) OI...

Everyone: ja ne!

* * *

De-Ji: Cookie!

Cookie: (hands Luffy and Suta a crap load of boxes filled with cookies)

Luffy and Suta: COOKIES!!! (jumps into boxes) HELP!! I'M DROWNDING!!!

Cookie: (Hands Sanji and ring) Can we get married? Also if we do. YOU BETTER GET YOUR HANDS OFF EVER OTHER GILR BECAUSE I WILL KICK YOUR BUTT! But lovie you rock and I do anything with you or for you.

Sanji: OF COUR—(gets cut off by: get your hands off ever other girl) um...

**Zoro**: (Hands Zoro a new sword) Don't need it. I got about twenty others at my house.

Zoro: (looks at it then throws it away) it's no good. Blade shape is all wrong, and the hilt is too heavy.

Cookie: (hands De-ji a notebook filled with thoughts on her. (All good ones. Of how you rock and are great and are awsome and make me feel so good(( NOT LIKE THAT ZORO GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GROSS GUTTER)) )

De-Ji: wow.. (is flipping through the pages) thanks!!

Zoro: (mutters) I wasn't even thinking that until now...

Cookie: (hands Franky, Nami, Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and the rest) I love you all and you rock. (Hands you all 9,0,0 million berries each) (Gots to much money form that slot game i won...) Please spend them all on good things. Because i spend my money on buying things for you all!

Nami: M-M-MONEY!!! SO R-R-RICH!!! HAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA!!!! (runs off to add money)

Usopp: SWEET! This more than Luffy could eat!!

Luffy: FOOD?

Usopp: S-STAY BACK!!

Chopper: I CAN HAVE SUCH AN ADVANCED LAB NOW!!! (squeals with happiness)

**Luffy**: OH MY CAT NIP LUFFY! I GOT SOME INTRESTING PICTURES OF YOUR BROTHER WANNA SEE? Seems as he has been out on the town so to speak.

Luffy: REALLY? What town has he been to???

De-ji: Baka.

**Zoro**: I really dislike you. Could you even make your way out of a paper bag or even manage not to get lost?

Zoro: I DON'T GET LOST THAT BAD!! Even if I did, I could just cut my way out.

**De-ji**: I like you better then your boyfriend who got a stick far up his butt. NO really he does. He is always SO BLEH...

De-Ji: (is offended) whatever is said about Zoro, I take personally. But thanks for the compliment! (smiles)

**Nami**: Hands you more money and rubies and diamonds and a random pack of

candy.

Nami: S-S-S-SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH **MONEY!!!!** (runs off and in her rush leaves candy)

Luffy and Suta: CANDY!!!

Nami: (hits them and grabs it real quick) DON'T TOUCH IT!! IT COULD BE VERY VAULABLE!!!

**Franky**: Why do you wear speedos? Why do you also say Supa so much? I mean you got me hooked onto saying that in every day life. Which is bad for me because i get in trouble from overusage by parents.

Franky: First of all because dancers need a sexy outfit! OWE!!

De-Ji: Oi, keep it PG rated.

Franky: SUPA IS MY MOST SUPA FAVORITE WORD!!! (dances) OWE!! OWE!!

De-Ji: OI...

Cookie has something to announce: I LOVE YOU ALL! Well no I lied I love you all but ZORO. I HATE ZORO I HATE ZORO! Ok it is said now Zoro i hate you and thought you should know the sword is cursed and is going to kill you soon! WHOO

Luffy and Suta: LOVE YOU 2!!

Usopp: (thumbs up)

Chopper: I DON'T LIKE YOU EITHER!! (hides)

Nami: S-S-S-SOOO MUCH MONEY

Sanji: (noodle dances crazily) I LOVE YOU TOO!!!!!!!

Zoro: good thing I threw it away.

De-Ji: (pouts)

Everyone: ja ne!

* * *

De-Ji: Kat!

Kat:(emerges from the shadows again)Yes I need to think of more

enterences.And yes,Izzy is a good nakama he isnt bad lookin' either (snickers)

De-Ji: all of yours are fine with me!

Strange voice:I am so flattered

Zoro and De-Ji: O.o

Kat:Woo boy he heard me...

De-Ji: (giggles)

(A boy with spiky red hair appears.He has pale skin and piercing red eyes.He is wearing a black T-shirt with a red cross on the back.He is also wearing tattered blue jeans and black tennis shoes)

Izzy:Hey everyone.

Everyone: hello!

Luffy and Suta: I WANT AN OUTFIT LIKE THAT!! AND THOSE EYES!!!

De-Ji: (imagines) AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! So... scary!..

Kat:I cant believe he heard me...Anyway this is Izzy although Luffy,Suta you have already met him.His real name is Connor though.

Izzy:Shut up I hate that name...

Luffy and Suta: CORN?

Suta: I don't like corn.

Everyone-Luffy and Suta: APOCALYPSE!!!

De-Ji: it fits you though.

Kat:Yeah yeah yeah...

**Luffy and Suta**: Oh golden Frogs! I wanna be one!

Luffy and Suta: ABRA CADABRA!!! ... WALLA WALLA WASHINGTON!!! There, you're a frog now.

De-Ji: You wish.

Izzy:You tried that bakc at the island and you turned into a squid again.Do you know how many fishermen tried to catch ya?

One of them did and I had to go help ya again...

Kat:Uhh ehehe (embarassed)

De-Ji: (giggles)

Luffy and Suta: SQUIDS HAVE INK SO THEY MUST BE GIANT PENS!! Is that true??

De-Ji: Uh, no.

Zoro: I had to once as well.

**Zoro**:(pushes Zoro overboard and runs)VICTORY!

Zoro: (climbs back up soaking wet) oi..

Izzy:(Looks at Zoro)She always do that here?

Zoro: (is wringing out his clothes) yeah pretty much..

**De-Ji**:Wow violent mind ya got there dont ya think?

De-Ji: a little.. (guilty laugh)

Zoro: yep. (evil grin)

Izzy:Yeah like Kat whe-(is knocked down by me)

Kat:Say one more word and I kill you...

Izzy:(gets up)Ow...you cant do that...

Kat:Yeah I know...

De-Ji: (looks from Kat to Izzy) when what?

**Usopp**:Calm down its just Luffy and Suta

Usopp: AHHHH!!! THAT'S EVEN WORSE!! DON'T FART!!!

Luffy and Suta: AHHHH!!! FALLING!!!!

Izzy:Why is this ship covered with frogs?

De-Ji: Luffy and Suta must have been multiplying.

Luffy and Suta: (with calculators) Cant do it in our heads!!

De-Ji: I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!!

Zoro: Sicko.

**Nami**:(chuckles)Yeah thats one good thing.

Nami: YEAH.

**Sanji**:Eh heh heh.

Sanji: oops..

Izzy:(glares at Sanji)

Sanji: (glares back)

**Chopper,Usopp,Luffy,and Suta**:Eww thats disgusting ulg (runs and throws up overboard)

Usopp and Chopper: (feeling sick) don't remind me...

Luffy and Suta: BURP! Ahhhhh... I'm full. (still eating)

De-Ji: Then why are you still eating?

Izzy:Yeah...no comment (eye twitches)

De-Ji: (grimaces) I hate doing that...

**Robin**:Ooh cool.

Robin: his imagination is very active.

**Franky**:I could probably make some.

Franky: SUPA (drinks cola)

Our Dad: Brussel sprouts? Brussel sprouts?! BRUSSEL SPROUTSSSSS!!! (runs around)

Izzy:Yeah she is great when it comes to making potions repelents etc.

Kat:Yes I am!

Franky: SUPA AWESOMENESS!!

Luffy and Suta: SUGEHHHHHH!!!

Zoro: Its not that impressive.

Nami: I'd like to see you make some. Wait I take that back.

Zoro: Eh.

Izzy:(mumbles and looks at our ship approaching)Looks like she finally

finished...

Kat:Yup just in time too!

Girls voice:OI!UP HERE HURRY IT UP!

Izzy:So impatient seeya everyone.

Kat:Yup! Bye!

(both return to the ship and it sails away)

(a note appears on the floor)

Zoro: hm? (picks up the note and reads it)

The note says:Formarly Mewgirl35 or did I already say that?

Zoro: not on this comment.

Everyone: ja ne!

Luffy and Suta: WAIT!! WHERE ARE YOU GOING??! I WAS GOING TO MAKE EXPRESSO!!!!

Suta: With donuts!

Luffy and Suta: mmmmmmm... donuts!


	80. Chapter 80

De-Ji: K10!

K10: Did you know that Fridays are my favorite day of the whole school week? I get to sleep in the next day!!

De-Ji: me too!

**Zoro**:(watchs luffy eat the short cake) you weren't fast enough..

Zoro: I can tell. You die later, Luffy. Suta's going down with you too.

Suta: Me too?? WHY?!!

Luffy: (pouty face) I REALLY WANNA HELP!!!!

Zoro: HELP WITH WHAT???? NEVERMIND!!! (storms off)

Luffy: Did I say something wrong??

Suta: (shrugs)

**Sanji**:(smiles) I'm fine, thanks!Nice going!

Sanji: (dancing around) OF COURSE, K10-CHWAN!! ANYTHING FOR YOU!!! YOUR COMPLIMENTS LIFT ME WITH LOVE!!!

**Suta**: YES! where should we have the party though??

Suta: INA HAUNTED MANSION!!!!

Luffy: YEAH!!!!

Luffy and Suta: (dances with excitement)

Nami and Usopp: No way!!

Chopper: AHHHHHHH!!!! GHOSTS!!!!!! (runs in circles)

Luffy and Suta: anddon'tforgetskeletonsandmonstersandzombiesandmutantsandSPIDERS!!!!!!

Chopper:**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! **(dies)

Luffy and Suta: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! CHOPPER!!!!!

Suta: step back!! Let the professional deal with this!!

Luffy: SUGEHH!!!

(CRICKET CRICKET)

Nami: ARENT YOU GOING TO DO SOMETHING???!!!

Chopper: (alive suddenly) I HATE DARK TUNNELS. (sudders)

Luffy and Suta: (tackles Chopper) YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Zoro and De-ji**: You shouldn't be suprised, you've lied mutiple times. (to De-ji) remeber on one of the begining eppisodes where he lied to the vegi. pirates and said that they ate Usopp? It was funny but still a lie.

Zoro: name one time!

De-Ji: (sweatdrop) she just did! Yeah, I remember that! It was so funny!

Luffy and Suta: FERBIES WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!

Nami: No but youre off to the funny farm.

Luffy and Suta: REALLY??!!! With men in clean white coats and chirping birds????

Nami: yeah...

**De-ji**: ah bummer. Hope you get it soon! I think you get a wallet sized cheat sheet just incase you don't remember what to do!Though in the span of time it takes to get it out, the person might die...XD

De-Ji: XD that would be bad! I know what to do anyway.

Luffy and Suta: SCUBA MAN!!!!!

De-Ji: (burst into laughter with Luffy and Suta)

Nami: I don't get it and don't want to.

**Luffy and Suta**: wrong jitterbug. This JitterBug is a phone!

Luffy and Suta: NO WAY!!! REALLY?!!? SUGEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (starry eyes)

**Sanji**:(after calling him perverted) It's ok!! I like you that way. I think a normal gentleman would be boring. But you have personality!!

Sanji: ARIGATO K10-SWAN!!! SEE MARIMO IVE GOT _PERSONALITY!!!_

Zoro: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!! YOU DONT GOT ONE DROP!!!!!

Zoro and Sanji: (gets into a big fight)

De-Ji: GO ZORO!!!!!!

K10:Something...and Nothing..

De-Ji: (sarcastically) could you be a little more vague please?

Luffy and Suta: SUGEHHHHHHH!!!!!!! ITS MAGIC!!!

Nami: everything's magic to you two.

K10:(suddenly dressed as the cheshire cat) (disapears except for her grin, then that dissapears as well)

De-Ji: O.o

Luffy and Suta: SWEET FLYING COWS!!!!! COWS?? WHERE!?! (looks around frantically)

K10: (appears behind Zoro and hits a baseball with the bat and ball goes sailing towards him)

Zoro: (hears the bat hit the ball and ducks just in time) OMAE!!! I KEEL YOU!!

De-Ji: (sees some stray hairs that got cut by the ball) O.O

K10: (starts running to an invisible base) Safe!

Luffy: OUT!!

Suta: IN!!

Luffy: OUT!!

Suta: IN!!

Luffy: OUT!!!

Suta: OUT!!!

Luffy IN!!! IF I SAY SHES SAFE SHES SAFE!!!

Suta: Okay brotha!

De-Ji: WHOA WHOA!!! They're brother and sister????!!

Nami: would make sense but no. just using figurative language.

Luffy:... (got owned)

Luffy and Suta: (laughs on the floor also rolling)

Zoro: (runs toward K10) YOU'RE NOT GONNA BE SAFE FOR LONG!!!

* * *

De-Ji: Cookie!

Cookie: (Starts to cry becasue Sanji turned her down)

Sanji: don't cry Cookie-chwan! (hugs her gently)I STILL LOVE YOU!! (stars crying too)

**Sanji:** (Still sobbing.)- I LOVE ZORO MORE THEN YOU NOW. (Walks over to Zoro)

Zoro: . . .

Sanji: (starts crying) b..but Cookie-chwan!! (starts sobbing)**YOU MARIMO!!!**

Sanji and Zoro: (starts fighting again)

De-Ji: we got another on our side!

**Zoro**: (Shows you all the swords I even have the real version of your swords That have been singed by the Japanese voice actors)

Zoro: (picks one up and tests it, then gives it back) very nice.

Luffy and Suta: REALLY?!!! SUGOI!!!!! (starry eyes) I WANNA SEE TOO!!!!!

**De-Ji**: (Whines) Can we smack Sanji and then murder him?

De-Ji: (evil grin) good idea!

Sanji: O.O (steps backward)Cookie-san??

Cookie: Shows Luffy the pictures of his brother with Smoker.

Luffy: WHOO!!!! GO ACE!!!! (jumps up and down)

**Luffy**: OH WAIT DON"T LOOK WRONG ONES. (Hides it behind back. Shows you ones of him in pink and doing some other thigns that can't be written here or Cookie will most likely be murdered where she stands.)

Luffy:**ACE IS A GIRL???? ** and whats he doing???

Suta: I don't know...

Nami: (sweatdrop) That's a gender bumper fanart picture bakas... and what hes doing is... youre minds aren't ready yet.

**Zoro**: I'm sorry... about all the mean things. I think your great and I hope some day you reach your goal. I think your great.

Zoro: O.o that's the last person I expected that from. Thanks...

Sanji: (on knees) NOOO!!! COOKIE-SAN!!!! (cries insanely)

De-Ji: O.o Sanji really changed her..

**De-ji**: I'm sorry about making fun of Zoro.

De-Ji: that's ok, just please don't do it again.

**Nami**: I NEED to give you all more money. (Hands more money over)

Nami: MONEY MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND YA KNOW!!!! (belli eyes)

Usopp: More like _your_ world go round...

**Franky**: (Glomp tackle hugs) I think you rock! You are like awesome.

Franky: NAW!!! IM SUPA!!!! TOO SUPA FOR YOU!!! (points at clam)

Clam: Chirp??

Luffy and Suta: SUGEHHHHHHH!!!! (gets out nets)

Clam: (runs)

Usopp: how does a clam chirp?? And run?!!!

Cookie: To all I say you rock including ZORO. Sanji is the mean evil one of the world.

Everyone-Sanji: Thanks! And ja ne!

Sanji: (sobbing like a baby) Cookie-chwan... (starts sucking thumb in fetal position)

Nami: That's a bad habit ya know.

Luffy and Suta: SANJI'S EVIL??? AHA!! THE FERBIES TOOK OVER HIS MIND!!!! (runs away with clam)

De-Ji: What the crap...

Darth Vader: (evil and Sinister) JOIN THE DARK SIDE OF THE FORCE!!!... (happy and cheerful all the sudden) And ive got cookies!!!!

Luffy and Suta: COOKIES!!!!!! (runs over)

De-Ji: WHAT IN THE WORLD!!???

Luffy and Suta: (all the sudden start beating up darth vader who is suddenly bobobo) THESE ARE PLASTIC!!!!!

De-Ji: O.O


	81. Chapter 81

De-Ji: Kat!

(A tornado approaches the ship, It starts to fade and Kat jumps off onto the railing)

Luffy and Suta: GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I CANT SWIM! Oh! HI! 

De-Ji: (looks around) cool.

Kat:Hello hello hello hello...(keeps going)

Suta: Reminds me of Jim Carry in A Series of Unfortunate Events!

De-Ji:D hello!

Zoro: . . . you can stop now.

Luffy: And I can be the _ultimate_dad!

Suta: WHAT!

De-Ji: SUTA'S PREGNANT! 

Luffy: NOPE! I am!

De-Ji and Suta: **WHAT?**

Luffy: HEE! HEE! Im just kidding! (has no clue what it even means)

De-Ji and Suta: PHEW!

Izzy:(hits Kat on the back of the head)Stop that its annoying.

Zoro: thanks.

Kat:Oww...where did you come from?

Izzy:Everywhere and nowhere.

Kat:(hisses)

Luffy and Suta: (hisses back joke fully)

Nami: it wasn't even at you.

Zoro and De-Ji: (sarcastically) could you be a little more vague please?

**Luffy and Suta**: IM NOT A FROG IM A GOAT! AH!I DONT WANNA BE A GOAT FOREVER!

Luffy and Suta: SUGEHHHHHHHHHHH! DO YOU MAKE CHEESE! OR MILK?

Izzy:(sweatdrop)You idiot.Cant you just turn back?

Kat:Uhh...oh yeah...(turns back into a human)

Zoro and De-Ji: that was a little slow...

Luffy and Suta: Oh…. I wanted you to be SUPER GOAT! (poses) (pulls out a cape with a super man symbol on it) guess we don't need it anymore... (tosses cape into ocean) OH CRAP! IT'LL SHRINK! (jumps in)

Zoro: OI! (jumps in)

**Zoro**:(behind the mast snickering)I love annoying you.

Zoro: (glares at Kat) I can tell.

Izzy:If he hurts you im not helping (sighs)

**De-Ji**:NOTHING! Its nothing of your concer (glares at Izzy)

De-Ji: (glances at Kat to Izzy to Kat again) o..k..

Izzy:Dont glare at me girl.

Kat:Yeah and what if I keep glaring at you.

Luffy and Suta: SOME WHERE OVER THE RAINBOW

Izzy:I throw you overboard to swim with the fishes if you catch my drift.

Luffy and Suta: THERES A LAND FULL OF MEAT

Nami: THAT'S NOT HOW IT GOES! (hits them)

Kat:Heh!You cant do that!I could kill you before you even got near me!(shows claws)

Izzy:Heh.

Zoro: (shrugs) they're just claws.

Luffy and Suta: (only hears the claws part)I WANT A SABER TOOTH TIGER!

**Ussop**:Uh WHO WANTS COOKIES?(has a bunch of cookies)

Luffy Suta Usopp Chopper and De-Ji: I DO! I DO! (dances around)

Luffy and Suta: ASHES ASHES WE ALL FALL DOWN! (falls)

De-Ji: How did you go from cookies to ring around the roses?

Luffy and Suta: Oh yeah! COOKIES! (dances)

Kat:De-Ji thats sick.

De-Ji: (sheepish smile) sorry!

Izzy:How did they get a calculator?

**Nami**:(shudders)It wouldnt be very pretty if he did...

Nami: yeah but he would have to pay me if he even tried.

Sanji: I'LL PAY IN KISSES!

Nami: No. MONEY! (evil laugh)

Sanji: NAMI-SWAN IS SO CUTE WHEN SHES EVIL!

Nami: (still carried away with evil laughs and thoughts of money)

**Sanji**:Hmm?

Sanji: (trying to control eroness impulses)I'm sorry if I offended you, Kat-swan!

Izzy:(still glaring at Sanji)

Sanji: (is trying to glare at Izzy and give Kat a pitiful face at the same time)

Kat:Ooh I see a glaring contest!

Sanji: I'LL WIN IT FOR YOU KAT-SWAN! (glares harder at Izzy)

Luffy and Suta: NO WAY!

Fly: I'LL WIN! 

Luffy and Suta: BUT THAT'S CHEATING!

Fly: You blinked.

Luffy and Suta: AHHH! THE FLY TALKED!

Fly: (sweatdrop)

**Chopper,Ussop,Luffy,and Suta**:(throws pies at them all)PIE FIGHT!

Luffy and Suta: OH ITS ON!

De-Ji: PIE! (throws a strawberry pie at Zoro) oops... that was strawberry, wasn't it?

Luffy and Suta: (has base suddenly) WE'VE BEEN SAVIN' THIS JUST FOR THIS OCCASION! (starts throwing pies)YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA!

Zoro: (licks some off) strawberry... (drags De-Ji off with a bucket of strawberry sauce)

De-Ji: (gulp) O.o

Nami: (deck is covered with pies) CLEAN THIS UP!

Luffy and Suta: (salutes) AYE AYE! (starts eating them)

Izzy:What kind?

Kat:Anykind you can imagine!

Izzy:Uhh okay...

**Robin**:Yeah.

Robin:

Izzy:You know what Kat says,imagination is a door to another world.

Kat:I cant remember where I got it from though...

De-Ji: that's cool! I'll have to remember that.

Zoro: she won't. (gets hit lightly by De-Ji)

**Franky**:(hands him an unlabled spray can)Here ya go!

Franky: SUPA! (poses)

Luffy and Suta: (takes picture) PRETTY AS A PICTURE! AHHHHHHHH! BRUSEL SPROUT SPRAY! (runs off)

Izzy:Uh...Kat?

Kat:What?

Izzy:Thats the poison air freshiner...

Kat:WHAT!

Franky: (sniffing it) WHAT!

Chopper: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ANTIDOTE ANTIDOTE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Izzy:(snickers)Im kidding actually thats just the regular air freshiner.You left the Brussel sprout spray back at the ship.

Franky: Phew. I thought it smelled FRESH

Luffy and Suta: MEAT? (tackles Franky)

Franky: WHAT THE—

Random girl: ITS FRANKY! (faints)

Kat:(smacks Izzy across the face)DONT DO THAT YOU BAKA!

Izzy:Oww...

De-Ji: (giggling) sorry! It's just you look funny with lemons drawn on your nose!

Zoro: wha? Nevermind.. I don't want to know.

Kat:(eating a donut)Hrm they arent here yet but its time for our leave...

De-Ji: donut? (hungry stare)

Izzy:Ugh dont teleport us again!

Kat:TO LATE! JA NE! (disseapears along with Izzy and leaves a note)

Everyone: ja ne!

The note says:Poof Zoro is now a vegitable!-Kat

Zoro: (turns into a carrot) what! No I'm not!

De-Ji: says you, carrot boy.

Luffy and Suta: FOOD! (eats Zoro)

De-Ji:**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_** ZOROOOOOOOOOOOO!**_ (falls to knees)

Zoro: What?

De-Ji: (glomps Zoro) YOU'RE ALIVE!

Zoro: yeah...

* * *

De-Ji: K10!

K10: How wierd...I just came back to recently, now you posted...that happened the last couple of times to...how odd. XD Welcome back though! This always puts a smile on my face!

De-Ji: strange coincidence, but cool! Thanks! It's been FOREVER!

Luffy and Suta: YEAH! Suta! _GEEZ_! (laughs)

**Zoro**: But zoro, if you kill Luffy, he won't be king of the pirates...(pouts) and Suta's a musician! That's a good enough defense to live!

Luffy: Zoro couldn't kill me! (laughs)

Suta: YEAH! WHAT SHE SAID!

Zoro: (death glares at K10, Luffy and Suta)

K10: ...but the shortcake...what to do...

Zoro: (shrug)

Luffy and Suta: SHORTCAKE! WHERE!(stomach gurgles) oh yeah!

De-Ji: hmm.. (makes some with fake corn on it) there ya go, Zoro!

Luffy and Suta: SHORTCAKE! (leaps)

De-Ji: Not this time! (dodges)

Luffy and Suta: (falls on face and skids to a stop)

De-Ji: (hands the shortcake to Zoro)

Zoro: thanks. (eats it before Luffy and Suta get up)

De-Ji: O.o that was fast...

**Sanji**:(smiles)...(blank expression) now what?

Sanji: we could... (raises eyebrow suggestively)

De-Ji: (smacks Sanji over the head) NO!

Zoro and De-Ji: sicko.

Luffy and Suta: I don't get it. 

Nami: What do you get?

Luffy and Suta:WE CAN COUNT TO 5! 1 2 4 3 5!

Nami: No. No thats not right.

Luffy and Suta: YES IT IS!

**Suta**: That's AWESOME! I've actually never been in a haunted house before! I so wanna go to one! THEN IT'S DECIDED!

Suta: YESSASONGAMOMMA!

Nami: English please.

Luffy and Suta: YES! LETS GO! (struts off)

Nami: But you haven't bought it yet.

Suta: But its ordered! And and! And it'll be here in about 7-10 days! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (boogies with Luffy)

**Zoro and De-ji**: The first time I watched that incident, I was like "O.O omg wtf?" Then two seconds later when the vegi. pirates looked at Nami and freaked, I litterally fell off my bed laughing.

Zoro and De-Ji: their faces were priceless!

K10: Sorry Nami, that was funny. Zoro did it, don't blame me!

Nami: Yeah but you brought it up. Im in a good mood today. Only one million berries.

Luffy and Suta: (anime fall) HOLY CRAP!

**De-ji**: I might spaz out at first, but I'd know what to do too!

De-Ji: I'd know what to do, but I'd probably be so nervous that I'd mess up.. O.o

Zoro: (laughs)

**Luffy and Suta**: YES! a Phone! (pulls TV from outta no where and shows commercial)

Luffy and Suta: OOOOOOOOOOOOO PERRTY! NAMI! CAN WE GET ONE!

Nami: NO WAY! (hits them)

**Sanji**: Uh, Sanji-san, Everyone has personality...(sweatdrops as fight continues...)

Zoro and Sanji: (keeps fighting)

De-Ji: (wearing strawberry suit) Zoro...

Zoro: hm? (punches Sanji far enough away to get away from the fight) (kidnaps De-Ji again)

K10: Sorry Zoro, but if they say I'm safe..

Zoro: well they're idiots.

De-Ji: can't disagree with that...

Luffy and Suta: HEY! WE ARE TOO!

De-Ji: You just... nevermind.

Luffy and Suta: SO WHAT if rusty cabbages will take over the world! We'll just beat 'em up!

Zoro: Don't forget insane.

Luffy and Suta: CANDY CANES!

Zoro: And deaf.

K10:(suddenly looks like Edward From FullMetal Alchemist)

De-Ji: SUGOI! (starry eyes)

Luffy and Suta: SUGEHHHHHHHHH! I WANT A ROBOTIC ARM! (tries to steal hers)

K10:(grins and slaps hand together)

De-Ji: (cocks head curiously)

K10:(puts hands to floor and a big flash of blue light appears)

Luffy and Suta: (looks right into it) MY EYES! IT BURNS! I should have listened to mommy.

De-Ji: pretty—BRIGHT LIGHT! (covers eyes)

K10:(there is absolutely no deck existing below zoro's feet...you get the picture)

Zoro: omae..(falls through the hole) 

Luffy and Suta: SUGEHHHHHHHH! (falls somehow through floor) BUT I SAID I WAS SORRYYYYY!

K10: Then, I'm safe! (smiles)

De-Ji: I think he meant as in your well being is not going to be good after he catches you..

K10: (after zoro falls through whole, she claps her hands again and fixes it like nothing happened to it in the first place)

Zoro: (blub) (swims to a side of the boat, sees Luffy and Suta, grabs them and climbs up) WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, KILL ME!

Luffy and Suta: WHOA! Well off to the kitchen! LETS GO BAKE A CAKE! UP TO THE TASTIEST TASTE!

Sanji: LUFFY! TOUCH THE FRIDGE AND YOU'RE DEAD! (runs into kitchen)

* * *

De-Ji: Takono!

Takono: (reads cookies comment on "Can we smack Sanji and then murder him?" OI! OI! OI! NOBODY CAN DO THAT TO HIM BUT ME! WATCH! (slaps sanji in the face) see? (kisses where i slapped him) didnt mean it! sorry!

Sanji: SHIAWASE! (twirly dance and heart eye)YOUR KISSES WOULD HEAL ANYTHING

**Luffy**: I KNEW IT! ACE IS A GIRL!

Luffy: HE IS!

Kurry: NUH UH!

Takono: YUH HUH!

Kurry: LUFFY SAID "HE"!

Takono: CURSE YOU RUBBER MAN! (steals his hat and wears it) TAG YOURE IT! (runs away) OOH! CANDY MOUNTAIN! (eats zoros bandana) EVERYTHING HERE IS EDIBLE!

Luffy: (steals hat back) REALLY? 

Suta: Please no! (runs off being chased by Luffy)

Luffy: I JUST WANT TO FIGURE OUT WHAT FLAVOR YOU ARE!

Zoro: THAT WASN'T EDIBLE YOU FRANKENSCENCE!

Bunny: Yes it was!(cute but guilty smile)

Luffy: AH! MY UNDERWEARS GONE!

Bunny: (BURP!)

Luffy: ...!

**Zoro**: that wasnt edible? oh. (feels sick) WHERE HAVE YOU BE--hold on. (pukes in a random shopping bad) WHERE HAS THAT THING BEEN! (gives it back) here. its in one piece.

Zoro and De-Ji: sick..

Zoro: (hands the bag to De-Ji) wash it woman.

De-Ji:D kay. (rushes off)

Luffy and Suta: I AIN'T A WOMAN.

Nami: LUFFYS NOT BUT SUTA IS! ... I think...

Luffy: Hold on a sec! Lemme check! (grabs Sutas collar)

Suta: GAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO! (slaps Luffy)

Luffy: (grasping cheek were red mark is) OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!

Suta: Oops... slapped too hard. GOMEN LUFFY! Want me to kiss it better?

Luffy: AHHHHHHHH!(runs off)

Suta: BUT IT'LL MAKE IT ALL BETTER! (chases)

**Luffy**: WAIT, THAT WAS IN ONE PIECE! MY PUKE WAS ONE PIECE!

Luffy: NO WAY! YAY IM THE PIRATE KING!

Suta: CONGRATS! WOOT!

Luffy and Suta: (dances)

Takono: (puke turns into gold) SUGOI!

Luffy and Suta: SUGEHHHHHHHHHH! AND WE THOUGHT THE RABBIT TURDS WERE IMPRESSIVE!

**Nami**: MINE! (steals the gold and runs) (gold turns into candy and its suddenly raining candy) AWESOME! IM A MIRACLE!

Luffy and Suta: IT'S A CANDY MIRACLE! (opens mouth wide)

Luffy: I still haven't figured out what flavor you are!

Suta: AH!

Zoro: psshh.. says you.

**Zoro**: YES I AM!

Zoro: ARE NOT!

**Zoro**: yes i am. yes i am. yes. yes. YES. YES! YES!

Zoro: ARE NOT INFINITY!

**Zoro**: YES I AM NOW BE QUIET!

Zoro: I DON'T HAVE TO! (yells just because)

**Deji**: am i annoying? tell the truth. i can take it.

De-Ji: only to Zoro!

Luffy and Suta: Define annoying.

Nami: YOU TWO PROBABLY DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT DEFINE MEANS!

Luffy and Suta: You say something?

Nami: (flaming fists of fury)

Luffy and Suta: Imma guessing she did...RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! (runs for life)

**Deji**: kay.

De-Ji:D

Ro-zu: SU-TA! (tugs on sutas pants) SU-TA!

Suta: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW (puckers lips) What? Piggy back? OKY! (plops Ro-zu up on shoulders) WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE (bounces around)

Luffy: OO ME NEXT ME NEXT!

De-Ji: aww.. :D

Takono: aww... for those who dont know, thats mine and sanjis kid, ro-zu. Dietrich is asleep now. Rokuus babysitting.

Everyone-Zoro and De-Ji: O.O

Ro-zu: (gets picked up by suta) HUNGEE!

Suta: Hmmmmmmm... SANJI!

Sanji: Yes Suta-swan!

Suta: Make us some CAKE!

Sanji: HAI!

Nami: BABIES CANT HAVE CAKE!

De-Ji: awww!

Takono: (sweatdrop) 5 MORE MONTHS UNTIL SHE CAN EAT FOOD! (hangs head) (takes ro-zu) (goes into a room) see ya.

De-Ji: (waving) have fun!

Ro-zu: (points to zoro) HOW YOO NO? ("how do you know")

Zoro: not you too!

Takono: well inky dinky doo!

Luffy and Suta: HEE HEE WE STARTED THAT:D

Everyone: ja ne!

* * *

De-Ji: A RANDOM PIECE OF... Scotch Tape?

Anonymous: NO ONE SHALL KNOW MY IDENTITY! MUAHAHAHHAHAHHAA! NOW BOW TO ME MORTALS!

Zoro and De-Ji: it's Takono.

Luffy and Suta: TAKONO! YAY You thing she brought presents? ITS CHRISTMAS!

**Zoro**: DARNIT! HOWD YOU KNOW? (pokes zoros EXTREMELY large forehead) You shall not beat Takono. she be awesome.

Zoro and De-Ji: ok.. if you say so..

Rokuu: stop speaking in 3rd person.

Zoro: (flinches)

Takono: SHUT UP YOU! I AM SCOTCH TAPE! FEAR ME! RARR! (jumps on Luffy then gets up and walks away) moo.

Luffy and Suta: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! The umbrella is _eviler._MOO? COW GO MOO? MAD COW DISEASE! MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Umbrella: YES. YES I AM.

Luffy and Suta: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (runs)

Umbrella: (evil laugh)

Takono: DONUTS  
MAKES YOU GO-NUTS  
NOW I GO KICK YO NUTS. (kicks sanji in the nuts blindfolded) HA! TAKE THAT ZORO! (takes off blindfold) whoops. i aint kissing that to make it better. sorry. (gives sanji a hug anyway)

Sanji: (falls) i..tae... HUGS... MAKE… IT ALL … BETTER

Zoro and De-Ji: (laughs) the irony!

Takono: ANDISAWTHESTORYITWASSOCUTEOMG...D:

De-Ji: so why are you frowning? (knows you meant to put a smile) And I'll tell Akua for you! 

Takono:(poses franky style) OWW! (falls) OW MY LEG! I BROKE IT! 

Luffy and Suta: OWIE! This'll make it better! (throws Zoro)

Zoro: WHAT THE--! (flies off the ship)

Luffy and Suta: OOPS! Missed...

De-Ji: ZORO! (jumps in)

Usopp: GAHHHHHHHHHHHH! (jumps in too)

Luffy and Suta: MAN OVA BOARD! (jumps in)

Sanji: (running around freaking out) DOCTOR! DOCTOR! TAKONO-SWAN! (falls to knees) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HOW WILL I LIVE WITHOUT YOU!

**Sanji**: (takes out a broken chicken leg) it was a gift from granny...:(

Sanji: Yokata.. don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack! (hugs Takono)

* * *

De-Ji: Cookie!

Cookie: (Find Sanji looks at him hugs him tightly) i'm sorry... I over acted. Can we be friends?

Sanji: OF COURSE, COOKIE-CHWAN! (twirls around)ALL IS FORGIVEN

**Zoro**: I LOVE YOU ALL! (makes heart with fingers)

Zoro: O.O is that normal for girls?

De-Ji: O.O not for me...

Luffy and Suta: WOVE U 2! (tries to imitate fingers)

Luffy: (fingers in knot) AHH! MY FINGAS!

Suta: onion rings? (holding bag of chips)

Luffy: YEAHYEAHYEAHYEAHYEAHYEAH! (tries to grab) :(

Suta: (feeds him)

Luffy CHIRP!

Sanji: SHIAWASE! (heart eye)

Nami: Does that mean you'll give me your money?

Franky: heh! OW! (poses)

Chopper: AH! I DON'T LOVE YOU EITHER!

Usopp: yeah... erm...

Robin:

**De-ji**- LUFFY IS hyper!

De-Ji: (watches Luffy and Suta run around) I've noticed. (smiles) IT'S AWESOME!

Luffy and Suta: RASPBERRIES RASPBERRIES RA RA RA! Nah?**  
**

**Luffy**- Oh hey luffy you want to know what those pictures of your brother are called? Well they are called Yaoi and Yaoi is guy on guy smex and I SUPPORT ZORANJI! ZORO AND SANJI and Zoro and Luffy and Luffy and Ace adn Smoker and Ace and Cookie shut it Luffy mind is too young to hear the last pairing.

Luffy: (horrified) O.O WHAT!

Suta: (horrified) 

Zoro and De-Ji: (watching with a grimace and thinking: ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew!)

**Nami**: Do you know if you or anyone got Zoranji yaoi?

De-Ji: it has orange in the middle! Hey Nami likes oranges! O.o Nami! I didn't know you liked that! Sick!

Nami: HEY! Don't accuse me! now you both owe me. And nope. I have no use- (evil laugh) I'll get some!

**Usopp**: HIYA! I love you all!

Usopp: (jumps backward) AHHHHH! Oh thought you were attacking me. (scratches head not knowing how to reply)

**De-ji and Suta**: (Hands you two cookies that look like your selves then the rest of the crew)

De-Ji: cool beans! (gives Zoro his) that one's scary! 

Zoro: oi...

De-Ji: just kidding! (hugs Zoro)

Zoro: GET OFFA ME WOMAN!

De-Ji: (stops) ok.

Suta: (looks at luffy cookie) its... KAWAII! IMMA KEEP IT FOREVA! MUST-NOT EAT--!

Luffy: (big anime eyes) COOKIE?

Suta: which one to give…

* * *

De-Ji and Suta: Does everyone know Brook? If so we'll start adding him!

Suta: (pokes head down shirt and sniffs) AHHH! Smells so good!

De-Ji: (doing the potty dance) Well you should. You only took an hour and a half long bath! (runs off to the bathroom)

Luffy: YEAH! (weeps) 

Suta:( Don't cwy! (hugs Luffy)

Luffy: O.O (blushes)

Nami: YEAH! WE HAD T O LISTEN TO THAT DUNB SONG FOR AN HOUR AND A HALF! Not to mention the water bill for USING ALL THE HOT WATER!

Suta: HEE HEE I like my baths HOT!


	82. Chapter 82

De-Ji: K10

De-Ji: Blue Girl! (I got that right, didn't I?)

Luffy and Suta: Dr. Mucous!!

Dr. Mucous: E—YES.

Luffy and Suta: O.O We need your farty bean talents!

Dr. Mucous: I'll get on it right away. (gets out chainsaw and a can of beans)

Suta: One time when we were camping and our dad didn't open the can of beans when he cooked it so it EXPLODED!! I can remember running around trying to get the burning beans out of my hair!!

De-Ji: True story actually!!

Luffy: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!! I CAN FEEL IT! THE BURNING BEANS BURN!!

Luffy and Suta: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! (runs in circles)

Nami: Anyway...

Blue Girl: Hello again everyone! (I wave my hand as I come in) So sorry I haven't reviewed in so long. I just had lots of school stuff that kept me busy. And then I made this thing (pulls out a camera with a funny looking lens)

Luffy and Suta: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

De-Ji: that's fine! we take forever uploading, so it's even I guess.

Zoro and De-Ji: what is it?

Luffy Suta chopper and Usopp: (sparkly eyes)

Blue Girl: I found theses weird pieces of glass that shows you what someone looks like as the opposite gender. So I put one of them in this camera and took a picture and you'll never guess what happ-(I trip on something, the camera falls from my hands and hits the ground. There's a flash of light and a puff of smoke around me and as the smoke clears where I was standing stands a boy who looks like a younger version of Kuro but with red hair) Why is everyone staring at me? Do I look funny? (somehow finds a mirror) OMG I look just like Kuro!

De-Ji: woah! Sweet!

Luffy Suta Chopper and Usopp: SUGEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Luffy and Suta: DO IT ON ME!!

Usopp: It broke.

Luffy and Suta: (cries in the corner)

Blue Girl: Okay this is weird. I should turn myself back to normal (sees the camera that is now in pieces) Its broken!

Zoro: (laughs) I guess that's what you get playing around with stuff like that.

De-Ji: what if that happened to you?! (imagines Zoro as a girl) O.o NOO!!

Zoro: (laughs again) That backfired on you instead of me!

Luffy and Suta: I WANNA BE A (luffy: GIRL (Suta: BOY))!!

Zoro and De-Ji: They're gay.

Luffy and Suta: (thinks about it how it would feel like) EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!! I DON'T WANNA BE ONE!! I DON'T WANNA!!

Usopp: Ok! Ok! You don't have to!

Luffy and Suta: _Phew!!_

Usopp and Franky: (I run to them with the broken thing) Guys help! I can't fix this and I don't want to be a boy forever! (Somehow manages to look like a sad little kitten) You can fix it right? (teary eyed) Right?!

Franky and Usopp: OF COURSE!! (grabs tool belts and gets to work)

Luffy and Suta: OO! OO! I want a tool belt!!

Blue Girl: You can? Yay :D (hugs them both) I knew you could do it.

Franky and Usopp: (too concentrated to answer)

Fish: EAT MY BUTT.

Nami: Don't you mean bite me?

Fish: NO.

Luffy and Suta: OKAY!! (chases fish)

Zoro and De-Ji: O--k...

Nami: Gross! Butts cant be any good.

Fish: Wanna bet?

Nami: NO WAY!! (hits with a board)

Fish: I washed it this morning- (falls)

Luffy and Suta: NOWS OUR CHANCE!! (jumps in)

Zoro: GWAHHHHHHHHHHH!! (jumps in)

Blue Girl: Now I know what the fishes felt like when I tested that thing on them.

Ahahahaa I can still remember their faces went they noticed they were girls, in fact here's some pictures.(takes out some photos and starts showing them to everyone ) now here's when they turned.(fish people in absolute shock) and here's when they realized it was my fault (their looking extremely angry) and this is me running away from the angry mermaids (I'm running fast while laughing) and finally this is me threatening to destroy the camera.(fishes look terrified)

De-Ji: it was destroyed anyway. What irony!

Luffy and Suta: Do those fishes butts taste good??

**Nami**: You can have the pictures if you want. And I managed to blackmail these of the fishes and since I don't really need them so I'll just give them to you (hands 10,000,000 berrys)

Nami: WHOO WHOO MONAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!! (hides under table to count)

**Sanji**: I was going to give you a hug but since I'm currently a boy it just

Wouldn't be the same (sigh) Ah well I'll just give you a hug when I'm a girl again.

Sanji: (doesn't know how to respond) uh... ok.. (thinks of hug to come) MELLORINE MELLORINE

De-Ji: that would be awkward. He's a big flirt—

Sanji: De-Ji, I am not! How could you say that??(cries)

De-Ji: (glares at Sanji) Anyway, so he would want to go all ero on her, but it's a guys body. O.o

Blue Girl: (sees that Usopp and Franky have the camera all fixed) Yay its fixed. Quick take my picture (they take my picture, there's again a puff of smoke and I'm back to normal) Thank you. (gives them both a hug)

Franky: THE SUPANESS ALWAYS WINS THE DAY!!

Luffy and Suta: SUGEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Usopp: Youre welcome!! THE GREAT CAPTAIN USOPP CAN DO ANYTHING!!

Luffy and Suta: _ANYTHING??_

Usopp: ...

Chopper: SUGEHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Blue Girl: Okay I think its time for me to go now so bye.(waves and hugs Sanji before leaving)I'll come back with more questions. :)

Sanji: SHIAWASE (noodle dances)

Luffy and Suta: YAY!! DANCING TIME!! (does spaghetti dance)

Usopp and Chopper: (imitates) YEAH!!

Nami: (looks up for a split second at luffy Suta Usopp and Chopper dancing) I hope I NEVER have to see that AGAIN.

De-Ji and Zoro: O--Kay then...

De-Ji: I WANNA DANCE!!

Zoro: Well im not.

Luffy Suta Usopp and Chopper: PARTY POOPER!!

Everyone: ja ne!

* * *

De-Ji: Takono!

Luffy and Suta: WHOOT!! (jumps on merry go round one that's the shape of the going merry) MERRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!! (weeps)

**Zoro**: howd you know it was mee?? (frowns)

Zoro: how could I not?

**Zoro**:AND YES I AM A MIRACLE! YES YES YES YES TIMES INFINITY TIMES CHICKEN

WING! HA! Right, suta?

Zoro: IT DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY!!

Suta: YES. YES IT DOES!! (hits Zoro with a chicken wing) There! That'll learn ya!!

Luffy and Suta: (laughs rolling on the floor)

**Zoro**: (pokes zoros forehead again) See-ee-ee??

Zoro: nope, I don't see. I'm blind.

De-Ji: AHHHH!! (running around in circles) HE'S GONE BLIND!! (shows him a picture of Sanji in a speedo) DO YOU SEE THAT?

Zoro: NOW I'M BLIND!!

Luffy and Sutra: (eyes are sizziling) IMMA BLIND!!

**Deji**: even YOU have to admit Zoros annoyable-ness is funny! if Sanji was that

annoyable i'd do the same to him! watch!

De-Ji: maybe just a teeny bit...

**Sanji**: (jumps on sanjis head) HISANJIPIEISGOODITTASTESLIKEMUSTAARD!!

Sanji: TAKONO-SWAN!! (heart eyes)

**Deji**: (gets offa sanji) see? its not as much fun if the purpose isn't done.

now watch again.

De-Ji: (shrug) I guess.

**Zoro**: (jumps on zoros head) HIZOROPIEISGOODITTASTESLIKEMUSTAARD!!

Zoro: GET OFFA ME!! I KILL YOU!!

Luffy and Suta: I WANT ON NEXT!!

Zoro: I'LL KILL YOUR WORM IF YOU DO!

Luffy and Suta: (backs off) AH!! NOT WORMY!! (holding jar with a worm inside)

Zoro: That's what I thought. TAKONO GET OFF!! (wiggles)

Luffy and Suta: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! NOT THE _WIGGLES_!! WewartchedthatonceanditwasbrainwashinglySCARY!!

**Deji**: (gets offa zoro) now you know cuz its mikes super short show. (nods)

De-Ji: it is? I thought it was ask the mugiwaras. O.o

Luffy and Suta: NOPE!! IT'S BOBOBO RULET!! (spins a wheel onna toy car) ROUND AND ROUND WHERE IT STOPS NOBODY KNOWS!! AHH!! TOES!! It rhymes.

Ro-zu: (runs to Sanji and hugs his leg) Daddy!

Sanji: aww! (picks up Ro-zu and hands her to Takono) not right now, ok? Daddy's busy.

* * *

De-Ji: Rokuu!

Zoro: (flinches)

Rokuu: yo, takono meant to continue the 1st review but her cousin went on the computer. now she's beginning to..well 15 minutes ago... started spazzing out for fun...

De-Ji: :D that's the funnest thing in the world!

Takono: COFFEECOFFEECOFFEE!! (grabs luffy and sutas hands and runs around in circles) THIS WAY TO CANDYLAND!! AYAYAYYAYA!!

Luffy and Suta: c--CANDY LAND?? WHOOOOOOOO CANDY LAND!! THIS IS THE WAY WE ROLL THE SHEETS ROLL THE SHEETS!! AND THAT'S WHY HES CALLED CLIFF HANGA!!

Rokuu:...see? so i'm taking over.

Luffy and Suta: (binoculars) I don't see. (looking through them backwards)

**Sanji**: How does dietrich look so much like you? all he needs is a curly

brow.

Sanji: he's my son. (cries) ROKUU-SWAN!! WHY DO YOU LIKE ZORO INSTEAD OF ME?! (cries harder)

**Sanji**: (flirty) sanji come here for a second...

Sanji: HAI ROKUU-SWAN!! (comes up close to Rokuu)

**Sanji**: (pushes his hair away when he comes closer) AHA!! LEFT EYE!

Sanji: (not madly) you cheated!

Luffy and Suta: AHHHHHHH!! WATCH OUT!! ITS POISONOUS!! (shields eyes)

**Zoro**: i have never, besides suta and luffy, seen anyone spaz out like that in

my life.

Luffy and Suta: REALLY?? Imeancauseihavealotoffriendsandthey'reprettyweirdbutiguessimweirderso!! UHH!! UH!! MORE TIME FOR THINKING!! (short circuits)

Zoro: what do you mean? Me FLYING OFF THE SHIP?! (glares at Suta and Luffy)

Luffy and Suta: I DIDN'T DO IT I SWEAR!! (holding giant sling shot behind backs) HEE HEE!

De-Ji: They were robots?!

Luffy and Suta: NAH!wejusthadmetalcapsontokeepthealiensfromreadingOURMINDS!!

Takono: (still running around) CANDYLANDCANDYLAND!! (starts babbling in

gibberish)

Luffy and Suta: HIS NEW NAME WILL BE WORMYNESS!! (pets jar)

Nami: WHAT THE CRAP!!

Luffy and Suta: DON'T SCREAM OR THERE WILL BE A CANDY AVALANCHE!!

De-Ji: YOUR SCREAMING!!

Luffy and Suta: NO WE'RE NOT!! (avalanche of candy) YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!! (buried alive)

A muffled voice: At least now we're ALONE.

Luffy and Suta: (muffled) GWAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! TALKING CANDY!!

Candy: SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! They might find us.

Luffy and Suta: O.O

**Zoro**: (pets his hair softly) shes right. it is fuzzy. (stops)

Zoro: what the--?

De-Ji: (trying to restrain herself)

Luffy and Suta: (busts out of candy) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! FLESH EATING CANDY!! (runs off followed by candy)

Candy: WORLD DOMINATION!!

**Zoro**: whats the difference between me and Takono?

Zoro: you love me instead of Sanji and you have blue hair. And less spazzy.

Rokuu: (throwing spiders at sanji) happy new year!!

Sanji: AHHHH!! SPIDERS!! GET THEM OFF!! (freaking out)

Luffy and Suta: (stops running) HAPPY NEW YEAR!! (tackled by candy) GAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! GET THEM OFF!!

**Deji**: takono was right, that is fun! (gives deji a handful of spiders to

throw at sanji)

De-Ji: yep! (throws them at Sanji)

Takono: OI!OIOIOIOI!! (shoves a spider up sanjis nose) IT LIKES YOU! :D

(turns to suta and luffy) THEYRE GETTIN' MARRIED!!

Suta: WHO?!

Luffy: Nah?

Sanji: (girly scream) GET IT OUT!! GET IT OUT!! GET IT OUT!!

Takono: (stops spazzing) yo! (does a peace sign)

Everyone: ja ne!

* * *

De-Ji: Dark Laser!

Dark Laser: I have come to destroy this advise column. I have no interest in fun and

ga--FLIPSIE!! (runs to flipsie)

Zoro and De-Ji: so much for no fun and games...

Luffy and Suta: OO! I LOVE WHISTLES TOO (dives back into candy)

Candy: (muffled) At least we-

Luffy and Suta: DON'T SAY IT!! We have flash cards.

Candy: NOOOOOOO!! NOT THE FLASH CARDS!!

Luffy and Suta: FLASH!! AHAAA! SAVIOR OF THE UNIVERSE!! Zoro's got green butt hair.

Zoro: GWAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! HOW DO YOU KNOW!!

Luffy and Suta: OH SO YOU DO!!

De-Ji: SICK!!

Zoro: **NO**!!

Luffy: Suta, are you thinking what I'm thinking??

Suta: Yep.

Luffy and Suta: (big anime eyes) IT'S ADORABLE!! (looking intently at wormy)


	83. Chapter 83

De-Ji: K10!

Luffy and Suta: BLAST OFF!!

K10: XD ah crud. I didn't review soon enough to make it to the next chapter. oh well..

De-Ji: yeah it was kinda weird without you... you've been reviewing for us for so long!

Luffy and Suta: YEAH!! YEAH!!

**Zoro**: Just stating the facts, my friend.

Zoro: yeah, but Suta called Luffy a girl!

Suta: When?!

Luffy: She did?!

De-Ji: it's twue!

Luffy and Suta: NANI?! (falls)

**Sanji**: maybe something other than that, Sanji-kun...(sweatdrop)

Sanji: (dancing around) ANYTHING YOU WANT TO DO, K10-SWAN!!

**Suta**: you ordered a haunted house?...

Suta: I didn't order one, I googled it and rented it!

**Nami**:O.O a millio-- (mumbles to self) right don't complain...she probably is being nice (pays cash)

Nami: You're so kind, K10! Just hope its exact. Unless its over a million (runs off)

K10: (sighs)

Zoro: I know exactly how you feel...

**Zoro**: (refering to Deji CPR comment) Careful Zoro, that means she has to go "MOUTH-to-MOUTH" to save that person :3

Zoro: I wouldn't let her.

De-Ji: you'd just let the person die?

Zoro: yep.

Luffy Suta Chopper and Usopp: HOW CAN YOU BE SO CRUEL?! (hand wave thingy)

De-Ji: even if it were Luffy?

Zoro: he wouldn't need it.

De-Ji: (sweatdrop) I hadn't thought about that...

Zoro: besides, FACEMASK!! (pulls out a facemask)

Luffy and Suta: I WANT ONE!! (tries to grab Zoro's mask)

Zoro: GET YOUR OWN!!

K10: (Glances at Zoro who's off the side of the ship) How'd you get down there?? I just opened a whole to the mens quarters...

Zoro: whaddaya mean? I fell through!

(akward silence...)

Zoro: (climbs up)

Luffy and Suta: LETS MAKE A WATERSLIDE!!

Usopp and Chopper: YOSHA!!

Luffy and Suta: But we need a tree…

Usopp: A TREE?! More like a tarp!

K10: (opens door to mens quarters and looks inside...)  
You may want to get Franky...

Zoro and De-Ji: why? (looks down) O.O FRANKY!! THERE'S A HUGE WHOLE IN THE SHIP!!

(ship starts sinking)

De-Ji: (holding onto Zoro) I CAN'T SWIM!!

Luffy and Suta: WHEEEE!! IT WORKED!! Wow! The swimming pool at the bottom sure is big! … and Deep!

Nami: THAT'S THE SEA!!

Luffy and Suta: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! WE CANT SWIM!! (grabs onto each other as they plop into the sea)

Usopp and Chopper: (crying and screaming)

Chopper: ME NEITHER!!

Sanji: (dances back out with a tray of white chocolate) COOKIE-SWAN!! HERE YOU ARE!! AND I MADE SOME FOR MY LOVELY NAMI-SWAN AND ROBIN-CHWAN!! (flips hair flirtingly)

De-Ji: (mutters) you're so loud..

Luffy and Suta: Huh?! We're alive? But how?? WE'RE IN HEAVEN!! (runs around then stops) I want wings…

Chopper: SUGOIIIIIIIIIIII!!

Usopp: THIS AIN'T HEAVEN!! But we are somehow ok.

* * *

De-Ji: Takono and Rokuu!

**Zoro**: (pouts) it coulda been kurry. she spazzes on the phone a lot. even I can be normal sometimes. SOMETIMES.

Zoro: key word- SOMETIMES. You practically proved my point by yourself. And Kurry hasn't showed up yet, so it couldn't have been her.

**Zoro**: and can you prove im not a miracle?

Zoro: yes. I could kill you now and prove it.

De-Ji: ZORO! Don't kill her! Although that would prove it...

Zoro: I wasn't going to, unless she wanted me to.

**Zoro Luffy and Suta**: (starts flying) im a miracle!!

Zoro: it's fake.

Luffy and Suta: SUGEHHHHHHHHHHHH!! AN ANGEL!! WE ARE IN HEAVEN!!

Franky: OI!! I fixed the hole before everyone died and you four were unconscious so you didn't know!!

Chopper and Usopp: OH!

Luffy and Suta: I see… I still say we're in heaven!

Nami: YOU JUST SAID YOU UNDERSTOOD!! Ughh!! I gonna go take some IBU.

**Deji**: HOWDYOUGETAPICTUREOFSANJIINASPEEDO--I MEAN...uh...howd you get a picture of sanji in a speedo? huu-uu-uu-uuhh?? (pokes dejis cheek)

De-Ji: internet. You find weird things on the internet..

Suta: Yeah you can! I've seen them all in speedoes! (flinches) im so scarred!

Luffy: How did I look?!

Suta: Uhhhhhhhh…

Nami: SINCE WHEN DID YOU CARE?!

Zoro: I've seen some of it. (shudders) Sanji and I are NOT, I repeat, NOT gay!!

Rokuu: you just wanna look at it.

Takono: (turns pink) N-NO I DONT! (turns around and crosses arms)

De-Ji: don't lie, you do.

Rokuu: youre blushing!

Takono: (turns red) I AM NOT! (mumbles; curse you kurry for making me this much of a fangirl...)

De-Ji: think what you like...

Luffy and Suta: We will!

Zoro: SHE WASN'T TALKING TO YOU!!

Rokuu: i heard that.

Takono: (vein pop) (lightbulb appears over her head) AHA! (lightbulb falls) OWCH!

Zoro: I don't even want to know.

Luffy and Suta: it takes two Luffys to screw in a lightbulb.

Usopp: How are you gonna get 2 luffys??

Luffy and Suta(dressed like Luffy):We shall fix it!!

Usopp: Sorry I asked.

Luffy: AH! THERE'S A MIRROR FOLLOWING ME AROUND!!

Usopp: That's Suta.

Luffy: Suta's a girl stupid! :P

Usopp: NO SHE DRESSED LIKE YOU!! Nevermind…

Takono: (puts on a blindfold and rips zoros clothes off, except his underwear) HA!

Rokuu: O.O

Zoro: I SAID I DIDN'T WANT TO KNOW!! (runs off to put on clothes)

De-Ji: (covering eyes) I'm blind!

Luffy and Suta: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! IM DEAF!!

Nami: Don't you mean blind?!

Luffy and Suta: no.

Nami: Death which would need to be replaced with dead??

Luffy and Suta: No.

Nami: RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!! YOU TWO ARE SO STUPID!! (hits them)

Luffy: W-What did we do wrong??

Suta: I d-don't know!

Takono: well THAT shut her up! (epic win pose)

De-Ji: but was it worth it?

Luffy and Suta: (crying) NOOOOOOO!!

Ro-zu: (tugs on sanjis pants) DA-DDY!! (pout)

Sanji: (picks up Ro-zu) yes, my little rose?

Dietrich: (woke up) (hugs meitou) MEI! :)

Meitou: (giggles and hugs Dietrich) DIETR!!

De-Ji: aww! They're so cute!

Luffy and Suta: Awwww! Alien beamed babies!

Nami: I don't want to know.

Luffy and Suta: STORY TIME!! Babies come from aliens! They beam them into girl's tummies. Then once they grow they beam them back out!

Usopp: Really…

Luffy and Suta: (smiling) YEAH!!

Rokuu: (vein pop) why do you keep flinching when i come, zoro? im calmer, arent i? (takin' over the review now)

Zoro: it doesn't matter if you're calm or not, I live with Suta and Luffy don't I? I'm used to abnormalities.

De-Ji: (hugs Zoro)

Luffy and Suta: We ain't got abnromities!

Nami: (sweatdrop)

**Sanji**: why're you askin' why i dont love you? YOU LOVE ME MORE THAN TAKONO?! IM TELLING!!

Sanji: NO WAIT!! DON'T TELL!! (catches Rokuu and puts his hands over her mouth) please?

Rokuu: (has his hands over my mouth)

Sanji: promise not to? (lets you go)

Rokuu: meh.

Sanji: arigato, Rokuu-san! (spins with hearts encircling him)

**Zoro**: (nods) i am indeed less spazzy. she kinda reminds me of you now cuz she keeps taking naps nowadays.

Zoro: there's nothing wrong with naps.

Luffy and Suta: except for the fact that they're BORING!!

Takono: (dressed up like luffy) YO! I GOTS ME A NEW STRAW HAT YESTERDAY!

Luffy and Suta: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! MY/LUFFY'S STAW HAT!!

Nami: ITS NOT YOURS!! IT'S A REPLICA!! (hits them)

De-Ji: SWEET!!

De-Ji: Ro-zu and Dietrich!

Dietrich: (tugging on usopps pants) STOY! STOY! (story, story)

Ro-zu: (smiles) STOY!!

Usopp: once I slayed 10 dragons! It all started when I was walking hungrily in the desert! And one day by mistake I cooked a lizard without knowing it was one of their children! Then I fought with the mother and father! Then I had to fight the others of their kin! There was fire and flames everywhere!! And not a drop of water to put it out! I knew if I was caught by their burst of flame it would be my doom! But I dodged every breath they blew at me! And then I thrust my diamond studded sword into its chest where a scale had been chipped off! Then the desert fairies where so pleased with my bravery they lead me to a tropical forest where I drank and ate all I wanted!

(10 minutes later)

both: USOPPU! USOPPU! USOPPU! USOPPU!

Luffy Suta and Chopper: SUGEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Starry eyes)

Dietrich: (somehow stole Luffys hat and is now wearing it) PIYT KEE! (im pirate king)

Luffy: Eh?? So ya wanna fight eh? Stick em up!! (jumps around)

Suta: (in cheerleading suit somehow) GO LUFFY! L-U-F-F-Y!! YEAH!! (jumping and stuff) ya know I was actually a cheerleader once!

Sanji: (nose bleed) MELLORINE

Luffy: SUGEHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Whats that?

Ro-zu: (took one of namis maps and keeps looking at it) (eyes widen) (laughing)

both: (hug chopper) co-fee! (comfy)

Chopper: (huge smile) I'm not coffee!! And stop hugging me! I AIN'T ADORABLE LIKE TEDDY BEARS!! LEMME GO!! LEMME GO!!

Luffy and Suta: (tackles Chopper) FLUFFY!!

Both: (fall asleep hugging chopper)

Chopper: (turns into heavy point, picks up Ro-zu and Dietrich and hands them to Takono) (whispers loudly) PLEASE TAKE THEM!!

* * *

De-Ji: Kurry!

Kurry: WASSUP?! (total spazz)

Zoro: not another one...

**Zoro**: Hey, didja know I am your long lost sister?

Zoro: how can I have such a spastic sister? Impossible.

**Luffy**: Can you hook me up with your brother??

Luffy: Sure! (gets phone) its for you!

**Nami**: UR a beotch burn in HELL!!

Nami: (smiles and waves hands) Haha! Looking forward to it!

**Usopp**: Did you ever consider plastic surgery on your nose?

Usopp: WHAT?? THIS IS A SYMBOL OF MY AWESOME BRAVERY!! (poses)

Luffy and Suta: I WANT A LONG NOSE!!

**Sanji**: Once you have 2 more kids with Takono, will you stop there??

Sanji: IT DEPENDS ON WHAT TAKONO-SWAN WANTS! (twirls around with a nosebleed)

**Chopper**: Hey cutie!! (flirty wink) Can I have a hug?

Chopper: (partially hides behind the mast) I'M NOT CUTE!! AND I DON'T GIVE HUGS!!

**Robin**: How do you stay sane around those guys??

Robin: (smiles) I actually enjoy watching them. It's quite entertaining sometimes.

**Franky**: Can I smash your pink guitar rock style?

Franky: HECK NO!! (makes a guitar really fast like his pink one) But you can with this SUPA one!!

**Brooke**: No, you cannot see my panties!

Brook: But I hadn't even asked yet! (polishes shoe and straightens tie) may I see your panties?

De-Ji: (whacks Brook not very hard) she already answered that!

Brook: (turns to Suta) May I see your panties?

Suta: (shrugs) Okay. (starts to pants herself)

Sanji: (falls over with nosebleed)

Luffy: (turns a VERY vivid red) O.O

Nami: DON'T DO THAT!! (hits Suta)

Suta: BUT HE ASKED!!

Nami: SO?! IF LUFFY ASKED TO HAVE BABIES WITH YOU WOULD YOU JUST BECAUSE HE ASKED??

Luffy and Suta: (jumping up and down) BABIES!!

Nami: RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!! (hits them) ANSWER THE QUESTION!!

Suta: YEAH!!

Nami: NO!! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I MEAN DO YOU!?

Luffy and Suta: Like we said aliens beam them into girl's tummies then back out!!

Nami: WHATS THE POINT IN THAT?!

Luffy: Uhhhhh…. Girls like to be fat?

Nami: (starts beating up Luffy and Suta)

Luffy and Suta: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

* * *

De-Ji: Just guess!

Zoro: I'm guessing Blue Girl.

(Flaskback)

Fish: EAT MY BUTT.

Nami: Don't you mean bite me?

Fish: NO.

(End Flashback)

let me just say one thing...

NAMIS A FISH BUTT LOVER!!

Nami: NANI?! YO UNEED MORE CONTEXT TO UNDERSTAND THE TRUE MAENING!! And for that you owe me three million berries!!

**Zoro**: alright i get it! sheesh! but Luffy and Suta admitting you had green was REALLY disturbing!

Zoro: I DON'T HAVE ANY!! DE-JI TELL THEM!!

De-Ji: HOW WOULD I KNOW IF YOU HAVE ANY?!

Luffy and Suta: (giggles in the background)

* * *

De-Ji: from AHH IM SO BORED!! (guess)

Zoro and De-Ji: Takono.

Takono: (running in circles spazzingout even more than luffy and suta usually do)

Takono: AAHGUYSIMSOBOREDHERERIGHTNOWANDIJUSTFIGUREDOUTPOOPISORANGENOTGREENLIKEZOROSBUTTANDNOWIMMAGOEXPLODEHELPMEE!!

(takes in a deep breath)

ANDNOWINMYCOUSINSHOUSETHERESTONSOFHEBREWCUZIMINISRAELIMLEARNINGTHELANGUAGEBUTITSTOOCONFUSINGWITHMYTWOYEAROLDCOUSINANDROZUANDDIETRICHYELLINGANDSCREAMINGANDCRYINGFORCANDYANDTOYSITSMADITELLYAMAD!!

(falls on the ground from lack of breath)

ANDNOWIMMAGOEXPLODEMAHBRAINCELLSANDGOSPAZZYONY'AWLLFO'NOREASON!!

De-Ji: dude, breathe.

Luffy and Suta: WHOA!! SHE SPEAKS ANOTHER LANGUAGE!!

Takono: (non-spazzy controlling in brain cells self destruct in 3...2...1...)

De-Ji: DUCK AND COVER!!

Zoro: duck?

Luffy and Suta: WHERE?! WE NEED TO BARBAQUE IT!!

Takono: (KABOOM)

Zoro: (covered in exploded brain cells) ew...

Luffy and Suta: That should have done it!! (looks around for duck)

Tkaono: (head spins rapidly like a robot) WHEE!! SPINNING COLORS!! ITS LIKE A

RAINBOW TOILET AND YOU GUYS ARE STINKY POOP! (head stops spinning)

De-Ji and Zoro: . . . (sweatdrop)

Luffy and Suta: WE'RE TALKING POOP?? SUGEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! (dances)

Nami: WHY DON'T YOU GO BACK HOME?!

Luffy and Suta: OKAY!! (runs to the bathroom)

Usopp: Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww!

Rokuu: O.O TAKE COVER!! (hides behind Zoro)

De-Ji: (hides behind Zoro too)

Zoro: OI! GET BEHIND SOMETHING ELSE!!

Takono: SEND IN THE CLONES!! (clones 1 million two-headed sanji clones)

ATTACK!!

De-Ji: O.O attack who? (sees evil expression on the clone's faces) AHHHHHHH!! (runs)

Luffy and Suta: WHOA!! NOW WE CAN HAVE EVEN MORE FOOD!!

(sanji clones all just run after deji and suta) WHOOPEE!!

De-Ji: (tries to run faster) NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! GET THEM AWAY!!

Suta: GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! THEY'RE TRYING TO MAKE A STEW OUT OF ME!!

Zoro: (chasing after clones) IMMA KILL YOU ALL!!

Luffy: ( chasing robots) SANJI!! STOP IT!!

Nami: IT ISN'T SANJI!!

Usopp: (sweatdrop)

Takono: (takes a blue lightsaber) AYAYAYAYYAYAYA!! (runs after zoro before he gets to kill one clone) DONT KILL THE CLONES OR IMMA GO MONKEY ON YA!! (jumps on zoros back holding up the lightsaber) SEND IN THE CANDY ZOMBIES FROM YOUR EARS!! (candy pours out of zoros ears) YAA-AA-AAYY!!

Zoro: (keeps chasing the clones)

Luffy and Suta: CANDY!! OO! OO! GUESS WHAT?? WE HAVE A 5LB BACH OF JOLLY RANCHERS!!

**Luffy and Suta**: NO WAIT THEYRE SUGAR FREE!! (runs around screaming) RETREAT!! RETREAT!! (eats luffy and suta's pet worm in a jar) IT WAS GONNA STEAL MAH POSITION AS KING OF THE PIRATES YO!

Luffy and Suta: NO!! IMMA/HE'S GONNA BE KING OF THE PIRATES!!

**Luffy**: NO IM GONNA BE KING OF THE PIRATES!

Luffy: ME!!

Takono: ME!

Luffy: NO!! MEE!!

Takono: MEE!!

Luffy: ME X INFINITY!!

Takono: ME NOW GO EAT BROOK!!

Luffy: WANNA FIGHT?!

Sanji: NANI?! DON'T TOUCH HER!!

**Brook**: ALRIGHT! (throws a million panties at brook) WHEE!! UNDERWEAR

AVELANCHE!! I'LL BE BACK!!

Brook: (nosebleed) YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!! Wait. They're not any good if a girl hasn't recently worn them.

Suta: (starts to pants herself again)

Nami: **NOT AGAIN!!** (Beats the crap out of Suta)

Luffy: SUTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! DON'T KILL HER!!

Sanji: (nosebleed and heart eye) MELLORINE!! (dives into panty mountain)

Takono: IM HOME!! (hugs luffy, suta, usopp, chopper, deji and zoro REELEE tight) my awesomeness devil fruit can stretch my arms too! OH! SCHWEET!

Luffy and Suta: YAY YOURE HOME ON THE RANGE!!

Usopp: WHOO?

Chopper: I HATE YOU TOO!! NO LEMME GO!! IM WARNING YOU!!

**Sanji**: you do realize you missed all blue almost 300 episodes ago?

Sanji: (depression) really?

Takono: i mean because... look! (takes out a blue piece of paper and tapes it to the wall) heres the sea. (takes a black crayon and divides paper into 4) here are the 4 seas, east blue, north blue, south blue and west blue. (takes a red crayon and traces the black line going down) thats the red line. (takes a green crayon and traces the line doing across) thats the grand line. isnt all

blue supposed to have fish from every sea?

Sanji: No, we're going all the way around to the all blue. I think. Ask Oda.

Takono: so, it should be where all seas come together. (points where the grand/red lines cross) THATS where all blue should be. so you missed your dream by a LONG run. (pats his head) nice try, though.

Sanji: (depression in the corner)You really think so??

**Luffy**: I GOTS A STRAW HAT TOO! (takes out a straw hat i got from a market in israel)

Luffy and Suta: SUGEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! I WANNA GO TO ANOTHER COUNTRY!!

**Deji and Suta**: sorry im reviewing so much! just letting you know how im

doing!

De-Ji: (big smile) it's ok with me!

Suta: I WUVES IT!

Takono: IM MISSING SCHOOL TODAY CUZ I HAD TO MAKE UP 2 AND A HALF WEEKS WORTH OF HOMEWORK I MISSED! (hands head with blue lines) 7...HOURS...OF...WORK...(falls) IM OKAY!!

Suta: O.o holy fish paste!

Ro-zu: (waves a hand slowly in front of takonos face) Mommy?

Dietrich: (wearing a chefs hat and holding a spatula, wearing a black suit) BATEE!! (baratie) (has a rolled up piece of paper in his mouth) KA-COOK! (crap cook)

Takono: gee, i wonder where he got THAT from... THAT, and everytime I give him milk i see a little blood after. (looks at sanji)

Sanji: Heh! Heh! Want some lemonade takono-swan??

**Chopper**: LETS SEE WHO'S TALLER! YOU OR DIETRICH!

Chopper: IMMA TALLER!!

Takono: (looks) youre the same height!

Chopper: NANI??

Takono: (a random truck drives by and my pants rip off) (singing the I AM WEASEL theme) YOU DONT NEED PANTS FOR THE VICTORY DANCE! CUZ BABOONS BETTER THAN WEASEL! (dancing with franky)

Sanji: (falls over from blood loss from nose)

Luffy and Suta: (rips off pants and dances) WHOOT WHOOT!!

Brook: Shiawase!! (bloody nose)

Nami: **WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU??**

Luffy and Suta: Ummmmmmmm… scrub the poop deck??

Takono: (brain cell starts to work)

Takono: it seems that his reaction to the replica of his dancing has made an impact in his entertainment. for this is an experiment on cyborgs that even the simplest of life forms could understand in this microscopic planet we call earth.

De-Ji: (nodding) did you try it on Kuma?

Luffy and Suta: (short circuited)

Rokuu: O.O IS THAT YOU...??

Takono: HUG ME!! (hugs usopp so tight his arms almost break)

Usopp: (turns blue) AIR… I NEED… AIR…!!

Rokuu: well THAT didnt last too long!

De-Ji: nope...

Takono: HUG! (runs to chopper)

Chopper: AHHH!! DON'T COME NEAR ME!! I DON'T LIKE YOU EITHER!! NOR HUGS!!

Takono: ok i feel loved now!

Takono: (swallows a random fly) (lips out the words: what now?) (covers mouth) (tries to scream but no sound comes out)

De-Ji: O.o don't ask me...

Luffy and Suta: Does it taste good??

Fly: (snickers) And I thought you guys were my friends!! (flies off)

Luffy and Suta: … SUGEHHHHHHHHH!! A TALKING FLY!!

Edd: it seems a fly lodged itself inside her voicebox so she can't speak! just like eddy!

De-Ji: what are you doing here? you're not even part of One Piece! (pushes him out)

**Zoro**: (glares at him, trying to curse at him but no sound comes out) (veins pop)

Zoro: what are you doing?

De-Ji: your veins popped? Ow...

Chopper: DOCTOR DOCTOR!!

Takono: (still trying to yell at him)

Zoro: stop doing that, you look like crap! (almost laughs)

Sanji: OI!! MARIMO!!

Zoro: what? Wanna fight?

Sanji: (glares at Zoro)

Takono: (tries to growl, but cant)

Sanji: Takono, try this! (hands her glasses of water)

Takono: (drinks tons of water) A--(no sound) (tried to say: AT LAST!!) (drinks tons

of hot sauce) AHH!! HOT! HOT! HOT!! WATER!!

Zoro: guess she can talk now...

Sanji: URUSAI MARIMO!!

Takono: (jumps in the water) (thinking: STUPID DEVIL FRUIT!!)

Sanji: TAKONO-SWAN!! (jumps in and saves her) are you ok?

* * *

De-Ji: Kat!

(a GIANT tornado approaches the ship.The tornado explodes and two

Figures appear lieing on the floor.One is unconcious.)

Luffy and suta: SUGEHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

De-Ji: you think he's alright?

Zoro: (shrug)

Chopper: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! (runs in circles)

Kat:Oww.Note to self dont make tornados that big.(gets up)

De-Ji: how do you do stuff like that?

Izzy:(regains conciousness)OW!DARNIT KAT DONT DO THAT!

Kat:Ehehe Izzy calm down.

Izzy:(growls)

Kat:UH!Ehehe lets get on with it before he hurts me!

De-Ji: O.o indeed.

Zoro: can we wait just a-(stops because De-Ji is glaring) ok.

**Luffy and Suta**:SUPER GOATS! (turns Luffy and Suta into goats with capes) FLY GOAT PEOPLE! FLY!

Luffy and Suta: GERO!! (flies) SUGAA-AA-AA-AA!!

Nami: GOATS DON'T SAY GERO!!

Izzy:You have officially lost it.

Kat:I never had it!

De-Ji: me neither! XD

Luffy and Suta: ME NEITHER!! AND PROUD OF IT!! even bought a bumper sticker!

Nami: Oh wow.

**Zoro**:You would be suprized about what these claws,and teeth can do.

Zoro: anything like Mihawk? Didn't think so.

Izzy:You havnt seen what she can do.She came very close to killing a guy.Boy he couldnt even move!But then we stopped her which costed one of our other crewmate's eye.

De-Ji: O.o

Zoro: (isn't impressed)

Luffy and Suta: SUGEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Luffy: You should join!

Nami: DON'T SAY THAT WITHOUT THINKING ABOUT IT!! (hits him)

Kat:(glares at Izzy)You had to bring THAT up didnt you?

**De-Ji**:Between you and me I almost always have a violent mind.

Izzy:Mostly bloody.

De-Ji: (evil laugh) oops... (innocent smile)

Zoro: (chuckles)

**Usopp**:OKAY EVERYONE BRING 'EM IN!(a large dump truck appears out of no where and unloads 10 tons worth of cookies then dissapears again)

Usopp: WHOA!! (dives in)

Luffy and Suta: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! (dives in)

Spongebob: How many are you eating?? YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO EAT THAT MANY AT ONCE!!

Luffy and Suta: Why? Will we blow up?

Spongebob: No! It'll go right to your thighs!!

Luffy and Suta: (looks down) (thighs are HUGE) WAH!!

Spongebob: And then you'll blow up!!

Luffy and Suta: NANI?!

De-Ji: GET OUTTA HERE!! (kicks Sponge bob out)

De-Ji: (is drooling and staring at the cookies) hey Usopp! You don't need all those cookies, do you?

Usopp: NOPE! COME JOIN US!!

Luffy and Suta: (evil grin) TO THE DARK SIDE!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Oh.

De-Ji: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! (jumps in)

**Nami**:Okaay Nami snap out of it!You can commit your evil schemes later.

**Sanji**:No offense taken!

Sanji: HOORAY!! (noodle dances around)

Izzy:(looks away)Whatever.

Sanji: (glares at Izzy)

Kat:Thats better Izzy!Loosen up!

Izzy:I have a lot of enemies Kat,you do too.Assasins can strike us at any

moment.

Kat:Hmmph

Zoro and De-Ji: don't trust anyone except your closes nakama.

**Chopper,Usopp,Luffy,and Suta**:Uhh RUN AWAY!

Chopper Usopp Luffy and Suta: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! ABOMINABLE SNOWMAN!!

Luffy and SUta: CAN'T CATCH ME IM THE GINGER BREAD MAN!!

**Robin**:Hi :3

Robin: hello, Kat-san.

**Franky**:Okay HERES the brussel sprout spray.

Izzy:Uhh no thats your "Death Wish"Toxins.

Kat:WHAT?!

Izzy:Ahaha no thats the brussel sprout spray dont worry.

Kat:(pushes Izzy overboard)STOP DARN YOU!

Zoro: at least it wasn't me this time. (evil grin)

Izzy:(wringing out his clothes)Well at least I got a good laugh out of it.

De-Ji: (just smiles)

Kat:(pokes the unconcious girl with a stick)Wierd even Franky has fangirls.

Franky: OF COURSE!! Every girl wants this SUPANESS!! (poses)

De-Ji: you have to admit that Franky is pretty cool though.

Izzy:We should be going.Everyones probably wondering where we are.

Kat:Aww I wanted to stay for the slumber party.(is in red pjs)

Luffy and Suta: (in PJs)Ohhhhhhhhhh…

De-Ji: (is in pjs too) PAJAMA PARTY!!

Zoro: no.

De-Ji: (frowns) okay… (walks off to change)

Luffy and Suta: (pouty) NO!! WE'RE HAVING A SLUMBER PARTY AND YOU'RE GONNA LIKE IT!!

Sanji: OK!! (noodles dances)

Nami: NO WAY!!

De-Ji: YEAH!!

Zoro: (grumbles)

Robin: Captains orders!

Usopp: Great time to try my Ultimate Slumber Party invention!!

Chopper: WHOOOOOOOOOO!!

Izzy:No,we go now.

Everyone-Zoro: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…

Zoro: Yes!! No stinkin' slumber party!!

Luffy and Suta: (glare) Who said we were calling it off??

Kat:Aww alright.Bye everyone! (poofs)

Everyone: ja ne!

De-Ji: Cookie!

**Sanji**: Can you make me White chocolate?

Sanji: OF COURSE COOOKIE-CHWAN!! (dances off to the kitchen with smoke hearts)

**Nami**: (grumble grumble) your a witch and you ruin all my fun...

Luffy and Suta: YEAH!! PARTY POOPER!!

Luffy: Cant believe people pair me with you!!

Nami: (glares)

Luffy: I mean….

Nami: (starts beating the crap out of Luffy)

Suta: STOP IT!! (grabs iron mace) Don't hurt him!!

De-Ji: WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?? I want one.

**Franky, Zoro, Luffy, Suta**: You all rock!

Luffy and Suta: WHOOO!! (in rock star outfits) Now let us sing you a song!!

De-Ji: NO!! PLEASE NO!!

Franky: SUPAAAAAAAAAAA!! (waves butt then poses)

Zoro: uh.. thanks..

**De-Ji**: Ugh... colds stink...

De-Ji: yeah they do...

Luffy and Suta: YEAH!! Cause then you cant play games all day!!

**Sanji**: Clings to tightly and whines "breaking your leg sucks.."

Sanji: (is crying) I'm so sorry Cookie-chwan!! I couldn't imagine my leg being broken!! (weeps)

Cookie: limps on her newly bandage cast.

Sanji: need any support? (offers an arm to hold onto)

**Zoro**: What is it with you and sleeping? Do you not get enough during the night?

Zoro: yeah I do, but I need to conserve my energy for fighting. You never know when an enemy pirate ship will attack you.

De-Ji: O.o (is paranoid now)

Luffy and Suta: So shouldn't you be awake then?

**Chopper**: YOUR AWSOME!

Chopper: AHHHHHHHH!! NO!! STAY BACK!! I WILL USE FORCE IF I HAVE TO!!

**Luffy**: (Huggles tightly) You rock! Same goes for Suta, and every one else.

Luffy and Suta: Hee Hee

Sanji: MELLORINE!

De-Ji: arigatou!

Zoro: it's better than being called worthless or something I suppose...

Chopper: I HATE YOU TOO!!

Usopp: Yeah! You too!

Nami: you rock too!! Especially since you're rich!! (chik ching) (belli

eyes)

Robin: You're quite spectacular as well!! Actually more than quite!

Franky: SUPA ROCKINGNESS!!

Brook: Yohohohohohoho! My pleasure to say that you rock as well!!


	84. Chapter 84

De-Ji: bananapeach!

Bpeach: (dramatic music) Its ok now, Im here! Naw if anything i'll i make the situation worse! XD

Zoro: oh boy...

Luffy: Like monkeys on a farmer's stick?!

De-Ji: What??

**Luffy**: HAHA!! ON GUARD!! THE 3 MUSKETEERS ARE HERE TO AVENGE YOUR DEATH!

Luffy: I DIED?? HAHA! (waves sword)Wait, WHERE DID I GET THIS KOOOL SWORD??

Zoro (in the background): AH! WHERE'S MY SWORD??

Nami: No, you're dried.

Luffy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! VENGENCE IS THE CANDY'S!!

Nami: .

**Luffy**: Some day my dream of eating a whole pizza by myself will come true!!

Luffy: Pizza? Pizza?? PIZZA?! CAN I HELP??

De-Ji: What part of "by myself" don't you understand?

Usopp: Or the is?

Luffy: UH! UH! MORE TIME FOR THINKING!! Is.

Usopp: .U I was kidding…

**De-Ji**: (gives her a strawberry costume) Wear it!! I DARES YA!!

De-Ji: . . . okay... (changes into the strawberry costume)

Zoro: O.O my strawberry senses are tingling… (sees De-Ji) O.O (kidnaps De-Ji and drags her into a room and locks the door)

Luffy: I wanna strawberry costume….

Usopp: NO you don't.

Luffy: I JUST SAID I DID!

**Usopp**: I likesa Laffy Taffy. But its propaganda. It dont make me laugh!!

Usopp: Well maybe you dont try hard enough!

**Zoro**: De-Ji and Zoro sitting inna tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then comes marriage then comes a baby beamed by aliens inna baby carriage! Imam gonna die now aren't i? (runs off)

Zoro and De-Ji: (sitting in a tree) so?

Aliens: We haven't made any deliveries to them have we?

**Luffy**: SAVE ME!

Luffy: THE ORANGATANGS HAVE RED SHINY BUTTS!

Nami: That's baboons.

Luffy: DO YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW MY OWN FAMILY??

Nami: O.o

Usopp: Aren't gonna save her??

**Robin**: What do you think of all the pairings with you?

Robin: (blushes)

Luffy: (imagines Ace and Robin kissing)(super disgusted face) GWAH!

Suta: (wearing Tutu) THE NOMI NOMI SONG!!

Zoro: WHERE DID YOU GET THAT TUTU??

De-Ji: (looks at suta) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! NOT THAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!

Suta: In your underwear drawer!

Zoro: WHAT?! WHY WERE YOU IN THERE??

Suta: Luffy and I were on a panty raid!!

Luffy: (nods head) ya ya! We hit the jackpot!!

Zoro: (shocked silence and jaw drop)

De-Ji: I knew you wore bras but womens underwear?? WAIT! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY! THOSE WERE MINE! No wonder they were stretched out….

Zoro: WHAT?? NO!!

Luffy: Wait panties?? Are those, those little frilly things??

Suta: Yeah like this! (pulls up underwear) AH! WEDGIE…

Luffy: (nose bleed) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

**Sanji**: Which girl (OC and in OP) do you love the best?? Oh burn the feel!!

Sanji: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! I JUST CANT CHOOSE!! (rants on and on about all the girls hes seen and what he liked about them)

Bpeach: wow im mean tonight! XD gomenasai!! (weeps)

De-Ji: O.o um… don't cry...

Luffy: THAT'S WHAT YOU GET.

Nami: (whispers something to Luffy)

Luffy: !! AH! GOMEN NASAI!!

Luffy: (weeps on BP)

Patrick: (weeps on them too)

Luffy: Whats wrong with you?

Patrick: I made this peanutbutter and pickle sandwich and…

Luffy: And??

Patrick: IT TASTED TOO GOOD!!

Nami: THIS IS ASK THE MUGIWARAS SO UNLESS YOU JOIN THE CREW GET OUT!!

Luffy: THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!! Patrick join my crew!

Nami: NO!! (kicks Patrick out)

Luffy: DON'T KICK OUT OUR NAKAMA!!

Nami: HE DIDN'T ANSWER!!

Luffy: THAT'S CUZ YOU DIDN'T GIVE HIM TIME!!

Bpeach: I cant be mean at all (unless imma joking) i haven't kept a grudge longer then ten minutes. And one time i killed a spider and it was like crunch and then i felt guilty!!

Zoro: YOU JUST SAID YOU WERE BEING MEAN WOMAN!!

Luffy: (in an old lady's apron) You get back in the soup you turkey! (hits Zoro with a ladle)

Zoro: WHAT THE??

Luffy: That's one _mean_ green machine!

Zoro: (looks at hair) HEY! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING??

Luffy: That you're a robot!!

**Franky**: Speedos are gross but at least you dont wear less!! dont imagine that!! XD

Luffy: HE'S STREAKING??

De-Ji: less?! (imagines it) GAAAHHH!! NO THONGS!! (anime fall)

Zoro: it was your own fault.

Bpeach: MONSTERS ARE IN MA CLOSET! AH! Save me!!

Zoro and De-Ji: no such thing.

Luffy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! TENTACLES!! SLIMY MONSTERS WITH TENTACLES!!

**Nami**: I hate the pairing of you and luffy with a burning passion of infinite suns. i love that saying!! XD

Nami: Good. Me too. Finally someone sees it.

Luffy: (wearing sunglasses) See what??

Bpeach: oops i farted again

Luffy: FARTING CONTEST!!

Everyone-Luffy: **DUCK AND COVER!!**

Usopp: MORE LIKE GAS MASK!!

De-Ji: (covers nose with hand) hey... (bursts out laughing)

Zoro: O.o I don't know you..

Luffy: Me neither! Waitttttttt… AREN'T YOU THAT GUY ON TV??

Guy on TV: NEW BRAN FLAKES!

**Brook**: NI!

Brooke: is that a secret code allowing me to see your panties?

Luffy: (remembers panty scene) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

**Chopper**: Do you have a teddy bear because that would be pretty ironic cause you're like a teddy bear! (hugs)

Chopper: IF YOU'RE SUGGESTING THAT IT WOULD BE CUTE WELL IT AIN'T!!

**De-Ji**: (pokes your arm pit) Its ok, im a certified sister.

De-Ji: (backs off) TO WHO?!

Zoro: whom.

De-Ji: I AIN'T IN SCHOOL WOMAN!!

Zoro: well I AIN'T A WOMAN! WOMAN!

De-Ji: (laughs) (hits Bpeach with a purse randomly)

Bpeach: (gets hit by purse) GAH!! I SWEAR I PAYED THE TIP!

Nami: (belli eyes) TIP??

Bpeach: She's married to the muffin man!

Zoro: I'm the muffin man?

De-Ji: O.O NO!

Bpeach: the muffin man??

De-Ji: sure...

Bpeach: THE MUFFIN MAN!

Luffy: MUFFINS?? IS HE MADE OF MUFFINS?? SUGEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Bpeach: i really need to stop answering myself! XD

Nami: Yeah you do.

Bpeach: IMPORTANT NOTICE: IMMA SUTA!! HAHA!! BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING!

Luffy: WHAT?! I knew you looked familiar but I couldn't quite place it…

Nami: YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!!

Zoro and De-Ji: kinda. Not really.

De-Ji: just so you know, the certified sister was a big hint...

Luffy: WAIT! THAT MEANS YOU'RE LIKE SOME DOUBLE AGENT!!

Luffy and Suta: SWEET!!

Bpeach: uh... MORE TIME FOR THINKING!!

De-Ji: For what??

Bpeach: POP GOES THE WEASEL!

Luffy: AHHHHHHHHHHH!! WEASEL GUTS ARE FALLING!!

Nami: Not like that you BAKA!!

De-Ji: Is it weasel stopping day??

Zoro: YOUR WEASEL'S GONNA POP IF YOU DON'T STOP ASKING ME THAT!!

De-Ji: what

Suta: Your mom that's what.

De-Ji: Your mom too you dork.

Suta: WHAT?! NO WAY!

De-Ji: (sweatdrop)

Bpeach: Well it was nice being a reviewer for a change! Ja Ne!!

Zoro and De-Ji: ja ne.

Luffy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! DON'T LEAVE!!

Suta: Im back!

Luffy: :D YAY!! (glomps)

Suta: GAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

(hearts float up)

Zoro: You know there's this thing with four walls and a ceiling CALLED A ROOM! YOU SHOULD TRY IT SOMETIME!!

* * *

De-Ji: Takono!

**Sanji**: (crosses arms and turns around) im still mad at you for eating those stupid berries! (obliterates them all)

Sanji: (is crying) Takono-swan... don't hate me...

Luffy and Suta: Too late. Think positive! Positive! Positive!

Zoro and De-Ji: it's good that the berries are gone though.

Luffy: Yeah cause Suta and I were hungry.

Everyone: YOU DIDN'T!!

Luffy and Suta: Did what?

Luffy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! YOU GOT ME!! IM SO SORRY FOR USING THE PLUNGER FOR THE LADLE!!

Everyone-Luffy and Suta: (barfs over the edge)

Nami: NOT THAT! THE BERRIES!!

Luffy and Suta: What berries??

Nami: The ones YOU ATE!!

Luffy and Suta: Im hungry!

Nami: (glare)

Luffy: (tackles Suta) DISCO WITH ME!!

Everyone-Luffy: Guess it has a different effect if you don't know what it is…. .U

Takono: (holding a picture of sanji in a speedo behind my back) (thinking: no one shall ever know...)

Rokuu: why are you mad if that pictures behind your back?

Takono: what picture? where?

Rokuu: (takes it and holds it out) THIS!

Takono: (shakes head) for shame. i thought you loved zoro, you little

polygamist, you.

Zoro and De-Ji: but it was yours...

Rokuu: (vein pops) IT WAS YOURS!

Takono: blaming it on me? tell it to the judge!

**Suta**: SHE HAD IT THE WHOLE TIME, JUDGE JELLY!

Suta: GUILTY!

Rokuu: judy.

Takono: joey.

Rokuu: ITS JUDY!

Takono: HER NAME IS JUDGE GUACAMOCHAFRAPPICCINOPANTS AND THERES NOTHING YOU CAN SAY TO CHANGE IT!

JUDGE GUACAMOCHAFRAPPICCINOPANTS(aka Suta): YEAH!

De-Ji: OOH OOH! I WANNA GUACAMOCHAFRAPPICCINO PLEASE!!

Zoro: there's no coffee shops nearby.

Usopp: More like no such coffee flavor!

De-Ji: except that one. (points to coffee shop)

Rokuu: ITS--(slaps self in the face) fine, its 'guacamochafrappiccinopants'. happy?

Takono: i thought it was judy.

Rokuu: (slaps self in the face again) i give up on you.

Takono: I WIN!! (becomes a giant) aww! you guys are barbie doll sized!! (picks up nami and puts her on a random treasure pile of trillions of belis)

Nami: (belli eyes) I AM A RICH GIRL!! WITH ALL THE MONEY IN THE WORLD!!

Takono: (one hand takes zoro and the other takes sanji) (hits their heads against each other) DIE! DIE! DIE! "DIE MARIMO!" "YOU DIE, ERO COOK!" "YOU DIE, JELLYFISH MAN!!"

Zoro: OW OW!! STOPPING HITTING ME ON THAT ERO COOK!!

Sanji: ERO COOK?! WHY YOU... YOU WANNA FIGHT?!

Zoro: IN MID-AIR?

Sanji: . . . SO?!

Takono: (replaces sanji with deji and makes zoro and deji kiss) aw!!

Zoro: that's better.

De-Ji: (blushes)

Takono: (puts them down and suddenly becomes a two year old) SWEET! CHIBINESS!

Zoro and De-Ji: O.o

Sanji: Takono-swan?

Ro-zu and Dietrich: mommy?

Takono: O.O IM SHORTER THAN MY OWN KIDS NOW?!

Rokuu: (puts takono in a baby seat) aww!! wook at da wittle baby!!

Takono: IM TOO OLD FOR A BABY SEAT!

Zoro and De-Ji: (sweatdrop) you're two.

Rokuu: (puts mashed peas in a spoon) open wide!

Takono: (eats the spoon itself) :D

De-Ji: that's what you call an iron stomach...

Rokuu: O.O appetite...

Takono: and im not dumb, you know! (opens baby seat and tries to jump off but doesnt want to fall splat on the floor ) O.O but i am scared...

Sanji: DON'T JUMP TAKONO-SWAN!! (picks you up)

Takono: (gets picked up by sanji) (pulls up shirt) HA! NOTHING UNDER BUT A FLAT CHEST!

Sanji: (sniffle sniffle) POOR TAKONO-SWAN!! (bawls)

Zoro and De-Ji: don't you mean poor you?

Rokuu: (sarcastically) oh boo hoo! its the end of the world! GET OVER

IT, BLONDIE!!

Sanji: (still crying) Rokuu-swan… not you too...

**Zoro**: youre related to 2 spazzes! kurry and suta! if rozu and achira or

meitou and dietrich get married, thats 3 spazzes!

Zoro: (rhetorical question) whaddya mean I'm related to Suta?

Suta: I'm your sister-in-law!

Zoro: WHAT?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! (runs off)

**Chopper**: if i turn back, whens the baby due?

Chopper: of what I can see, you're not pregnant.

**Suta and Luffy**: its time you learned! (whispers to them where babies come from)

Luffy and Suta: (grossed out faces) YOU LIE!! ALIENS!! ALIENS I TELL YOU! Besides… no one would do something _that_ sick!! THAT'S JUST NASTY!!

Zoro: (clears throat)

De-Ji: Takono! No spoiling their innocent minds! Time out!

Takono: TIME OUT? (starts to cry) b-but...but...

De-Ji: Takono... It's only for two seconds.

Takono: (stands in the corner) meh.

Zoro: what a whiner that kid is.

Luffy: You've got a pea on your head dear.

Suta: (looks up at pea then back at Luffy) DEAR??

Takono: (2 seconds later) IM FREE!! THAT TOOK FOREVER!

De-Ji: see, that wasn't so hard.

Zoro: okay, dadmomangrypants.

Takono with an old man mask: AUGH IT SMELLS!! I CANT SEE! (holds up 2 fingers) HOW MANY FINGERS AM I HOLDING UP?!

Usopp: 75!

**Usopp**: NOPE! ITS 75! YOURE BLIND TOO!! (tries to hug usopp but hugs brook accidentally) BLIND BUDDIES!! :D

Brook: SKULL JOOOOOOOKE!! (laughs)

Usopp: BUT THAT'S WHAT I SAID!!

Takono: HEY! DO YOU WANNA BE (booming voice) SO ENERGETIC?!

De-Ji: infomercial?

Takono: DRINK POWERTHIRST!!

De-Ji: yep infomercial. (sits cross-legged and watches Takono)

**Suta and Luffy**: WITH ALL NEW FLAVORS LIKE SHOCKOLATE!! CHOCOLATE ENERGY! ITS LIKE ADDING CHOCOLATE TO AN ELECTRICAL STORM!!

Luffy and Suta: COFFEEE!!

Takono: SEND THE ALARM! YOURE GONNA BE (booming voice) UNCOMFORTABLY ENERGETIC!!

De-Ji: nope, not buying it.

Zoro: it needs to be in strawberry.

**Zoro**: WHATS THAT?! YOU WANT STRAWBERRY?! WELL HOW ABOUT (booming voice)

RAWBERRY?! (makes a giant strawberry appear)

Zoro: a rawberry isn't a strawberry, but that is! (starts eating the strawberry)

Takono: MADE WITH LIGHTNING! REAL LIGHTNING!

De-Ji: sounds painful..

Suta: (opens mouth about to sing lightning striking)

De-Ji: DON'T EVEN!!

Luffy and Suta: oh……

Takono: SPORTS! YOU'LL BE GOOD AT THEM! ITS AN ENERGY DRINK FOR MEN!! (flexes even though i have no muscles whatsoever) MENERGY!!

Suta: Im a man!

Luffy: O.O YOU ARE?! (tries to check)

Suta: IT WAS A JOKE!!

Takono: THESE ARENT YOUR DADS PUNS! THESE ARE ENERGY PUNS!

De-Ji: (rolls eyes)

Takono: TURBOPUNS!!

Takono: SCIENCE - ENERGY - SCIENCE - ENERGY!!

Takono: YOU BE SO FAST MOTHER NATURE WILL BE LIKE Sloo--w Doo--wn AND YOU'LL BE LIKE F-(beep) YOU AND KICK HER IN THE FACE WITH YOUR ENERGY LEGS!

De-Ji and Zoro: no such thing.

Takono: Power running!!Power lifting!!Power sleeping!!Power dating!!Power eating!!Power laughing!!Power spawning!!Babies!! You'll have so many babies!

Luffy and Suta: Spawning?? ITS DELIVERING!!

Usopp: Babies aren't from storks.

Luffy and Suta: You're absotutely right… ITS FROM ALIENS!!

**Deji and Zoro**: YOU'LL HAVE...(booming voice) 400 BABIES!!

De-Ji and Zoro: O.O

Sanji: (heart eye) OKAY IF YOU INSIST TAKONO-SWAN!!

Takono: (being dragged by sanji) I DIDNT SAY WE WOULD HAVE 400 BABIES YOU FREAKING PERVERT!!

Sanji: (lets go and sulks in the corner)

Zoro and De-Ji: Ero emo..

Takono: (sees him sulking) O.O oops... sorry...(gives him a hug)

Takono: WOMENERGY!! (grabs shirt in attempt to rip it off but stops) oh wait im a girl. never mind.

De-Ji and Zoro: NO WAIT!! Phew...

Sanji: ahhh... (disappointed face)

Takono: YOU'LL RUN AS FAST AS **KENYANS**!! PEOPLE WILL LOOK AT YOU AND THINK YOURE A BUNCH OF **KENYANS**!! YOU'LL RACE AS FAST AS **KENYANS**! AGAINST ACTUAL **KENYANS**!! AND IN TIME YOU'LL BE IMPORTED BACK TO KENYAA!!

De-Ji: I'm still not buying it.

**Suta and Luffy**: WE SHALL INVENT 400 ALIEN-BEAMED BABIES!! (gives them a coke can) GOOD LUCK!

Luffy and Suta: INVENT?! I'LL SHOW YOU EVENT!

Nami: You said it wrong.

Ro-zu and Dietrich: (dressed as aliens) LU! SU! (luffy! suta! hi!)

Takono: (gives them to luffy and suta to hold) alien beamed babies are the best! :D

Luffy and Suta: No! No! Aliens beam _human_ babies!

De-Ji: So how do aliens have babies?

Luffy and Suta: … WE DELIVER!! That's dominoes _real_ mission!!

Dietrich: (biting sutas necklace) CADEE! (candy)

Suta: Awww!! MINE! (teethes)

Ro-zu: (stretching luffys face a lot) (giggling)

Luffy: OWA! MY FACE—TAKE THAT! (hits Suta)

Suta: OWA!

**Zoro**: who's a bigger spaz, me or kurry? (be careful, this may be a tough one...)

Zoro: you.

De-Ji: she doesn't really spaz around us that much...

**Deji and Suta**: IM TAKING ONE PIECE CLIPS AND EDITING THE PICTURES INTO A VIDEO!! i'll just tell you one is when luffy looks at zeffs wooden leg and its a candycane stick instead of a peg leg.

De-Ji: :D I saw that one! It was funny!

Luffy and Suta: CANDY??

Rokuu and Takono: (both put on rainbow afro wigs) BETCHA CANT TELL WHO'S WHO WITHOUT TAKING OFF THE WIGS!! We'll give you a hint! One of us has a birthmark!

One twin: Not gonna tell where the birthmark is.

Sanji: I CAN FIND IT FOR YOU!! (heart eye)

Other twin: SANJI!! (glomps sanji)

First twin: OH YOU JUST HAD TO GIVE IT AWAY!!

Sanji: THE SECOND IS TAKONO-SWAN!!

Rokuu: (rips off wig) NOPE! IT WAS ME! LATE APRIL FOOLS!! (gets off sanji)

Sanji: ROKUU-SWAN!! That was mean...

Takono: (pokes franky) whatcha doing?

Takono: (pokes franky again) whatcha doing?

Takono: (pokes franky again) whatcha doing?

Takono: (pokes franky again) whatcha doing?

Takono: (pokes franky again) whatcha doing?

Takono: (pokes franky again) whatcha doing?

Takono: (pokes franky again) whatcha doing?

Takono: (smiles)

Franky: Being bugged to death.

**Nami**: AND YES YOU ARE A FISH BUTT LOVER! (makes millions and millions of beli appear) admit it and its all yours, onee san!

Nami: (belli eyes) I ADMIT IT WHATEVER IT IS!! (swims in it) MONEY!! MONEY!!

**Luffy Suta and Deji**: Can you be my brother/sisters, luffy/deji/suta?

De-Ji: IMOOTO-SAN THE SECOND!! (hugs you)

Luffy: I HAVE A SISTER??

Suta: IM AN ONEE-SAN!! (squeals)

Takono: YAY!! (glomps all 3) LETS GO PLAY ON MY WII, ONII/ONEE CHAN!!

Luffy and Suta: (starry eyes) YOU HAVE A WII?!

**Zoro**: oi, if achira and rozu or meitou and dietrich get married, that would make us RELATED. do you realize dat?

Zoro: (looks at the kids) I realize that. And now I understand why everybody hates their in-laws by just imagining it.

De-Ji: ZORO! Meanie...

Luffy and Suta: Mean green machine.

Takono: (gets 4 wii remotes) LETS PLAY! (starts playing OP unlimited adventure)

De-Ji: (grabs a wiimote and starts playing) YAY!!

Luffy: Im Luffy!

Suta: I wanted to be Luffy!!

Luffy and Suta: (sticks out tongue out at each other than tackles each other)

De-Ji: they're first fight.

Usopp: O.O look again…

De-Ji: AHHHHHHHHHHH!! THEY'RE FRENCHING!!

Luffy and Suta: WEE WEE!!

Zoro: LIKE I SAID GO GET A STINKIN' ROOM!!

Nami: That was a sudden jump in their relationship. STOP MAKING OUT!!

Usopp: I hope it wasn't the berries...

* * *

De-Ji: K10!

K10: Yeah, I know. My school is being a butthead and not giving me enough time to be on the computers...I'll try to review more!

De-Ji: (smiles) it's summer though, so that's a good thing!

Suta: SUMMER MEANS WATERMELON!!

Luffy: (drooling)

**Zoro**: Ok, you're gonna have to explain that one since I never get the chance to actually read these things.

Zoro: Suta accidentally typed in 'she' instead of 'he'. A simple typo, but I was using it as a weapon.

**Sanji**: (waits for Sanji to make another sugestion)

Sanji: (heart eye) WANNA HELP ME MAKE COOKIES, K10-CHWAN?!

De-Ji: COOKIES?

Zoro: focus, woman!

De-Ji: sorry...

**Suta**: You can rent a haunted house?

Suta: Naw! I stole it!

Luffy: OO! We can play hide and go seek or catch ghosts or twister or (goes on and on)

Everyone: WHA--??

**Nami**: Yeah, I think it's exact (mumbles) I'm alread broke as it is...

Nami: Well get unbroke! So then I can plot more money making schemes! (evil face)

K10: (to zoro) how do you put up with her bank system??(points to Nami)

Zoro: I don't know. I'm really far in debt...

Nami: PAY UP!! With money or your life.

Zoro: WHAT?! NO!! WAY!!

**Zoro**: Zoro, would you seriously let a person die?

Zoro: maybe.

K10: Wow...I really can't think of a funny ending now . I did a lame review. Gomen.

De-Ji: doesn't matter to me, I'm just happy you reviewed!

Luffy and Suta: SAME!! We are Siamese if you please!

Everyone: ja ne!

* * *

De-Ji: Kat!

Kat: (a smaller tornado appears in the middle of the ship. The tornado disseapears and two figures appear)

Kat:(laughing) Hey everybody! This time the whole crew is here to visit! Well not all of them, just the important ones.

Other crewmates back on the ship:HEY ARENT WE IMPORTANT?!

Kat:OF COURSE YOU ARE BUT IT WOULD BE TOO CROWDED TO BRING ALL OF YA!

Iris:(A 12 year old girl with violet hair in a ponytail sits on a barrel. She is wearing a long sleeved violet shirt and a skirt that is barely above her knees)Hello everyone. Im Iris I am the crews navigator.

De-Ji: Nice to meetcha! (holds out a hand to shake)

Suta: I WANT HAIR LIKE THAT!

Luffy: ME TOO!!

Izzy:Also obsessed with explosives...

De-Ji: O.o (pulls back hand)

Luffy and Suta: Do you have any grenades we can play with??

Everyone else: NO!! NO!!

Wes:(An 18 year old male leans against the mast.One blue eye and one eye missing. Messy red hair wearing a black shirt,blue jeans,and socks.He has a sword strapped to his back.)...Names Wes...

Zoro: Zoro. nice sword.

Izzy:Cold hearted and usually looks out for enemies.

De-Ji: sounds like someone I know! (looks at Zoro)

Zoro: what?

Luffy and Suta: burn!

Celia:(A 15 year old girl who is unusually short.Long brown hair and black eyes.Wearing a pair of yellow shorts with a black tank-top.Wearing sandals.)Hi Everyone! Im Celia!

De-Ji: (smiles) hi!

Suta and Luffy: HI! WANNA PLAY WITH GRENADES WITH US??

Izzy:Pretty childish for her age.Is an expert on repairing ships.

Kat:And I-

Izzy:(whacks her over the head)They already know who you are.

De-Ji: you interrupted her! (turns to Kat) who are you?

Zoro: (whacks her over the head too) YOU KNOW WHO SHE IS!!

Kat:Izzy is first mate. He is the chef too. And I am the captain!

Kit:(voice out of nowhere)I AM TOO YOU KNOW!

Kat:Hush.

De-Ji: (confused look) sister?

Iris:Uhh can we get on with the...uh whatever we are doing?

Kat:(nods)

**Luffy and Suta**:(turns them into bears) ITS TIME FOR THE CHICKEN DANCE!

Luffy and Suta: (plays the music and dances like chickens) MOO! MOO!!

Wes:...I saw the last part...Luffy she cant be on your crew cause she has this one to take care of.

Luffy: It doesn't matter!! HER WHOLE CREW CAN JOIN!!

Nami: (kicks Luffy) NO THEY CANT!!

Kat:(doing the chicken dance in a chicken costume)COCKADOODLEDO!

Iris:Uh sometimes we wonder how.

De-Ji: XD like Luffy!

Zoro: oi. He's your captain too.

De-Ji: sorry...

Luffy: huh..? someone say my name?

Suta: YEAH. I DID!! (raises hand)

Luffy: well what? (big smile)

Suta: A BASKET! A BASKET! I LOST MY YELLOW BASKET!!

Usopp: I thought she was going to confess something.

Celia:(sneaks up behind zoro and dumps a bucket of egg yolks on his head and then retreats by turning into a mouse and running behind a

barrel,snickering.)

Zoro: (wipes off the eggs) good thing I set up mousetraps a little while ago.

De-Ji: ZORO!!

Zoro: (whispers so Celia can't hear: I'm just kidding)

Kat:(pointing at Zoro and laughing)HA! YOU GOT EGGED!

Zoro: I noticed.

Izzy:(chuckling)

Wes:(smirking)Heh,got what was commin' to ya eh?

Zoro: (glares at Wes) maybe you'll get what's coming to you.

Luffy: If we stick him in the oven will he turn into scrambled eggs?

Suta: Lets try it.

Zoro and De-Ji: NO!!

**Zoro**: Nobody expected you to be impressed. You arent really easy to impress.

Zoro: good then.

Izzy: Boxers or Briefs?

De-Ji: (big smile) BOXERS!!

Zoro: HE MEANT ME!!

Wes:Why would you wanna know?

Izzy:(sighs) Kat made me say it...

Wes:Are you sure about that gay boy?

Izzy:(ticked off)What did you call me?

Wes:What do you think gay boy?!

(Both start to fight)

De-Ji: they do that a lot, don't they? Like Zoro and Sanji.

Celia and Iris:(sweatdrop)

Kat:This happens often. Yeah I asked Izzy to ask Zoro that (snickers)

Zoro: I still ain't telling you that.

Luffy and Suta: Panties!

Wes:(Stopped fighting)Hmmph.Whatever you say.

Izzy:Gr...

**De-Ji**: Well,I control the wind!

De-Ji: awesome! How?

Izzy:When she was 7 she ate a devil fruit.Thats how.

De-Ji: (sweatdrop) shoulda thought of that...

**Usopp**:COOKIES (jumps in)

Usopp: THE AMAZING USOPP WILL NOW DO THE MOST AMAZING STUNT _EVA_!! (jumps off diving board does some flips and into the cookies)

Luffy and Suta: (eating cookies) ENCORE!!

Iris and Celia:(already in the pile)WE!

Izzy:Crazy people...

Iris:(kicks Patrick out too)

**Nami**:And now is later.

Nmai: (counting money) you say something?

**Sanji**:(sweatdrops)Okay dont start another glaring contest. It isnt good for your eyes.

Sanji: You're just saying that because you don't wanna lose.

Luffy and Suta: But you have your hair over one eye so what if you only blink that one thus causing A CHEATER!! (runs in circles)

Izzy:(stops glaring again) Whatever...

Iris:Yep! Only trust closest nakama! Never know who is out to kill ya!

De-Ji: yeppparoni.

Zoro: what about macaroni?

De-Ji: nothing...

Luffy and Suta: CHEESY MOUNTAIN!!

Celia:(sneaks up behind Izzy with a knife and stabs him with it)

Kat:(gasps)

Iris:CELIA!

Wes:(bug eyed)

Izzy:(just felt a little poke)Hmm? Guys its just rubber.

Celia:(laughing)

Iris:DONT DO THAT!

Celia:Hehe Sowwy

**Chopper.Usopp,Luffy,and Suta**:AH SNOWMAN!

Abominable Snowman:RAWR RAWR RAW-(his watch rings) Hmm? Oh its lunch

time.(walks away)

Usopp: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! D-DON'T MESS WITH THE GREAT CAPTAIN USOPP OR YOU'LL BE SORRY!! (goes on and on)

Chopper: I wonder if he ever gets a cold…

Luffy and Suta: TAKE US WITH YOU!! (jumps on him)

De-Ji: ahh.. I wanted to play..

Zoro: HE WAS GONNA EAT YOU!!

De-Ji: phhhtt.. naw… Really?

Zoro: (sweatdrop)

Luffy Suta Usopp and Chopper: NANI??

**Robin**:I still dont have much to say (embarassed) Oh! Aww I forgot again.

Robin: that's ok, Kat-san. Take your time.

**Franky**:Is it effective? And yes De-Ji Franky is pretty cool.

Franky Fangirl:(back from the dead) FRANKY! SQEAL!

Franky: Just watch! (sprays some on Luffy)

Suta: LUFFY!

Luffy: what?

Suta: YOU-YOU HAVE TURNED…

Luffy: I HAVE?? INTO WHAT?!

Suta: EVIL!!

Luffy and Suta: (runs in circles screaming)

De-Ji: yep!

Wes:Guys its time to leave.Ships back...

Kat,Iris,and Celia:Aw we dont wanna leave!

Celia:We still need to build the sand fortress!

Iris:And the eifle tower!

Kat:and Mexico!

Izzy:(sweatdrops) Mexico?

Wes:Now...

All three:Aw fine.

Luffy and Suta: I WANNA BUILD SAND CASTLES WITH YOU GUYS!! (weeps)

Kat:Bye everybody! Wes wants us to leave. What a party pooper!

Wes:(on the ship) I HEARD THAT!

Kat:Well bye! (hops on the ship as it sails away)

Everyone-Luffy and Suta: ja ne!

Luffy and Suta: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!! SAND CASTLES!!


	85. Chapter 85

Suta: HI I'm gonna be you hostess today!! (raises arm other hand has a mike) and heres K10!!

K10:It is Summer! And you're back! YAY! ...crud, now I have to find a job... O.O That gives Nami a reason to charge me! ...So much for a good summer. T.T (Eats watermelon)

Suta: I know!! Our dad has been hounding us about a job too… (grumbles) I already had a job!

De-Ji: (frown) I DON'T WANNA JOB!

**Zoro**: (stares blankly) I really don't remember what we were talking  
about...How've you been lately?

Zoro: me neither. Good. You?

Suta: I DO!! No I don't but did you know that Luffy drew a picture of Zoro?? Zoro will deny it of course!

Luffy: It looked exactly like him!!

Zoro and De-Ji: did not!

**Sanji**:SURE!(puts on apron)

Sanji: (noodle dance) ARIGATO K10-SWAN!!

**Suta**: Yeah! (dresses like a TAPS member from SciFi channel series Ghost  
hunters)((I am not expecting you to know what that is De-ji.)) Let's Go!

Luffy and Suta: WHOOT (has nets and bear traps and rope etc) (sings some ramble about catching ghosts)

Usopp: Wait! Guys! I've heard that ghosts can—

Luffy and Suta: SUGEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! (starry eyes)

Usopp: (sweatdrop) I haven't said anything yet…

**Nami**: I still don't have a job! I can't become unbroke T.T

..(Runs off to the Haunted House) Ghosts!!

Nami: Everyday you're not with a job I'll add 100 bellis. Okay? Okay!

Usopp: You really are a devil.

Nami: NANI??

Luffy and Suta: YEAH!! HI HO READY GO!! (runs into haunted house caring Usopp and Chopper) I hope we find other things like FRANKENSTIEN!!

Usopp and Chopper: EEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Usopp: LEMME GO!! I SUDDENLY CAUGHT 'CANT GO INTO SPOOKY MANSIONS' DISEASE!!

Chopper: AH! YOU'RE SICK??

Suta: (wearing short gold sparkly dress) Wow! You're on the final round of JEOPARDY! Now… who's next? It has three letters and one vowel. That's right! It's kat!! (poses)

Zoro: Oi.. you went a little far.

Sanji: MELLORINE!! (heart eye and noodle dance)

Luffy: YAY I WON!! What's the prize??

Suta: pick something!

Sanji: (blood squirt) LUFFY I'LL FIGHT YOU FOR THE PRIZE!!

Luffy: NO WAY!! I WANT SOME CHOCOLATE MILK!!

Sanji: (sweatdrop)

Nami: Anyway…

Kat and her crew:(are spit out of a tornado)Ow!

Kat:ow ow ow...THAT WAS FUN!

Luffy and Suta: OO! You guys are amazing!! (starry eyes and unusually close to them)

De-Ji: (starry eyes) sugeehhh!!

Wes and Izzy:NO IT WAS NOT!

Celia:I thought so.

Iris:'course you would think so...

De-Ji: (blink blink)

Kat:Anyway the reason why we arent on our ship...funny story really  
ehehehe...

Kit:Kat blew up the freaking ship...

Kat:SILENCE!

Luffy and Suta: OO! AWE!! (watching imaginary fire)

Nami: There's no fireworks!!

Everyone: (slowly turns to Iris)

Iris:She stole my explosives so dont look at me.

**Luffy**: Kat,Iris,and Celia: AWESOME! WE LIKE THE SOUND OF THAT!

Luffy and Suta: YAY!! (grabs some grenades and throws them)

Usopp:(accidentally walks into path) --!! GWAHH!!

Luffy and Suta: USOPP! Who did this to you??

Everyone-Luffy and Suta: You did.

Luffy and Suta: What??

De-Ji: (slaps forehead) shoulda known...

Izzy:Oi...I dont know how that would work. Oh and if you all are wondering all the other crewmembers were illusions curtesy of Celia.

Celia:MUAHAHA!

Luffy and Suta: SUGEHHHHHH!! Can you make ice scream?!

Nami: STOP SAYING IT LIKE THAT!! (hits them)

Luffy and Suta: (on floor with a lotta lumps) Ice scream….

**Luffy and Suta**: Kat: MY ICE CREAM! NO! MY CAKE! NOERS!

Luffy and Suta: NO!! what happened?? did some one attack your icescre- ice cream?? (digs grave) He was such a great ice cream cone (sniff sniff) (weeps on each other)

De-Ji: (tears running down face) he was the nicest ice cream cone I ever met...

Zoro: not you too...

Celia and Iris:OUR MEXICO!

Luffy and Suta: Yeah! And as president she wants to give us a cake!!

Izzy:WHAT THE HECK IS UP WITH YOU AND MEXICO?!

Celia:...I dont know.

Kat:AH I LOST MY BUTT!

De-Ji: NO WAY!! I'll help you look for it! (looks around)

Luffy and Suta: Where?? In the shower because once-

Usopp: EEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! (covers ears)

Kats crew-Kat:oo what the...

**Zoro**: Wes: Thanks...you too...

Zoro: whatever.

Luffy: Zoro. You're boring.

Suta: Yeah! You're whatever.

Kat:(turns Zoro into a chicken) AH GREN CHICKEN!

Zoro: BAWK! (translation- not again!)

Luffy and Suta: CHICKEN!! With green eggs and ham!!

Celia:ALIEN CHICKEN! (takes out a scalpal) LETS AMPUTATE!

Luffy and Suta: I see… so there are other alien species. So that's how animals have babies.

De-Ji: (sweatdrop) yeah 8472 made you two.

Luffy and Suta: REALLY?? SUGEHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Wait… then we're SIBLINGS?! (runs in circles)

Zoro: BAGWAK!

De-Ji: what?!

Iris:Dont you mean Disect?

Celia:...no

Kat:ALIEN CHICKEN! DE-JI's BOYFRIEND IS AN ALIEN CHICKEN!

De-Ji: change him back.. please? (puppy dog eyes)

Luffy and Suta: Can we eat it first?

De-Ji: NO! wait… wouldn't he be a rooster?

Luffy and Suta: No.

**De-Ji**: Kit: Yeah they are kind of like Sanji and Zoro. Though Wes and Izzy get along more.

De-Ji: Oooh...

Izzy:I dont like to waste my anger.

Wes:...wait...De-ji wears boxers...?

De-Ji: (smiles)

Izzy:She might have been answering for Zoro.

Wes:Whatever.

De-Ji: you'll never know! (evil laugh)

Zoro: she wears-(De-Ji's hand over his mouth)

De-Ji: hush!

Nami: But if she does wear boxers then we would have seen him trying on boxers instead of panties.

De-Ji: But he only try on bras. !! (covers mouth)

Nami: True.

Kat:Though I would put it past Zoro to wear girl's underwear! He already wears De-Ji's bra!

Zoro: I DO NOT!

De-Ji: do I need to get the proof?

Zoro: (grumbles) no.

Iris:(hits Zoro)PERVERT!

Zoro: OI! WANNA FIGHT?!

Celia:That looks fun. (copys Iris's actions)

Zoro: STOP HITTING ME!!

Luffy and Suta: (in teletubby suits) Again again!

De-Ji: (runs off screaming)

**Usopp**: Kat:Pretty cool but I have a better stunt. (climbs onto the diving board and an explosion is seen from the top. Kat comes shooting down from the smoke and is aiming at everyone)

Luffy Suta and Chopper: SUGOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! (dodges)

Usopp: that's old school! Once I rode a motorcycle and off a ramp jumping 100 meters!! And I did unbelievable stunts in midair!! And I landed perfectly on the other side!

Luffy and Suta And Chopper: SUGEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! DO IT FOR US USOPP!!

Usopp: !! uh… AH! I BROKE MY LEG!! (writhes on the floor)

Izzy:DUCK AND COVER!

Kat:(lands in the water) HELP I CANT SWIM!

Wes:(makes the water grab her like a hand and drops her on the deck.)

Kat:Ow...softer landing please?

Wes:Nah.

**Nami**: Kat:Nothin' important.

Nami: (Suspicious look) really…

**Sanji**: Izzy:I would never lose to you in a glaring contest.

Sanji: oh really? Would you care to test that theory?

Wes:I beg to differ...

Izzy:Whats that supposed to mean?

Wes:Nothing important...Gay boy...

Izzy:OI! BRING THAT UP AGAIN?!

Kat:If you two start fighting again I will (whispers something into their ears since she doesnt want De-Ji to have nightmares.)

De-Ji: (hears anyway) O.o (evil grin) I'm gonna have to try that on Sanji.. (turns to Sanji, still smiling evilly)

Wes and Izzy:(pale faces)

Celia:What did you threaten them with?

Kat:(whispers into Celia's ear)

Celia:Heehehe You are evil

Kat 'n Kit:Sanji which one of us is cuter?

Kit:Cant say we are equally cute either

Sanji: (looking from one to the other) YOU'RE BOTH SOO CUTE THOUGH!! I CAN'T CHOOSE! KAT! NO!!... KIT!! NO— (face turns red)

**Chopper,Usopp,Luffy,and Suta**: Kat:LETS CATCH THE ALIEN CHICKEN! (points at chicken Zoro)

Luffy Suta Chopper And Usopp: YEAH! (all the sudden they have nets and boxes) GET 'IM!!

De-Ji: (picks up Zoro) don't you dare.

Luffy and Suta and Chopper and Usopp: ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... please??

De-Ji: what? NO!!

Celia:WHOEVER CATCHES HIM FIRST GETS TO KEEP HIS LEG!

Luffy and Suta: (stampedes over Usopp Chopper De-Ji and Zoro and runs off into the distance) CHICKENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!

Izzy,Wes,Kit,and Iris:(back away from celia)

**Robin**:Kat 'n Kit:Hi :3

Robin: hello Kat-san and Kit-san

**Franky**:Kat:yep its affective.

Franky: Oh yeah! OW!! (fan girls scream) . . . . . .

Kit:What are you going to do with her? (points at the fangirl clinging onto Franky's leg)

Franky: Now- now you get off!! (wiggles leg) You hear?? (runs off) HELP ME!! THERE'S A CRAZY MAD WOMAN ON MY LEG!!

Kat:We should leave soon.

Kit:Uhh to where?! YOU BLEW UP THE FREAKING SHIP!!

Celia:We can bunk with these guys.

Zoro: Bawk?! (say what?!)

Luffy and Suta: (zooms back) (jumpng up and down) YEAH!! YEAH!! SLEEP OVER!! (sees zoro) ... CHICKEN!!

Izzy:That wouldnt work.

Luffy and Suta: (in the background) YEAH HUH!!

Iris:Well...uhh...

Kat:OH OH OH I KNOW! K EVERYONE BYE SEEYA LATER BYE!

everyone on Kat's crew -Kat:NO WAI-(everyone including kat poofs)

Everyone: ja ne!

Luffy and Suta: Bye! (waves) Come again!!

* * *

Suta: (singing) well im not crazy I'm just a little impaired! and that was Unwell by Matchbox 20 here on 104.1! and now TAKONO!!

Takono: after 5 weeks, i return!! :D I MISSED YOU!!

Luffy and Suta: (jumps up and down) YAY!!

Takono: OH EWW!! DEJI!! DID YOU TEACH THEM WHAT FRENCHING WAS?! (gets out google translator cuz i'm only going in my 3rd year of french class) NE PAS VOUS diss la française!

De-Ji: I didn't! it was Sanji!

Luffy and Suta: O.o we weren't frenching!! We were making out!!

Takono: (watches zoro take the wii from luffy while i take my remote from suta and start fighting zoro on it) SOMEONES a mean green washing machine!

Zoro: (smirks) I'M WINNING!

Luffy and Suta: Ohhhhhh...

Rokuu: dont you mean fighting machine?

Takono: washing machine.

Rokuu: fighting.

Takono: washing.

Rokuu: FIGHT!

Takono: WASH--AHH! CRAP I'M LOSING!! (presses button faster)

Rokuu: ...(whispers)fighting)

Takono: (to suta) YOU CHOSE MARINES?! THEY'RE WEAKEST IN THE GAME!! (keeps playing)

Suta: T.T but I'm not playing…

Luffy: Me neither T.T

(loses 5 seconds later) REMATCH!! only I CHOOSE my washing machines!!

Rokuu: fighti--

Takono: WASHWASHWASHWASHWASH!

Rokuu: (sticks a bar of soap in her mouth) happy.

Takono: (glares at her, then spits it out) eww! it tastes gross!!

Rokuu: (nicely) can i play--

Takono: MINE! (playing)

Rokuu: (sits and thinks for a minute) how do i get her to let me pl-- oh. duh.

Rokuu: CHOCOLATE FAIRY HERE!! (trying to catch her attention)(whispers to sanji) after this, dont push your luck. (kissing sanji, thinking  
"EW!EW!EW!EW!EW!EW!EW!EW!-etc-")

Takono: (turns around) (presses pause so hard i almost break the wii remote)(rips rokuu off) HEY!!

Zoro: oi don't quit just because you're losing.

Takono: (to rokuu) YOU LIED! THERES NO CHOCOLATE FAIRY!!

Luffy and Suta: (looks around frantically) CHOCLATE FAIRY?? (drooling)

Rokuu: uh, HELLO!

Takono: WHAT?

Rokuu: i just kissed your husband! any source of reaction coming?

Takono: ...

Rokuu: uh oh. (runs away) SHE'S SCARY WHEN SHE'S MAD!! I'M NOT JOKING!!

Takono: (hugs sanji) i missed you :(

Sanji: I BARELY SURVIVED WITHOUT YOU TAKONO-SWAN!! (noodle dance and heart eye)

Takono: and i missed u guys too :D

Luffy and Suta: (tackles her) DON'T LEAVE US AGAIN!!

De-Ji: we missed you too!

Zoro: it was almost too quiet.

Takono: back in the foreign country. whee!! (spins) i LOVE IT here!! its like America but BETTER somehow... (and i drew a santa-sanji) (blush)

De-Ji: Canada's cool too!

Takono: now for actual REAL questions added. for once.

**Zoro**** and ****Sanji**: remember in one episode where you two were about to kiss in your sleep? my question is... O.O why were you two sleeping next to each other in the first place? I'd imagine one of you on the other side of the room, or outside!!

Luffy and Suta: They were fighting but Nami secretly drugged they're drinks so they collapsed in the middle of their fight.

Nami: THAT'S ABSURD!!

De-Ji: but true!

Nami: (glare)

**Luffy**: even if you lost or ripped up your straw hat of steel, i'm sure  
shanks'd understand.

Luffy: He probably would but im not sure if I could.

Suta: (bubbly eyes) awwwwww (hugs) don't worry! You'll give it back in perfect health!

Takono: (reads Bpeach's review) (looks at my strawberry costume i was gonna wear today) O.o... (throws it out) phew. i gotta think about these things ahead of time...

Suta: NANI?? Are minds are becoming one!!

De-Ji: (scared face)

Nami: That's nice…

**Zoro**: there are such things as STRAWBERRY neopets! (neopets painted  
strawberry) would you eat them?

Zoro: maybe.

Takono:(screams to all strawberry neopets) EITHER RUN FOR YOUR LIVES OR PAINT YOURSELVES SOMETHING ELSE!!

**Usopp**: OHMIGAWDICANTBELIEVESOGEKINGRESCUEDYOUUSOPP!! (gasps for air) it's a wonder i survived last time.

Usopp: Yes! He a brave warrior of the sea!! But not as great as me! (ding!)

De-Ji: (sparkly eyes) REALLY?!

**Nami and Sanji**: my cousins think you're getting married! PROVE THEM WRONG!!

Nami: Easily. (walks off)

Sanji: (ultra sad face)You don't love me Nami-san??

Takono: (evil berries come back to life because suta and luffy cant chew with their mouthes closed)

Berries: we're back... (evil laugh)

De-Ji: (wide eyes)

Luffy and Suta: (doing the disco) OO! AWE!! DANCE IN SMARTY PANTS!!

Takono: O.O (hiding behind brook) save me from those berries and i'll show you zoros secret stash of panties i fould while i was looking through his diary last week. (turns to zoro) why did you write that you thought being in skin-color speedos would impress deji?

Zoro: I NEVER WROTE SUCH A THING!!

De-Ji: (thinking: Takono found that?! Oops...)

**Luffy and Suta**: WHO'S BETTER, ELMO OR THE COOKIE MONSTER?! I THINK IT'S THE COOKIE MONSTER!!

Luffy and Suta: THE COOKIE MONSTER!!

Takono: ok gotta goes... (waves bye and throws a pie on zoro) okay, i'm telling the truth when i say that i did NOT mean to do that. i'm serious.

Zoro: (sarcastically) riiiight.

Rokuu: hey guys! Takono's on a question block right now.

Takono: ALSO ON A GOOD-SMELLING BLOCK!! (covered in mud)

Zoro: that doesn't smell good, by the way.

Rokuu: ...no comment. anyway, I've got some questions myself.

Takono: (scratches self) HOW AM I SO ITCHY?!

because youre covered in bugs and dirt.

Takono: bugs? (sees dead wasps and freaks out) GETEMOFFAME!!

Rokuu: TAKE A BATH!

Takono: (points to a dead wasp) KILL IT!

Rokuu: it's killed.

Takono: KILL IT!

Rokuu: its dead.

Takono: KILLITKILLITKILLITKILLITKILLIT!! (screaming at the top of her lungs)

Luffy: XD Hahahahaha! You're just like suta with ticks!!

Suta: heheh yeah. . . . .

Luffy: There's a tick on you!! (points)

Suta: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! (runs off faster than a speeding bullet) GETITOUTGETITOUTGETITOUT!!

Luffy: Hahahahaha!!

Rokuu: (pushes her into a bathtub which becomes dirty in a matter of seconds)

De-Ji: ewww...

Takono: (looks around) wheres my spider collection?

Rokuu: ok this is taking up the whole review. BO-RING.

Takono: YOUR FACE IS BORING!

De-Ji: So?!

**Everyone**: how can you deal with her? (points to takono who's sneaking out of the bathtub) HEY!! BACK IN! (takono throws a baby duck egg at her)

(egg hatches and duck waddles over to Deji)

De-Ji: aww! (picks it up) how cute! (it poops on her) EW!! (throws it onto Zoro's head)

Zoro: oi! (flicks it off)

Rokuu: Aww!! How sweet!!

Takono: AWW!! I wish I had a pet duck!! its so cute!!

Rokuu: (pushes her in the bathtub again) someone go in and occupy her. (pushes Sanji in and locks the door) dont do anything wrong.

De-Ji: (jawdrop) (eye twitch) sick.

Nami: Yeah right. Its like telling a fly to go out instead of in.

De-Ji: flies only have one concept; in.

Luffy and Suta: FLIES ARE flies.

Nami: ...Yeah.

Takono: how can we? i'm still in clothes.

Rokuu: then take them OFF!

Takono: (blushing furiously) CLOSE THE DOOR FIRST!!

**Zoro**: i pity the man already. locked up in a smelly bathroom.

Zoro: with Takono no less.

Takono: FINE! I'LL DO IT MYSELF!! (closes and locks the door)

**Zoro**: if you could marry ANY OC in the world thats a zoro fangirl, besides deji, who'd it be?

Zoro: I guess Cat. From the fanfiction Friendship Lost Love Found.

Rokuu: and if you could annoy takono in any way, how would you do it? this is how I do it. (at the bathroom door) Takono! Raimundos here!!

Takono: uhh, i'm a little busy at the moment if you havent noticed.

Rokuu: okay, i'll tell him he can come in now--

Takono: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

Rokuu: RAIMUNDO! SHE SAYS SHE WANTS TO MAKE MILLIONS OF BABIES WITH YOU!!

Zoro and De-Ji: (trying not to laugh)

Zoro: throw in a spider, like this. (throws a spider into the bathroom)

Luffy and Suta: WOW! The aliens are sure going to be busy!!

De-Ji: (bursts out laughing)

Luffy and Suta: what?! its true!

Takono: (opens door slightly and throws a shampoo bottle at her) SHUT UP!! slams door closed)

Rokuu: (rubs head) toldja it was fun! hehe!! (whispers: i think she still likes him... and she used to be a jack fangirl too!! can you believe it?)

De-Ji: Jack SPICER?! EW!!

Luffy and Suta: NANI?! (writing down notes)

De-Ji: (looking over their shoulders) WHY ARE YOU TAKING NOTES? AND SKETCHING RABID BUNNIES EATING PORCUPINES?!

Luffy and Suta: it's not a porcupine. It's a moose! And you offended him! (rubs it on their cheeks) AH! WHY'D YOU GET SO BLURRY?!

Rokuu: you guys should see most of her drawings now!! she's drawing one piece so much nowadays! i mean she has before too...

Takono: (jumps out) DONE!

Rokuu: uh... takono?

Takono: yea--(looks down)GAH!(makes clothes appear suddenly, blushing hard) you didnt see anything!!

De-Ji and Zoro: nothing.

Luffy and Suta: nope!

Ro-zu: mom-my... (starts crying)

Achira: Wo! (Ro –short for Ro-zu-)

Takono: whats wrong? (sees a penguin) its just a penguin.

**Penguin**: (turns around) surprise! (is a denguin)

Luffy and Suta: ...FOOD!! (tackles it)

Rokuu: oh. that explains it. y'know takono, i wonder what we'd be if we were zombies.

Takono: dead?

De-Ji: can't deny that.

Rokuu: no, i mean zoro was a swordsman in an iron tutu, Luffy was a fat giant, and sanji was a hideous animal. no change there.

Sanji: (crying) Rokuu-swan...

Takono: OI...  
**  
Luffy**: your name in hebrew is pronounced 'loopy' XD no surprise there!!

Loopy: Hahahaha! I love it!! I should change it to that!!

Suta: Hahahaha!! That would be AWESOME!!

De-Ji: ok Mrs. Loopy.

Luffy and Suta: EH??

Takono: (is a 2 year old again) OH COME ON!! (sits down)

(picks her up) you are how you act...

Takono: I'M A NINJA!! WHOO!

Luffy and Suta: Teach us your ways sensei!!

Rokuu: aww!! brooke, you can see her panties now! she's wearing a diaper anyway!!

Brooke: Im not some pervert. (sips tea)

Suta: (fwips up skirt)

Brooke: YOHOHOHOHOHO (squirt)

Suta: (flaps her skirt up and down for awhile) yep! I guess you aint!

Luffy: O/O

Sanji: (blood squirt) gahh.. (faints from blood loss)

Takono: (crosses arms) bah.

Takono: its so BORING here so my boredoms forcing me to write 400 reviews per chapter!!

Luffy and Suta: SWEET!!

De-Ji: (raises eyebrow) forcing?

Rokuu: just a question.

Takono: welcome to ask the awesomeness taco ninja column!! may i take your order?

Luffy and Suta: WE WANT 100 BURITTOS!!

Rokuu: I WANT A CHEESEBURGER!!

Takono: WE'RE KOSHER!!

Luffy and Suta: O.O you cant have cow??

Rokuu: not me!

Takono: mom'd kill you.

Rokuu: i'm an OC. i can do WHATEVER i want! :)

Takono: YOU LIE!! now what was your question? we're chatting too much on these reviews. (points to mugiwara) they're getting bored!!

Zoro: yeah.

Rokuu: alright, whats a guacamochafrappiccino?

Takono: i forget the name of it, but its the drink that ryan higa said looked like green diarrhea in a cup. HENCE the GUACA for GUACAMOLE. i made up the name and the meaning ;) cuz im AWESOME!!

Luffy an dSuta: ewwww... SUGEHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

**Zoro**: are so!

Zoro: not.

**Zoro**: yes i am!

Zoro: not.

**Zoro**: YES I AM TIMES INFITITY!!

Zoro: notxGod.

**Zoro**: YES I AM TIMES CHUCK NORRIS!!

Zoro: God beats Chuck Norris.

Luffy and Suta: (dives in) CHICKEN NUGGETS!!

Takono: I wonder what would happen if i-- (brings out a bunch of truffles) SANJI! (eats a vanilla truffle)

Sanji: (heart eye) CAN I HAVE THAT TRUFFLE?!

**Zoro**: admit it. i'm your favorite future in-law.

Zoro: no.

Rokuu: wait, if our kids and your kids get married, and that makes you my brother/sister in law, what would that make kurry, luffy, ace and suta? More sister/brother in-laws?

De-Ji: you have kids?

Luffy and Suta: (brain fart) uh... uh...

Takono: OH! I REMEMBER WHAT I WAS GONNA SAY! my shampoo says 'diaria' cuz its in some language and i figured it all out! it makes sense! SHAMPOO GIVES YOU DIARRHEA!! AND I DREW THAT AND I DREW LUFFY SAYING HE SHOULD SHOWER MORE OFTEN BECAUSE OF IT!!

Luffy and Suta: O.O I KNEW IT!!

De-Ji: (laughing)

**Brook**: SKULL JOKE!! YOHOHOHO!!

Brooke: YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!! (claps hands above his head)

Rokuu: (rolls eyes) oh brother...

Our brother: yes?

De-Ji: well hi.

both: O.O ACK!!

brother: whats with you guys and one piece? you live in the real world!!

Takono: (points to deji and suta) THEYRE REAL LIFE PEOPLE!! (pushes brither away) that was weird.

Suta: AHHHH!! A REINCARNATION OF OUR BROTHER!! RUN FOR THE HILLS!!

De-Ji: O.O WHAT? NO WAY!! (runs off screaming)

Takono and Ro-zu: (still stretching Luffy's face a lot) this shouldnt even hurt!! well, THIS does! (gives luffy a shot)

Luffy: (breen) eeeee—ehhhhhhh—

Suta: (giggles) you look so cute :3

Takono: oh my GODD...(not a swear i swear XD)

De-Ji: really? What does it mean?

Rokuu: BOREDOM... (falls on a random couch)

De-Ji: I didn't know we had a couch there!

Luffy and Suta: OO! (jumps on the couch)

**Sanji**: when you were stuck on that rock with zeff, how did you go potty? O.o**  
**

Sanji**: **Off the rock. (bad thoughts) (squirt)**  
**

**Zoro**: you know whats a scary thought? in one of my OP mangas, yosaku had scurvy (you were there) and johnny said he was 'bleeding from old scars'. If you had scurvy, with your millions of big scars, you'd be dead in minutes O.o (sticks a pear in his mouth) PREVENT IT.

Zoro: (eats the pear) I'm not gonna get scurvy. De-Ji makes sure of that.

De-Ji: (evil smile)

**Chopper**: can i have a hug?

Chopper: AHHHHH!! I DON'T NEED YOUR COOTIES!!

Luffy and Suta: Cooties?? (gets on nuclear waste suit) is it clear yet?

Takono: FINE! DONT HUG ME! (hugs chopperman plushie) at least i got HIM!

Luffy and Suta: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

De-Ji: (heart eyes) it's so cute!!

**Usopp**: i wish there was a SOGEKING plushie!! no, an usopp plushie with a SOGEKING MASK SEPARATELY!! YOU TWO ARE SO ALIKE!! are you twins by any chance?

Usopp: uh.. no. But we are great friends and our friendship bond formed us almost alike!

Luffy and Suta: (starry eyes)

**Sanji**: you know those ugly clay guys that used to be on nickelodian and work in a fast food joint? one guy STOLE YOUR HAIRSTYLE and he was BLOND and its gonna give me NIGHTMARES cuz it may be YOUR BOUNTY PICTURE come to life... (whos name is DUVAL, spoiler...)

Sanji: no.. BUT I'LL KILL HIM!!

Takono: guys i cant draw anymore... i stink at it MORE now!! and i was bad to begin with!! HELP ME!!

De-Ji: I think your drawings are awesome though! And I thought they were improving... (scratches head and shrugs)

Luffy and Suta: WHAT?! NOOOOOOOOO!! YOU'RE AMAZING TAKONO!!

**Luffy**: remember alvida? (singing) where is the cow, magical trevor??

Luffy: aldy who?? Trevor the tasty cow!!

**Suta**: i can see why you love luffy so much! i do to, but like a little  
brother. except he's older XD

Suta: Yeah! he's so loveable!! :3 (cuddles him)

Luffy: (Blushes)

**Deji**: since we met, do you like sanji now?? at least like 40 percent?

De-Ji: sure. Now I'm only mad when he's being a pervert, which is almost all the time though.

Luffy and Suta: hahahaha!!

**Zoro**: okay, i admit. your hair's just so awesome. its green. never denied it. green is cool. and i am still takono.

Zoro: you sure you didn't trade minds with Rokuu?

Rokuu: (plays 'my milkshake' on a sterio)

Takono: O.O TURN IT OFF!! TURN IT OFF!! MY EARS ARE GONNA BLEED!! (smashes sterio into millions of pieces) phew. ITS WAR!! (throws a spider on Rokuu)

Rokuu: (jumps on sanji, hugging him really tight)  
SPIDERSPIDERSPIDERSPIDERSPIDERSPIDERSPIDERSPIDER!!

Sanji: (heart eye) I'll protect you Rokku-swan! (holds Rokuu)

Takono: why arent you hugging zoro?

Rokuu: (spider goes away) phew... why not hug another arachnaphope?

Takono: true. (throws a spider at her) this is actually fun :D

Rokuu: (hugs tighter) GETTITAWAYFROMMEE!!

**Suta and Deji**: at first, i seriousley thought you were twins!! can you  
believe that?

De-Ji: I can believe it. But we ain't.

Suta: hahaha! TWIN SISTER!! (tackles)

Takono: gots to goes, PEEPS!! (eats a bunny shaped peep)

De-Ji: (sad face)

Suta: but first can Luffy and I have a peep?

Luffy and Suta: (big anime eyes)

Takono: i'm too bored to do anything else. no clue why.

De-Ji: (sweatdrop)

**Luffy**: a week ago, I talked to chopper, and... (glomp) WE'RE BLOOD RELATED, ONII SAN!!

Luffy: What?! AWESOME!! (dances with takono)

De-Ji: so if he's ace's brother, kurry is zoros sister... so now i'm related to suta, deji, luffy, zoro, sanji and ace.

Zoro: pinch me. This must be a nightmare.

**Suta**: so THATS why i love him like a brother!! SUGEHH!!

Suta: (smiles) wait... if you and me are sisters and you and Luffy are brother and sister then Luffy and I have to be BROTHER AND SISTER! SO CHOPPER IS PULLING SOMETHING!!

Chopper: EH?! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!! (being chased) OK!! OK!! THEY'RE NOT RELATED!!

**Zoro**: its ironic! i used to team up with you to annoy sanji, now its vise versa!! except i dont annoy you as much as i used to annoy sanji. (whispers: his first kiss was from a dead fish...) but it didnt count. i wouldnt do that to you. deji'd kill me.

Zoro: yeah I guess it is.

De-Ji: (evil smile) yes I would.

**Deji**: its weird how i can glomp you if i'm in israel and youre in (insert your state here) like THIS! (glomp)

De-Ji: (smiles) that's AWESOME! (glomps you back)

**Usopp**: (goes to an x-ray screen where you see my heart) wheres sogeking? And how can he fit on something so tiny? my fist isnt too big. (fist equals size of heart)

Usopp: Its not visible with rays but with love

**Sanji**: why cant you punch? evn once? i can and i have no upper body strength! lets arm wrestle to see whos stronger! dont go easy on me!

Sanji: I can't use my hands as weapons because I have to use them for cooking. (arm wrestles you) (thinking: MY HANDS! MY HANDS! SHE'S TOUCHING MY HANDS!)

Takono: (loses) toldja. (shrug)

* * *

Suta: And now are next prisoner is here for their punishment! And it is DESTROY DON PATCH!! Hahahaha!!

Nami: O.o

Kurry: Hello, I would like to ask the Mugiwaras something...

De-Ji: (smiling) go ahead.  
**  
Zoro**: I'm your sister. Did you know that? And, wanna come to my wedding?

Zoro: I refuse to be related to you. And sure, I'll come to your wedding.

**Luffy**: Would you like to come to my wedding? Your brother is the groom by the way.

Luffy: But Ace couldn't sweep worth beans.

**Nami**: Why are you so annoying?

Nami: Why are you? (glare)

**Usopp**: Can you tell me the story of the three little pigs?

Usopp: Once upon a time the first pig ate way too much salami. So he died. The second little pig became famous by becoming the best pirate ever!! He was a brave warrior of the sea like me!! And the third pig became jealous so he poisoned his coffee but one of his underlings betrayed him and poisoned his cup too! So they both died and the wolf got locked up for murder. The end!

Luffy and Suta: O.o

**Sanji**: Are you mexican? If you are, Takono wants a burrito.

Sanji: (crying) I'M NOT! I'VE FAILED YOU KURRY-SWAN AND TAKONO-SWAN!!

**Chopper**: Hey cutie! Can I have a hug??;)

Chopper: AHHHH!! HOW MANY COOTIES AM I GOING TO INFECTED WITH TODAY??

Luffy and Suta: MORE COOTIES??

**Robin**: How do you stay so calm?

Robin: practice I suppose.

**Franky**: -no comment-

Franky: ... my comment is more supa than yours!! (poses) (fangirls squeal in background) EE!! (runs off)

**Brooke**: (uber kick)

Brooke: That would have hurt really bad if I had any nuts!! SKULL JOKE!!

Luffy and Suta: SKULL JOKE!!

De-Ji: O.o

**Ace**: YAY!! OUR WEDDING IS IN TWO WEEKS!!Happy honey? Well, you should be, because our kid is the ringbearer!!

Ace: (poofs there all of a sudden) what happened? where am I? Kurry?

Takono: Oi, we were supposed to be watching my One Piece boxsets. You better come to the library tomorrow or Imma kick your !

Everyone: ja ne!


	86. Chapter 86

**TO EVERY REVIWER/READER!!!!!!! Thanks for all the reviews!! XD it took so long not only because of school but its 22 pages and 6407 words! But we love it so keep it coming!!!**

* * *

De-Ji: K10!

K10: AH! College! More school!! Nu! (hide's under a bush)Life doesn't like me! T.T

De-Ji: I'm sorry... (pats you on the back)

Suta: Mr. Pickle doesn't like me!!! (bawls) I'm good now.

Bobobo: Wait, Pickles can come.

Luffy and Suta: Wha-??who're you??

Bobobo: The Master of the fist of the nosehair.

Luffy and Suta: SUGEHHHHHHHH!!!! Show us!!

De-Ji: What?! NO!! (boots him out)

Bobobo: Catch me Don Patch!! (lands on Don Patch) Thankz buddy!

**Zoro**: I've been creeped out alittle bit, but other than that fine (blank stare)

Zoro: ok.. what's with the stare? It's creepy.

K10: (blinks) Luffy drew a pic of you? Can I see?? :3

Suta: SURE! (holds out a photograph of a Christmas tree)

Luffy and Suta: (giggles)

**Sanji**:

Sanji: (heart eyes) yes K10-swan~?

Suta: JAPANESE CANDY IS AMAZING!!! (drools)

Nami: Now we all know of another way to bribe Suta...

* * *

De-Ji: Kat-n'-Kit!

(A white smoke cloud covers the ship)

(As the smoke clears up Kat and Kit become visible)

Kat:HI EVERYONE!

De-Ji: hi!

Suta: MAGIC!!!!

Luffy: Really??! SUGOI!!

Kit:If you are wondering where everyone else is...I have no idea.

Luffy and Suta: I ate them.

Franky: You two say that about everything!!

Kat:They didnt wanna come today sadly. Something about mutant jellyfish~

Luffy and Suta: MUTANT JELLYFISH??! (gets out bear traps) LET US COME!! (runs off in a random direction)

De-Ji and Zoro: mutant... jellyfish?

Kit:You made us leave them there with...mutant jellyfish...get them back.

Kat:Hmm...OH RIGHT I FORGOT ABOUT THE MUTANT JELLYFISH!!

De-Ji and Zoro: (sweatdrop)

Luffy and Suta: Does their jelly taste like grape or salmon? (cocks head)

De-Ji: (joking) Or both?

Luffy and Suta: Or that.

Kat: (poofs the rest here)

Izzy:I will kill you (angry)

Kat:Ehehehe my bad...

Luffy and Suta: WAS IT FUN?! (gets close too them)

Usopp and Chopper: Was it s-scary??

**Zoro**:Are you still a chicken? Celia wants to amputate soon.

Zoro: no. Chopper found a cure the day after.

Suta: (takes out magic wand) Walla Walla Washington!!! POOF! You're a chicken again!!

Zoro: (looks in mirror and hasn't changed) ... you're an imbecile.

Celia:(takes out a giant fork)

Luffy and Suta; OO! Did you bring back some jellyfish to barbeque??

Iris:You will not amputate anyone/thing.

Wes and Izzy:Zoro being the latter.(meaning they are saying he is a thing lol)

Luffy and Suta: What about dissect?

Usopp: THAT'S JUST AS BAD!!

Zoro: (glares at you two)

De-Ji: what kind of thing are you?

Zoro: I'm a human! Like you!

De-Ji: but they said..

Zoro: they were lying.

Kat:HA! Zoro is a thing (cute kitten face) Dont hurt me

De-Ji: but he just said... (confused)

**De-ji**:Kit:(also runs off screaming)

De-Ji: what'd I do?

Luffy and Suta: (sniffs armpit) Do I O-ffend?

Kat:There have been a lot of spiders here lately...oh wait...  
(hides behind a barrel) save me...

Kit:(snickers and throws a spider at Kat)

Kat:(screams). (angry)

Iris:(snickers)

Luffy and Suta: I wanna snickers bar! :3

Usopp: (sweatdrop) That was a sound effect...

Celia:Hmm lots of people are scared of spiders it seems (picks up the  
spider)Of course it doesnt suprize me since they have been  
used as bases for countless horror movies in the older ages.

De-Ji: (nods)

Suta: They have too many eyes and legs to be human.

Usopp: That's why they aren't human!

Iris:...oh my...that was...suprizing to hear coming from your mouth.

Celia:Elementary,Sis.

Suta: OO! In elementary they had a playground!! But not in high school! (pout)

Luffy: That's stupid!!

Suta: I know!!

Nami: Not really...

**Usopp**:Kat,Celia,and Iris:oo So cool!

Usopp: Yes! That's me! The Great Captain Usopp!! I've even fought hundreds of the great blue sharks with a toothpick!!

Nami: And lost.

Usopp: AND WON!!!

Luffy, Suta, and Chopper: SUGEHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (starry eyes)

Luffy: Did you barbeque them??

**Nami**:Kat:Really (smiles)

Nami: I'll figure out what it is just you watch.

Luffy and Suta: Okay. (hides behind a cardboard box and stares at them)

**Sanji**:Kit:Okay stop before you explode.

Sanji: I WON'T EXPLODE UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO KIT-SWAN~!!! (noodle dance)

Luffy and Suta: As you wish!! (throws a grenade at him)

Iris:(throws a grenade at a nearby island)

De-Ji: (sparkly eyes) Ooohhh... Aaaahhh...

Luffy and Suta: OO! DO IT AGAIN!!

Wes:Enough...with the grenades.

De-Ji: ahh.. that's no fun.

Luffy and Suta: Yeah! No fun! Wait.. THEY ARE TOO FUN!!

**Chopper,Usopp,Luffy,and Suta**:Kat:Hrm dilemma...  
Now we have nothing to catch. Also you're no fun De-Ji.  
Iris wouldnt let Celia amputate him.

De-Ji: (sad face) I'm not?

Chopper, Usopp, Luffy, and Suta: hmmm...

Chopper: I could reverse the medicine. WAIT WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT?! I AM A DOCTOR NOT A VIRUS!!

Usopp: I could build a chicken suit...

Luffy and Suta: WALLA WALLA WASHINGTON!! And he's—

Zoro: Not a chicken still you imbeciles.

Luffy and Suta: (pouty face) Mr. Magic's magical magic kit has failed us!!!

Zoro: says you. (snickers)

De-Ji: you're sick Zoro.

Zoro: (evil smile)

Franky: Keep it rated PG you guys!!

Kit:None of us would,Kat.

Kat:Sure we wouldnt~

Izzy:You scare me.

Franky:Now you need fangirl repellant.

Franky: SUPA idea!! OW!! (runs off)

Luffy and Suta: BRUSSELS SPROUTS!

Izzy:I feel sorry for ya man.

Kat:(sitting on a barrel) Alright I will stay here while the rest of you look for a ship.

Luffy and Suta: You all can stay here!

Nami: (hits them) NO THEY CANT!!

Luffy and Suta: YOU NO FUN!!

De-Ji: PARTY!!!

Wes:DONT MAKE US DO ALL THE WORK

De-Ji: ahhh... and you say I'm no fun...

Luffy and Suta: But work isn't fun. (confused)

Kit:I doubt we will even find one anytime soon.

Franky: I could help but im making fangirl repellent right now.

Everyone-franky and Zoro: FRANKY!!!

Zoro: How long does it last? And does it work on every type of fangirl?

Franky: Not sure yet.

De-Ji: (about to cry) Zoro...!

Zoro: No No I meant on all OTHER fangirls! Yeah!

De-Ji: (pouty face) yeah right!

Zoro: You're impossible woman!

De-Ji: AM NOT! (runs off crying)

Zoro: Beans. (runs off to her) (in the crows nest)

Zoro: Alright how can I make it up to you?

De-Ji: Kiss? (puppy dog eyes)

Zoro: You know that doesn't work on me woman. (kisses her up against the mast)

Luffy and Suta: (bursts in) STOP! WAIT! This isn't the time to be making out!!

Zoro: You're the one to talk. You two started randomly making out in the last chapter.

Luffy and Suta: (blushes with innocent smile) tee hee!

De-Ji: Wait they're right! We have to update!

Zoro: (mumbles) Gyaness, I wanted to..

De-Ji: ZORO! Not in front of the two "kids"!

Zoro: (evil grin) They've got to learn sometime!

De-Ji: True but not now!

Zoro: Fine.

Luffy and Suta: (gets closer) What's the secret??

Celia:Can me and Iris stay and make Wes,Izzy,and Kit do all the work?

Iris:I'm all for the plan.

Kat:Hahaha! Mmk.

Izzy,Wes,and Kit:YOU WILL NOT!!

Kat:(domestic cat form. A cream colored cat)Would you all stop fighting~

De-Ji: how'd you du that?

Luffy and Suta: KITTY!!!

Kit:(black cat domestic form)Fighting~

De-Ji: O.O what the..?

Izzy:What the...

Kit:Dont ask.

Kit:Bye all! We be seein' ya later! (poofs everyone away)

Celia:...HEY YOU FORGOT ME! Grah.

De-Ji: you can stay and party with us! (big smile)

Luffy and Suta: YEAH!

Kat:(poofs back) Whoops sorry Celia! (poofs celia and her out)

De-Ji: (waves sadly) ja ne..

Everyone: Ja ne!

* * *

Suta: TAKONO THE GREAT IS HERE! IS HERE!

**Chopper**: YOU LIED TO MEE??! (sob) i thought he was my brother... and can you check again with the same blood? i dont want another BLOOD TEST!! (knees shaking, hiding behind luffy)

Suta: I HATE needles! O.O

Chopper: I shall check again!! (runs off to the infirmary)

Takono: I CAN SPELL ONE PIECE IN HEBREW :D "וואנ פיס"

Luffy and Suta: AH! SO COOL!

De-Ji: (starry eyes) SUGEEHHHH!!!

Takono: O.O I'M A MURDERER AS OF LAST NIGHT!! I SQUISHED A MOSQUITO AND IT BECAME ALL BLOODY! LIKE RED-BLOOD BLOODY!!

De-Ji: that doesn't mean you're a murderer. If you kill another person, then you're a murderer.

Zoro: happy subject..

Suta: Once I squished a spider with my shoe and I felt so guilty!!

Luffy: ... It's a spider...

Rokuu: its a mosquito. it drank your blood. doy.

Takono: so... mosquitos are vampires? (looks at sanji, then a mosquito) no resemblence whatsoever.

Sanji: (confused look)

Luffy and Suta: SANJI'S A VAMPIRE?? AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (runs off)

**Sanji**: remember? youre the vampire and i'm the taco ninja?

Sanji: no, BUT I'LL BE WHATEVER YOU WANT ME TO BE TAKONO-SWAN!!!

**Zoro**: what do you MEAN, noxgod?? youre an ATHIEST! you have no right to say that!! so HA!

Zoro: whatever.

Luffy and Suta: Your mom's whatever!

Nami: that is the lamest comeback ever. And this doesn't have anything to do with you two.

Rokuu: (to zoro) ok, 1, i have no clue who that is. 2, whats she have that I DONT?

Zoro: someone out of a fanfiction. A pretty good one I might add.

De-Ji: that's a pretty big compliment coming from him! (smiles)

Takono: dont say 'a brain'. she has a brain, believe it or not.

Zoro: darn. That's what I was going to say. Okay then, common sense.

**Usopp**: your hebrew name is pronounced 'you-zoopa'. i'll call you Yuzupa from now on :D

Usopp: You shall call me The Great Captain Usopp and nothing else!!

**Suta**** and Luffy**: i can eat COW. i cant eat seafood ('cept fish) or pig. Whats bacon taste like?

Luffy and Suta: Oh 'k! its soooooooooooooooooooooooo good!!!! Its tastes like... AMAZING!!

**Suta**: (magically makes suta wear pants) problem solved.

Suta: (pouty face) HEY! its fun to tease them!

Rokuu: OH BROOKE! (pantses takono and runs away with her pants) ooh! 5  
bucks!

Luffy and Suta: GIMME!! (steals the 5 bucks)

Takono: // GET BACK HERE!! (steals sutas skirt cuz shes wearing pants  
anyway and runs after rokuu)

Luffy and Suta: Here ya go! (holds out the 5 bucks)

Nami: I think you missed the point.

**Deji**: and SHUT UP!! that was a YEAR or two ago that i liked jack!

De-Ji: but still.. ew.

Jack: i've come back for y--

Takono: (throws a phone at him and KO's him) there. done.

De-Ji: (looking at Jack) owch. That would hurt. You're mean.

Takono: NOO!! I'M LEAVING ISRAEL IN 4-3 DAYS!! I HAVE SCHOOL A WEEK AFTER!!

De-Ji: we have school now. (sad face) FREEDOM IS OVER!!!

Luffy and Suta: OVAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! (weeps)

**Sanji**: betcha cant read that sign in hebrew!! (points to a random store in israel with only hebrew)

Sanji: (almost crying) I'M SORRY!! I FAILED YOU BECAUSE I CAN'T READ HEBREW!!! BUT I CAN READ YOUR LIPS AND THEY TELL ME TO KISS YOU~~~ (twirls to her)

**Suta and Luffy**: my uncle has a big basket of candy downstairs. lets go steal it. (ninja costume) wanna be taco ninjas, by the way? there are already 3 other taco ninjas besides me.

Luffy and Suta: (licks lips) YEAH YEAH!! (rips off clothes) O.o GWAH!! (hurries and put on nija suits) HAHA :D

**Deji and ****Zoro**: wanna be taco ninjas? YOU GET A FREE LEGENDARY SWORD!! (shows them sword)

De-Ji: YEAH!!!

Zoro: no. I have enough swords.

Luffy and Suta: YEAH!!!

**question to self (which may be answering questions on ask the mugiwaras, mwahaha):** what would you rather pick as something embarrasing in public, sanji  
trying to steal a truffle from the inside of your mouth with his tongue, or walk around in just panties with brook following you like a dog?

Luffy and Suta: O.O (scarred)

Takono: oh man, i just asked myself something on an ask the mugiwaras column! wait, why didnt i think of that when I had a column?

Rokuu: cuz... youre dumb?

Luffy and Suta: One time you went to McDonalds and some french fries and some ketchup packets and you sat down to eat them but you couldn't get them open so you went to the store to buy some scissors but you didn't have enough money so you started running to your friends house to borrow some money so you could buy some scissors to open your ketchup packets and enjoy your french fries more fully but then just before you got to his front door a piano fell on your head... Because yer dumb!!

Takono: oh why dont you go steal zoro or something?

Rokuu: guilt? (looks at deji and zoro)

De-Ji: (smiles)

Zoro: what're you looking at?

Luffy and Suta: A green chicken!

Zoro: I'M NOT A CHICKEN!!!

Luffy and Suta: no, the chicken on your head!! (points to it)

Zoro: (throws it overboard) HOW DID THAT GET THERE?!!

De-Ji: (guilty smile)

Luffy and Suta: Ohhh… we wanted it to lay some eggs.

Takono: (makes a giant spider appear in front of rokuu and sanji)

Rokuu: O.O mommy... (jumps in sanjis arms again) run as fast as you can run when youre this terrified...

Sanji: (screams like Ro-zu and jumps three feet in the air, then runs up the mast) AHHHHHHH!!!! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!!! HOLD ME TAKONO-CHAN!!

**Zoro**: what inspired you to be a swordsman?

Zoro: Kuina. I didn't beat her the first try, so I had to become better so I wouldn't lose to a girl.

**Luffy**: before you met shanks and decided to be a pirate, what did you think you'd be by now?

Luffy: A door-to-door salesman!!!

**Yuzupa (usopp)**:wait, if i ask 'yuzupa' instead of 'usopp', would you answer in hebrew?

Usopp: ONLY to The Great Amazing Captain Usopp!! (poses)

Luffy and Suta: (sparkly eyes)

**loopy:** no, trevors the magician, and he makes a cow disappear. he isnt the cow.

Luffy: But I like the cow.

**Suta and Deji**: guys. in aburana, turn everyone into ghosts and you can FLY to escape! or when he opens the door, become invisible and sneak out! or when he comes, KILL HIM quickly.

Suta: Haven't read it...WAIT YES I HAVE! =.=

De-Ji: actually, the whole is already written, and I don't really wanna change anything.

De-Ji: Takoninja (aka Takono!)

**Luffy****, Suta and Deji**: whaddaya MEAN i'm good at drawing? YOU LIE!!

Luffy and Suta: Usopp's the liar of the crew though!!

Usopp: HEY!!

De-Ji: DO NOT! YOU IS AN AMAZING DRAWERER!!!

Rokuu: youre just like chopper who thinks he's not cute!

Takono: am not.

**Sanji**: after about 80 days, and 5 days worth of food, howd you survive  
without eating for 2 weeks? and without water? DEHYDRATION!!

Sanji: there was enough moisture in the food to sustain me, Takono-swan~ and there was puddles when it rained~

**Zoro**: no, i didnt switch brains with rokuu.  
1. green just rocks. period.  
2. just because i annoy you, doesnt mean i cant admire how cool you are, right?  
3. (steals a pear) heehee...

Zoro: I know, I just found a loophole and I wanted to use it.

if you say so.

wrong. If you annoy someone, it means you don't like them, most of the time.

Oi...

(sogeking theme song)**Sogeking**: whats it like at sniper island?? (sparkly eyes) can i come?

Sogeking: it has lots of palm trees and sugar cane and tobacco and red vines and ONE PIECE oh not that but its almost just as good!! Actually not but still! (poses)

**Franky**: nice guitar! pink makes a man TRULY manly!! (turns to zoro) why don't YOU accept that? (paints his shirt pink)

Franky: Pink is SUPA-LY manly!! (gets out his guitar and sings a ramble about oink manliness)

Luffy and Suta: (starry eyes)

Sanji Poo(my cousin in those youtube voice overs, not sanji): DOODIE POO!!

Takono: Meg.

SP: (fart) teehee! DOODIE POO!!

Takono and SP: BOINGBOINGBOING! (sp farts again) (takono covers nose) ITS WORSE THAN LUFFYS! TAKE COVER!!

De-Ji: (dives) AAAHHHH!!! INCOMING!!!

Luffy and Suta: HAHA (sniff sniff) GWAH!!! (cvers nose and stands there)

SP: dear nami, LLAMA ("why" in hebrew) are you so POOISH?!

Nami: What kind of question is that?

Takono: LLAMAS!! (jumps on zoros back) LLAMA RIDE! GIDDYUP!

SP: dear chopper, hows rudolph?

Chopper: Dear SP I don't know him but I bet hes great!

Usopp: I know him and santa!!

Luffy Chopper and Suta: RERALLY??!

Takono: (rubs head) zoro kicked me off like a drunk bull... RED BULL!

Suta: Gives you wings!!

Luffy: SUGEHHH!!!

SP: TEEHEE!

SP: Dear zoro, do you ever shove any of those swords up your butt? if you do, does it hurt? por favor? ANSWER!

Zoro: NO I DO NOT!!!

De-Ji: O.o

Nami: Don't lie.

Takono: (cracking up)

De-Ji and Zoro: oi oi oi...

SP: ps, shove one up your butt and put it on youtube! BUT YOU CANT CUZ YOURE NOT REAL! HAHA!! TEEHEE! just joking, wanted to make you mad. MY ADRESS IF YOU WANNA KILL ME IS DOODIE POO PINK PASHMINA ROAD LA DEE DA DA 11223344556677889900TEETEEHEEHEE

Zoro: and I thought Takono was bad...

Takono: i am DEFINETLY your cousin.

SP: MEG.

Luffy and Suta; (falls to their knees) What in the world is MEG.?????

Takono: (fart) O//O whoopsie. (runs away)

SP: WOAH. you betta lay off the coffee. HA CHA CHA CHA CHA CHA.

De-Ji: HA CHA CHA CHA XD

Suta: I love that red nosed cat!!

Luffy: WHA?? (pouty face)

Suta: Not more than you of course! ^_^

Luffy: YAY ^^

Takono: (runs out) COFFEE!! (causes havoc and chaos)

SP: UH OH! who gave her catnip?

Takono: (swirly eyes) catnip is GOOD. Catnip is NICE...

Luffy and Suta: (points to red nosed cat)

Suta: Im ashamed of you!

Luffy: (nods head)

SP: catnip... mm... i already ate it...mm...i've been eating it for 7 years now. mm... in case i have to DOODIE POO!! i wear BIG BOY DIAPIES!!

Zoro and De-Ji: O.o whut?

Rodrigo and Sarah: Don't do tobacco. Not even once.

De-Ji and Suta: WHAT THE--?? How'd you get in here??

Takono: (to brooke) can i see your panties? (gives him loads of my underwear that sanji automatically starts swimming in)

Brooke: That's my line YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO~

SP: (starts sniffing underwear) ahh... (sniff) ohh... yeah...

Luffy and Suta: They're washed right?

Rokuu: O.o youre SICK!

SP: i'm a dirty DOODIE POO boy! TEEHEE! I WEAR PINK PASHMINA LA DEE DADA UNDIES TOO!!

Takono: WHERED YOU FIND THOSE?!

SP: MICHAEL JACKSON!!

Luffy and Suta: STAY AWAY FROM HIM!!!

Takono: oh. (to franky) but some SUPA michael jackson vs chuck norris  
undies/speedos! they supa and come with FREE-EE-EE-EE cola and PICKLES!! TEEHEE!

Franky: Mine are more SUPA cuz they're hand made!! (poses)

SP: dear luffy, sanji, usopp, Robin, zoro whos butt got sewed by sp and is on fire teeheeheeheeheeheehee, hows the boat? i just DOODIE POOED IN IT!! ALL OVER IT!! it might stink so hit the deck.

Zoro: enough with the poop jokes.

Takono: its warm--EWW!! he is my awesome DOODIE POO cousin. i love him. uz he sewed up and put on fire zoros...

both: big fat squishy, mushy, jelly-tan squishy, mushy jew-jalicious mushy squishy glutious maximus!!

Zoro: (glares at Takono and her cousin)

Takono: we shall now make a story called DOODIE POO!! wish us luck...

Zoro: (sarcastically) yeah, good luck with that...

De-Ji: (sparkly eyes) GOOD LUCK!

Zoro: whose side are you on?

De-Ji: (puppy eyes) sorry.

Takono: a production by--LUFFYS NOSE IS MADE OF DOODIE POO!!

De-Ji: Really? All this time I didn't know.. (pokes Luffy's nose)

SP: (pantses her outta nowhere) TEEHEE!

Takono: BLEH. (walks in front of brook and sanji) HAPPY? dun. pink pashmina undies.

Sanji: (faints from blood loss of the nose)

Zoro and De-Ji: (sweatdrop)

Brooke: YOHOHOHOHOHO!!!! (blood squirt)

Luffy and Suta: How do you do that without blood??

Brooke: Magic.

Luffy and Suta: SUGEH!!!

Brooke: If I show you another one can I see your panties Suta-chan?

Luffy: NO.

Suta: I WANNA SEE ANOTHER TRICK!

Luffy: ME TOO ME TOO! But not Suta's panties.

Nami: Oh yes you do. Admit it.

Luffy: I DO?? AM I TURNING INTO SANJI??

Sanji: WHAT ARE YOU SAYING??

Luffy: You're a pervert.

Sanji: NANI??

Suta: (blink blink) I still wanna see another magic trick.

SP: LA DEE DADA! to all you ff fans were just 2 random israel american kids reelee bored so we throw ticks on suta! (throws a million ticks on suta) teehee! thank you. POOPIE DOO DOO!

Suta: _**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!**_ GET 'EM OFFA ME!!!!!!! (rips off clothes)

Luffy: O.O (blood squirt then faints)

Suta: (still screaming in the background)

Takono: I'm HOME!!

De-Ji: (throws confetti) HOORAY!! LET'S PARTY!

Takono: (cricket cricket)... (sulks in the corner) bah.

Zoro and De-Ji: what's with her?

Ro-zu: (kisses achiras cheek) 'gato!

Achira: (blushes and nods)

**Luffy Suta Deji and Zoro**: i know YOU guys didnt see, but what about... AHH! THEY SAW!!

Everyone-Luffy and Suta and De-Ji and Zoro: How could we not have seen??

Sanji and Brooke: (blood squirt)

**Everyone except L,S,D,N,R +Z**: (slap) you saw didntcha?

Everyone-Luffy and Suta and De-Ji and Zoro: (sweatdrop)

Sanji: (pervy look) OF COURSE NOT TAKONO-SWAN~!!!

Usopp: And you call me a liar! The biggest lie I ever heard!!

Sanji: (glare)

Rokuu: first ask, THEN you--

Takono: WHAT COLOR IS MY UNDERWEAR?! (slaps Rokuu)

Rokuu: blue. PROOF! (grabs her pants to pants her)

Takono: OH NO! Your turn this time! (pantses Rokuu)

De-Ji and Zoro: (looks away before they can see) ew.

Suta: (still screaming and running around naked)

Luffy: (still unconscious)

Rokuu: O//O...

**Yuzupa**: SPEAK IN HEBREW!! or at least try.

Usopp: LOOPY!!!

**Loopy**: theres no D in your name! its just Monkey Loopy! one piece in Hebrew has episodes until AFTER LOGUE TOWN ENDS!!

Luffy: (wakes up) Wha-?? What happened??

Nami: You were being perverted.

De-Ji: Just because he had a moment doesn't make him a pervert on the whole!!

Suta: (runs up still half-naked) Yeah!!

Luffy: GWAH!! (faints again)

Suta: What'd I do??

De-Ji: (sweatdrop) Go put on some clothes...

Suta: (looks down) Oh yeah I ripped off my clothes because of the ticks!! ... AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! TICKS!!!! (starts running around again)

De-JI: Not again...

Zoro: Of course.

**Zoro**: i made a mistake. you dont sound like my fred fredburger impression. false alarm. (gives you a hebrew-english dictionary) have fun!

Zoro: ok. (throws it in a fire)

De-Ji: ZORO! That's a book!

Zoro: (shrug)

Suta: (snaps out of it) _WHAT????????!!!_

**Sanji**: (takes a truffle and spins in circles so he ends up running in  
circles) get the truffle, boy!

Sanji: (barks like a dog) (running in circles)

Zoro and De-Ji: hey I knew he was desperate, but man...

**everyone**: who wants me to take a picture of my Luffy and chopperman  
plushies?

De-Ji: (raises both hands) I DO I DO!! Robin, a little help?

Robin: ^^ hai, nurse-san. (makes countless hands appear next to De-Ji's raised ones so that they are raised too)

De-Ji: :D arigato Robin-chan!

Suta: (still screaming in the background)

Luffy: Wha-?? What happened??

De-Ji: RUN Luffy!! Before Suta comes back!!

Luffy: Why??

Suta: LUFFY!! ARE ALL THE TICKS GONE YET??!!

De-Ji: That's why.

Usopp: NO AGAIN!!! (covers Luffy's eyes) DON'T LOOK!!

Luffy: WHY??! (tries to pry his hands off his eyes)

Usopp: Help me Chopper!!

Chopper: (heavy point) HAI!! (helps Usopp carry Luffy off)

Suta: (in tears) Wait!! Tell me if they're off yet!!!

De-Ji: YES! Now go get some clothes on before Luffy dies of blood loss!

Suta: Why would he do that?

De-Ji: (sweatdrop) Just do it.

Suta: Okay! (runs off)

Zoro: Finally.

Sanji: WAIT! Suta-chan was only in bra and underwear??! (blood squirt and faints)

Brooke: (turns around from drinking his tea) REALLY? (blood squirt and faints)

De-Ji: (mutters) Suta...

Zoro: We sure have a lot of perverts on this ship.

Sanji: NANI??

Zoro: You're supposed to be fainted BAKA.

Takono: (holds up paddleball with ripped string) it broke. its a paddle now :( (gives luffy the string) its like rope but more fun and stetchy!!

Suta: (back with clothes) He's being pervertified!

De-Ji: DEpervertified!!

Suta: Whatever! Can I go to him now?? (pouty face)

De-Ji: Sure. GO TO HIM!

Suta: (salutes) HAI!! (runs off)

De-Ji: (sweatdrop) Im not in the marines anymore...

Zoro: Continue? (smile)

De-Ji: (hand flip) No in public~!

Everyone-Luffy Suta Zoro and De-Ji: STOP FLIRTING!!

Takono: how many REVIEWS?!?! i just BET i'm annoying you guys.

De-Ji: 12 total :D nope, it's fun! If a little overwhelming sometimes...

Suta: (yells from the infirmary) I LOVE IT!!!

Takono: whatd you guys do while I was gone? (cept for when sanji walked in on deji ACCIDENTALLY!!)

De-Ji: we went camping and went to Colorado for a week and stayed in a cabin while we were there.

Suta: (yells from infirmary) IT WAS AWESOME!!!

Takono: (magically turns zoro into an ero swordsman and sanji becomes a normal cook) wonder how THIS'll turn out...

Zoro: oh De-Ji-swan~

Sanji: stupid swordsman...

De-Ji: (jaw drop) they switched!

-In the Infirmary-

Suta: Who did this to you Luffy??

Usopp and Chopper: Uh.. You did!!

Suta: Wha-??

Luffy: Im OK! (smile)

Suta: ^_^

Usopp and Chopper: Yeah NOW you are.

**Deji**: now you'll know what its like to have an ero husband :D cept you don't get free food now :(

De-Ji: (almost crying) CHANGE HIM BACK!!!

Rokuu: OHMIGOSH!! (kisses takonos cheek) I WUVVLES YOU, NEE CHAN!! (glomps zoro) :D

Zoro: (heart eye)

De-Ji: (sniffle) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Takono: She 'less-than-three's Zoro so much XD

Rokuu: wait, if sanjis not ero, i wonder whatd happen if i-- (pantses Takono) HA!

Sanji: put some pants on.

Zoro: (isn't paying attention) OH NAMI-SWAN!!!

De-Ji: (chin wobbles)

Takono: STOP PANTSING ME, WOMAN!! (pulls up pants)

Rokuu: (spitting) MAKE ME!!

Takono: THAT DOES IT!! (jumps on rokuu and it all turns into a catfight from then on)

Suta: PiPiruPiPiruPiPiruPi~~~ (twirls and with a magic wand)

De-Ji: It didn't work T.T Nice try though (pats)

Suta: Gayness! That was my ultimate magic trick!!

Luffy: Lemme try! (throws an anvil on Sanji) Did it work?

Suta: You didn't say a magic word yet.

Luffy: Oh right! Hocus pocus!!

De-Ji: (giggling in the background) Nice job Luffy! (gives him a thumbs up)

Sanji: WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL YOU BAKA!!

Luffy: Magic! Did it work?

Sanji: NO!! (punches)

Usopp: GASP! He used his fists!!

Luffy and Suta: Tee Hee! You said gasp!

Usopp: What the-??

Jam: hi!! (adorable smile) I'm gonna take over the question thingy. Takonos busy.

Luffy and Suta: Eating Nachos?

De-Ji: (sniffle) can you change Zoro back?

**Brook**: (sparkle) YOURE SO TALL!! I WANNA BE BIG LIKE YOU SOMEDAY!!

Brooke: then eat you veges!

Sanji: More like panty raid every night.

De-Ji: That's Zoro's line!

**Sanji**: how come you smoke a lot? can i try?

Sanji: because it's cool. No.

Takono: O.O NO!!

Rokuu: (kisses zoro while no ones looking) :)

Zoro: ARIGATO ROKUU-SWAN!!!

De-Ji: (was watching) (steam comes out of ears) DON'T KISS HIM!!!

Takono: (turns zoro and snaji back)

De-Ji: (glomps Takono) ARIGATO!!! (glomps Zoro) YOU'RE BACK!!!

Zoro: I technically never left. TAKONO IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU!!!

De-Ji: and I won't try to stop him either.

Sanji: I wanted that kiss!!! IMMA KILL YOU FRANKENSTEIN!!! (fights with Zoro)

Luffy and Suta: They changed??

De-Ji: WHAT? You were using magic on them to change them back!

Luffy and Suta: What? No silly! We were trying to change them into a seesaw!

* * *

De-Ji: Voltage Axe!

Voltage Axe: Heyy! It's me, the AC/DC and One Piece fan here!

Suta: OO! ACDC! Good band!

Voltage: Anyway, I wanna say to Deji and Suta a big "you're welcome" after they thanked me for putting their greatest Q&A fic on my favourites list. YOU GUYS ROCK!! Anyway, here's the questions I've been thinking of to ask to the Straw Hats.

De-Ji: aww! Thanks!

Suta: Aw you're to kind!!

**Straw Hat**** gang**:, if you were watching the Olympics on T.V., which country would you cheer for? Mine would be Canada, because they got more medals over at Beijing!

Suta and Luffy: Heh heh... haven't ever watched the Olympics...

Everyone else: the grandline pirates!!

De-Ji: (laughs)

**Luffy:** since you're my #1 favourite character of One Piece...have this gift of appreciation of mine. (Hands him a BIGGEST piece of meat ever given to)

Luffy: SWEAT AWESOMENESS!!! (shares some of it with Suta)

**Zoro**: you're my #2 fav. character. Have this. (Hands him a shiny silver sword that is longer and sharper) Be careful with it, okay

Zoro: thanks. (looks at the sword closer) it's nice. I'll keep just in case I break another katana.

**Nami**:...well, here ya go I guess. (hands her four little diamonds...that are worth OVER 8 billion, 8 million, 8 thousand, and 8 Beli) They're not fake, and you can trade them in for cash...or what are you gonna do with them? (Chuckles)

Nami: M-MONEY!! I HAVEN'T SEEN NEW MONEY IN A FEW DAYS!!!

Usopp: Tecnically its jewels not money.

Nami: (glares and slides away)

**Franky**: my man, you're the greatest cyborg ever to be on this show. Have this...(gives him a GIANT keg of Coca-Cola)

Franky: SUPA!! Now I'll still have some left after suta and Luffy raid the fridge tonight!

Luffy and Suta: AHH! Don't give away our secret secret mission!!

**Sanji**: you may be the greatest chef but I'll give you this. (gives him a big cookbook for over 600 more new recipes)

Sanji: thanks man. Now I can cook more meals for those guys AND NAMI-SWAN, ROBIN-CHWAN, DE-JI-SWAN AND SUTA-SWAN~!!!

**Usopp**: here's a crossbow with better precision of aiming and firing. Hope this will be better than the slingshot!

Usopp: Im a master at all long range weapons!! It wouldn't matter if it was a spit ball shooter!! But this is fantastic!! Now to combine it with my smaller slingshot!

De-Ji: (slides upward) Hi Usopp. Have I told you you're my new best friend? (a crossbow is De-Ji's weapon, and she uses one Usopp made her)

Usopp: Really.

**Chopper**: I won't call you cute for this time but I'll give you some bags of cotton candy...just don't eat it all at once, 'kay?

Chopper: AHH! I wont hug you =.= (swipes cotton candy and hides the wrong way behind a corner and eats it)

Voltage Axe: Well, that's it for me! I'll be asking more questions next time!

Everyone: ja ne!


	87. Chapter 87

* * *

COMMENT/READERS: Please limit reviews to one or two per new chapter please. if you think of other questions please just wait until it is updated. :) thank you!!

* * *

De-Ji: Takono!

Takono: ok i've thought up some questions for ya, peeps!! (soldier's hat on)

**Brook**: for you, i have a gazillion questions. but to wrap it all up, how do  
you do what you do without eyes, eardrums, ears, a nose, tear glands, a  
voicebox, muscles, lips, a tongue, or any other organ? and when you get a  
nosebleed, where does all the blood come from? and how do you kill a  
skeleton?

Brooke: IT'S ZA POWA OF THE FRUIT!!! YOHOHOHOHOH!!!

**Deji and Suta**: SPEAKING of chickens (after zoro threw a green one overboard)  
I just made my mommy a chicken in a nest and its eggs out of plastic eggs,  
feathers, trash bag ties, glue, tape and a Styrofoam bowl. i should show you  
one time. i got one compliment and no one else cares my dad only likes  
my drawings.

Suta: SUGEHHHH!!! I wanna see it… Oh! one time when I was young I put an egg under a cushion on a wooden chair! I was trying to hatch it but it broke :(

Luffy: I did that too!

De-Ji: *.* SAIKO!! MITAI MITAI MITAI!!!

Zoro: translation: awesome. I want to see (times three)

**Sanji**: can i see what you'd look like with normal eyebrows, showing BOTH  
eyes? OwO

Sanji: like that other blonde guy who looks like a clone of me but how you just described.

**Sanji**: and i also dont get why you get so excited over mermaids. whats the  
difference??

Sanji: They're supposed to be super beautiful and rare~! (heart eye)

**Zoro**: why dont you ever keep your bandages on??

Zoro: because they're hard to work out in.

**Luffy**: i tried asking this in an ask sanji column once but it didnt get  
answered cuz i made a typo and they didnt understand me. can you ever break  
any of your bones?

Luffy: nope! Not unless seastone touching me. I hate that stuff….

**Deji**: i'm finally wearing contacts... now i have to get used to them...

De-Ji: :D cool! Did you get the kind that change your eye color?

Suta: OO! I have had contacts for awhile now!

**Sanji**: what do you want for christmas/hanukkah? i mean other than THIS one.  
(points to a certain unborn baby)

Sanji: (heart eye) (puts his hands over Takono's stomach) (looks up at Takono) JUST YOUR LOVE!!!

**Chopper**: you think i do your voice well in dubs?

Chopper: yes!! You're amazing Takono!

Takono: okay guys, um... ok what was i gonna say? um...

Rokuu: do you really have to type that?? XD

Takono: YES I REALLY HAVE TO TYPE THAT!!

**Brook**: i dont get how your hair can stay on your skull. doesnt it come out of  
your skin?

Brooke: Strong roots!!! Yohohohohoho!!!

**Suta**: (whispers so no one else hears) why dont you marry luffy already? at  
the wedding you get a hundred different presents and there are chefs who serve  
tons of food. especially MEAT~~

Suta: B-but we are married….

Nami: Oh it was a fake marriage!!! It was some little game or what not!!

**Zoro**: i cant believe i caught you saying mellorine XD

Zoro: I WAS MAKING FUN OF QUESTION OVER THERE!!! (points to Sanji)

Sanji: (glares at Zoro)

**Usopp**: how come i'm the only one on the crew without a weapon? =.= in mn9 i  
cant fight because of that!! thanks a lot!! and by the way i gave my flaming  
chainsaw to darkness. he loves it and i thought it was a little too dangerous.  
sure, he could destroy us all like that but not if you give him cheese!

Usopp: oh! I would love to invent something for you!!! (puts on goggles)

**Zoro**: kurry lost your earrings. she wore them for a while and now she lost  
em.

Rokuu: then why is he wearing them?

Takono: (looks again) oh you sneaky little... you gave it to him, didntcha?

Rokuu: maybe~

Zoro: . . . You just answered your own question.

**Sogeking**: (takes off his mask) (jawdrop) OH MY GOD SOGEKING LOOKS JUST LIKE USOPP!!

Sogeking: We are from the same place! And good friends! So our friendship molded us to look like each other!!

Luffy and Suta SUGEHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Rokuu: (falls)

**Luffy**: so are ya going to florida with us, nii chan?

Luffy: But…. What about Suta?? (watery eyes)

**Suta**: make some videos D: you'd get like a hundred thousand subscribers!!

Suta: OO! I've thought about making a video! I'm so pumped now!!!

Joel: your mom would get 100 subscribers. HALALALLALALLALALLALALA!!

yeah... thats joel for you...

**Deji**: you workin' on that little kid voice? :3

De-Ji: done and you have it. And it's already up on youtube :3

**Brook**: laboon says hi :)

Brooke: LABOOON!!!! (cries) I miss you!!!

**Suta**: you HAVE to teach me how to draw!! I COMMAND YOU!! or i'll bring the  
tick army back!!

Suta: AHHHHH!!!!! TICKS!! O-OKAY!! WHATEVER YOU SAY!!

Luffy: I'll PROTECT YOU!!!

Suta: My hero!

**Sanji**: that sanji picture i drew on youtube (with an actual camera) didnt  
work out too well cuz i had to hold the camera, draw and hold the paper in one  
spot. but you like it anyway, right?

Sanji: IT WAS AWESOME!!! I love it! thank you Takono-swan~!!! (hugs you)

**Zoro**** and deji**: i drew a zode one too, but it didnt record... i held the  
camera under my chin so it only recorded my shirt...:(

De-Ji: aww… Thanks! Even if I didn't get to see it :)

Zoro: and thanks for not putting up the video anyway.

**Luffy**** and ****Suta**: DIDJA SEE MY PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME VIDEO WITH SPANDAM??  
:3

Luffy and Suta: YES! It was hilarious!!! Evil dude though…. Grrrrrrrr….

**Deji**: (pulls one of her curls slightly and lets go) boing. (does it over and  
over) i do this to my friends all the time XD well... the ones with curly  
hair...

De-Ji: XD I like it when people do that. Especially Zoro.

**Zoro**: if i go to another anime convention, how do i cosplay as you? dont  
worry. i wont make fun of you. i'll fight a sanji cosplayer if i have to. but  
i mean how do i get your hair WITHOUT CUTTING IT?

Zoro: a wig. Although if you wanted, you could cut your hair and dye it to look like mine.

Sanji: (imagines Takono with Zoro's hair) MARIMO-CHWAN!!! (glomps you)

**Brooke**: can you poop? :)

Brooke: Yes. Yes I can.

Rokuu: (smacks self in the face) i'm not even going to say anything.

**Brooke**: uh... when you eat, where does your food go?

Brooke: in the pot just like you.

**Sanji**** and Nami**: SPEAKING OF FOOD... i have an idea. (whispers so no one else  
can hear) nami, make a meat puppet and put it on luffy's hand so he can stop  
going to the kitchen. i bet he couldn't tell the difference! as long as it  
looks like meat, he doesnt care what it tastes like XD

Nami: It's worth a try.

Sanji:Alright Nami-san!!

-Later-

**Luffy**: so luffy, what's your meat-arm taste like? XD

Luffy: what meat arm? oh! You mean the one I ate? It tasted suspicious.

Suta: Suspicious? Suspicious…?? (looks at nami and Sanji then back at Luffy) suspicious… isn't that quite a big word for you, Luffy??

Luffy: What word?

Takono: (holding out a backscratcher) who wants a buttscratcher? XD

Suta and Luffy: OO! OO! We can bug Usopp to a whole new level!!

Usopp: NOOOOOOO!!!! (runs off)

Luffy and Suta: And it's already begun!

**Usopp**: do you think i sound like chopper? i think deji showed you that dub i  
was in where you were USODOABADA!!

Usopp: Yeah! You're imitation skills were almost as good as mine!!

**Usodabada**: does it make you mad that i have a chopperman plushie? and he's  
RIDING the air force c-max!!

Usodabada: no because I have moved on from that plan and started another! MUHAHAHAHA!!!

Zorokiller: Seeya. I'm going onna break.

Usodabada: Wahhhh??? BUT I NEED YOU!!!

**Chopper**: are you and chopperman twins?

Chopper: eh? N-no!! (thinks: _she must never find out my secret identity!_)

**Zoro**: dont worry, you're safe from my cousin... :) if he was here, he'd stick  
swords up your butt. but i rarely ever see him, so dont worry.

Zoro: (sweatdrop) yokata…

**Zoro**: and let me just say that you being ero is just funny and creepy at the  
same time. i wish i coulda recorded it though... (thinking about doing that  
again) hmm...

Zoro: O.o there's something wrong with you. Seriously.

Jam: aww, why cant i try smoking?? :(

Luffy and Suta: Smoking makes ya ugly!! That's why!!

Takono: it's bad for you.

Jam: then why does he smoke? (points at sanji)

De-Ji: because he's hopelessly addicted. It's still bad for him. He's going to die someday from it.

Takono: (shrug) ask him again. (to deji) HEY WAIT!! you actually liked it  
when luffy threw an anvil at him? I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU ANYMORE!! (turns  
around and crosses arms)

De-Ji: sorry…

**Zoro**: remember that time last year when kurry stole your earrings and  
replaced them with flower earrings? good times... XD

Zoro: I noticed and didn't wear any earrings.

**Suta, Sanji and Zoro**: whats camping like? i missed our camping trip cuz that  
week i had to leave... .I WAS SO CLOSE TO CAMPING... (to sanji) you had fun  
without me, right?

Suta: WHA???? Camping is almost heaven!! Next to meat anyway.

Zoro: Camping is GREAT! You get to get away from the city and people and hang out in the woods… Like Suta said, practically heaven.

Sanji: It's no fun unless you're there, Takono-swan~ (heart eyes)

**Suta**: sorry 'bout the ticks... ^^' my cousin's like... yeah...

Suta: s-s'ok! (still scarred)

Rokuu: you're the one who told him that she's afraid of--

Takono: SHUSH I DID NOT.

Luffy and Suta: You told her that 4 quarters makes a dollar?? Well, you're right!

**Chopper**: :) so is he my brother??

Chopper: maybe not blood related but it doesn't mean a thing! You can still be that way! :)

Zoro: I can vouch for that.

**Suta**: O.O NEEDLES ARE EVIL... EVIL I TELLS YA... once a sub this year told me  
thats how they used to get out splinters--WITH A NEEDLE...

Suta: YES YES THEY ARE!! WHA-?? Arghhhhhh!!! OWIE!!!

Chopper: But I didn't drawn blood…

Suta: But I can feel it!!

Zoro: That's your imagination. Idiot.

Sanji: Want me to kiss it better, Suta-chwan?!!! 3

Luffy: Hey!! That's my job!!

Takono: BUT CUZ IT HAD RED BLOOD IT COULDA BEEN A FLYING HUMAN!! i think the heylin side had the mancherian (sp?) musca.

De-Ji: (sweatdrop) you're not a murderer because you killed a mosquito.

Rokuu: ITS. A. BUG.

Suta and Luffy: EVIL MOSQUITOES!!!!

Suta: OW!!! OO! I popped my toe!!

Takono: I KILLED JACK!! NOES!! NOW THERE'S NO ONE TO SWORDFIGHT WITH WHENEVER I FAIL AT TRYING TO STEAL HIS PUDDING CUPS!!

Rokuu: ...wha...?

Suta: The house that Jack built??

Luffy: Whoddy whatty now?

Usopp and Suta: YOU'VE NEVER HEARD THE STORY THE HOUSE THAT JACK BUILT??

Luffy: No…

Usopp and Suta: AHHH!!! (Suta runs to go get the picture book)

Takono: hey, you CAN be a little weird yourself.

Rokuu: yeah, but at least I have some SELF CONTROL.

Luffy and Suta: self-control?? That's no fun!

Zoro: You're lucky I have some self-control!!

Takono: so? who cares? this is ASK THE MUGIWARAS!! PEOPLE WITH SELF CONTROL AINT ALLOWED!! well, at least not in this review.

Rokuu: pfft...

De-Ji: XD yeah!

Luffy and Suta: MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!

**Zoro**: okay, that was just kinda mean too. Rokuu has TONS of common sense.  
we're actually smarter than you think, believe it or not.

Zoro: Oh I'm sure you can be mature sometimes… (mutters: not…)

**Usopp**: OH YEAH?? (takes a deep breath) YUZUPA YUZUPA YUZUPA YUZUPA YUZUPA YUZUPA YUZUPA YUZUPA YUZUPA YUZUPA!!

Usopp: NO! My ears!!! They're falling off!! Ohhh!! Look at them go!!! Ohhhh I'm dying!!!! Ohhhhhh…!!!! (on floor writhing)

De-Ji: Wow… (inwardly laughing)

Suta: (SNEEZE!!! SNEEZE!!)

Luffy: Holy guacamole!!!

De-Ji: (peeling oranges) why am I doing this??

Nami: ARE THOSE MY TANGERINES??!!!

De-Ji (high pitched squeaky voice) No!! please don't hit me!

Nami: Good. (glare)

Zoro: (glare) witch woman!

Sanji: NANI??!!! (starts fighting with Zoro)

**Luffy**** and Suta**: what's AMAZING taste like? whats crab taste like? Octopus?  
Lobster? I'm not asking about shrimp. once i tried a piece and now i know i'm  
TOTALLY MISSING IT ALL...

Luffy and Suta: (starts drooling) YES!! Those are amazing!!!

Suta: I actually have had octopus! In a soup! And it was AMAZING!! (Lufffy and Suta whoots)

De-Ji: *errr* *eeee* *errr* *eee* ( those are sound effects)

Suta: What are yoos doing??

De-Ji: Erasing you.

Zoro: Cheezy creeper.

De-Ji: I GOT YOU TO SAY IT!! what's mah prize??

Zoro: (evil chuckle)

**Suta**: if it's so much fun to tease them, why dontcha just run around naked?  
(covers sanjis eyes) this is hard if you're only 5"1 and he's 5"9...

Suta: oo! Good idea!!!

De-Ji: NO!!! NO…NO…!!! (waving hands meaning no)

Takono: (takes my 5 bucks back) THANK you.

Luffy and Suta: My 5 berries….(about to cry) you stole them!

Nami: Actually I did.

Luffy and Suta: Wahhhh???! Then…?? Whose is that Takono stole??

Nami: Zoro's.

Zoro: What??!

Nami: Count it as part of your payment back.

Zoro: I was gonna buy De-Ji flowers with that my money!

De-Ji: Y-you were?? AWWWWW!!! 3

Zoro: Don't get mushy.

**Deji**: (sobbing) I'M NOT MEAN!! THAT PHONE WAS MADE OF STYROFOAM!!

De-Ji: I was just kidding! You can't take me seriously on here! You should know that, actually…

Luffy and Suta: (farts)

De-Ji: STOP IT!!! (slaps them on the shoulder)

**Sanji**: you can stop crying. you didnt go to hebrew school, thats why. i just  
wanted to tease ya. XD

Sanji: (glomps you) ARIGATO TAKONO-CHAN!!!

**Luffy and Suta**: WELL YOUR TOILET RAN AWAY BECAUSE ITS COTTON AND YER DUMB!!

Luffy and Suta: BUT THAT WAS OUR FAVORITE TOILET!!! It was soooo soft…. Which way did it go???

De-Ji: Whaaaaaaaat????

Rokuu: O.O DID THE SPIDER GO AWAY??

Takono: yes...

Suta: SPIDER???

Luffy: Spider….MAN!!!

Suta: (imagines weird concoction) AHHHHHHH!!!!

Luffy: AHHHHHH!!!!

Rokuu: yokata...

Takono: i ate it.

Luffy and Suta: You ate the concoction??!

Rokuu: WHAT?!

Usopp: But… how did Luffy know what Suta was thinking??

Takono: NUTHIN'!! I LIED!! SKUL JOKE!! YOHOHO!

De-Ji: liar.

Usopp: Hey!! I didn't say nothin'!!

Nami: Technically you did.

Usopp: SHUT UP!!

De-Ji: So he did lie! He lied about not saying something!!

Rokuu: well at least it's... (looks at the top of sanji's head) can you do me  
a favor and GET THAT SPIDER AWAY FROM US!! (holds on tighter)

Sanji: na? (looks in a mirror) AHHH!!!! SPIDER!!!! (freaks out) GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!!!

Takono: normally i'd hold you, but i bet i don't have the strength to. (tries  
to hold sanji and rokuu at the same time but falls with them on top) toldja i  
couldnt.

Zoro: (unsheathes sword) oh I'll get it off!!

De-Ji: (laughs evilly) GO ZORO!!

**Zoro**: wait a sec-- kuina didnt inspire you, didnt you decide on your own,  
then went to the dojo and got beaten? she just inspired you to train harder.

Zoro: she inspired me to work harder to become the best swordsman.

**Luffy**: no seriousley. i bet you didnt even know what a door-to-door salesman  
was. what did you REALLY want to be before you met shanks? (other than away  
from your grandpa)

De-Ji: (trying not to laugh) Luffy? Serious?! (bursts out laughing)

Luffy: I wanted to build boats!!

Nami: Ship.

**Luffy**: so what? COWS HAVE GUNS... WITH SPEARS IN EM.

Luffy: HARPOONS!!! DUCK AND COVER!!!

Suta: AHHHHHH!!!

Brooke: LOOK OUT LABOON!!! (dives onto the floor)

Duck: You rang??

**Deji**: YOU LIE!! YOU LIE! I AM DRAWING SO BAD LATELY!!

De-Ji: You liar!! You're better than me times INFINITY!!!

Luffy and Suta: (GASP) the horror of wrongness!!! YOU ARES AMAZING!!!

Rokuu: watch this... YOU'RE right, you are terrible.

Takono: (sob) THANKS A LOT...

Rokuu: wow, i thought it'd work this time.

De-Ji: (slaps suta)

Suta: OWWWWWW!!

De-Ji: Did that hurt??

Suta: No.

De-Ji: No?? ….. Oh Zoro!!~~~

Luffy and Suta: AHHHH!! NOOO!!!

**Sanji**: did it seriously rain that often? and if you didnt eat for about 20  
days after that last piece of bread, how'd you even get off that rock alive?!  
20 days, no food, almost no water... how is that possible? and you say it like  
it was your choice and you proved something.

Sanji: well we were on a rock in the middle of an ocean, so it rained quite a lot. I survived by my will!

**Zoro**: 1. WELL IT DOES. GREEN AND BLUE ARE MY NEW FAVORITE COLORS. (looks at him and rokuu) uh... i didnt mean it like THAT though.  
2. well there's a lot of people i annoy a lot and i love em all.  
3. (steals all your ice cream and marshmallows while i'm at it) heehee!!

Zoro: 1. (sweatdrop) I wouldn't have taken it that way if you hadn't said it…

2. ok, but why do I have to be one of them?

3. Well I didn't have any, so I have no clue what that is. You can have it, I don't care.

**Nami**: you didnt answer SP'S QUESTION-- LLAMA ARE YOU SO POOISH??

Nami: your mom.

**Chopper**: so rudolph isnt your cousin? (sulk) ODA GOT MY HOPES UP.

Chopper: MINE TOO!!!

**Zoro**: oh, so you DO stick swords up your butt...

Zoro: **I DO NOT**!!!

Luffy and Suta: ECHOOOOOOOOOO!!! _Echo… echo… echo…_

SP: I REPEAT!! SHOVE A SWORD UP YOUR BUTT!! (tries to stick a sword up zoros  
butt with the sheath on and runs away) AHAHAHAHAHTEEHEEHEESNORTFARTHA!

Zoro: nice try, but it didn't work. (chases him and beats him with the sword he tried to stick up his butt) don't do it again, you little maggot.

Takono: (giggle) you see? he IS my cousin!!

Zoro: I can tell…

**Suta**: MEG IS A PERSON IN FAMILY GUY. IF YOU SAY HER NAME, YOU HAVE TO SPIT LIKE THIS! (spit) I HAVE TO SEND YOU THE VIDEO!!

Suta: Ewwwwwwww!!!!!!! (grimaces)

Luffy: Pitooo-y!!!

Suta: Luffy!!

Luffy: Yeah?

De-Ji: (slaps him on the back) DON'T SPIT!! So gross…!

Luffy: Owwww…..

Suta: Shall I do's the kissing of the betterness? 3

Luffy: (sniffle) please?

**Luffy and Suta**: GET MARRIED ALREADY.

Luffy and Suta: BUM BUM BUM BUMBUMMMMM~~~

Luffy: Here comes the groom! Skinny as a broom!

Suta: Here comes the bride! Big fat and wide- Hey!!!

Chopper: But they are married….

Nami: PRETEND married!!!

Luffy and Suta: Wait! Where's our baby??

Usopp: Zoro sliced them up! Remember?

Franky: THOSE POOR CHILDERN!!!

Zoro: Oh it was a doll!!! And before that it was a soccer ball!!!

Franky: you'd be a terrible father!!!

Zoro: Franky.

Franky: What?

Zoro: I am your father.

Franky: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

De-Ji: WHAT?! Don't worry Franky, I'll treat you as if you were one of my own flesh and blood!!

Zoro: Oh it was a joke!!

**Sanji**: (points to sanji) dont take no 'fense, but... PERV. PERV. PERV. PERV.  
PERV. PERV. PERV. PERV. PERV. PERV. (to brooke) NOW DO ANOTHER MAGIC TRICK!!

Sanji: (crying) Takono-swan…. How could you?

Brooke: okay! (takes off hat) ALLACAZAM!!

(sp comes out of brookes hat) HI!

Brooke: TA-DA!!!

Takono: OH GOOD LORD STUFF HIM BACK IN!!

Zoro: I concur!!

**Zoro**: i bet you DO enjoy seeing roku in her underwear XD (mostly trying to  
annony rokuu)

Zoro: do you really want a bet? You'll lose. Epicly.

Rokuu: O//O TAKONO...

Takono: si?

**Yuzupa**: BANANA MEANS BANANA IN HEBREW!! SO BANANAS ARE MAGICAL!!

Usopp: (starts writhing on the floor again) THAT'S NOT MY NAME!!!

Luffy and Suta: SUGEHHHHHHHH!!!

Rozu: (drawing on a banana)

Banana: ITS PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!!

Luffy and Suta: ….. WE'RE HAVING BANANA SMOOTHIES TONIGHT!!! (Lunges at banana)

Rozu: O.o...na? (drops banana and slides away)

Takono: XD I DREW A COMIC ABOUT THIS ONCE!! (picks up rozu) :) you're gonna  
have a little sister~~ yay~~

De-Ji: OOH OOH!! CAN I SEE CAN I SEE?! (all excited with sparkly eyes)

**Zoro**: (jawdrop) YOU KILLED A BOOK...

Zoro: so?

De-Ji: (about to cry)

Robin: Swordsman-san!

**Zoro and Deji**: i dont ever remember him barking like a dog. ah well...

Zoro and De-Ji: (shrug)

Luffy and Suta: OO! OO! I wanna be the distraction! (bark! bark!)

**Sanji**: (glomp) okay, i admit it, glomping you's just fun XD

Sanji: not as fun as having you glomp me~

De-Ji: that doesn't make any sense…

**Sanji**: YES, she was in her bra and underwear. NOW IMAGINE IT AS A BIKINI.  
sheesh. (a little jealous)

Sanji: (faints from bloodloss through the nose)

De-Ji: NICE!!! (thumbs up to Takono)

Rokuu: you're jealous. I know how to solve that... (evil grin)

Takono: NO! YOU ARE NOT TOUCHING MY CLOTHES! (backs away)

Rokuu: aww man, i wanted to see sanji get knocked out again...

Takono: ...

Takono: so no one was really any trouble this summer? sanji called me once and told  
me he didnt know my address n' cabin. i wouldve mailed him, but i dunno YOUR  
address either XD

De-Ji: ^^ everybody was great! Except for that bathroom issue… But it's over with so it's all good :). The babies got homesick a couple times, and they started crying because they missed you a few times, but overall it was really good. XD he must have done that while we were at school. XD which is actually a good thing, although you are a very good friend :D

Luffy and Suta: WHEN IN THE WORLD DID THIS STINNKIN' HAPPEN??!!!

De-Ji: Last summer. (nods)

Luffy and Suta: Whaaaat???

De-Ji: You mean you never saw Sanji once?

Luffy and Suta: Nooooo…!!

Sanji: Suta-swan!!

**Zoro**: HERES A GOOD QUESTION!! Who's worse, me or SP? XD

Zoro: SP.

1. you couldnt kill me if you wanted to. cuz you wouldnt want to--YOU'D BE AN  
ERO SWORDSMAN HAHAHHAHA. (just had to add the HAHA part XD)

Zoro: 1. Killing you wouldn't make me an ero swordsman.

2. (innocent face) you wouldnt really want to kill someone like me, wouldya??  
OwO

Zoro: 2. I'd have to think a long time about it.

De-Ji: two seconds?

Zoro: not even.

De-Ji: O.o

3. (pets his head) IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I'VE DONE THIS! IT'S SO FUZZEH!!

Zoro: 3. and that's partly why.

**Luffy**** and Zoro**: once Deji/Suta become older than you, will you finally grow  
up, or would you want to be surrounded by older women?

Zoro: I age with De-Ji.

Luffy: Im going to be old??

Suta: She means would you like to grow along at the same rate as me or stay your age I become older and older.

Luffy: I'd grow old with you!!!

Suta: Awwww!! (hugs each other)

**Sanji**: hm... rainbow hair... (looks at stomach) well she certainly kicks like  
you! XD (rubs stomach) whadda you think we should call her?

Sanji: How about utsukushii? It means beautiful~ Or Niji? It means rainbow :)

De-Ji: aww! Niji is a cute name!!!

Luffy and Suta: Awwww!!! we had a baby once! Until someone— (glares)

Zoro: They were fake!!! And they wouldn't stop crying!

De-Ji: That was Niji.

Zoro: Oh. No wonder it wouldn't stop even after I slashed them! I thought they were just haunting my dreams.

De-Ji: (sweatdrop) I'll buy you two a new doll. Happy?

Luffy and Suta: We had 5.

De-Ji: WHAT?!! Man you two were busy…!

Luffy and Suta: With what?

De-Ji: ….uh…. the babies! Yes! That's it!

**Chopper**: didja like my chopperman plushie? You're even in the AIR FORCE-C  
MAX!!

Chopper: NO!!! GO AWAY!!! I'M NOT CUTEISH COOL!!!! (hides)

Luffy and Suta: SUGEHHHHHHH!!!! And so cute!

**Usopp**: when i started drawing your head this morning in art (cuz i was bored)  
your head looked like a bean. how come oda made your head a giant bean? :)

Usopp: hey! you said my name!! YOSH!! And yes, I am part beanian.

**Brooke**: where do panties come from? cuz saying they come from factories n'  
stuff is like saying storks dont exist!!

Brooke: Then they don't! YOHOHOHO~!!

Luffy and Suta: Whaaaat??

Nami: Well, they do exist. They just don't deliver babies.

Luffy: are you trying to say that babies come from the gross way Zoro tried to convince me of?? Well you're wrong-o!!!

Suta: No wait. They're right. They don't come from storks.

Everyone-Suta: (GASP!)

Suta: They come from ALIENS!!

Luffy: Oh yeah!

Everyone-Luffy and Suta: (sweatdrop)

Rokuu: (whispers) the poor girl has 2 kids already and still doesnt know  
where babies come from... isn't that sad?

Takono: what's sad?

Rokuu: the fact that YOUR BABY'S COMING TODAY!!

Takono: WHAT?! AHH!! (running around in circles) SOMEBODY CALL THE STORK!!

De-Ji and Zoro: (sweatdrop)

Luffy and Suta: ALIENS!!!

Rokuu: (smacks self in the face) you want me to lock you in the bathroom with  
sanji again?

Takono: nah, we gots a bedroom for that. usually we end up having PILLOW  
FIGHTS!! (throws a pillow at sanji) (points to zoro) BUNNY JAMMIES!! AGAIN!!

Rokuu: OwO ZORO IN BUNNY PAJAMAS?! WHERE?!

Zoro: I am not wearing bunny pajamas. (shudders)

**Chopper**: where did deji come from? X)

Chopper: Her mom…

**Deji**: (babyish whiny voice) aww come on, deji!! you're always with zoro and  
rokuu's barely even around!! :( (at least not in our chats)

De-Ji: (pouty face) fine…

Takono: sanji didnt spend every waking moment in the corner sulking?

De-Ji: well maybe not EVERY moment, but he did whenever the babies were asleep.

SP: I'M BACK!!

Rokuu: O.O NO!

SP: JUST KIDDING!! TEEHEE!! (farts and flies away)

both: (passes out)

De-Ji: (hand over her nose) phew… just in time!

Zoro: (wearing a gas mask) De-Ji… come to the dark side!! (holds out a gas mask to her)

De-Ji: XD (takes it and puts it on)

Luffy and Suta: I want non-plastic cookies!!

Takono: (shifty eyes) (makes zoro and ero swordsman and sanji's normal again) (running off before i get killed) BYE BYE!!

De-Ji: you already did that, oh well…

Everyone: Ja Ne!!!

* * *

De-Ji: K10!

K10: WOAH! you're back. ._. When did this happen?! I feel bad now, I forgot about this .

De-Ji: ^^ don't worry, it was only a couple of days ago, well from when I'm updating anyway XD

**Zoro**:I like to stare. It's an alternate to smiling. Either action make's  
people wonder what you're thinking.

Zoro: ok… some people would think that's creepy.

Luffy and Suta: oo! We like staring too!

**Zoro**:...Oh yeah! You're the Christmas tree! You might want to hide.

Zoro and De-Ji: (sweatdrop)

De-Ji: so where's my present?!

Zoro: I'm not the tree. And it hasn't even been Thanksgiving yet!

Luffy and Suta: Presents!!!!

**Sanji**: I...dunno, What was I saying?...Can we have Christmas Cookies??

Sanji: (heart eyes) if you wish, K10-swan~ (runs off to the kitchen to make cookies)

**Suta**: Pocky is amazing (eat's pocky)

Suta: yes! Yes it is!! Do you have any extra??

De-Ji: :D it sure is! Can I have some? (puppy dog eyes)

Sanji: (comes back with the cookies) here you are, K10-swan~ you get some because you asked first… And then the rest of the girls' turn, and then all the idiots.

Guys of the crew: oi oi…

* * *

De-Ji: Siberia!

Siberia: hey its me agian hey deji hey suta you both sound like 2 of my friends

De-Ji: :) cool!

Suta: really? No way! That's awesomer!!

Nami: awesomer than what?

Suta: I don't know. You?

Nami: WHY YOU LITTLE--

(the next material is too graphic for the rating we put up. Thank you)

De-Ji: it's too graphic for any rating!

Luffy: Suta! Who did this to you??! (has her in his arms)

Suta: If I tell she'll do it to you too!!!

**Nami & Robin**: What kind of music do you listen too

Robin: classical ^^

Nami: symphonic stuff. Not a huge fan myself.

Luffy and Suta: WHAT?! Music is AMAZING!!!

**Chopper**: are you only a human doctor do you help animals too

Chopper: I help whoever needs it. either way they're patients needing to be tended to.

**Zoro**: GR I am your sister Mwa ha ha ha

Zoro: another one? Kurry's my sister too…

**Sanji**: In case you are wondering i am female but i dont take anything from  
men except for candy an drinks and ok i take alot except sucking up

Sanji: oh come now, Siberia-swan~ I don't suck up to girls! (heart eyes)

De-Ji and Zoro: (sweatdrop) then what do you call that?

**Luffy**** and suta**: i don't like pig much what is your fav meat

Luffy and Suta: STEAK!!!

**Ussopp**: do you miss Kaya

Usopp: yes I do. But when we meet again I will tell her all the stories I have! And this time they'll be true!!

**Sanji**: i have a question will you ever just settle for one girl. Oh and sanji  
you need to stop beating up zoro it makes you look bad.

Sanji: (splutters) it's so hard to choose! I'll stop if he does…

* * *

Franky: wha...?? where did all my fans go?? i used to have to pry 'em off me


	88. Chapter 88

After about three years of no activity on , De-Ji and Suta are proud to present chapter 88 of Ask the Mugiwaras! Holy cow it s been forever... Forgive us if we are a little rusty.

* * *

Anyway, our first guest for our come-back chapter is Kilala10!

**Zoro**: Me creepy? Dude, if I m creepy, you re the reaper. O.O

Zoro: YES! (dressed in a black robe with a scythe) (looms ominously over Kilala10)

Suta: I HAVE TO DRAW THAT! (scribbles with a copic marker)

De-Ji and Luffy: (sparkly eyes)

**Sanji**: Yay! Thanks Sanji-kun! I love ya! (winks)

Sanji: UWAAAHH! AT YOUR SERVICE! (imagines Kilala10 and Takono harem) (nose bleed)

Nami: I don't even want to know what you're thinking...

**Suta**: But of course I have spare pocky, it's like a sin not to have pocky (shares with Suta)

Suta: If sharing Pocky was a sin the world would be in constant darkness! (the horror!) (eats pocky) :3 om nom nom~

Luffy: Can I have some? (puppy eyes)

Suta: GEH! Of course! (shares)

Kilala10: GAH poor Franky! (hugs him)

Franky: (leans over and puts forearms together) YOSH!

**Deji**: Note to you, College likes to be a PAIN DX is it over yet? And I have been currently recruited to play in my High school band concert, even though I graduated LAST year...how'd I pull that off? (sighs, falls over exhausted)

De-Ji: ... Well it s been three years. I would imagine so. I have no idea how you managed that, but that s AWESOME! I miss band...

Zoro: (awkward pat)

De-Ji: XD

And now for Takono!

Zoro: I have a bad feeling about this...

Luffy and Suta: TAKONO! BOOHOO It's been too long!

Takono: (in a mirror) im warning you RIGHT NOW, your fingers WILL hurt after this is done. (looks away) who was that? XD

Zoro: THEN DON T TYPE SO MUCH!

Takono: only one or two? i cant even count to negative four, let alone two!

Suta and Luffy: Someone who understands! (high-five)

**Suta**: why, did you feel like sitting down?

Suta: Well, I was sitting down to hatch it like a mother hen but it broke! Sad face...

Zoro and De-Ji: I remember that. (sweatdrop)

**De-ji**: TEACH. ME. JA. PA. NESE.

De-Ji: You teach me instead. I forgot most of my Japanese. I WILL RE-LEARN IT! (starts trying to read how-to-speak-Japanese book) I CAN T DO IT! D:

**Sanji**: (imitating sanji) beautiful and rare... beautiful... rare... blah blah blah blah BLAH! THEYRE WOMEN WITH FISH BUTTS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! X(

Sanji: But mermaids have a certain gracefulness about them, Takono-chwan!

Takono: how do i wrap love in gift wrap?

Suta and Luffy: LIKE THIS! (wraps up Takono in gift wrap and ties a bow around it)

Sanji: What s this? A present for me? (unwraps and sees Takono) BEST GIFT EVER! (grabs Takono and runs off with her, never to be seen again)

**Leah** (3rd kid): ma-mee! (stomach growls)

Luffy: nawwwwwww does she want some steak?

Suta: What? No! babies don t eat steak they need ground beef!

Usopp: NO! They drink milk!

Luffy and Suta: NO MEAT?

Robin: (picks up Leah and feeds her with a bottle)

Takono: oh sanji~~ XD

Sanji: YESS~~~~~~~~~? Takono-swan?

**Suta**: (grabs her by the shoulders) BUT THINK OF THE MEAT, WOMAN! O_O

Suta: But I do! Constantly! (stomach growls)

**Usopp**: are the goggles my weapon? XD didnt look like they worked for zoro in the skypiea arc.

Usopp: Nope! Those are mine for inventin This is yours! (hands her a flaming chainsaw)

Zoro: You have doomed us all. (death glare)

Luffy and Suta: Sugoi! Can we play with it too?

Nami: I will never allow it!

**Zoro**: then what... are you WEARING-OHH! (he's wearing flower earrings)

Zoro: No I m not! (takes off one of his earrings and it s one of his normal earrings) See? (puts his earring back on)

De-Ji: Flowers wither when they get close enough to Zoro. He s just that manly.

Takono: oh and i didnt post it because you could just see the color. woulda been useless.

De-Ji: Bawww. D:

Suta: Sad day!

**De-ji**: (still making her hair spring) its fun! and i really love when my friends play with my hair too :) its like i actually have a bearable physical quality! i mean my eyes are okay too...

Sanji: ALL OF YOUR PHYSICAL QUALITIES ARE AMAZING TAKONO-CHWAAANN~~

De-Ji: (shaking wildly) IN THE ATMOSPHERE!

Suta; Yesh! Inside joke!

**Zoro**: well i'm cosplaying as you, but the only think im doing for YOU is that im putting a hug me sign on my back (supposedly from sanji). and as you would do i'd start getting mad XD and deji told you my idea with sanji, right?

Zoro: O_o How is that for me?

De-Ji: Ummmm... I think so. Though it was three years ago. ^^;

Takono: let me rephrase that. if i switched yours and sanjis personalities... COUGHAGAINCOUGHSNEEZE... sorry. cold. anyway, if i did, you couldnt kill me BECAUSE you'd be like sanji. HOLY CRAP THAT MEANS I'D BE MARRIED TO YOU IN SOME WAY! O_O

Rokuu: LUCKY!

Takono: i said IN A WAY. not LEGALLY.

Rokuu: yokata...

Takono: you know he's still married, right?

Rokuu: yeah but if ANY zoro married you, i cant because you're my sister.

Takono: true. very true.

Zoro: No, we would just switch bodies. Like in chapter 661.

Takono: (slaps back of dejis head) DONT REMIND ME. im still trying to get him to quit. (annoyed)

De-Ji: OW! (rubs back of head and grumbles)

Sanji: (slowly stops lighting a cigarette) O_O

**Luffy and Suta**: four? i thought it was six.

Suta: Four? Six? What are you talking about? (confused)

Luffy: Six pieces of steak!

**Chopper**: (checks) yep. we're blood related. i'm practically just LIKE the guy. cept for my not liking meat.

Chopper: Huh? But when I looked the DNA didn t match!

Luffy: Conspiracy!

Takono: not even I've heard of THE HOUSE THAT JACK BUILT.

Suta: WOMAN! How have you not even heard of it? What in this world was your childhood like? Look it up ASAP!

Nami: calm down...

**Zoro**: (totally angry) yes... i... CAN! (fire in eyes)

Zoro: (not intimidated) You have yet to show that you can.

Rokuu: O.O OKAY! OKAY! YOU HAVE SELF CONTROL! OKAY! (her fuse got PRETTY SHORT this semester!)

Nami: If she s scaring you into submission she doesn t have much self control... =.=

Takono: (gets deji flowers and writes "from zoro" on the card)

Chopper: (finds the flowers) AH! Why are these here? They could get blown away! Who are they from? (looks at the card) From Zoro! Aww, what a nice friend to give me flowers~

**Zoro**: YOU STICK SWORDS UP YOUR BUTT~~ ADMIT IT~~! (prancing around annoyingly)

Zoro: Never. O.o

De-Ji: Seriously, why would he? (weirded out)

**Suta**: eww! not the loogey kind of spit! the kind that sounds like a farting noise!

Suta: OHH! Ok!

Luffy: It s fun to do that! PBBBBBBBT

**Sanji**: (cute face) how? like this! (deep breath) ! XD

Sanji: (tears are still streaming down his face) So cute... But why, Takono-chwan!

**Zoro**: YES I WANNA BET! (pantses Rokuu)

Rokuu: O/O TAKONO! (bold)

Takono: yes? XD

Zoro: (no reaction) You do know I m with De-Ji, right?

Takono: O_O YOU WENT TO SUMMER SCHOOL? WHAT?

The crew: O.o What?

Takono: (pets zoros bunny ears) come on, youre REAL BADASS! who WOULDNT like you? i mean other than sanji.

Zoro: (has no bunny ears) Thanks, but I m not in bunny pajamas. I m not even in pajamas at all.

De-Ji: But he does have bunny pajamas!

Zoro: DE-JI! I ve never even worn those!

De-Ji: :3

Suta: GEH! But I have some! We should have a pajama party wearing bunny pjs!

Luffy: YAY pajama party! But I don't have bunny pajamas... or any pajamas...

Takono: so me and becca look alike (to some people) because we're REALLY good friends? (sparkly eyes)

Sogeking: Yes, exactly!

Luffy and Suta: SHWEET! Soon we shall be twins as well!

Takono: if i make another million reviews, it is TOTALLY my fault! TEEHEE!

Suta and De-Ji: GEH!

A FEW MONTHS LATER...

Takono: Heyy remember me? Tako-imooto-chan? and do you remember the column? :( hullo?

De-Ji: Ohhh yeahhh... We got distracted... ^^; Gomen nasai!

Suta: (horrible guilty feeling) NO! We never forgot but things made it tough to update...

Takono: Happy holidays, you two :3 and for the rest of the crew too... I just got my Nami wig, and it came RIGHT on the first day... huh... I really wanna try it on but my mom says i can't until we light candles, which is what we do to officially call it hanukkah each night. i hope i can pull it off :3 i really do~ (huggles sanjis arm) that way if i meet a cosplayer like this guy at animenext 2010... x3 gehehe~!

Suta: That s really cool! I m sure you can pull it off, even though it was a while ago! (sparkly eyes)

Sanji: (heart eyes) My sweet Takono-chwan~! You stay away from the wanna-be knock-offs!

Rokuu: fangirl. -_-'

Takono: oh, like you aren't? xD

Rokuu: good point. XD

De-Ji: We re all fangirls here~!

And now for the illustrious Plumalchemyst!

Zoro: Illustrious? Where did that come from?

De-Ji: Your mom.

Suta: Your mom's my mom!

De-Ji: Uhhh... yeah, she is...

Zoro: =.=; moving on...

**Sanji**: IF I COULD HAVE ONE LAST WISH I ASK FOR A TASTY DISH

Sanji: Plum pudding for the sweet Plumalchemyst!

**Brook**: How much you willing to pay to see my panties hm

Brooke: I d be willing to pay an arm and a leg, but I don t have an arm or a leg! Skull Joke!

Luffy and Suta: (laughing and clapping their hands) SKULL JOKE~!

**Nami**: would you be happy if I said I cut off Arlongs head and have it mounted on my wall of jerks who deserved death for being mean to people because I was bawling when I saw your mom die and vowed death to the fish man

Nami: Defeat is worse than death, so no. I am happy with how things are.

Plumalchemyst: everyone else except zoro beat the crap out of him XD

Everyone except Zoro: Yeah, Zoro!

**Zoro**: Do you hurt XD

Zoro: Well I beat practically everyone else, so no.

Everyone: Ja ne!


End file.
